In Life and Death
by Chasyn
Summary: Sora goes to the hospital complaining of a stomach ache and finds out he's pregnant? Riku's the other father? What's up with the creepy doctor? And computer hacker? And some guy is plotting to kidnap the baby? MPREG Sora , Riku/Sora, and OC's.
1. Out Of It

**December 2010: **Edited all the chapters to fix the missing divider bars that somehow got deleted. And a few spelling errors I found.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do.  
**Notes:** This story was started and posted on this website years ago. My last update on a few of the old files I found is 7/26/06. So over 3 years ago. I removed all my stories at one point to re-work and type a few. This one never got reposted.  
**Warnings:** Rated M. Contains language, fertility experiment that results in a pregnant male, kid napping, depression, and some light sexual scenes. Nothing too detailed, rated mostly to be safe.  
**Setting:** About 1 year after Kingdom Hearts 2 ended. Sora and Kairi are 17, Riku is 18.

**In Life and Death  
****Prologue**

The night sky had long ago settled in on the small island. The only light that would be seen was that from the moon which glowed on the water's calm surface. It wasn't too chilly out that night, even though spring had barely started.

"Sora! Hey Sora!"

The brunette sat on the edge of the beach, the waves lapping at his shoes. At the sound of his name, he turned slightly to look back. "Hey Kairi, Riku." He smiled and waved them over.

"So what are you doing?" Kairi asked as she peered down at him, brushing a stand of reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

Sora shrugged and looked back at the water before him. "Nothing really." It wasn't really a lie. He wasn't doing anything really. Just sitting there, dreading the thought of going to school tomorrow. He wished the weekends could last longer. Although he really didn't want school to be over. Riku was graduating this year, leaving Sora and Kairi to fend for themselves for a year. He sighed softly as he leaned back. Hopefully the next couple months would pass slowly.

Riku plopped down beside him. "Silly boring Sora." He mused.

"I'm not boring!" Sora snapped.

Kairi giggled as she took a seat on Sora's other side. "Just silly then, huh?"

Sora pouted slightly and crossed his arms. "Stop teasing me!"

Riku laughed and pushed against the brunette. "Awe! Come on Sora. Don't be such a wet blanket."

"Oh!" Sora threw up his arms. "So now I'm a blanket!" He tried not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Kairi smiled with a nod. "A wet one!"

"Gee! Thanks!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Did you HAVE to hit them that many times?"

The aged man turned towards his charge, a smirk on his lips. He was dressed completely in black, the dark color of it contrasted greatly with his pale skin and graying hair. "It was mandatory. I had to make sure that they wouldn't awaken until we were through with them."

His charge turned her back on him and glanced towards the three sleeping bodies. Each was laid gently upon a metal examining table, all in a row. She sighed slightly as she neared the center one. She stared at the young brunette boy's face. She was a good bit older than him but probably half the age of her mentor. She was decked out entirely in white, a contrast as well with her green eyes and red hair. "One shot would have done." She muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly.

He waved her off. "The darts contain a mild sedative mixture, completely harmless. It guarantees that they will feel nothing and remember nothing when they do awaken. An overdose will just leave them a bit feverish and sluggish for a while. No harm done. Now!" He stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hurry up!"

With a sigh, she nodded. "Okay." She moved out of his reach to the left and stepped up beside the young girl.

"I will go over it one more time, Veera. And no mistakes!" He moved around to the other side of the pedestal. "I will not tolerate any."

She nodded, averting her eyes from his penetrating gaze.

He turned and walked towards the middle. "You extract an egg from the female." He pointed towards the reddish-brunette haired girl. "Engineer the egg to undergo meiosis but extract the DNA before it is transferred into the daughter cell."

"Leaving just an empty shell, right?" She interrupted, not lifting her gaze.

He gave a slight grunt and nodded. "Correct. Next, extract a sperm sample from the brunette. Take an X chromosome and inject it into the egg." He pointed towards the boy that lay on the middle pedestal. "Finally, have a sperm sample from the silver haired boy fertilize the egg."

"Boy or girl?" She interrupted again.

He turned towards her with a questioning look. "What?"

"A boy or girl?" She repeated. "The baby. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh." He thought for a moment and waved the question off. "It doesn't matter to me either way."

She nodded. "Okay then. I'll surprise you." She added sarcastically as she turned back towards the table with the girl. "So then I implant the zygote back in her, where it will attach and grow until you are ready to collect it."

"No!"

She spun around and gave him a perplexed look. "Umm… I don't understand. The baby cannot grow without a host."

He nodded. "Yes, Veera. I am not the complete idiot you take me for. I know that."

"That is not what I meant…" She said slowly, then crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well I'm certainly not carrying it!"

The comment brought a smile to his lips. "I actually hadn't thought of that. It would be a lot simpler of a plan… but no." He shook his head. "That would not be in the best interest of the baby. And the baby is in my best interest."

"Then what do I do with it?"

He waited a moment before moving towards the middle pedestal where the brunette boy lay. "Put it in him."

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was serious. "Zing! You cannot be serious!"

He lowered his eyes, his face growing deadly serious. "Veera, you will do as I say."

She threw up her arms, consenting. "Fine. Will you at least tell me why?"

"No. You know all you need to know." He answered with a curt smile and turned.

"Just how is this going to help you get control over the keyblade?" She demanded.

He waved the question off as he headed towards the exit. "You will know when I want you to."

"Wait!" She called after him. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me alone here with them! What if something goes wrong?"

"I have other business to attend to." He answered smoothly. "I have faith in you, my dear. I suggest you get to work before they wake up. You have two hours before I return. At that time, they will need to be taken back to the island."

She nodded again after he left and let out a suppressed sigh. She turned back towards the still bodies. Her eyes rested on the spiky-haired brunette. "You're going to be one confused young man when you find out." She tilted her head to the side, studying him a moment. "Broken hearted too, I imagine." She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry."

**Chapter 1: Out of It**

The air was still as the dew settled on the leaves of the trees. The wind was calm, as were the waves. It was steadily approaching dawn on the quiet, shadowed island. Sleep still captured the island, keeping it captive as the sun touched the water's surface to vanquish the lightless shadows.

Three shadows lingered on the sandy beach even as the sun continued to rise into the morning sky. Three shadows that shouldn't have been there at that hour. Three shadows that didn't belong there.

_White... white walls... stale air... voices... poking and prodding…_

"Sora?"

Someone gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly. In response, he pushed hard against the body and rolled over, hugging his knees against him and refusing to wake up.

"Sora! Wake up!"

_Kairi? Is that you?_ His head swam as he slowly became aware of the sand beneath him. "Hmm…" His blue eyes fluttered open, catching the glare of the sun off the sand.

"You lazy bum! Get up!"

"Kairi?"

"Sora!" The voice squealed in a close to annoying pitch and then giggled. "See Riku? I told you he was okay. And you were worried for nothing!"

"He won't be if he hits me again!" Another voice retorted. "And I wasn't worried!"

Slowly, Sora rolled over and sat up, the simple movement making his head spin worse, if that was possible. He lifted his hand to his head and groaned. "What happened?"

"Seems like we fell asleep."

Sora glanced over at the silver haired teen as he spoke. Then tilting his head to the side, Sora snorted. "We fell asleep? All three of us? On the beach?"

Riku rolled his eyes slightly and crossed his arms. "Sora, where are we?"

"Uh… the beach?" He answered, stating the obvious as he glanced around.

"What did Kairi and I just do?"

"Wake me up, I guess."

"And where is the sun at this moment?" Riku cocked his head to the side.

"Uh… the sky…" Sora paused and then nodded slowly as it sunk in. "Okay… I get it…" He raised his arms and threw Riku a glare. "You don't have to be so snappy about it."

He shrugged at that. "Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer."

Kairi giggled and placed her hands on her cocked hips. "Don't mind him Sora. He's just sore at you for pushing him."

"Am not!" Riku snapped, uncrossing his arms. He raised a finger to wag it in Kairi's direction.

"I did?" Sora glanced at Riku and smiled awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Riku's eyes widened for a moment then shrank into a glare. "You couldn't hurt me!" He turned to the side and crossed his arms once again.

Sora smiled as he watched the wind play with is friend's long, silver hair.

"It was funny, though." Kairi said, smiling as he knelt down by Sora and whispered, "He landed flat on his butt in the sand!" She giggled and lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "Sand flew everywhere!"

"Kairi…" There was a warning tone to Riku's voice.

"And then he kind of rolled back, sprawled out." She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly as she raised her gaze to Riku. "You were very graceful Riku."

"Shut it Kairi."

Kairi poked Sora and scooted closer to him. "He was covered in sand! It was pretty much pouring off him when he stood up. He's still probably got a ton in his hair.

Sora stole a glance at the fuming Riku and tried, but failed, to suppress a laugh. "And I missed it?" He glanced back to Kairi. "You should have woken me up sooner."

Kairi giggled as she ruffled his cinnamon hair. "If you had been awake, it wouldn't have happened."

"Can we please stop talking about it?"

"Awe come on, Riku." Kairi got to her feet and cocked her hips once again. "Just poking fun."

"Yeah! At my expense."

Sora laughed as he listened to his two friends bicker back and forth. He yawned slightly as he stood up. The headache was gone, just he still felt a bit dizzy and unsteady on his feet. He wavered slightly before regaining his balance and turned towards the still arguing friends. He missed what they had been saying. "Both of you should shut up." He said with a smile as they turned to look at him. "Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm going home."

Forgetting about the argument she had been engaged in, Kairi turned and sprang towards Sora. "Yeah. I think it's time for a bubble bath."

"A bubble bath?" Riku popped up behind them and put an arm around each. "That's so girly."

Kairi tugged slightly on his arm and scoffed. "I am a girl, in case you haven't noticed.

Sora smiled and let himself be pulled along as they headed for their houses. He just wanted to lie down for a bit.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Inside an unknown white room; 2 days later**

"So Veera… how long?" He closed the distance between them and peered over her shoulder.

She leaned back in her chair, dropping the pen she had been writing with. "How long what?"

"How long until we know if the experiment was successful?"

She leaned forward again, looking at the notes she had scribbled on her pad of paper. "At least a month."

"A month?" He moved to the opposite side of the desk she sat at and placed his balled fists on it.

Lifting her gaze, she met his with a defiant stare. "Yes. Possibly longer." Her voice was calm.

"Why?"

Smiling slightly, she tilted her head to the side. "You must not know much about pregnancies."

"That's your job, Veera. You're the doctor."

"Actually, no." She said slowly, lacing her fingers together on top of her desk. "I'm not."

Zing waved her off and grunted. "Technicalities." He turned and began pacing.

"Technicalities or not, I'm not an actual doctor."

"Veera…" His voice had a warning tone.

"My diploma says Veronica Verse." She lifted her gaze to watch his pacing form. "The door to my office says Dr. Veronica Verse. The people at the hospital usually call me Veronica or Dr. Verse. My name plate says Veronica Verse; my papers say Veronica Verse; my paychecks are made out to a Veronica Verse…"

"Veera!" He stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"The name tag I wear says Veera but I usually give up asking people to call me that."

"Okay Veera, point taken." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Explain to me why it's going to take so long."

With a smile, she nodded. "Certainly. All you had to do was ask!" Her voice was overly sweet and mocking. "It's been two day, correct? Let's say for the sake of the explanation that your crazy idea worked. So the baby is inside, for lack of a better term, the mother. At this point, it's just started to shift and is probably finding an anchoring spot. Once it does that, it will slowly begin to shift and change, though it will be a long while before it resembles anything other than an alien. Morning sickness and fatigue usually starts around week 5. So mommy will get sick. But since mommy just happens to be a male in this case, pregnancy will not pop into his mind. So my guess would be that it will be closer to two months, if everything moves along fine."

Slowly, Zing nodded and slunk into the chair to his left. "Fine. In the mean time, you will be working at the hospital."

With a sigh, she nodded. "Of course. It would be odd for the new doctor to skip work for a couple of months."

"Don't get cocky with me, Veera. I'm in no mood."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her pen.

**End of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Not Feeling so Well**


	2. Not Feeling so Hot

**Chapter Notes:** I completely made up the hospital and I'm introducing a couple of characters that work there named Blake and Nash. Blake is a doctor and Nash is a nurse. Both will be popping up periodically. The hotel, as well, is made up.

**About the Mainland: **In Kingdom Hearts 2, Kairi and Selphie are on a bigger island and dressed in what look like school uniforms. And at one point you see that Destiny Island isn't far away. So when I mention the Mainland, that's the place I'm talking about.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 2: Not Feeling so Hot**

**Destiny Islands; Two Months Later, Week 10**

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora's mother smiled brightly as she opened the front door. "It's so nice to see you two!" She stepped aside and ushered them in. "Can I get you kids anything?" She stepped towards the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Riku smiled and shook his head, his silver hair fanning out as he did so. "No thanks ma'am."

"Riku!" Her voice was scolding as it came from the kitchen. "I've asked you to call me Rain several times now. I've known you since you were in diapers."

Beside him, Kairi lifted her hand to her mouth, stifling a fit of giggles as she pictured the silver haired teen in diapers. "Now that would be a sight."

"What would?" Rain emerged from the kitchen, her fingers working on tying the apron around her waist.

Riku glanced at Kairi out of the corner of his eyes and gave her a slight glare.

Giggling again, the young girl turned towards Rain and gave her a large smile. "Nothing. We just stopped by for Sora." She tilted her head to the side and glanced around the vacant living room. "Is he around?"

"He's entered in the Struggle Tournament today." Riku offered by way of explanation, though he knew he didn't need one.

Rain lifted a finger to her chin and tapped it slowly. "Hmm… he's upstairs." She turned back towards the kitchen. "I think he's still sleeping."

"Still sleeping?" Kairi reached the top of the stairs first. She stepped to the side and shook her head. "How can he still be sleeping?"

Riku smiled as he stepped around her, moving to stand just in front of Sora's door. He wouldn't doubt it if the brunette was still asleep. "Shhh…" He lifted a finger to his lips.

Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. The movement was very much uncharacteristic, but she didn't want to be late. And according to her watch, they had already moved past that point. "We don't have time to play games. We're already late."

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Sora!" She crossed her arms across her chest and strode towards his bed. "I can't believe you're sleeping!" She said loudly.

Riku stepped up behind her and smiled.

With a groan, Sora rolled over in his bed to face them. "I'm not sleeping. I don't feel good."

"Sora come on! Quit faking it!" Now Riku was the one to cross his arms and cast Sora a slight glare. He was beginning to share Kairi's impatience. "You were supposed to be at the Struggle game an hour ago."

Sora lifted his hand to wave them off and rolled back over, his back to them. He curled up into a ball under the blankets that he had tucked under his chin. "Go without me."

"Without you?" Riku exclaimed. "You're the one entering."

"Then enter for me."

Riku grunted slightly and grabbed Kairi's arm. "Come on. We're late!"

"We'll call you when we get back!" Kairi called as she was pulled out of his bedroom door.

Sora closed his eyes tightly against the intrusion. It had started earlier that morning. He woke up feeling fine but his stomach had started hurting right after he got out of the shower. That had been an hour ago.

The phone on his nightstand began to ring. With a groan, he rolled over and reached out to stop its incessant ringing. "Hello?" He placed the small cell to his ear as he lay there.

"Hey Sora! Feeling any better?"

"Kairi? Why are you calling?" He rolled over slightly, lying flat on his back. The move stretched out his spine and he realized the pain in his stomach was gone.

"Uh…" There was a pause on her end of the line. "Because I said I would call when we got back."

"Back?" He sat up slowly and threw the blankets off. He was beginning to feel slightly smothered. "But you just left. Did you decide not to go?"

"Just left? Sora, we left a couple hours ago. It's after five."

Sora cocked his head to the side as he glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. "Oh… I guess I fell asleep."

"Good! Are you feeling any better?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. He didn't feel like he slept any. Sleepiness and exhaustion still clung to him. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great! How about we come over and celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Sora scooted over to the edge of his bed and threw his legs over.

"Yeah!" Kairi sounded way too excited for him right now. Her squealing voice was reaching an octave that didn't agree with his head. "Riku won the Struggle Tournament for you!"

"For me?" He smiled slightly at the thought as he stood up. "Yeah, come on over."

"You sure? You do feel better, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it was, but it's gone now."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Two Weeks Later, Week 12**

"Sora, something is wrong with you!"

The one being spoken to was lying in his bed complaining of a stomachache for the third time that week. He sighed slightly as he rolled over and looked to the woman framing the doorway.

Her long brown hair was pulled back in a high, lazy ponytail. Wisps of hair hung about her face loosely, framing it. Her aged brown eyes were locked on him from behind her black-rimmed glasses. She lifted the bottom of her apron and rubbed her hands against it. "You've been throwing up all week."

"Yeah mom, I know that." He snapped before he realized it. But, of course he knew it. He was the doing it on a daily basis.

"Then let me take you to the doctor." She stepped closer to him and stood over his bed.

"No. I'm fi…"

"Don't you dare say you're fine!" She lifted her finger to wag it in his direction. "You are going to the doctor if I have to drag you there myself!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**On the Ferry to Mainland the Next Day**

"You little ass!"

Sora's eyes widened slightly as he heard the voice from the phone pressed to his ear. "Kairi! Did you just cuss?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Oh no! Now the world is going to end!"

"I don't need your sarcasm."

Sora laughed as he leaned his back against the rail of the small ship. "You're going to get it anyways. You shouldn't be calling me names." There was a slight pout to his voice.

"You snuck away! I said I was coming with you!"

"And I said no." His tone was defiant. "I told you and Riku both that I didn't want you guys coming with me. I don't need a babysitter. I'm quite capable of going to see a doctor by myself."

There was a pause. "Are you sure you're Sora? The voice sounds familiar but those words just don't seem to fit."

Sora smiled as he shook his head slightly. "Goodbye Kairi. I'll call you later." He removed the phone from his ear and switched it off quickly before she had time to respond. He slipped it into his pocket and turned around. Crossing his arms, he leaned more heavily on the cold, chipped, red painted rail.

A sigh escaped his pale lips as he watched the waves lap at the sides. It was almost mesmerizing; the way the sunlight hit the clear water, the way the waves hit at the right angle to toss droplets up high enough to reach him, the way the salty smell of the ocean clouded his senses.

"We should be arriving at the dock in five minutes."

The voice over the loud speaker broke his daze. Shaking his head slowly, he looked down at the rails as he leaned again, feeling slightly seasick. _I hate hospitals… and I hate these stupid ferry rides. _He breathed in deeply, fighting the pain that spiked his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight against the sight of the waves. He just wanted to be home.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Waiting Room at Landic Hospital**

Landic Hospital. It was the only hospital in the closest city on the Mainland. It wasn't a particularly bad hospital; it was just that it was the only choice. There weren't any smaller, more intimate hospitals. At Landic, you were lucky if you didn't get lost the moment you stepped inside. The floors reached well into the sky, making them nearly impossible to count from the outside. The same was with the number of windows and assorted rooms. It was just too big for some people's tastes.

And Sora happened to rank pretty high on that list.

The brunette hadn't been to said hospital since his mother dragged him in for a physical a year ago when he'd finally returned from saving the worlds. And if it weren't for the fact that at one point yesterday he felt like he was dying, he wouldn't be there. He would have rejoiced in the idea of putting off a hospital visit for another couple of years.

But as the pain, dizzy spells, fatigue, and vomiting were not going away as everyone had told him they would; putting off a hospital trip just wasn't in the cards.

"Hi! Are you Sora?"

Hearing his name, Sora looked up from the magazine he had been thumbing through.

Standing in front of him dressed in a white coat and holding a clipboard was a young woman. She had long black hair that was pulled back in high ponytail. Her almost black eyes hid behind a pair of red glasses. The nametag on her coat read Baxter.

He nodded slowly and rose, dropping the magazine on the table beside the chair. He had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly an hour. His mom had called and made the appointment for him, but he suspected she got the times mixed up. "Yeah, that's me."

She held out her hand. "I'm Nurse Baxter. You can call me Nash." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Actually, I would prefer it that way. Nurse Baxter just sounds wrong, doesn't it?" She laughed slightly. "My mother is Nurse Baxter." She said, trying to make a joke. "And she's just so old!"

"Nash it is then." He smiled.

She smiled as well and glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. "I see your last visit was over a year ago."

Sora shifted nervously and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I don't like hospitals much."

She winked and leaned towards him. "I don't either." She whispered before straightening up. "Come with me."

Sora tilted his head to the side as he caught up with her. "But you work in one."

She stopped in front of a large scale. "Working at one is different than going to one." She pointed towards the scale. "Step on the scale please."

Sora nodded and did as she asked. "I guess it is."

It took a moment before she got a reading and scribbled on her paper. "Looks like you've grown both ways since your last visit."

"Huh?" He gave her an odd look as he stepped back off of the scale.

She smiled again. "You've grown an inch and gained twenty three pounds."

He cocked his head to the side then looked down at himself. "I have?"

She laughed slightly. "A growing boy."

"I'm not exactly a boy." He crossed his arms about his chest and peered at her.

"Girl then?" She asked with her eyes on the clipboard.

Sora's eyes widened and he held out his hands in front of him. "No!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "I meant…"

Nash smiled sweetly and grabbed his wrist. "I know what you meant. I was only teasing." She turned and tugged slightly on his wrist before dropping it. "Now follow me and don't get lost."

He couldn't help but smile and laugh at her joke as he followed along after her.

They passed many doors before Nash stopped at one. She opened it quickly and pointed inside. "Have a seat on the examination table. The doctor will be right with you."

With a hesitant nod, Sora stepped into the room. He jumped slightly as the door was closed behind him. Taking a deep breath, he approached what she had called the examination table. In truth, it looked more like one of those chairs that can lie flat in a dentist office then a table, with a roll of thin, white paper that stretched across its surface.

"A seat, huh?" He muttered as he hoisted himself up. The paper crinkled under him, sending chills down his spine.

The room wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't big either. It couldn't have been more than ten feet long and eight feet wide. But unlike the rest of the hospital he had seen so far, the room had a bit of color. The walls were still white, but the tilted floor was a light shade of blue. The counters that lined the wall beside the door were a darker shade of blue, as were the cabinets above.

There was a knock at the door. Sora glanced over as a man opened the door and walked in.

"I'm Doctor Blake Trippin." His short cropped blonde hair was gelled up into spikes and his blue eyes were wide. He wore a white coat as well and his overall appearance portrayed that he couldn't have been out of his twenties. He moved towards the counter slowly and set the clipboard down. Then he turned towards Sora and leaned against the counter. "Sora, right?"

"Yep." _Who else would be in here?_

Blake smiled and nodded. "Just making sure I'm not in the wrong room." He crossed his arms about his chest and cocked his head to the side. "So I see you don't come here very often. Why?"

Sora sighed slightly and stretched his arms out behind him, leaning back. The paper under him crinkled annoyingly with his every movement. "I've been busy."

"You should make time for check-ups."

Sora averted his gaze to the Cancer Warnings poster that hung on the wall opposite him.

"Don't like hospitals much, huh?"

_This guy doesn't give up._ Sora sighed slightly as he turned his gaze back to the doctor. "Truthfully, no. Believe me; I wouldn't be here unless I had to."

Blake uncrossed his arms and held them up as if in surrender. "Fair enough. Just making small talk." He pushed off from the counter and grabbed the clipboard. "Okay. So tell me what's been going on?"

Sora straightened up and brought his hands together in his lap. His gaze dropped as he bit his lip. "I've always been pretty healthy. Even as a kid I was never sick much. And when I was, it would pass in a day or two." He raised his gaze and sighed. "I guess it really started like three weeks ago. I started having these stomachaches that would last for short periods of time and then just go away. And then I started throwing up. My mom thought it was food poisoning, but it lasted for a week."

Blake nodded as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Food poisoning shouldn't last more than a day or two at most." He paused a moment as he thumbed through a few pages. "What else?"

"It started to get really bad a week ago. The stomachaches were worse and I was getting these headaches too that wouldn't go away. And dizzy spells. And… umm…" He shifted slightly, earning him a paper crinkle. "Bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Blake's eyebrows rose. "How so?"

Sora's fingers began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "A couple times when I threw up. And I've had three nosebleeds in the past week. And recently… when I pee."

"Hmm…" Blake glanced down at his clipboard, looking thoroughly perplexed. He scribbled down what Sora had said and then raised his gaze. "How do you feel now?"

Sora averted his gaze to the blue tiled floor and shrugged his shoulders. "My stomach hurts a bit, but it's getting easier to ignore it. I've kind of gotten used to it."

Blake set the clipboard down on the counter. "I'd like to run a few tests and take an x-ray. I'm going to go and set that up." He moved towards the door. "I'm going to send Nurse Baxter back in here to check your pulse and blood pressure." He paused before opening the door and turned around. "Would you be okay with that?"

Sora nodded slowly and sighed as he was left alone. _I wish I was home._

**15 Minutes Later**

Nash removed the blood pressure cuff from his arm and let it dangle from its attached position to the wall. She smiled brightly as she jotted a few numbers down on the clipboard she held. "Well… that about does it for me!"

Sora rubbed at the spot on his left upper arm where the cuff had been. It felt like the damn thing was still there, constricting his arm. "So…"

She smiled again and tilted her head to the side. "Your lungs seem fine. Pupils, too. Your blood sugar is 132, pulse 85, and blood pressure 139/91."

His eyes widened slightly and he gave her a blank look. "Uh…"

"Don't know what the numbers means?" She asked in an innocent tone. "Your pulse is fine. Your blood sugar level is a bit high, but stress can cause that. A normal level would be 80-120. High blood sugar could cause dizziness and a sense of… I don't think lostness is a word, but it comes to mind." She tilted her head to the side and laughed slightly. "Your blood pressure is sort of high, but that can be caused by stress too. Normal would be around 120/80. High levels of that could cause headaches and dizziness too." She shrugged slightly and turned to place the clipboard on the counter. "Do you feel any of those now?"

Sora shook his head slowly. "No. Dr. Trippin asked the same thing. Only a dull ache in my stomach that I've gotten used to."

Nash turned and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms about her chest. She unknowingly mimicked Blake's earlier stance. "Physically, I can't find anything wrong with you." She cocked her head to the side. "Of course, I'm just a nurse. And a new one at that."

Sora smiled slightly and leaned back on the examination table. He ignored the crinkling paper as he shifted his weight, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard surface. "How long have you worked here?"

"Me? Hmm…" She pursed her lips together, thinking. "About three months I think. Blake… I mean Dr. Trippin's only been here a week." She uncrossed her arms and began counting off on her fingers. "There's been a lot of new employees since I've been here. Dr. Cotty, Dr. Totti, that annoying secretary Connie something-or-other, Dr. Trippin, Nurse Mako… and Dr. Verse." She lifted her gaze from her fingers, adjusted her glasses, and smiled broadly.

Sora had stopped listening a while ago. He was lost in his own thoughts as there was a knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Blake said as he opened the door and slipped in.

Nash smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I give him a clean, good bill of health." She smiled at Sora and tapped the side of her head. "Which is why I'm not the doctor." With a giggle, she moved towards the door.

Blake smiled and nodded as he grabbed the clipboard from the counter. "Okay. Follow me and we'll see if we can't find out what's wrong with you."

**A Phsyical, 3 X-rays, Blood Test, Urine Test, Reflex Test, and an Ultra Sound, or 4 Hours, Later**

Sora sunk down in the chair in the now empty waiting room. He sighed deeply as he rubbed at his head. It hurt now worse than it had earlier in the week and he was so tired he felt like he couldn't move. _I REALLY hate hospitals..._ The room smelled stale and old and it turned his stomach. The lights overhead were much too bright and made the white walls only seem to glow. And the damned ticking of the clock on the wall to his left was driving him crazy.

"Well... I know I haven't been doing this long..." Blake said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But you've really stumped me." He sat in a chair beside Sora in the waiting room. "Couldn't find anything on the x-ray. The urine and reflex test proved nothing. The blood test results aren't back yet but I'm guessing they won't be of any help." He sighed deeply. "I thought the ultra sound might find something wrong in your abdomen, but if it's a cyst like I thought, it's invisible."

_Oh just shut up! _His head was throbbing and he just wanted to go home. "So what do I do now?"

"There's a specialist I think might be able to help." Blake glanced over at him, feeling sorry for the young boy.

"Where's he?"

"She." Blake corrected. "Dr. Verse. But she took today off. She'll be in tomorrow and she'll be free at one."

"You've already talked to her?" Sora leaned back in his chair, resting his head on the back.

"Not exactly." Blake clasped his fingers together in his lap. "I talked to the secretary in her wing about her schedule. I wanted to make sure you'd be able to show up before I bothered her at home."

"Tomorrow, huh?" Sora sighed. That would mean he'd have to go all the way home and come all the way back. On the damn ferries. At that moment, he doubted he could take a step. Unless... "Yeah, I could be here tomorrow. Is there a hotel around here somewhere?" Still slouching in the chair, he met Blake's gaze for the first time since they sat down. "I live on Destiny Island but I don't think I could make it home now."

Blake smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. There's a cheap one down the street called the Starlit Inn. It's not a bad chain."

"Where is it?"

Blake glanced at the clock quickly. It was after six in the evening. "I'm due for a break. Why don't I drive you there?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Dr. Trippin's Office, an Hour Later**

Slightly chewed fingernails drummed on the top of the mahogany desk. The dull thudding sound they made put his mind at ease. Leaning back in the chair, Blake listened to the ringing emitted from the phone pressed to his ear.

After a few moments, the line clicked. "Hello?"

"Dr. Verse?" Blake leaned forward in his chair, his fingers once again drumming on the desk.

There was a slight chuckle on the line. "I have asked you before, Blake, please call me Veera."

He smiled nervously and shifted in his seat, as if she could see him. "I'm sorry Veera. I hope I'm not disturbing you at home."

"Never Blake. I wouldn't have given the hospital my person cell phone number if I didn't expect it to be used. Now what can I do for you?"

Blake visibly relaxed and once again leaned back in his chair. "I spoke with your wing's secretary, Connie I think, about your schedule tomorrow. I believe you're free around one." His voice was hopeful.

"Yes I am. Though I am surprised that you got Miss Connie to stop doing her nails long enough to give you a correct answer."

Blake smiled at the comment. "I just figured I caught her on her break."

"Nope. I catch her doing that a lot." There was a pause and what sounded like papers rustling. "Is there a reason that you were inquiring about my schedule tomorrow?"

"Yes there is." He opened the file on his desk and began scanning the scribbled on pages. "Would you be against meeting with a patient of mine tomorrow? He came in complaining of a stomachache but I can't find anything. I think your expertise would be beneficiary."

"Oh really?" She sounded interested. "I think I would be able to squeeze him in. You said around one, right?"

Blake breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes! That's what I told him. I'll leave his file in your mailbox before I leave today."

"That would be great. I should be in at seven tomorrow and I'll review it then."

"I would disregard the blood test, if I were you. I had a rush order put on it and just got it back, but I think it was messed up. You might want to try another one tomorrow."

"Messed up? How?"

Blake smiled slightly as he pulled the paper out of the file. "Large traces of hCG were found. And we both know that's impossible. The only thing I can figure was that there was a mix up in the lab. The normal technician took the day off today so her assistant was in charge."

"You don't say." There was a pause on her line. "Yes. You are right. There is no way that hormone could have been found in his blood. I'll schedule another one for tomorrow. I hope the normal technician will be back. I wouldn't want a repeat."

Blake nodded his head even though he was alone in his office. "Of course. Would you like me to do it for you?"

"No!" The answer was rushed. "I'll... uh... handle it tomorrow. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Yeah... I guess so." Blake said slowly. "Thanks Veera."

**End of Chapter 2. Stay turned for Chapter 3: Ectopic WHAT?**

The hCG hormone is human chorionic gonadotropin, which is called the pregnancy hormone.


	3. Ectopic WHAT?

**In Life and Death  
Chapter 3: Ectopic WHAT?**

**Landic Hospital, 8:23 am, the next morning**

She was running slightly late, as it was already after 8. Though she wasn't required to be there until 8 each morning, it was a habit to be there and ready at 7:30. She couldn't explain it really since this was the first and only hospital she had technically worked at.

"Veera! I was hoping to talk to you…"

She sighed slightly, not having to turn to see who it was. "I only have a few minutes, Blake." She turned slightly and offered him a smile. "What's on your mind?" She suppressed her growing urge to yell at the ignorant doctor. He must have been waiting for her on purpose. How else would he have known she was in the mailroom at that exact moment, picking through her box.

"It's about the patient I asked you to see today…" He started but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Blake, I don't have time now. I'm running late, okay?" She quickly grabbed her papers and moved past him. "You'll have to excuse my rudeness, but I will talk to you later, okay?" She was out the door and halfway down the hall when she saw him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I get the feeling you're trying to avoid me, Dr. Verse." He matched her pace step for step.

She slowed slightly and sighed. She didn't need to draw attention to herself like this. If anyone had any doubt about her and tried to look into her records, they could find out the truth about Veronica Verse. Veera didn't need that. "No, I'm not doing that and it's Veera."

"Right." He slowed to match her new pace and let his gaze drop to the tile as it sped past. "I wanted to thank you again for meeting with my patient…"

"He has a name." Veera snapped without meaning to. She didn't like the way Blake kept referring to him as 'the patient'. Zing did the same thing whenever they discussed Sora and his friends. Their faces didn't have names in his eyes, like they weren't humans. _Like we aren't playing God and toying with their lives… _She pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come and smiled at Blake.

Thinking she was just playing, Blake returned the smile and nodded. "Yes! Of course! Sora then." He paused and opened the large blue doors that marked the beginning of the wing Veera worked in.

That was another thing she hated about Blake. He was too damn courteous for her liking. She didn't need a man holding doors open for her. Like her need to be there every morning at 7:30 in the morning, this was another feeling she couldn't quite explain. Pushing the thought away, she slipped inside and turned to smile a thanks at the blonde man.

Blake didn't follow her inside. Instead, he stood with the door still open and shifted a bit nervously. "I doubt you will… but if you were to need me for anything, Dr. Verse, I'll be here on duty until four today. You can have me paged. I'm very curious to see if you find anything wrong with the kid."

"It's Veera." She said on impulse, but doubted he would catch it. She told the other staff daily to call her Veera. It felt wrong for her to use the name Veronica Verse. She wasn't her. Not yet at least. _Damn! _That was twice in the past few minutes she had thought about her. Shaking her head slightly, she glanced back up at him. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

He nodded sharply and turned to leave.

"Blake, I do have a question." She stepped closer to him so the secretary behind them wouldn't hear.

"Yes?" He turned back around expectantly.

Veera tilted her head to the side as she studied his nervous twitches. It still quite amused her that a lot of the staff found her intimidating. "Who else spoke with Sora yesterday? Anyone?"

Blake seemed confused for a moment before he finally answered. "No one except myself and the nurse. Why?"

"Which nurse?"

Again, Blake looked confused as he answered. "Nash Baxter."

Veera nodded and offered him a smile. "Thank you Blake."

"Her name's in the file."

"Huh?"

"Nash." He poked at the file Veera held tight against her chest. "Her name's on a few papers in the file. She ran a couple of the tests and took some measurements."

"Yes! Of course I know that." She turned quickly and silently cursed herself. Of course the paperwork would say who had done it. "I… I was just inquiring if all the correct paperwork was done, Blake. I don't want any mistakes."

His eyes widened nervously and he nodded. "Yes! Of course. I wasn't trying to imply anything, Dr. Verse."

Veera nodded slowly and motioned towards the door. "You can go now, Blake. I'm sure you have work to do."

"You'll call me if you need me?"

"Yes. Certainly."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Room 41 at the Starlit Inn, 9:43 am**

Sunlight began to stream in under the heavy curtains as the air conditioner flicked on, causing them to flutter. The light cast a line on the single bed in the small room and its only occupant.

With a groan, Sora pulled the covers further over his head and rolled over. The pain in his stomach caused him to suck in his breath sharply as he did so. Curling up in a ball, he suddenly remembered where he was. In a hotel. On the mainland. Waiting to go to the hospital again.

With a sigh, he pushed the heavy blankets from the bed and sat up. The sudden chill that struck him felt good on his bare chest. He hadn't realized that he had been sweating under the blankets.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he rose and moved towards the small bathroom. Just as Blake had said yesterday, the Starlit Inn was pretty nice. The room was roughly 12 feet by 14 feet. Its single bed was a queen sized one and while the mattress was not as comfortable as his own, it was a suitable substitute. Beside the bed was a small nightstand where the phone sat, as well a lamp. In front of the bed was a large dresser with many drawers and sitting on top of it was a 27-inch television. Beside the dresser, on the floor, was a small refrigerator. It wasn't home, but for a few days, he could enjoy it.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. That's when he noticed the blinking light that came from his cell phone sitting on the dresser. "I forgot to call Kairi…" He had called his mom and told her he'd be spending the night, but he had completely forgotten about Kairi and Riku. He had promised to call.

With a sigh, he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "You have three uplayed messages." The automated voice said.

"Hey Sora! It's Kairi. You've been gone all day! Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Sora! Where are you? Call me!"

"I just got off the phone with your mom and guess what she said? That you called her and said you were staying! And you didn't call me! When you get back mister, you're going to be in a lot of trouble! You shouldn't make me and Riku worry like that! It's just mean! You better call me! Bye!"

Sora smiled slightly as he deleted the messages. He could imagine Kairi worrying, but somehow he doubted Riku would worry that quickly. He had only been gone a day. He punched in her number and pressed the phone to his ear again.

"Sora!" She squealed on the line.

"Hi Kairi." He glanced at the clock quickly, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Before you get started, I only have a few minutes."

"Why?"

Sora smiled slightly. "They couldn't find anything wrong yesterday so I have another appointment today at one."

"Not until one? You still have a couple hours then. You can talk to me!"

"I can't." He fingered the fabric of the towel, wishing he could just go home. "I have to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah." He let the towel fall from his fingers and leaned further back on the bed. "I wasn't planning on sticking around so I don't have any clothes with me."

"Eww! You're naked!"

Sora laughed and shook his head slowly. "I have to go Kairi."

"I can't believe you're going shopping without me!"

"Bye Kairi." He quickly slipped back into the clothes he wore yesterday and headed to the nearest department store.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Dr. Veronica Verse's Office, 12:10 pm **

"So what am I supposed to tell him Zing?" Veera paced about her small, white office in the only hospital on the main land. She took two steps before she came to the edge of her desk and had to turn around. It was another two steps before she came to her door and started over. "He's going to start asking questions and I'm going to have to answer. How the hell am I supposed to answer those questions?" Her tone betrayed her desperation.

"I don't care about his questions Veera."

"You did this!" She yelled into her cell phone. "You should be the one here and not me!" She pounded a fist against her desk as she passed it.

"Correction, Veera. You did it. You're the doctor. Just make sure the baby is fine."

"And what about Sora? What do I tell him?" She turned again at her door. "What if he asks how it got there? Or about the other father?"

"For all I care, make it up. The kid is not of my concern." The line went dead on his side.

Veera had stopped pacing and stood in front of her desk. She sighed as she shut off her cell phone and let it drop into the pocket of her white coat. Her eyes scanned the still foreign office and lingered on the framed diploma that hung on the wall.

"Veronica Verse..." She read the name printed there and shook her head slowly. The name on the door read Veronica Verse, as did the nameplate on her desk. "If I was really you..." _And not your Nobody_... she added silently to herself, "How would I explain this? How would I explain how a normal teenage boy became by another normal teenage boy? And how it will develop…"

A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned towards the single bookcase in the small space to her right. Various medical, pregnancy, and fertility books that didn't exactly belong to her lined the shelves. She scanned the titles before selecting a particularly thick book on abnormal pregnancies. She thumbed through a few pages and then nodded as she placed it back on the shelf.

"Well… maybe this could work…" She smiled slightly. "Hopefully the damned kid is as naïve as Zing seems to think." She muttered to herself. Feeling a bit more confident, she moved towards her desk and sat in her chair. She took a deep breath as she reached for the phone. She pressed the intercom and lowered her head. "Connie, is he here yet?" She lifted her finger and waited a moment. When no answer came, she repeated her question, anger lacing her voice.

"Who?"

Veera shook her head slowly as she pressed the button again. "Sora, Connie. My patient."

"Oh! No Dr. Verse. He's not here quite yet."

Veera glanced at the clock. The appointment wasn't for a few more minutes. She nodded to herself and spoke into the intercom again. "Tell me the moment he shows up, okay Connie? The SECOND he walks in." She said, speaking slowly. "It's very important, Connie. The exact moment!"

"Sure thing Doc."

Veera rolled her eyes as she imagined the secretary painting her nails and completely ignoring her duties. Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned back in her chair, wishing she were anywhere but there at that moment.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Front Entrance of Landic Hospital **

Sora had arrived a few minutes early for his appointment but the kid at the front desk looked busy, dealing with an aggravated patient. When Sora had inquired, he was waved off and asked to wait. "I can find her office." He had said to himself and moved towards the map that hung on the wall. But the more he stared at it, the more lost he seemed to get. He sighed and stepped away from it, his hands on his hips. "It can't possibly be that hard to find it. How many doctors' offices can there be?"

Five minutes later and he was still wandering around the halls. He would have turned back to the main desk, but he was lost. He was here just yesterday but to him, every white corner looked just like that last.

"Sora?"

Turning, he spied the nurse he had spoken with yesterday walking down the hall towards him. "Nash!" He smiled and stepped towards her. "I'm glad to see you!"

She smiled and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I'm flattered but surely you aren't here just to see little old me, huh?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Verse." He tried to keep his voice steady, but he feared it cracked a bit.

Nash nodded sweetly. "Certainly! But you're in the wrong wing."

"Oh. Sorry!" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Guess I got lost."

Laughing slightly, she nodded. "Yeah. It took me a while to get it all down in here." She tapped the side of her head and grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'm on break so I'll show you the way."

"That would be great!" He said relieved as she led him through white hallway after white hallway.

"There are signs." She said as they passed one that hung on the wall. "Veera's name is on that one."

Sora glanced back but they were too back away by then for him to read it. "Veera?"

Nash nodded. "Dr. Verse goes by Veera. Some childhood nickname, I believe she said." She shrugged slightly as they turned down another corridor. "She hates being called by her first name. Or by her title. Only doctor I've met that doesn't go out of their way to prove they are better than everyone else." She laughed.

After a few minutes, she stopped in front of two large, blue doors and smiled. "This is the wing Dr. Verse works in. Her office is right through those doors. The secretary on duty can direct you further."

Sora nodded with a reluctant look at the doors. He had hoped that Nash would take him directly to Dr. Verse's office. He was nervous enough as it was.

Nash peered at him a moment and gripped his shoulder. "Don't be scared. Everything will be fine. Dr. Verse is nice enough and she's an expert in her fields."

Sora smiled thankfully at her then tilted his head to the side. "What exactly would those be?"

Releasing his shoulder, Nash pointed towards the doors. "I believe you're late. You better hurry." With a wave, she headed back down the endless halls.

"Thanks!" He called after her before turning back towards the doors. The silence seemed deafening as he stared at those doors. Sighing, he pushed them open and stepped slowly through them. Yet another white hallway faced him. "The decorator should be shot..." He mumbled as he followed the small hall. It opened up into a large waiting area. The wall to his right was lined with windows, chairs, and magazine racks. The one to his left was lined with three doors with names he didn't recognize on them. In the center was a large desk piled high with papers and folders. Beyond the desk was yet another hallway.

"Can I help you?"

Sora shook the daze away and glanced at the person sitting behind the desk. She appeared to be a bit older than him but the headphones and the sucker stick hanging out of her mouth, along with the fact that she didn't look up, reduced her age to twelve in his mind. Her long blonde hair hung loose and perfectly straight past her shoulders. Her nametag read Connie Bland. He offered her a smile and stepped closer to the desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Verse."

"Your name?" She asked, not looking up from the file she pressed to her nails.

"Umm... Sora..."

She waved him off, interrupting him. "Take a seat please." Again, she didn't look up.

Nodding slowly, Sora turned and took a seat in one of the empty waiting chairs. It was a faded green color and the cushion on it was worn to nothing. He shifted slightly in it, attempting, and failing, at getting more comfortable. He glanced quickly at the clock that hung on the wall above him. 1:05 pm. He was already five minutes late for his appointment. Sighing softly, he lowered his gaze to his lap and waited.

After what seemed like forever, he glanced back up at the clock. 1:17 pm. He looked once again at Connie as he leaned back in his chair. She had stopped filing her nails and was now painting them an odd shade of neon pink. Her sucker had been discarded as well. He watched her a few moments before looking back at the clock. It now read 1:23 pm.

He sighed as he got up, feeling slightly annoyed. "Excuse me."

She gave an over-exaggerated toss of her blonde hair before raising her gaze to look at him. Then giving him a fake smile, she screwed the top back on her bottle of nail polish. She slowly removed the headphones from her head and placed them beside the MP3 player Sora hadn't seen before. "Can I help you?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

Sora caught the sarcasm in her tone and he returned her fake smile. "Yes. I believe you can. I'm here to see a Dr. Verse and was told that her office was back here and that the secretary on duty would be able to direct me as to where I might find that office."

"Why yes it is! Just one moment please." She bent over and grabbed her purse first, dropping the polish in. Then she sat up, combed her fingers in her hair, and reached for the intercom. "Hey Doc. You still there?"

"Yes Connie." A tired voice answered.

"Someone's here to see you, Doc."

"Who is it?"

"Just some kid." She leaned back in her chair, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Who Connie?"

Rolling her eyes, Connie glanced over at him. "Name?"

"Sora." He had the sudden urge to reach across the desk and strangle the obnoxious girl.

She leaned forward, closer to the intercom. "Some kid named Sora."

"Sora? Hold on a moment."

"Sure thing." She turned towards Sora and flashed him another fake smile. "Take a seat please. She'll be with you in a moment."

Sora crossed his arms and didn't move. "I think I'll stand."

Connie rolled her eyes and reached for her headphones once again. "Suit yourself sir."

_I really hate hospitals..._ he thought as he watched her. If she hadn't ticked him thoroughly off, he might have found her attractive.

"Sora! I thought you weren't coming."

He glanced towards the hallway just beyond Connie's desk. A woman dressed in a white coat stood with a clipboard in hand. Her red hair was pulled back in bun and her green eyes seemed to shine. He let his arms fall to his sides and offered her a smile. It hadn't occurred to him that this complete stranger seemed to know him enough to recognize him by sight.

"I'm Dr. Veronica Verse." She said, striding towards him and holding out her hand. "But you can call me Veera."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "Sorry I'm late. It couldn't be avoided." He resisted the urge to throw Connie a glare.

With a nod, Veera turned towards Connie's desk and reached out to rip the headphones from the young girl's ears. "I told you this morning, no listening to music or doing your nails when you're on duty." She could still smell the distinctive scent of the polish. "And I distinctly remember telling you when my patient came in to tell me at once!" She grabbed the MP3 player and placed it along with the headphones into her pocket. "You've wasted twenty minutes of my time." She straightened up; ignoring the glare Connie was giving her, and turned towards Sora. "Follow me to my office." She turned down the hallway. "Get to work Connie." She called over her shoulder. "I believe you have some filing to do."

Sora couldn't help but smile as he followed Veera back to her office.

Once in her office, Veera sat down behind her desk and opened the file she had be carrying. "Have a seat."

There was a chair in the corner of the small office. Sora grabbed it and pulled it closer to the desk before sitting down.

"Next time we have an appointment Sora, just come on back, okay? If for some reason I'm not here, just come on in and wait."

He smiled and nodded as he leaned back in the chair. _Great! She's already planning more visits. _"Sure thing." The nervousness he felt earlier was beginning to abandon him, despite his feeling of dread.

"Good. Believe me, if I was head of this wing, Connie wouldn't have lasted a day here, let alone a whole week." She glanced down at the papers in the file. After a moment, she raised her gaze back to Sora and laced her fingers together. "I've been over your file, blood results, x-ray, and ultrasound and have come to a very interesting and perplexing conclusion."

"What?" Sora leaned forward, curious.

Veera held up her hand. "I want you to promise to be open minded, okay?" She started slowly. "You completely stumped Dr. Trippin yesterday, and you nearly stumped me. But I think I know what's going on inside you and I can either take it out or leave it there. Either way, I need you to stay calm and keep an open mind."

Sora's face dropped as the feeling of dread became greater and his nervousness returned. "Okay, fine. Just tell me already."

"In a moment. First, I have a question to ask. It may sound strange, but just answer it for me truthfully, okay?"

Slightly disappointed, he nodded and leaned back again. "Shoot." He hooked his fingers together behind his head.

Veera paused a moment, replaying the speech she had come up with moments before he came in. Clearing her throat, she started. "Have you ever heard of an ectopic pregnancy?"

"A what?"

She smiled. That had been the reaction she had expected. "As you may or may not know, I am an expert on abdominal and intestinal anomalies, which is why they sent you to me, but I've done a lot of research in abnormal pregnancies. I'm the closest thing to an expert in that that this hospital has." She smiled and leaned slightly on her desk. "An ectopic pregnancy is a pregnancy that occurs outside of a woman's uterus. Around 96 percent of them occur in the fallopian tubes but it can happen in the abdominal cavity. It can be a life-threatening pregnancy for both the mother and the baby. About 1 in 66 women will have an ectopic pregnancy but about 25 percent of the pregnancies resolve themselves before being confirmed." She paused a moment as she caught the blank look in his face. "The body naturally aborts the fetus, meaning no more baby. Ectopic pregnancies are hard to diagnose and usually by the time they around found, the baby is already a couple of months along."

"Dr. Verse..."

"Call me Veera."

Sora nodded. "Okay, Veera. This is all very interesting, I'm sure, but what does it have to do with me?"

Veera sighed. "I'm getting to that. See... most women don't know they are pregnant with ectopic pregnancies. They come in complaining of prolonged severe abdominal pain, shoulder pain, dizziness, irregular bleeding, and bladder or rectal pressure."

Sora nodded again, still not quite understanding the connection.

Veera sighed again and leaned more heavily on her desk. "Sora, do any of those symptoms sound familiar? Because I believe all of them are mentioned in your file." She drummed her fingers on top of the file.

"I... uh..." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, thinking. Then he smiled and started laughing as he finally got what she was implying. "Are you trying to tell me, Dr. Veera, that I'm pregnant?"

"Well... yes actually." She answered with a straight face and leaned back. "I had asked you to keep an open mind, but I hadn't expected this open." She smiled.

Sora stopped laughing immediately, realizing she was serious. "Wait... you said yes?"

She nodded.

Shaking, he stood up. "Okay, I admit that the symptoms do sound familiar... but in case you haven't noticed... I'm a guy. I can't get pregnant!" His voice rose and wavered slightly.

Again, she nodded. "I know that, Sora. I'm simply telling you what your ultrasound yesterday confirmed."

"You saw it?" Sora's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And _it's_ a baby?"

"Yes." She answered again.

"And it's _inside me_?" His voice was close to cracking as he stressed the words.

"Yes Sora. It can be removed…"

He shook his head, interrupting her, and turned towards her door. "This is a bad joke. I'm leaving."

"Sora wait!" She leapt up from her seat and reached the door before he could. "I understand if you don't want to believe me, okay? Take some time and think about it, okay? Think about what your body is telling you."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "It's not telling me anything!" He snapped loudly.

"That may be…" Her expression softened. "But I will be here tomorrow at 9 am and I'd like to do another ultrasound and prove it to you." She reached into her coat pocket and withdrew a card. "This is my office phone number, okay? And my cell phone is on there too. Call me if you just want to talk later. And I hope I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora yanked the card from her grip and pushed her aside as he ran out the door.

Veera crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She shook her head slowly as she watched until he was out of sight. With a sigh, she pushed off the wall and moved back into her office. Her door slid shut behind her as she moved to her desk. She pressed the intercom. "Connie?"

"Yeah Doc?"

Veera sighed. "Connie, I have told you. Either call me Dr. Verse or Veera, okay? Doc doesn't work for me."

"Certainly Dr. Verse." There was sarcasm in the voice.

"If anyone calls or stops by for me, take a message. Unless it's from Sora, okay?" She reached for her cell phone.

"The kid you had that appointment with?"

"Yes Connie. That's the one. We have another appointment tomorrow but if he happens to come by or call tell me at once."

There was a pause before Connie answered. "Is he, like, dying or something? He was like... crying when he ran by like a second ago."

"Connie, get back to work."

"Sure thing Doc."

Veera switched the intercom off and leaned back in her chair, fingering her cell phone. "Fuck..." She muttered as she picked up and dialed a number. She pressed it to her ear.

"Did you see it?"

Veera sighed into the phone and lifted her hand to massage her temple. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"No. The ultrasound that was done yesterday didn't really show anything. Dr. Trippin didn't know what he was looking for." She stifled a yawn as she leaned against her desk.

"Then do another one! I need to know if it's progressing fine."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's wrong with today?"

She scoffed. "Zing! A 17-year-old boy just found out today that he's pregnant. I think he needs a night to think."

"To think about what?"

Veera shifted slightly in her chair. "I... told him that... he could get rid of it."

"You WHAT?"

She flinched at the tone of his voice. "Calm down, Zing. I don't think he will."

"You don't think? Exactly! That's the point Veera! If you've fucked this up, I swear..."

"Zing." She interrupted him. "He won't get rid of it, okay? Trust me."

There was no answer as the line went dead.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**At a Drug Store down the street**

"Your total comes to 890 munny."

Sora dug around in his pocket and produced the correct amount. He didn't care of the cost. He would prove Veera wrong at any cost. And munny wasn't really a concern of his at the moment. He had spent a long time battling heartless and nobodies. He had collected quite a bit in his travels. Granted, munny had never matter much to him, but he had it now.

The elderly man pushed the bag towards him and smiled. "Think ya got someone pregnant, huh?"

Sora's head snapped up and his eyes widened. A slight pink hue spread across his cheeks as he grabbed the bag. "No!" He snapped.

"Then why ya need all dem pregnancy tests, huh kid?" The man laughed. "No need ta be ashamed.

Sora rolled his eyes as he pushed his way from the store.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Room 41 at the Starlit Inn later that night**

Sora sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room. He stared blankly at the wall before him, unable to focus on anything in the room. He had left the drugstore and headed straight for the Starlit Inn. That had been over an hour ago. On the counter in the small hotel bathroom laid 6 discarded pregnancy tests of various brands. All of them had the same response, positive.

"Pregnant? Me?" He was grateful now that he had said no when Riku and Kairi offered to come with him. There was no way either of them would believe him, though he didn't blame them. He didn't believe it himself. It had to be a mistake.

He pushed the thoughts from his head as he reached for his phone, which sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and be back in his bed on the island. Or maybe he would go to see Dr. Veera and she would announce that she made a mistake. Maybe tomorrow, everything would go back to normal. Or at least as close to normal as a Keyblade master could get.

He held the phone in his hands for a long while, staring at the numbed keys, before he dialed the number that was on his mind. Sora sighed and leaned back on the bed as he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku. It's Sora."

**The End of Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Another Visit **

_What did Sora say to Riku? Is the baby okay? What will Sora decide to do? How will the next appointment go? What will Veera tell him? Will Zing's head explode? Will the damn files ever get filed? And will Connie get her MP3 player back? Please stay tuned for the next chapter__._


	4. Another Visit

**Chapter 4: Another Visit**

**Destiny Islands, 5:45 am the next morning**

A loud yawn was emitted and arms were extended upwards in a stretch. It was much too early for anyone to be up, let alone a certain silver haired teenage boy. The stretch, despite the fact that it felt good, was a bit unbalancing at best, given his current position. Which was on a branch of the paopu tree. With a loud thud, his back connected with the loose sand of the ground and a groan escaped his lips.

Giggling erupted from the space above him, where a moment ago he had been sitting. "Very graceful Riku." Came a soft, sweet voice.

With a grunt, the guy in question rolled over on his stomach and lifted himself off the ground. He grumbled something incoherent as he brushed the sand off himself. "It's not funny." He snapped as the sound of laughter came to his ears.

"Oh come on Riku! It is too!" Giggled the auburn haired girl who was sitting unbalanced on the branch. Catching the glare he gave her, she lifted her hand to her lips, covering the giggles. "I'm sorry. But it was a sight."

Riku moved around to the front of the tree, glaring at it as well. Not wanting a repeat performance, he chose to lean against it, crossing his arms about his bare chest. "Whatever. I should be asleep now, Kairi. And I blame it on you!"

"Oh come on Riku!" She slipped from the branch and pressed her arm against his. "This is fun!"

"Fun?" He laughed and dipped his head. "It's fucking cold out."

Kairi giggled as she poked his bare arm. "Then you should have put a jacket on or something."

Riku glanced down at himself and smiled. He was wearing only a loose pair of faded black pants. Yes, he should have grabbed a jacket or at least a shirt. But then again, he was woken up from a particularly nice dream and wasn't exactly thinking with the head on his shoulders. "You're the one who snuck in my window while I was sleeping." He pushed off from leaning against the tree and stepped forward.

Kairi giggled again and followed him. "So what?"

"You were lucky I was wearing anything at all." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I usually don't."

Her entire face flushed bright red and she dipped her head, not saying anything.

Riku lifted his arm and threw it around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "I'm just teasing Kairi. I don't really mind. I've gotten used to yours and Sora's odd antics by now. If I really didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

Kairi beamed up at him and poked his chest. "Don't tease me like that Riku! You're evil!" She felt Riku flinch and she instantly bit her lip, regretting her words. Sometimes it was easy to forget everything that had happened and everything that they had been through.

After a moment's silence, Riku cleared his throat. "Why don't we get to the real reason you drug me out here?"

"Oh" Kairi said slowly. "And what would that be?"

"Sora."

"Sora?" Kairi laughed nervously and waved her hand. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh! So I'm wrong?" Riku let his arm slip from her shoulders and he stepped away from her. "And I thought you wanted to ask about the phone call last night. Guess I was wrong."

"Riku! Don't you dare leave!" Kairi called, raising her finger to wave at him. "Get your ass back here mister!"

Riku spun around and lifted his hand to his mouth as he gasped loudly. "You said ass!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Riku, please!"

Riku sighed as he saw the desperation on her face. It was clear to everyone but Sora how much the girl loved him. And Riku was the only one who knew how Sora felt, other than the brunette himself. Yep! He knew more about Sora than anyone else. He knew what made the younger boy tick, what made him laugh, the things he liked and didn't, his lack of an alcohol tolerance, how he tasted...

"Come on Riku!" Kairi's voice was beginning to teeter on the whining scale.

Riku knew stuff about Sora that Kairi never would... He shook the thought from his head quickly and glanced to Kairi, smiling.

"That cryptic message you gave me last night was just cruel!"

"Cryptic?" Riku crossed his arms. "There was nothing cryptic about it."

Kairi pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey Kairi. Sora called to say he was staying the night. Bye." She said sarcastically.

Riku nodded. "Exactly. That's what he said."

Kairi raised her arms and stepped closer to him. "There just HAS to be more Riku! Isn't there? Come on! Tell me he said more!"

A smile played about his lips. Turning, he let his gaze wander over the steadily approaching dawn. After a moment, he spoke, his words leaving his tongue slowly. "There may have been more..."

"Really?" Kairi practically jumped to his side and latched into his arm, holding it ransom. "Tell me right now mister!"

Riku shrugged slightly in answer and sighed. "He said he was supposed to have an appointment with a specialist yesterday and she never showed up. Something about a family emergency. And that it was rescheduled for today. So he was staying for one more night."

Kairi watched his face for a moment, trying to judge on whether or not that was the complete truth. Deciding it was she nodded. "That seems a bit rude... but I guess things come up even for doctors."

Riku nodded and both stood quietly for a while, staring at the approaching dawn.

"How... uh... did he sound?" Kairi asked slowly after a few moments.

"How did he sound?" Riku repeated. Like shit was the real answer. Riku would tell right away that Sora was lying in some shape or form. But it wasn't his place to pry. "He sounded... tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah..."

Kairi leaned her head against Riku's shoulder. "Then he better hurry up and get his ass back here."

"You said ass again Kairi."

"Oh! Shut up!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Room 41 at the Starlit Inn, 8:23 am**

With a barely audible moan, Sora rolled over under the heavy, laden hotel blankets. It wasn't visions of sugar plums that danced in his head but someone else. And while dancing was involved, there was a lot more alcohol.

_"Com on Ora, ewe be da gurl."_

_"No! I dun wanna be gurl." He felt dizzy and tired and awake all at the same time. A hand grabbed his and spun him around._

_"Dance wit me gurly." The body pulled him close and grinded against him._

_"Noss sa gurl..." He muttered, his words slurring together. The wall he was suddenly pinned against didn't register to his spinning mind._

_"Giss noss. Gurls dun ave dese." Hands fumbled with the buckle on his belt._

_He brought the bottle of burning liquid to his lips again. Finding the bottle empty, he let it drop to the floor. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was no longer wearing his pants but he was very aware of the hot breath on his thigh._

His eyes fluttered open, taking in the dimly lit room that had been his home half the week. The face was still behind his eyes and the name still on his lips. Swallowing almost violently, he sat up and placed a hand subconsciously over his stomach. "What the hell am I going to tell him?"

**Dr. Veronica Verse's Office at Landic Hospital, 8:46 am**

The small space was quiet and dark, as it had had no visitors yet that morning. That fact, in itself, was an odd one. Because the owner of said space was always there bright and early. But today, she was running late. She had arrived on time, like usual, but she hadn't been by her office.

The knob to the office door clicked and the door was slowly pushed open. A dark shape slipped into the equally dark room and the door was closed quickly behind. The shadow moved forward and sat in the chair opposite the desk.

All was silent until the door was opened a second time. This time, though, the intruder flipped the light switch and allowed for her eyes to adjust. She made no comment towards the brunette boy as she closed the door and made her way towards the desk. With a smile, she set down her papers and turned to lean against the wooden object. Crossing her arms, she peered down at the silent boy whom had yet to meet her gaze or acknowledge her presence. "Good morning, Sora. It's nice to see you." She said brightly.

Sora sat with his arms crossed and his head downcast. He said nothing.

Veera nodded slowly. "Not talking to me, eh?" She waited for a moment for an answer, and then stood up and moved around the desk to sit in her chair. She leaned back slightly and laid her arms across her desk. "I'm not the enemy here Sora. I didn't do this to you..." She shook her head slowly and cleared her throat. "Silent treatments aside, you are here. That's the first step." She leaned forward and peered at him. "Something I said yesterday must have convinced you."

"You have no idea..." Sora muttered under his breath.

"Ah!" She clasped her fingers together, smiling. "He does speak."

Sora lifted his head and cast a glare in her direction. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Look, before you do whatever you're going to do to prove what you said yesterday, I have a few questions."

Veera nodded. "Of course. Ask. I'll try to answer them."

"How did it get there?" He asked, refusing to call it a baby. Doing so would mean that he accepted it.

Veera shifted slightly and averted her gaze for a moment. She glanced down at the pile of papers in front of her, hoping he didn't see her hesitation. Zing warned her about this. She had to be careful and watch her words. Clearing her throat, she met his questioning gaze again. "_Truth_fully, I don't know." She feared that she might have stressed the word truth a bit much.

Sora nodded, accepting the answer. "You mention removing it yesterday... can you really do that?"

"I can Sora." She said slowly. "But that would mean killing it, you understand. An abortion."

"Killing it?" He repeated, clearly not pleased with the words she used.

She nodded. "I believe from what I saw that the baby may be about eleven weeks along and that's nearly the end of the first trimester. It would be an easy and quick procedure to abort the baby but that would mean killing it. Basically sucking it out."

"Oh..." He muttered softly as he clasped his fingers together over his stomach. He let his gaze fall. "Is there a chance you could be wrong?"

Veera sighed slightly, her heart aching for the boy. "There is always a chance, Sora, but I don't want to lie to you, okay? A hormone was found in your blood that shouldn't be there. And a moving mass was detected in your pelvic cavity. Both would add up to a baby in a female without a second thought."

"Is it a threat to me? If it's really there and if it were to stay there..." He lifted his gaze to hers once again.

Veera tilted her head to the side and leaned her elbows against the desk. "Well... ectopic pregnancies are always hard and troublesome, but right now, no. I don't think it's a problem."

Sora nodded again for what seemed like the millionth time. "Okay. How will it come out?"

Veera laughed slightly and leaned back. "Well... since you aren't a girl, it can't be delivered. We'll have to perform a caesarean section."

Sora shifted slightly and rubbed at his stomach. "Ouch!"

"You'd be drugged." She smiled. "You won't feel a thing."

"I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"If you do find it there... can you tell me if..." He shifted slightly, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Umm... if it's..." He shook his head slowly and rose from the chair, unable to voice the question. "Let's just go get this over with.

Veera rose quickly and intercepted him at the door. "If it's as far along as I believe, I can do a DNA test. Quick and painless. Neither of you will feel a thing."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**An Ultrasound Room, 9:32 am**

"Ahh!"

"What?"

"It's cold!"

"Sora!" Veera lifted her finger to wave it in the smirking brunette's direction. "Don't do that again, okay? Not in a hospital, unless something is wrong!"

"Something is wrong!" He whined. "It's COLD!"

"Yes, I know." She shook her head slowly. "And you should too. Didn't Dr. Trippi do one of these the other day?"

"And it was cold then too!"

Veera smiled as she pressed the small scanning device to Sora's lower abdomen again. The transducer slid easily over the well lubricated area, reflecting sound-waves within and sending images to what Sora had called a television. She felt the boy squirm slightly as she increased the pressure to better the pictures. "If you don't stop moving, we're just going to have to do this again tomorrow."

Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well it feels funny."

"Funny?" She turned her gaze on the screen. "How?"

Sora stared at the white ceiling and sighed. "I don't know... like something's moving around..."

"Ah ha!"

Sora turned his head instantly to look at Veera. "What?"

She pressed a button on the transducer, freezing the image on the screen. "There."

Sora eyed the image but couldn't make out any actual shape. "Where?"

She lifted her hand to the screen and traced an odd shaped white blob with her finger. "There."

"And that is..."

Veera turned back around to glance at him, smiling. "What we've been looking for. The baby." She shook her head slowly and looked back to the screen.

"Baby?" Sora squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. It sort of looked a bean or maybe a mushroom. But a baby? "Really? That's it? Are you sure?" He asked. "It doesn't look like anything to me..."

Veera didn't answer as she stared at the screen. Something on it sparked her attention.

"Veera?"

"Page!" She said loudly, jumping out of her chair and dropping the transducer. It fell to the floor with a loud clack. "I got a page that I have to answer! I'll be right back!" Without waiting for a word or reaction, she ran from the room and headed straight for her office.

She didn't slow until she was sitting behind her desk. She leaned back and took a few deep breaths. "On my god... he's going to kill me..." She whispered. A few moments later, she had retrieved her cell phone and was holding it to her ear, listening to the dull ringing sound. "Come on Zing..." She muttered. "Pick up the phone. You stupid fucking bastard! Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here." Came an amused voice.

"Zing?" Veera's eyes widened. She hadn't even heard the line pick up.

"Yeah?"

She shifted slightly in her seat. "We may have a problem."

"What?"

"The baby..." She said real slowly.

"What?"

She sighed as she bit her lip. "There's two of them."

"WHAT?"

"Twins."

"The damn thing split?"

Split? "Umm... yeah... that's what happened." Why didn't I think of that? She rubbed at her forehead as she shook it slowly. That would have been a better explanation.

"Veera, what are you not telling me?"

And he had heard her hesitation. "Well..." She paused a moment. "It's possible that the embryo split. But it's more likely that two anchored instead of one."

"Two? You implanted two?"

"No Zing. Of course not. I didn't implant two." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I used seven."

"Seven? What the hell for?"

She flinched slightly at his tone of voice. "All fertility experts and books say you increase chances of a healthy pregnancy by using more than one."

"I don't care about others, Veera! What the hell am I supposed to do with two?"

"You could let..." She started to say.

"Just see to them, Veera."

She leaned forward on her desk. "What about Sora?"

"What about him?"

Her eyes flitted to the clock quickly. She had better hurry. "Do I tell him?"

"I don't care. Either way doesn't affect me. I have to go Veera. I've got business to attend to."

"Business?"

"I will expect a full report when I get back."

"Back?" She rose from her desk. "From where? What are you up to Zing?"

"That's none of your concern right now."

Shaking her head slowly, she moved towards the door to her office. "For the record, Zing, I hate this."

"Noted. Later."

"Later?" She repeated after the line went dead. "I wish you would tell me what's going on."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back in the Ultrasound Room**

Sora sighed as leaned against the windowsill in the small room. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes as he stared out the window. The view wasn't extremely appealing. It was just of the back parking lot. And it seemed to stretch forever.

"This can't be happening..." He whispered.

The doorknob clicked and a second later, the door opened.

Sora didn't turn. "What's wrong?"

Veera stopped dead in the doorway. "Huh?" She glanced around the room quickly before spotting the brunette at the window. She breathed a quick sigh of relief that he was still there.

"You ran out of here without a word. Something must be wrong."

Shit, she thought. "No. Nothing's wrong. And I did tell you, I just got a page." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her quickly.

"A page? I didn't hear anything."

"I... uh... we are required to carry a silent pager on us at all times." She said quickly. "It went off in my pocket."

Sora nodded slowly, his eyes still on the window.

She moved towards the ultrasound machine and silently cursed herself as she saw the broken transducer on the floor. "So I see you decided we were done."

"You were done, weren't you?" Sora said with a hint of venom in his voice. "You proved that you were right."

Veera fought the urge to flinch as she sat down in front of the screen. "That I did." She said softly. "But I have one more surprise for you."

Without a word, Sora pushed off from the window and turned from it. He moved towards her and stood just behind her, looking at the screen.

"Now..." She lifted her hand to point once again at the first white spot she had indicated earlier. "This is one. Here's the head, the arms, and the legs." She said, pointing out each. "It's not fully developed of course, so I can't tell you yet if it's a boy or a girl. But it's real." She moved her finger quickly to another white blob. "And this is the other one. The head, the arms..." She began to point out the second baby.

"Wait!" Sora reached out and pulled her hand from the screen. "You said the second one? There's two of them?"

Veera nodded slowly. "Let me play it back for you." She pressed the rewind button for a second and then let it play. There was a slight movement on the screen. "See this little blip here and over here?"

Sora pressed closer to the monitor and nodded slowly.

"Those are the heartbeats."

Sora stared blankly at the screen for a long time, not saying anything. After a moment, Veera touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"This makes it real. Too real."

"Sora, you're a strong boy. You're kind, you're honest, you have a good heart, and friends that would do anything for you."

Straightening up, he glanced down at her. "How do you..."

Veera stood up quickly. "What I'm trying to tell you is that it'll all be okay. The hardest part will be accepting it yourself and getting your family and friends to."

"Oh..." He nodded. "Yeah..."

**Dr. Veronica Verse's Office at Landic Hospital, 12:46 pm**

"So... now you know everything you wanted to know, right?" Veera asked slowly as they stood just inside of her office door. "You've seen it, you know it's yours, and I've given you the only reason I could think of how it got there."

Sora didn't answer but he nodded slowly, eying the door.

"I want to see you back here twice a month for now, okay? And I think it's best if you don't discuss this matter with anyone else at the hospital."

"Why not?'

"Your situation is rare and... odd at best. There are those out there that might try to exploit you. Unless, of course, that's what you want to happen."

"No! No." Sora answered quickly, pressing the pictures and video tape Veera had given to him to his chest. "I don't want anyone to know..."

With a smile, she nodded and opened the office door. "Good. Then I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay? You call me if you need to, okay?"

Sora nodded and stepped through the door.

"Take it easy Sora. Remember what we talked about. It won't be easy."

Sora gave her a genuine smile before he disappeared down the hall.

**End of Chapter 4. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Planning Stages.**


	5. Planning Stages

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 5: Planning Stages**

**Randiam Apartment Complex on Main Land, right after the appointment**

First floor… second floor… third floor… apartment 11… apartment 12… apartment 13…

Apartment 14…

The apartment that they shared on the main land was small. It easily housed the two of them, but it was small nonetheless and felt nothing like home to Veera. Although, being who and what she was, Veera had never really known what a home felt like. But this impersonalized, tiny apartment surely could not be a home with its vacant white walls and stained faded gray carpet.

The front door tore open and Veera burst in, letting it slam perhaps too loudly behind her. She stood just in front of the blank door, fuming as she tried to calm herself. She had just returned from the hospital and still donned her white coat. "Zing?" She called out to the empty living room. "Zing, where the hell are you? ZING?"

A door opened deeper into the apartment. Zing appeared in the hallway, clad in his usual black attire. "Veera! Stop that screaming this instant."

"Tell me, Zing. Tell me your big plan." She closed the distance between them and lifted a finger to wag it in his direction. "What are you going to do with the babies?"

He smiled and let out a sharp laugh.

Flustered, Veera shoved him slightly and raised her voice. "I'm serious Zing. Tell me now or I'll leave and go straight to Sora."

Zing stumbled back against the wall. "You won't do that Veera." He side stepped around her and moved into the room that doubled as the living room and dining room.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" She turned, her eyes on his back as he moved.

"Because."

He spoke it so calm and certain that Veera feared that was where he was going to stop. She was about to speak when he suddenly turned.

"If you do, you won't get your heart back." With a faked, sympathetic smile, Zing stepped closer to her. His voice was softer as he continued. "Remember, he was the one who took it from you. He destroys your kind."

"But... he's a nice kid..." She stumbled on the words.

"Nice?" He spat, turning away from her in disgust and throwing up his arms. "Organization XIII. What were they looking for? Their hearts. To be whole once again. And what did your nice kid do?" He spun around and pointed towards her. They were now standing nearly five feet apart. "He destroyed them all. He will do the same to you. You're just like them. Your only option is to help me get the keyblade." There was desperation in his voice as he lifted his arms out in front of him, emphasizing. "Once I have control of it, I can get your heart back."

Veera dropped her gaze and her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Veronica Verse..." She hated to be reminded. The fact that she wasn't real, that she wasn't supposed to exist at all.

"She's dead, Veera. Killed by Sora after she was turned into a heartless and you were created."

His voice was doing things to her mind. She closed her eyes and listened to the speech that he'd given so many times before. She could recite each word perfectly herself but there was something about the tone in his voice that seemed to captivate her.

"You won't become her. She'll become you. And you'll be whole. Remember that Veera. That's why you're here."

Slowly, Veera opened her eyes. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "I've heard this all before Zing." Her voice had no authority now. She could feel herself slightly giving in.

Zing stepped closer to her and gripped her shoulders. "We are so close, Veera. I can feel it! Give me a year and I will have control of a keyblade!"

"A keyblade?" She pulled away from his grasp and stepped away. "How Zing? I've been patient; I've done what you've asked. All the crazy, stupid, idiotic things that go against my morals, I've done!"

Zing smirked. "Nobody's don't have morals, Veera. Nor original thoughts or feelings."

She turned back towards him, glaring daggers.

"Ah. See?" He smiled victoriously and crossed his arms about his chest. "That's Veronica's heart calling out to you, making you think and act as she would." He paused a moment. "And it leaves you empty." The last came out as a sneer.

Tears threatened her eyes and she turned away. "Please, Zing! Just tell me what you're planning! I want to understand!" She was practically begging.

Zing nodded, smiling. "I will." He stepped around her, forcing her to face him. "Right after you tell me how the appointment went."

Veera eyed him a moment before raising her arms, relenting. She took a step away and sat down on the faded couch. It sagged slightly under her weight and again when Zing joined her. "Sora showed up and asked a few questions."

"Like what?"

Veera shrugged her shoulders. "Just basic questions. How it got there, can I remove it, did I make a mistake, is it a threat, how's it going to come out... was it actually his..."

Zing smirked slightly, clearly enjoying the whole operation. "And you answered how?"

"Truthfully... to an extent." She said slowly. "I didn't know how it got there, removing it would be killing it, no mistake, I didn't think it was a threat, it couldn't be delivered, and that I could do a DNA test."

"And did you?"

"A DNA test?" She repeated and shook her head slowly. "I took the samples but no. I had anticipated that he might ask that, so I produced a fake copy yesterday. A real test would have taken too long."

"A fake?" Zing snapped suddenly. "What if he questions it? It could be proved that it was a fake."

Veera smiled and nodded. "I know that Zing. I sent the samples in before I left. It'll take a day or two, but I'll get the results back. You and I both know that it will name Sora as the father... uh... mother..." She shook her head slowly.

"Fine. What else?"

Veera leaned back against the cushions and stretched out her arms before she continued. "Not much happened. I did an ultrasound and spotted the second baby. Both are fine though it's still too early to say for sure. Then I called you. And I told Sora."

"How did he take it?"

Veera tilted her head to the side and gave him a slight glare. "How do you think?"

Zing lifted his arms slightly, relenting. "Continue."

"He believed me." She shook her head slowly. "I still don't believe it. He just seemed so... understanding..."

"Understanding?" Zing asked, perplexed.

Veera nodded. "After I gave him my explanation. He seemed to take it pretty well."

"And what explanation was that?"

Veera shifted slightly and hesitated before she met his gaze. "Don't laugh, okay?"

Zing scofted. "Am I going to like this?"

"It was the only thing I could come up with to explain it." She said in a convincing tone. "I told him he had a genetic mutation called Femortalia that allowed for him to get pregnant. Basically I told him he was born with a small, underdeveloped ovary..."

Zing's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he gaped at her. "A what?"

Veera sighed and clasped her hands together in her lap. "It's not true, of course. In fact, it's not even possible. And even if a male was born with an ovary, there would be no way it could be functional and actually produce eggs."

"You told the kid he was part girl?"

"Yeah..."

"And you blame me for messing him up." He laughed loudly.

Veera rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I only did it to explain what you... I... what you made me do!"

Zing beamed. "This is going even better than I had thought! He isn't going to tell anyone! He'd be way too embarrassed to!" He stood up quickly and stepped around the small coffee table. "So did he ask about the other parent?"

"Well... no actually..." Veera answered. "And that's a good thing. Because I didn't have an answer for that one."

Zing turned around slowly and cocked his head to the side. "He didn't ask? And you didn't offer an answer?"

Veera shook her head.

"But... that doesn't make any sense..." Zing said, talking more to himself than to her. "Why wouldn't he ask? He asked if it was his..."

"And I convinced him it was."

Zing nodded. "And you basically called him a girl... and there's only one way a girl gets pregnant... so the next question should be who the other parent is."

Veera nodded slowly. "Yeah... but you yourself said he was naive."

Zing shook his head quickly and waved her comment off. "No. He didn't ask because it didn't occur to him..." Zing stopped his train of thought as the answer to why occurred to him. He shook his head as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Awe... that's disgusting..."

Veera eyed him for a moment. "What is?"

Zing turned his gaze back to her and let out a grunt. "He didn't ask because he knows who the other father is."

Veera's eyes widened. "He does? But how? I didn't say anything... I swear..."

Zing lifted his hand to silence her. "What I meant was he has an idea of who it is."

Veera opened her mouth to comment and then shut it, slightly confused.

Zing sighed. "The little queer slept with a guy."

"Oh!" Veera breathed out, taken aback as she thought about it.

"It doesn't matter." Zing said turning. "He doesn't question it, which means it's all going okay." He paused a moment and sighed. "This will be a bit harder now. I hadn't anticpated on two babies."

"You could let him keep one..." Veera said hopefully.

"Keep one?" He snapped. "No! Two babies mean double the chances of me keeping one of the keyblades."

"Keyblades? As in plural? There is only one keyblade master Zing. Sora."

"No, Veera. You are wrong. There are many masters and many blades. Sora simply is the most powerful."

Veera rose from her seat to interject.

Zing closed the distance between them and pushed her back on the couch. "Just let me talk for once, okay?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a glare, but nodded. "Fine. But your explanation had better be worth it."

With a smile, Zing turned and stepped away, moving towards the glass door that lead out to the small enclosed patio. "To my knowledge, there are currently five keyblades in existence. Each key has a master and each master can call them up at will. Even interesting still is the fact that only these masters can use their given keyblades. Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and Roxas all possess their own unique blades. Sora's is called the Kingdom Key, Riku's is the Way to the Dawn, and King Mickey's is the Reverse Kingdom Key. But what really gets me is Roxas. He's a nobody and while he was in the organization, he controlled two keyblades; the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. And then when he left, he had control of the Kingdom Key."

Veera had been intently listening the entire time, waiting for Zing to make a connection. "Wait a minute. The Kingdom Key? But you said that was Sora's. And that nobody else could use it."

Zing turned to face her and nodded. "Yes. And who is Roxas?"

"Sora's nobody."

Zing nodded again, his eyes seemingly to dance as he continued. "While Sora was 'asleep', Roxas was able to use the Kingdom Key. He is Sora's alternate half after all."

Veera rose from her seat on the couch again and sidestepped around the small coffee table. "I do agree that that is all fascinating Zing, but I fail to see the connection it all has with you getting control of the Kingdom Key keyblade."

Zing shook his head slowly. "Yes, you do fail to see it. I just stated that only the keyblade master can use their key."

Veera gasped and threw up her arms in anger. "You said you could get it! You promised me! That's why I..."

"I never said Sora's key." Zing interrupted, gaining silence. "I said I would get a keyblade, but I never said which one. And I never said I personally would be using it, only that I would, in a way, have power over it."

Veera opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and tilted her head to the side, thinking. After a moment, she shook her head. "You've completely lost me now."

Zing sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. You don't understand. This is useless." He turned his back towards her.

"Wait! Please Zing! Make me understand!" She pleaded.

With painstakingly slow steps, Zing turned back around and lifted his gaze to meet Veera's, his eyes dark. "Tell me."

Veera nodded and swallowed hard. "Well... you said there are five keys, but only their keyblade masters can use them. Only in extreme circumstances, as in Roxas's case, can another keyblade master use another key." She turned to the side, thinking. "You said you could control a keyblade but not use it. And you said Sora's was out of the question, so I'm assuming the other four are as well." She glanced at Zing.

"Correct."

"So that means you plan on getting another keyblade, an entirely different one." She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "You think there are other keyblades out there."

"Exactly!" Zing stepped forward and gripped her arms. "Don't you see? The five keyblades didn't pop up at once! They appeared at different times, different places, and different ways!" His grip increased as his eyes danced with apparent excitement. "Who knows just how many keys there actually are! And what powers they hold!"

Veera winced slightly under his gaze. "Zing... you're hurting me..."

With clear reluctance, Zing released her and stepped back.

Veera rubbed at the red marks on her pale arms. "I understand you're logic there. But what does that have to do with the baby?" She paused a moment and then corrected herself. "Babies."

"Ah! Another theory!" He lifted his finger in the air. "This one is simple enough. Genetics."

"Genetics?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's your big plan? There is no evidence anywhere to support that. Everyone knows the keyblade chooses its master."

Zing nodded. "Exactly, Veera. There is no evidence because no one has toyed with the idea as much as I have." He clasped his hands together behind his back and began to pace back and forth. "You are correct that it is said the keyblade chooses its master. But it can also be proved that the master chosen has to be a very strong person at heart. To be able to use and call the blade takes a lot and the blades are demanding on the master's mind and body. Sora was chosen and he was able to beat the darkness of the heartless. Roxas is the alternate Sora, so it's a given that he's got power. Riku was able to control and manipulate the darkness, which is an amazing feat in itself. As for Mickey, that damned mouse has more power than is good for him." Zing sneered slightly. "So my question is does the keyblade actually choose its master? Or, instead, does the master's heart and will power create the keyblade and therefore the master actually chooses the keyblade?"

Slowly, Veera nodded and turned towards the glass door. She stepped closer towards it and placed her left hand on the cold pane. A slight fog began to form around her hand as the heat of it mixed with the coldness of the pane. "You make a valid argument Zing." Her voice was soft and almost wistful.

Zing stopped his pacing and raised his gaze to stare at her back. He would be lying if he said her reaction didn't surprise him. In fact, he was completely thrown. He shook the thought from his head and cleared his throat. "Veera..."

"Continue Zing. What's your theory on genetics? I assume there's more." She didn't turn, her gaze still locked on her hand against the window.

"I... uh..." Zing shook his head a second time and nodded. "Yes. Genetics. Right." He rubbed at his eye for a moment. "So... yeah... genetics... well... it's a proven fact that you get DNA from your parents. And you are who you are because of the DNA given to you by said parents. The color of your eyes, your hair, your height, your gender... everything is hereditary and handed down by your parents. Even talents and special abilities and skills. Like in sports for example." Zing didn't pause for even a breath as he spoke. "A kid born from two athletic parents is three times are likely to excel in athletic events than a kid born to two lazy, fat slobs." He had begun to pace back and forth in front of the table. "Granted, there is the special case where the kid's drive to be better than it's parents over comes genetics and can overthrow the odds... but that kid will have to work harder." He stopped in his pacing and looked to Veera. "Does that make sense?"

Veera nodded slowly. "I... well... Veronica was a doctor. I have some understands of that subject. I'm not a complete idiot, Zing." There was resentment in her voice.

Zing nodded. "No! Of course not! That wasn't what I was implying." He turned and began pacing again. "I explained that to further back up my theory. Heredity plays a big part in how a child will develop. So, a child born from the most powerful keyblade wielder there is should, in turn, be quite strong and possibly be able to handle a keyblade. So consider Sora as the father and the child would be a perfect candidate. But... then there's Riku. Just as equally strong and was able to control the dark forces, bending them to his will. What if he was used? Another perfect candidate." He smiled at his brilliance. "So consider, instead, using DNA and chromosomes from each to make a child so perfect that there is no way it can fail!" He spotted pacing and turned towards her.

Veera eyed him a moment suspiciously. "You've been plotting this for a long time, haven't you?"

The question caught him off guard and he waved it off. "The timeline does not matter. What matters is that I am close to proving my point!"

"But why have Sora carry the baby?" Veera questioned. "Wouldn't it have been better to use the girl? There would have been no threat to the baby or the carrier."

Zing shook his head. "No. By using Sora as the mother, I will accomplish two goals."

"And those are..."

"The baby is connected to the mother." Zing said simply. "A special bond is formed as the mother's body must care and protect the baby. It is made stronger because of the mother."

"So you think if Sora carries it, he'll pass on something to the baby?" She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

Zing nodded. "The idea isn't completely far fetched, Veera."

"Fine." She said after a moment. "What is the other goal?"

Zing's vile smile only seemed to worsen. He was clearly taking too much joy in this. "Your little ectopic pregnancy speech was perfect! You've told him it's a complicated pregnancy. You even told him the odds are bad. So when the babies die, he'll be sad of course, but he won't question it because you told him it could happen."

"But they are healthy now." Veera said quickly, leaning forward on the couch. "Why would they die? And I know you don't want that."

Zing shook his head. "No, they aren't going to die Veera! I told you before that we would be taking care of them. Sora will be told they died." He smiled as he saw the look of disgust wash over her face. "Come on Veera! What did you think I had planned? I told you I would have control over the baby. You didn't possibly think I'd do that while Sora had the baby, did you?"

Veera leaned back and was silent a moment as she thought about it. The truth was… she hadn't thought that far ahead. She hadn't thought past the birth. "I didn't think about it Zing..." She said softly.

Zing rolled his eyes and turned away. "Clearly not..."

Veera held up her hand, silencing him as her head pounded. "I'm sorry Zing, but I can't listen anymore. This is all very interesting, I'm sure, but my head is pounding and I need to go to sleep, okay?" She lifted herself off of the couch, not waiting for an answer. "I will see you in the morning. If you feel like continuing this, I wouldn't mind it."

Zing had crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. He gave a slight snort and waved her off. "Yeah, go ahead."

She heard the disappointment in his voice, but she turned towards her bedroom and disappeared quickly inside.

Zing allowed for his gaze to follow her. A sad smile formed on his lips as he sighed deeply and sunk down on the couch. "Sora can't destroy you Veera. Nobodies aren't real. They can't die..." He mused aloud. "They are just reborn. You don't know my extent of knowledge on this subject... how much I've studied nobodies... the relationship they have with their other halfs..." He cast a glance back towards the hallway. "It's a good thing you don't remember what really happened, Veera. And getting your heart back will only return those horrible memories. You will never get your heart back. I'll see to it."

**End of Chapter 5. Stay turned for Chapter 6: Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy Jig**


	6. Home Again

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 6: Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy Jig**

**Dr. Veronica Verse's Office at Landic Hospital the next morning, 8:56 am**

"Hey Doc? You in?"

Veera sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached for the intercom. "It's too early in the morning for this..." She mumbled before pressing the button. "Yes, Connie. I'm here. I'm here every morning at this hour." She sounded tired. She looked tired. She was tired. Last night's conversation with Zing had gone on longer than she had anticipated, reaching well into the early hours of the morning. She barely got more than an hour's sleep before she was up for work.

"Good. There's a lady here to see you."

Veera's eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes quickly moved to the appointment book sitting propped open on her desk. "I don't have an appointment now..." She whispered and bent towards the intercom. "Who?" She asked into it.

"Rake Tootie."

Again, she glanced at her appointment book. The name didn't spark any bells. "Does she have an appointment?"

"No clue Doc."

Veera rolled her eyes. "Ask her please, Connie." Her tone came out sarcastic.

"Can't. Already sent her back."

Veera groaned loudly as she released the intercom button and leaned back. With a sigh, she rose from her desk and crossed the small office to the door. She opened it just as a shadow cast down the hall.

"Hello! Dr. Verse?"

Veera smiled at the woman framing the doorway as she opened the door more. She nodded and stepped aside before closing the door behind the unknown woman.

"I'm Rain Tottori." Said the brunette by way of introduction. Her long hair was done up in a pony tail and her blue eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses. There was an almost laugh-like quality to her large smile.

"Have a seat." Veera said as she pointed towards the empty chair and returned to her own. "Veronica Verse. Please call me Veera. Do you have an appointment?"

Rain smiled and shook her head. "No. But I believe you met with my son, Sora."

Veera swallowed and nodded slowly. She moved her hands quickly to her lap, trying to hide the nervous shaking. "Yes."

"Well... what's wrong with him?" Rain asked rather bluntly. "I spoke with him yesterday, but he wouldn't tell me the truth." She smiled. "Teenage boys. Won't say a lick of squat to their mothers when their hurt or sick. But run out of money, and suddenly we're best friends."

Veera smiled and tilted her head to the side. She was beginning to like the woman. "I'm sorry Miss Tottori..."

"Call me Rain please." Interrupted the brunette.

"Yes, Rain. I'm sorry, but I cannot divulge patient information with anyone other than the patient."

"But I'm his mother!" She exclaimed rather sulkily. "I set up the appointment myself! You can't tell me anything?"

Veera shook her head.

Rain sighed and nodded, leaning further into her chair. "I assumed as much. But it doesn't hurt to ask."

Outwardly she nodded, but inwardly Veera cringed. She felt awful. The poor woman, she thought. "No. But I can give you this. I was going to contact Sora and have him come pick it up, but this just saves us all time." She scribbled something nearly illegible on a small sheet of paper and held it out.

Rain took the paper quickly and scanned the scribbled words. "What's this?"

"A prescription."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Room 41 at the Starlit Inn, 9:45 am**

Sora smiled into the phone as he began stuffing his clothes and junk into a much-too-small backpack. "Kairi! I'll be home in a couple of hours, okay?"

"A couple hours?" She whined loudly. "You've been gone forever! Can't you get home any faster?"

Sora laughed as he crammed the last shirt into the unyielding pack. "That's the soonest I can get a ferry."

"Sora?" There was a knock on the hotel door.

Sora's eyes widened as he turned towards the door, recognizing his mother's voice instantly. "Uh... I have to go Kairi. I'll see you later."

"Now wait just a minute, Sora! You still haven't told me..."

He lifted the phone from his ear, closed it, and let it drop to the bed beside his bag. "Mom?" He called out.

"Sora!" There was another knock. "Come on sweetie! Open the door!"

Sora took a deep, calming breath before he crossed the hotel room and unlocked the door. "Mom, you didn't tell me you were coming,"

Rain smiled and stepped past Sora into the room. "I thought maybe we could so some school shopping." She said slowly, avoiding the real reason she was there. "Hang out like we used to, when you were younger."

Sora swallowing nervously but smiled and nodded. "Uh... sure mom. That will be fun. Just let me get ready..." Sora retreated quickly to the bathroom, not waiting for a reply. He leaned heavily against the locked door and let out a long, slow breath. "Okay..." He breathed out. "Mom's here. I have to tell her something..." He slid to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. "I could tell her the truth..." He said slowly. "And listen to her tell me I'm crazy and lock me up..." He shook his head slightly as he thought about it. "Or maybe I could just not tell her... say nothing's wrong..." He leaned his head back, bumping it on the door. "She wouldn't believe that, though." He sighed slightly. "I could lie... just make something up..."

"Sora? Are you okay?"

He shifted and leaned forward. "Yeah mom. Just a minute."

"Okay sweetie! Don't take too long!"

Sora rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. His eyes raised and found the mirror. For a minute, he stared at his reflection hard, as if looking for some sign that he had changed.

"Looks like you already went shopping."

Sora splashed some water on his face and reached for a hand towel. "What?" He called out.

"This backpack is new. And so are these... and I love this shirt... oh! What's this?"

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what his mother was doing. She was going through his backpack. And at the bottom of said pack were the ultrasound pictures and videos, along with all the information Veera had given him. A split second later he was out the door and yanking the video from his mother. "MOM!" He exclaimed and stuffed it back in the pack, followed by the clothes she had pulled out.

Rain stepped back and crossed her arms. She lowered her gaze slightly, eyeing him. "No need to take that tone with me young man! And what is that?"

Sora finished zipping the pack back up and turned to face her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nothing... I just..." He sighed and looked to the floor. "I just want to get out of here."

The sadness his voice stopped Rain. She dropped her arms and smiled. "Okay. We can go home." She turned towards the door.

"Home? You don't want to go shopping anymore?"

At the door, she turned back around. "Looks like you already did." She pointed towards the backpack sitting on the bed.

Sora smiled. "I wasn't expecting to stay in town so I picked up some clothes." He picked the pack up and slipped it on his shoulders. "I just got a few things. There's still other stuff you can get me."

Rain smiled.

"Hmm... let's see..." Sora lifted his hand and began to count off on his fingers. "There's school supplies. I'll need some pens and notebooks. And some new shoes. And a watch. And some more jeans and a jacket. And a car..."

"Okay, okay!" Rain lifted up her hands in defeat. "Let's go!"

Sora smiled and followed her out the door.

"Maybe we could see a movie! And get something to eat, if you're hungry."

Sora snorted softly. "I'm eating for three." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Uh... you know me... always hungry."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**On the Ferry to Destiny Islands, 5:05 pm**

Sora allowed his mother to drag him to store after store, buying him things he didn't need. Then they stopped for lunch and went to an afternoon movie. Afterwards came more shopping. Now it was nearly dinner time and Sora was glad they were finally on their way home.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Rain leaned against the rail and glanced sideways at him.

Sora nodded slowly. "Yes. I've been thinking about it quite a lot lately." Lie. The idea had only popped in his head while they were shopping.

"But you won't get to see your friends."

Sora shrugged and glanced down at the water lapping at the side of the ferry. "I'll see them on the weekends."

Rain smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Okay! I'll make some calls tomorrow. See what I can find."

"Thanks mom."

Ten minutes later, the ferry docked and people preceded to come and go.

"SORA!"

The brunette turned around just as the excited redhead flung her arms around him. "Kairi..." He stumbled backwards slightly and dropped the bags he had been holding.

"Don't you ever leave again!" She squealed and hugged him tighter.

"He wasn't gone that long Kairi."

Sora glanced up quickly as he saw the other shadow approaching. Riku. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Beside him, he saw that his mother had bent over to pick up the dropped bags. Quickly he pushed Kairi aside gently and bent down to help. "Uh... I'll see you guys later. I'm just... going to... go home and take a nap." He said quickly.

Kairi crossed hers arms and glared at him. "That's it?" She whined. "Barely a hello after you've been gone forever and you're just going to dessert us?"

"Give him a break Kairi." Riku smiled from beside her. "He just got home."

Kairi wheeled around. "That's the whole point Riku! He was GONE! And we didn't get to talk to him much. Don't tell me you didn't miss him?"

Riku shrugged, avoiding answering the question.

"Oh don't give me that..."

The two voices died off as Sora and his mother slipped away quietly. As soon as they were home, Rain smiled and shook her head. "Are you sure you won't miss that?" She moved through the front door and set the bags down in the living room.

Sora followed behind her. "Hmm..." He glanced at her, then smiled and shook his head. "Riku graduated last year, so it would have been just me and Kairi anyways. It would have been weird..."

"And Kairi going through her senior year alone wouldn't be?"

Sora shrugged and sat down on the couch wtih a sigh. "She won't be alone mom. Tidus and Selpie will be there. And Wakka has to repeat his senior year... uh... mom?"

"Yeah?" She called from the kitchen.

"You like kids... right?" He asked slowly.

"What?"

He rose off the couch and stepped towards the kitchen slowly. "Kids. You like them, right?"

Rain turned to eye him a moment, then stepped towards him. "I love bratty little kids." She said, pinching his cheek. "Heaven knows you were a real handful."

That got a laugh out of Sora. "So then you wouldn't mind... maybe having them around?"

Rain smiled. "One day I wouldn't mind babysitting a couple little rugrats. And hearing the name grandma." She laughed as she riffled through the cabinets.

Sora breathed out a sigh. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

Not finding what she was looking for, she closed the cabinet and glared at it. "Now where did I put it..." She mumbled as she glanced around the kitchen. "I'm certainly not in a hurry though." She smiled. "I can wait until you're graduated and married." She winked and touched the tip of her finger to her nose. "I'm not old enough to be a grandma yet." Turning, she selected a different cabinet and opened it.

"Yeah." Sora said softly. He turned from the kitchen, grabbed his bags, and walked down the hall to his room. Once he was there, he dropped his bags and locked the door behind him. "I'll just... do it all by myself..." He whispered, sinking to his knees. He placed a hand over his stomach and sighed. "It's real..." He said. "Real..."

Shaking the daze away, he reached for the shopping bags. He riffled through them until he came across a shoebox. He opened it and pulled out the shoes, tossing them aside. Next, he grabbed his backpack and dumped out the contents. With slow and careful movements, he picked up the ultrasound video and pictures and the stuff Veera had given him. Gingerly, he placed it all in the shoebox.

The last thing he did that night before going to bed was to stash the shoebox at the back of his closet, where no one would look. At least he hoped not.

**End of Chapter 6. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Box in the Closet**


	7. Box in the Closet

**Notes:** The song used in this chapter is _Center of the Universe_ and is copyrighted to Kamelot.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 7: Box in the Closet**

**Sora's Kitchen, Week 12**

"It's all settled Sora. Starting next month, you will be taking your senior year by correspondence." Rain poured a glass of milk and set it on the table in front of Sora. Then she turned back towards the refrigerator. "The first and third Mondays of every month, you'll go to the mainland to meet your instructors for tests and evaluations. The rest of the time you'll be doing work over the internet and through email. The program even set you up with a special email account to use." She placed the dirtied pans in the sink and moved to the table. "Although… I still don't know why you want to do this…"

Sora looked up from his plate of eggs to his mother. He lowered his gaze quickly and shrugged. "I just… want to try something… new mom." He answered carefully.

She shook her head. "With the new job starting, I won't be here much during the week for at least the first few months. And your little friends will be off at school while you'll be stuck here alone all day."

Sora laughed slightly. "Believe me mom. I'd prefer it that way. At least for now. I want some time to myself."

She shook her head again and stood up from the table. "It's your life, sweetie. Do what you please. I just want you to be happy." She reached across the table to take his empty plate away.

He gave her a big smile before pushing his chair from the table. Without thinking about his, his hand moved to his stomach before he stood up.

"That nasty ulcer isn't acting up again, is it?"

Sora looked over at his mom in momentary confusion. "Oh… yeah…" He said slowly, remembering the lie. "No. The pills Dr. Verse prescribed are working fine. I just… ate too quickly I think…"

"Well… I wouldn't doubt it. That was more than you usually eat for breakfast…" She was about to say more when the phone rang. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, and reached for the phone.

While her back was turned, Sora slipped from the kitchen with a sigh of relief. Once in his bedroom, he shut the door and leaned against it. The hand on his stomach hadn't lifted yet. He lowered his gaze and poked at his growing stomach. He was gaining weight and it was starting to show. "How long can I keep this secret?" He said slowly.

Pushing off the door, he flipped on his stereo and moved towards his closet. As the song began to play, he started sifting through his many shirts, picking out an outfit for the day.

_If the war by heaven's gate released desire  
In the line of fire someone must have known  
That a human heart demands to be admired  
Cause in the Center of the Universe  
We are all alone_

The last line of the song paused Sora as he turned back towards the closet he had just closed. He had said it himself. He was alone in this. And he would do it by himself.

"Sora?" There was a knock at the door.

Sora threw the clothes on this bed and turned the volume on his stereo down. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear me yell for you? Kairi was on the phone."

Sora crossed the room and unlocked the door. "No… sorry…" He said, giving his mom a smile. "Is she still waiting?"

"No. She said something about having to go. But she was hoping to meet you later." Rain crossed her arms and peered at her son. "Sora… is something wrong?"

"Uh…" Sora turned his back on her quickly and bit his lip. "No. Why ask?" He headed towards his bed to grab his clothes.

"It's just that… you've been acting differently lately." She said sadly.

"How?"

"You spend all your time in your room. You hardly see Kairi and Riku anymore. You don't…" She paused a moment, looking for the right word. "You just aren't as bouncy and energetic. You just aren't Sora anymore…"

Hurt flashed across his eyes as he gawked at his mother a moment. "Well… I can't act like I'm twelve forever, can I?" He grabbed his robe and pushed past her. "I'm allowed to grow up, aren't I mom?"

"Now that's not fair!" She started, following after him. "That's not what I meant!"

In answer, Sora slammed the bathroom door.

Rain threw up her arms and headed for the stairs. "Teenagers…" She grumbled.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A few hours later, at the paopu tree**

Sora sighed softly as he stepped through the door. The paopu fruit tree loomed ahead of him, as well as the person standing just beyond it. He was dying for someone to talk to. The thought of telling his mom scared him. And Riku was out of the question. So that really only left one other person that he trusted. He just hoped that she would listen.

Kairi swayed back and forth slightly with the wind, waiting.

"Kairi..." Sora's voice was soft and it hardly belonged to him.

Kairi spun around at his voice, her face lighting up. "Sora!" She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "Gosh Sora! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Sora quickly detached himself from her and took a step backwards. "Yeah... umm..." He scratched at the back of his neck. "Sorry..." He offerd her a smile. "Apparently I haven't quite been myself lately."

Kairi giggled and began to play with a strand of her hair. "It's okay Sora. We've all been through so much... and you've been sick..."

"Yeah!" Sora interrupted her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually..."

She tilted her head to the side and leaned forward slightly. "Well my ears are open." She giggled.

"Well..." He stammered slightly. "So... umm..." Words played in his mind earlier but now everything escaped him. "Maybe this is a bad idea..." He muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What is?" Kairi crossed her arms and pouted slightly. "Come on Sora! You can tell me." She stuck her lip out further. "Please!"

He sighed softly and looked down at the sand beneath his feet. "I... uh... have to run, okay?" He looked up at her. "Meet me at my house? In an hour? I have something that... I... want to tell you..."

Kairi eyed him a minute, as if testing his words. But it only lasted for a moment before she squealed loudly and hugged him again. "I'll see you in an hour!" She side stepped around him and raced off.

Sora turned to watch her go and shook his head slowly. "Just a bundle of energy..." He smiled. "Maybe this won't be so hard..."

Kairi practically floated down the stairs, her head in the clouds. "Sora wants to talk to me! Alone! In his room!" She squealed again and nearly collided with a certain silver haired boy. "Riku! Oh I'm sooo sorry!" She said, standing up and brushing off the sand from her skirt.

Riku smiled and pushed her hand away as she attempted to help him. "Don't worry about it Ki." He said standing up. "Now... are you going to tell me what has you so frazzled?" He raised an eyebrow at her, watching her.

Kairi giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth. That must have been the millionth time she giggled in the past few minutes. "Sorry! I'm just... Oh Riku! I just talked to Sora!"

"Really?" Riku mused. "So he's still alive then?"

"Oh of course!" She shoved him slightly. "And don't even mention such things!"

Riku laughed. "So what did our Keyblade Master have to say?"

"Oh... nothing much..." Kairi said slowly. "Only that he wants me to come over to his house in an hour..."

Riku nodded slowly. "And that has you so excited why?"

She gasped. "You should have seen the look on his face Riku! And the way he was talking. He couldn't get it out. It was so cute! So instead, he practically begged me to come over so he can tell me in private!"

Riku cocked his head to the side. "Tell you what?"

Kairi scofted. "Why... to finally tell me he's just as in love with me as I am with him!" She said wistfully. "And then he'll ask me out. And we'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after!" Her eyes took on a glazed, dazed look.

Riku bit his lip and turned away. "Are... you sure that's the reason Kairi?"

"Well..." She thought it over a moment and then bounced around Riku to face him again. "Of course I am!" She giggled. "He's been sort of avoiding me lately..."

Riku smiled. "He's been avoiding me too."

"And he spent all that time looking for me..."

Riku gasped. "I found you first! And I believe Sora was looking for me for just as long."

She glared at him. "Do you just have to ruin everything?"

Again, the silver haired teen smiled. "Just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"But Riku..." She whined. "I just know he loves me! You really should have been there..."

Giving in finally, Riku nodded. "I'm sure you're right. And you should probably hurry along..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Meanwhile...**

Sora paced the length of his room back and forth. The word nervous came to mind, but it wasn't quite strong enough. Sora wasn't nervous. He was terrified. There was no telling what Kairi would say or do.

"Will she believe me?"

Sora threw up his arms as he spun around. "No! Of course she won't believe me!"

He turned as he reached the end of the room again. "But then again... I didn't believe it at first..."

"But it's Kairi! And she's a girl..."

"But she's one of my best friends! And has known me like... forever..."

"But... it is Kairi..."

He went on like that, back and forth, talking to himself and making himself more nervous. "There has to be an easier way..."

And then there was a knock at the door. "Sora?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Come in Kairi..." His hands started shaking as the door was opened. "Right on time..." His voice was shaking too.

Kairi gave him a nervous smile and shut the door behind her. "So... you wanted to tell me something?" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Sora noted her nervousness and silently wondered where it came from. He shook the thought from his head and closed the distance between them. "Kairi... what I have to tell you might surprise you..." He grasped her hands in his own. "But I want you to keep an open mind... okay? And just listen."

Kairi smiled and nodded, giving his hands a squeeze. "I'm ready Sora... just spit it out already."

Sora smiled at her eagerness. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard. So... just come out and say it. Just say it! "Kairi... I'm pregnant."

"Sora I love..." She paused as what he really said sunk in. "Wait... what?"

Sora took a deep breath before he repeated himself. "I'm pregnant."

Kairi took a step back slowly, staring at him and still not quite understanding.

Sora sighed. Maybe it would be hard after all. He stepped towards her and squeezed her hands that were still locked in his. "I know how it sounds. Believe me!" He said, shaking his head slowly. "But it's true. I have some rare, genetic mutation thing. Something about being born with an underdeveloped but still working ovary..."

Finally snapping out of her brief daze, Kairi wrenched her hands away from Sora. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke Sora?"

Completely taken aback, Sora stared at her. "I... of course not."

She threw up her arms and spun around. "This is just great. You invite me up here... letting me think that..." She sighed and shook her head. "You could have just told me the truth Sora."

Now Sora was confused. "The truth? About what? Kairi, I am telling the truth!" He demanded. "The shit about the ulcer was a cover story." He reached out the touch her shoulder. "Just calm down a second, okay? I have pictures. And a video. They're in a box in the back of my closet..."

Kairi wrenched her shoulder away and didn't listen to anything more. She cast a glare in his direction before disappearing out the door.

"Well... that didn't go over well..." Sora mumbled. Casting a quick glance at his closet, he moved towards the door with the intention of following her.

His mother stopped him, coming out of the kitchen looking worried. "Is something wrong with Kairi?" She asked. "The poor dear came tearing through here without saying anything. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not exactly..." Sora said slowly.

"Well... whatever it was... you go and find her and apologize young man, okay?"

Sora gave her a smile and nodded.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A couple hours later...**

Sora had looked everywhere. Kairi wasn't at home. She wasn't at the beach or the paopu tree. He asked Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, but none of them had seen her. He almost went to find Riku, but thought better of it. He might ask questions and Sora didn't feel up to answering them. Sighing deeply, he turned for home. He was surprised to see his mother's car gone until he remembered she mentioned having to work.

He walked in the front door and passed the kitchen. Through the living room and up the stairs. There he stopped. He heard the unmistakable sounds of crying coming from the room at the end of the hall. Someone was in his bedroom. A bit nervously, he stepped closer to the door and reached out to push it open. "Kairi? What are you doing?"

The redhead was sitting in the doorway of Sora's closet with a certain shoebox lying open before her. Hearing Sora, she sniffed loudly and wiped away the tears. The pictures and tests looked real. The information looked real. The video tape...

Sora stepped up behind her and leaned down. "Kairi..." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Other than my doctor, you're the only one who knows."

Kairi leaned into his touch and sighed deeply. "So it's not a joke Sora..." Her voice was soft and sad. She pulled away from him, turning around and standing up. "It's real..." Her eyes fell to his slightly showing stomach.

Sora smiled and nodded, lifting a hand to cover the bulge. "Yeah... two of them..." He reached for her hand. "Want to feel?"

She recoiled and stepped away. "I... just... so if you're the... who's..." A thought crossed her mind and she quickly shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know." She said, shaking her head and stepping back.

"Kairi..."

"No Sora..." She stepped back again. "I just... I... need to think... I'll talk to you later..." She turned and left for the second time that day.

Sora bent down to pick up the scattered pictures and papers and placed them gingerly back into the box. "Well... at least someone else knows, huh?" He smiled despite himself and put the box back in his closet. "Kairi will come around..." Sora's hand moved again to his stomach. "You guys just wait. Auntie Kairi loves kids... everything will be fine..." He moved towards his bed and laid down.

"I hope..."

**End of Chapter 7. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Coming Around**


	8. Coming Around

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 8: Coming Around**

**The next morning at dawn...**

The sun was just beginning to rise; the golden rays mixing with the blues of the morning sky. Pinks, purples, blues, yellows... like colors melting on a canvas. A warm wind was blowing lazily and the beach was quiet.

A single shadow was cast as the sun began to rise up in rank. A sigh was emitted from the lips of the shadow's owner. Tear stained eyes blinked back an onslaught of new tears. It was certainly strange to think about and she wanted to push it far from her mind, but the desperation she heard in his voice... he really did need something to tell... someone to talk to... a friend. And he had chosen her.

She sighed again and hugged her knees to her chest. "Sora... pregnant... I can't even imagine..." She blinked again. "He does need a friend... and I yelled at him..." Kairi squinted slightly at the sun rose higher, brightening up her world. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had decided. A visit would be paid to the brunette. Of course, knowing said brunette, it would be a while until he was awake and functioning.

The sand beneath his feet cushioned his arrival as he approached. "Kairi? What are you doing here?"

Opening her eyes, she turned her head up to smile meekly at her silver haired friend. "I could ask you the same thing."

Riku shrugged and dropped down in the sand beside her. "I don't sleep too well these days."

"Why?" She peered at him, concern lacing her soft features.

"No real reason. At least none that I'm aware of." He shrugged. "I sleep for a couple hours and then wake up about two or so. So instead of lying in bed for hours until normal people wake up, I take to walking the beach instead." He smiled and winked at her. "Now... what about you?"

Kairi lowered her gaze and hugged her knees again. "I couldn't sleep either. Just wanted to get some fresh air. And then the sunrise stopped me..."

Riku nodded, leaning back slightly and looking up at the early morning sky. A silence settled between them for a few moments. "Kairi..." Riku said slowly, breaking it. "Your little meeting with Sora yesterday..."

Kairi shifted slightly and released her grip on her knees. "Yeah..."

"What happened? What did he have to tell you? Was it important?"

Kairi considered how to answer for a moment. "Not a whole lot really..." She said slowly, giving him a look that said she didn't want to talk about it. "And it turns out that I should have listened to you." She laughed.

"I'm sorry Kairi..." He breathed out. "I know how much you wanted it."

She shrugged, looking back down at the sand. "We're like family, anyways. All three of us..." She glanced sideways at him.

He shifted slightly and then wrapped an arm around Kairi's shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "You'll meet someone one day Kairi. You'll go off and get married and have kids. We all will."

"Sooner than you think..." She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

She paused for a moment. "Riku... we're pretty close... right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I would say so."

"So if something big happened..." She spoke slowly. "Like possibly life changing... you would tell me... right? You guys wouldn't keep me in the dark?" She finished softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Riku looked at her hard, slightly confused. "What exactly are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Never mind." She shook her head and stood up. "Forget I asked... please. Just the little insecure girl poking her head in."

Riku looked up at her a moment before standing up. "Yes Kairi." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You said it yourself. We're like a family. We'll always have your back."

She smiled genuinely. "Thanks Riku... I mean I knew that... but it's nice to hear it."

He laughed and released his hold on her. "Anytime Ki."

Giggling slightly, she waved and turned to leave. "I'll talk to you later."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A few hours later**

"I just... have a few questions..." Kairi said slowly, her eyes on the faded carpet at her feet. She was still standing in the doorway of Sora's room.

Sora nodded and pointed towards the door. "Close it please." He said softly and waited until she had before adding, "I don't want my mom to hear."

Nodding slowly, she stepped farther in the room, looking around.

Sora moved towards his bed and sat down on the edge. Then he waved his hand, inviting her to join him.

Kairi bit her lip but stayed where she stood.

Looking a bit disappointed, Sora leaned foward. "Ask away. I have nothing to hide anymore."

She nodded slowly. "How long have you known?"

Sora mentally thought in his head. "A couple weeks I guess. Since I went to hospital."

"So there's no ulcer then."

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Just a cover story my doctor came up with. She said given the circumstances, I might want to not tell anyone yet." He laughed. "You should have seen the look on the face of the Pharmacy guy when my mom went to pick up the prescription Veera gave her."

"Veera? And what prescription?" She moved towards his computer desk and pulled out his chair to sit on.

"Oh! Dr. Veronica Verse." Sora answered. "She prefers to be called Veera though. And the prescription was actually for vitamins." He said with a laugh. "The guy looked at my mom like she was an idiot until I shooed her away. And I explained to him that she refuses to take vitamins so the doctor described them to her without telling her what they were for."

Kairi shook her head. "And he believed you?"

Sora nodded. "The guy was a complete idiot."

She smiled slightly. "Sounds like it was pretty funny..."

"It was."

"How far along is it?" She tilted her head to the side.

"12 weeks." He said without having to think about it.

She stared at him a moment before her next question. "Are you... okay? Like is this safe?"

Sora nodded quickly. "Yeah. Veera assured me no harm would come to me or the babies. They will have to cut me open..." He lifted his finger and dragged it across his stomach.

"Yuck..." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Does no one else really know?"

"You and the good doc." He said nodding. "Like I said, mom thinks it's an ulcer. And I haven't talked to anyone else much."

"So... this makes you..." She paused, having trouble saying it.

"The mother?" Sora supplied with a slight smile.

"Yeah..." She smiled back, feeling a bit less nervous. "Does that mean... is there... an actual father?"

Sora sighed as he nodded. He knew this question would be coming eventually. "Yes. There is."

"Are you gay then?"

Sora shrugged and looked away. "Truthfully... I don't really know. It was a onetime thing... and all I remember is waking up naked the next morning with a bad headache." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever drink again. But neither of us meant it to happen. And we haven't talked about it since then..."

"And we would be... you and Riku... right?"

Sora turned his gaze back to her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He could lie to her. He could tell her it was some random guy at a party. It might have hurt her less. "Yes." He said after a moment, deciding on the truth.

Kairi's lips pursed together in a hard line. "Does he know?"

Sora shook his head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Sora laughed slightly, placing a hand on his stomach. "I'm sure when I look like I've swallowed a Blitz Ball he'll know something's up. Or at least when I come home with two babies."

"Two babies Sora..." She shook her head. "How are you so calm about this? I mean... you know I would be freaking out if I found out I was going to have a baby, let alone twins. And I'm a girl!"

Sora looked down and moved his other hand to his stomach. "I did freak out about it." He said, raising his gaze again to meet hers. "I yelled and screamed and cried. I blamed my doctor of playing a cruel joke on me. I bought a whole bunch of pregnancy tests..." He shook his head, remembering. "It wasn't until I saw the proof on the ultrasound that I started..." He paused for a moment. "Well... I'm still not used to the idea... but I couldn't deny it anymore. They are there."

Kairi looked at Sora with a new light. This wasn't the overactive, dimwitted boy that left the island a few years back. Sora really had grown up. "You really have grown up..."

Sora laughed at that. And it was a loud, hearty laugh. And it felt good. He hadn't done that in a long while. "Yeah... I guess I have. Pregnancy will do that to a guy."

Kairi joined him in his laughter that time. She asked a few more questions about the hospital and about Veera. And they continued talking for another hour. They even watched the ultrasound video.

After a bit, Kairi sighed and stood up. "Thanks Sora... for clearing this up..." She smiled. "I think I better get going though."

Sora jumped up. "Stay the night!" He said, his eyes pleading.

"No..." She shook her head. "I don't think so... I'll see you tomorrow..." She turned towards the door.

"So Kairi..." Sora asked slowly. "Are we... okay now?"

She stopped as she reached the door, her hand on the knob. She seemed to consider the question for a moment before she turned around. "I think we will be Sora. I'm sorry I've been so difficult... it's just that..."

Sora held up his hand, stopping her in mid thought. "It's okay. I understand." He smiled. "Take as long as you need. I'll be here."

She swallowed before opening the door and slipping through.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Two days later...**

Two days passed Sora in silence. And he spent most of those two days in his house playing video games and watching movies, waiting for his phone to ring. So far though, he had heard nothing more from Kairi. "I can't really blame her, can I?" He sighed as he laid on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling. "She probably thinks I'm some fucked up mess. Probably won't ever talk to me again..."

Thoughts along those same lines had been running through his head since Kairi had left his house. So it wasn't exactly a coincidence that his phone rang at that particular moment, when he was once again thinking the worst of his good friend.

"Hello?" He said, pressing it to his ear.

"Do you know the sexes yet?"

Sora sat up in his bed, hearing Kairi's voice. "What?"

"You said week 12, right?"

"Uh... yeah..." He said slowly.

"So by week 12 you should be able to tell what they are. And their little fingers and toes should be able to move... and..." She paused and it sounded like she dropped something. "Damn... sorry! I dropped the book... And do you know what the amniotic fluid actually is? Its sterile baby urine... isn't that disgusting?"

"Kairi..." Sora laughed slightly. "Can you slow down a minute?"

"Can I come over?"

Sora rolled his eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

"I checked out some books from the library the other day..." She says before he can answer. "And one of them looks really good. Some of the stuff in here is just nasty! Really... they should tell this stuff to teenagers. It'll make them think twice before having sex."

"Kairi!"

"Oh! And what about names? Although it would be best to know if you need boy or girl names first. But have you thought about it yet? Or are you going to wait?"

Sora laughed and rubbed at his forehead. "Come on over Kairi, okay? And bring the books."

"Really? Great! I'll be right there..."

Sora laughed and laid back down as he dropped his phone beside him. His hand found his stomach again and he smiled. "See? What did I tell you? Not even born yet and she's excited."

**End of Chapter 8. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: What's up doc?**

**Author's Notes: **Wanted to say thank you to those who have read/reviewed/alerted/faved this fiction. Ya'll tickle me and make me smile.


	9. What's up Doc?

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 9: What's up doc?**

**Landic Hospital, Week 14**

"Sora… are you sure you want me to come with you?" Whined the redhead as she tagged along behind him down the sterile hallway.

With a smile, Sora turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Yes. I want you to meet my doctor, Veera! She's really cool!" He tugged her through the large blue doors that opened up into the waiting room.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It looked just the same as it had when he was last there. The white walls, the faded green chairs, the clock on the wall… he paused momentarily as his gaze rested on the desk in the center of the room.

Connie was still there, as unbelievable as some people found it. The top of her desk was cleaned off for a change and there was no scent of nail polish. She lifted her head from her computer screen as the two teenagers entered and offered them a forced smile. "Welcome back Sora. Dr. Verse stepped out for a moment, but she said to tell you she would be right back. You can go back to her office and wait, if you'd like." Although the smile she gave appeared genuine, her voice sounded fake and was laced with sarcasm.

_At least she's doing her job… _Sora thought as he returned the smile. "Thank you Connie. I think we will go back and do just that."

Connie's gaze turned to Kairi and she gave the redhead a look over. Then rolling her eyes, she went back to staring at her computer screen.

Kairi tilted her head to the side as Sora pulled her down the hallway. As they had passed behind the desk, Kairi had glimpsed the screen. "So…" She mused softly. "Are all hospital secretaries required to have a Facebook account?"

Sora laughed as he stopped in front of Veera's office door. "It probably gives the illusion that she's actually doing her job." He reached for the doorknob and it turned easily.

"Sora… am I allowed back here? Does your doctor know I'm coming? Shouldn't I have like… signed in somewhere? Or got a pass from someone?" She lingered in the doorway of the office, fidgeting nervously.

Sora turned around and rolled his eyes. "Kairi…" He grabbed her wrist once again and pulled her inside. "Frankly, I have no clue if there is some sort of special procedures." He replied, closing the door. "But if anyone asks, the secretary on duty didn't say anything." He winked as he motioned towards the chairs sitting in front of Veera's desk. "Like Connie would even notice if there was."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat down after Sora did. "I don't know Sora… I still think I shouldn't have come…"

Sora groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Kairi… it's no big deal… really… just a checkup. Veera will come in, check my pulse, blood pressure, weight, and shit like that. She'll ask a few questions about how I'm doing. And then we'll head to the ultrasound room and she'll check on baby one and baby two. And then we leave."

Kairi peered at Sora for a few silent moments. _He's just so calm about this…_ She thought. _And he's happy about it._ The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"What?"

She giggled slightly. "You're just too cute, Sora."

A slight blush crossed Sora's cheeks and he turned his gaze on the ceiling. "Am not."

"You are too!" She leaned across the arm of her chair and pushed against his shoulder.

"I am not!" Sora insisted, pushing her away.

"The way you call them baby one and two… just soooo cute!"

"Kairi…"

"And you're all happy and bubbly…"

"Shut up!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

At the sound of the third voice, Kairi and Sora both turned.

Veera stood, framing the doorway to her office. Her red hair was done up in a bun like always, and her green eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Her eye brows rose as she looked to the two bickering teens. "Sorry to keep you waiting Sora…" She said softly as she swept into the room, closing the door behind her.

Sora sat up in his chair and tossed her a smile. "No problem Veera. We haven't been here long. Just a few minutes."

Veera walked around her desk and seated herself in her chair. "Who are _we_?" She asked, turning her attention to the silent Kairi.

Kairi seemed to shrink under the doctor's gaze. She tilted her head down slightly and started fidgeting again.

Sora turned to look at her and smile. "This…" He said, reaching over to slap her arm. "Is Kairi."

"Ouch…" Kairi rubbed at her arm. "That hurt Sora."

"Kairi's one of my best friends, like my sister really."

Kairi beamed at the statement.

"You know…" Sora mused. "Like that annoying, little, always-in-your-face sister…"

Kairi glared at Sora and stuck out her tongue.

That earned a laugh from the brunet boy. He slapped his hand on his knee and shook his head slowly. "I just can't take her anywhere with me."

"You made me come!" She countered.

"I did not!"

Veera smiled as she watched the two bicker back and forth. _Looks like he's back to his old self… _She mused to herself. _Maybe he'll turn out okay… and everything will be alright. Zing will get his keyblade. I'll get my heart. And Sora will get to raise his babies… after Zing is done with them…_

"Veera?"

Veera shook the thoughts from her head as she heard Sora's voice. "Sorry. Just thinking." She still didn't know the rest of Zing's plan. She only hoped it involved returning to babies. Surely Zing didn't want to actually raise them…

Sora scratched at the back of his head. "Anyways, Kairi came with me today. It gets lonely coming all the way here by myself. And waiting around when you're busy."

Veera nodded slowly and looked over at the girl. "I assume you know about… Sora's condition?" She asked slowly.

"Yep!" Kairi said with a smile. "I'm going to be Aunt Kairi!"

"You're not really my sister, you know…" Sora said with a sideways glance at the target of his teasing.

Kairi gasped. "But you said it yourself that I could be! I want to be the aunt!"

Sora crossed his arms low over his stomach. "And what mommy says goes."

Veera leaned back in her chair, a smile on her lips. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "While I would love to sit here and listen to you two…" She said with a smile. "I do have other matters to attend to…"

"Sorry…" Kairi said with a laugh. "I'll just sit here and be quiet now! I promise!"

"You? Quiet?" Sora said with a mock gasp.

"Sora…" Veera said softly. "Please, can we get on with the checkup?"

With one last teasing glare at Kairi, Sora nodded and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "Shoot Doc."

"Okay. I have a few questions for you…" She said, getting out a clipboard. "You're around 14-15 weeks along, by my calculations. You'll be started the second trimester soon."

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah… you said if I made it to the second one, it would be good, right? That everything would be okay?"

Veera nodded quickly. "You're not completely out of the woods yet, but I think it's safe to say that you won't have to worry about your body aborting the fetuses."

Kairi cocked her head to the side as she heard Sora breathe out a sigh of relief. She stole a quick glance at him and noticed he had placed a hand over his stomach. _He was worried about loosing them? _She thought. _He really is happy with it…_ She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and turned back to Veera, who was talking again. _Guess I really have lost him…_

"How is the morning sickness? Are you still vomiting on a regular basis?"

Sora leaned forward in his chair slightly. "Not as much, no. Only once in the past week."

Veera nodded and scribbled on her clipboard. "You'll be glad to know that you're over that part." She said with a smile. "What about the dizzy spells and the fatigue?"

"Gone. I've had a lot more energy lately. I feel more like myself."

Veera looked pleased. "That's wonderful Sora!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

He leaned back in his chair slowly. "Yeah. I thought it was. I practically bit my mother's head off a few weeks back…"

"Your mother?"

Sora nodded. "She accused me of not being myself… and I sort of screamed at her over it…"

Veera shifted slightly in her chair. "Did you… tell her anything?"

Kairi caught the nervous tone in Veera's voice and looked to Sora to see his reaction.

Sora, though, simply shook his head. "I just told her I was allowed to grow up. I later apologized and chalked it up to teenage hormones."

Veera nodded approvingly and leaned back. Relief flooded her features and she dropped her gaze to her clipboard again.

"Wait…" Kairi said speaking up for the first time since the questioning began. She looked over at Veera. "So… you don't think he should tell his mother?"

Veera looked back up and turned towards the redhead. "Well… as I have explained to Sora before… there are certain people that won't be… kind to his condition."

"But she's his mother!" Kairi said outraged. "I think she should have been the first one he told!"

"Kairi…" Sora said softly.

Kairi stood up and stepped closer to the desk. "If I suddenly found out I was pregnant, I would certainly run to my parents first!"

"Yes…" Veera said softly. "But… you are a girl."

"It's okay Kairi." Sora said, leaning forward to grab her hand. "I was the one who decided not to tell her yet. Sit back down, okay?"

Kairi looked back at him, then grumbled and sat back down. "Yet? But you are, right? And soon?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah… I guess I will… eventually… after I tell someone else…" He finished softly.

Kairi crossed her arms and leaned back. "I take back what I said. I think you should have told _him_ first."

"Kairi… don't start that again… please…"

"So unless you have any questions for me…" Veera said loudly, gaining the attention of both the teens and hopefully stopping the impending argument. "I would like to do an ultrasound and an amniocentesis."

"A what?"

Veera smiled at the brunette boy. "An amniocentesis. It's where I take samples of the amniotic fluid of each baby and run some tests on it."

"Take samples? How?" Sora asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"With a very long needle."

Sora's face paled slightly. "You're going to stick me with a needle?"

She nodded. "So if you don't have any…" She paused as she saw the look on Sora's face. "What? Do you have a question?"

Sora shifted slightly in his seat. "For a while now… I guess since I became… you know…" He shifted again and turned his eyes to the floor. "I haven't really felt… I mean… I couldn't even stand anyone touching me let alone even the thought of…" He faltered again.

"Loss of libido? Your sex drive?"" Veera supplied.

Sora refused to look up as he nodded, a slight redness on his cheeks.

"Ah…" Veera nodded. "Yes. That happens frequently in the first trimester. Usually it will return during the second one."

Sora felt his face darken and he jumped up, springing towards the door. "Okay! Let's go already!"

Kairi stifled a giggle as she got up to follow after them.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**An ultrasound room an hour later**

"This one looks like a boy and this one… is a girl." Veera said with a smile, pointing at the white blobs on the screen.

"Really?" Sora shifted under the pressure of the cold transducer. He had gotten used to the ultrasounds by then, but it still felt odd. He turned slightly, attempting to get a better view of the screen. "You can tell that by looking at them?"

Veera nodded. "That's what they look like. I'll know for sure when I get the results of your amnio back."

"How long will that take?" Kairi asked, peering at the screen as well.

"About two weeks." Veera answered. "So we can discuss it more on your next checkup."

Sora shook his head slowly and crossed his arms. "I can't see anything!" He whined.

"Just wait until they get bigger!" Kairi squealed. "I bet even you'll be able to tell them apart then."

Sora glared up at her. "Oh ha ha! Very funny Kairi!"

Kairi beamed. "I thought it was, oh great mommy dearest!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back inside Veera's office**

"Sora… before you go…" Veera stole a quick glance at Kairi. "Can I have a word with you? Alone?"

Kairi stepped towards the door. "I'll wait for you, Sora. I have to use the restroom anyways."

"Just don't ask Connie where it is…" Sora said with a laugh.

Veera groaned at the mention of the secretary and then quickly gave Kairi directions. She waited until the redhead was gone before turning to Sora. "I'd glad you told someone Sora… but this friend of yours…"

"Kairi." Sora supplied. "And don't worry Doc. She's trustworthy. She would never tell anyone without my approval. I'm positive. She's my best friend."

Veera nodded. "Well… just be careful, okay? And I would appreciate a phone call next time you decide to bring someone with you, okay? I wasn't expecting your friend to be here."

Sora bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. It was a last minute thing. I wanted her to see them…" He said softly. "It took a while for her to be okay with it… I just… wanted her to see for herself… that I wasn't lying… and I wanted her to meet you…"

Sighing, she nodded. "I understand Sora. Just… give a little warning next time, okay?" She smiled.

Sora returned it and nodded. "I will!"

"And Sora… is Kairi the only one who knows?"

Again Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"So you haven't told anyone else?"

"Nope. Although there is someone Kairi's been bugging me to tell…"

Veera gripped Sora's shoulders. "Sora… are you ready to tell him yet?"

Sora looked up at her for a moment, thinking it over. "No…" He said at last, shaking his head. "I don't think I am."

"Then you have your answer." She said softly. "Don't let anyone tell you what's good for you, okay? You decide when and how… though if I might make a suggestion…"

Sora nodded quickly, his eyes wide. "Anything!"

"Bring him along, to one of your checkups."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back home on Destiny Islands later that evening**

"So you really aren't going to tell him?"

Sora stood in his kitchen, waiting for the microwave to ding. He sighed softly as she walked in, her hands on her hips. "Not right now… okay?" He snapped, turning to grab a couple of glasses out of the cupboard. "Let me decide on my own."

"Okay…" Kairi grabbed a couple sodas out of the fridge as the microwave finally dinged. "I just don't want you to wait too long."

Sora sighed as he ripped open the bag of popcorn and dumped it into the bowl. "I won't…" He said softly. "And I don't want to talk about Riku anymore tonight."

"Okay… so… subject change…" Kairi dropped a few ice cubes into the glasses and opened the pop cans. "Have you considered names yet?"

"Names for what?"

"For what?" She gawked at him. "For the babies, you silly."

"Oh…" He laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Not really. I didn't want to think about it until I knew for sure…"

"Well… you do now!" Kairi smiled. "You should ask Riku his opinion too…" Her eyes widened and she bit her tongue. "Opps! I said the R word… subject change again…" She paused a moment. "So… where's your mother flying to tonight?"

Sora paused for a moment, trying to remember. "Wonderland, I do believe."

"Really?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "The queen is having some sort of big ball. Lots of important guests from everywhere attending."

"Oh fancy! I take it them she likes the shuttle attendant business?"

Sora nodded. "She's quite pleased." He grabbed the full bowl of popcorn and headed into the living room. "So did you pick out a DVD?"

Kairi followed with the drinks and smiled. "Of course!"

"What?"

She paused a moment before smiling sly and hit play on the DVD player.

Sora groaned and threw a pillow at Kairi as the beginning of _Junior_ began to play.

**End of Chapter 9. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: ****Avoidance**

Anyone seen the movie "Junior?" Arnold Schwarzenegger as a pregnant man… it's just great! And Kairi mentions names. XD Which I already know! MUHAHAHA!

Riku: So like… do I EVER find out?  
Chas: Find out? Find out what?  
Riku: I'm going to kill you for that!  
Sora: You can't kill him! Then you really will never find out.  
Chas: Stay tuned! If I live to tell the rest that is…


	10. Avoidance

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 10: Avoidance**

A month had passed by pretty quickly since Sora first took Kairi with him to meet Veera. It was that same trip that Kairi had pressed Sora to tell both his mother and Riku in Veera's office. The same trip Veera did an amniocentesis and the same trip that Sora was told he was having a girl and a boy.

And then Sora and Kairi had gone back to his empty house to watch movies. And he mistakenly let Kairi root around his and his mother's DVD collection, which, thanks to his mother's obsession, included a wide assortment of Arnold Schwarzenegger movies.

Of course Sora had seen the movie _Junior_, with the very pregnant Arnold. But, watching it with Kairi that night, knowing that he was going through something similar, and that he wasn't in a movie, it just felt weird. Afterwards Kairi had made some comments about Sora dressing up as a girl and going to live with other pregnant women like the guy in the movie. And that discussion had led them upstairs to his mother's closet. An hour of Kairi's laughter later found Sora swearing Kairi to secrecy. And through reluctance and stifled giggles, she agreed.

His sixteenth week check up went fine; Kairi accompanying him once again. Veera spoke briefly of the amnio results. The babies were fine, nothing was wrong, and the genders were confirmed. It had become routine now. Get up. Call Kairi. Get on the ferry. Find a taxi. Go to the hospital. Ignore Connie's rude stares, forced smiles, and fake comments. Answer the same questions. Take the same measurements. Do yet another ultrasound. Stare at white, moving blobs that Sora still couldn't quite understand. Say a few goodbyes. And then leave.

"Do you ever think about moving to the main land?" Kairi mused, her eyes locked on the island in front of them.

Much like all his other checkups, Sora's eighteenth week one was just the same. And for the third time in a row, Kairi had gone with him. Now, they were both leaning on the rail of the ferry, heading back home. The rocking of the small boat on the waves no longer bothered him. It was just another part of the routine he had become accustomed to.

"Hmm?"

Kairi smiled and nudged his shoulder. "All this shuffling back and forth… and given the circumstances…" She shrugged slightly, her eyes still cast forward. "Maybe you should think about it, know you? Moving to the main land, closer to the hospital, might be better for you and them."

In answer, Sora shrugged and turned around to lean his back against the railing. "The thought never crossed my mind, actually… we spent so much time trying to get off the island… and then trying to get back…" He let out a soft laugh. "I guess it just never occurred to me to leave again."

Kairi threw up her arms as she turned to lean beside him. "I'm not talking about moving to another world, or anything." She giggled. "Really, Sora… it's just a short ferry ride away from Destiny Islands. You're mom is hardly home anymore… with you all by yourself…"

Sora groaned. "I'm never alone anymore!" He turned and lifted a finger to poke her. "You practically live at my house now."

She waved him off and continued. "Well what happens when you get so fat you can't walk?"

"Fat?" Sora looked down at his stomach and placed a hand over it. "You think I'm going to get really big?" He could already fell the weight pulling on him.

Kairi rolled his eyes. "Twins, Sora. That's two babies."

"Well… gee Kairi. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I would have never guessed."

"Well Sora… sometime you should think before you speak."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah… whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kairi gasped a bit too overdramatically. "You? Sora? Wanting to avoid yet another important factor?" She shook her head as she turned to look at the island. The ferry was getting ready to dock. "You won't talk to me or your mother. And you still have yet to talk to Riku." She cast a sideways glance at him. "You're going to run out of time, you know…"

"Kairi… please…" Sora begged as he followed her down the ramp.

Once they were clear of the ferry dock and hearing ears, she spun around. "When was the last time you even talked to him?" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Caught completely off guard by her sudden outburst, Sora shifted a bit uneasily and stuttered. "I… uh…"

Kairi cocked her hips to the side and crossed her arms. "Like _really_ talked to him. Not a, 'Hi, how are you,' thing when you cross paths."

Sora sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess before I found out…" He said softly. "About six weeks ago…"

Kairi's eyes widened slightly. "Six weeks? Six weeks since you talked to your best friend?"

Sora flinched at the accusing edge in her voice. It cut through him like a knife. "Yeah… before Veera found out… what was wrong with me…" Sora said slowly. "I called him from the hotel room… and we talked for a long while…"

"That's it!" Kairi threw up her arms and spun around to march off. "I don't care what you say or what that doctor of yours says either."

"Wait!" Sora hurried to catch up to her. "What does that mean?"

Kairi waited until Sora was walking beside her before she spoke. "That means Riku will be told. Whether or not it's by you will be your choice." Her voice was firm.

Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stopping her. He looked her dead in the eyes, worry clouding his face. "You can't tell him!" He said quickly. "You wouldn't tell him! Kairi! Please!" He begged.

Kairi studied him a minute, a bit surprised by his fear. He really was scared to tell him. _What's going on in that head of yours? _She thought. Finally, she sighed softly, relenting. She stepped forward and threw her arms around him, drawing him to her in a hug. "I won't tell him…" She said softly. She released him from the hug but gripped his shoulders. "But you have to tell Riku."

"Tell me what?"

Sora's face fell as a shadow loomed behind him. _Oh please... let him have not heard anything... please, please, please... not yet..._

Kairi was the first to react. She stepped around Sora and smiled at the intruder. "Hi Riku!"

Sora turned around a bit more slowly, fighting the urge to run away. _Please Kairi… don't say anything… _He pleaded silently.

Kairi threw her arm around Sora's shoulder and proceeded to poke his side. "Sora and I were talking about going to the mainland tomorrow and shopping all day. And maybe going to see a movie or something too." She poked Sora's side again. "Sora's gained a few pounds and outgrew all his clothes."

Sora gawked at Kairi and pushed her away. "I'm not fat!" He whined and crossed his arms over his swelled stomach.

Kairi giggled and waved her arms. "Well its true… isn't it?"

Sora's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he answered softly, "Maybe… but you don't have to say it like that!"

Kairi stuck out her tongue, giggling. "I didn't. You just took it that way."

Riku cocked his head to the side, watching them. "As interesting as that is… what does that have to do with me?" He asked with a smile.

"It has everything to do with you!" Kairi said in exasperation.

"It does?" Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Sora was just saying how the three of us never get to spend any time together anymore!"

Sora tilted his head to the side, looking a bit puzzled. "I was?"

"Yes silly!" She laughed. "And you suggested that..." She paused for a moment and looked to Sora. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

Sora stared at her a moment before the light clicked on. "Oh!" He turned to Riku and smiled a little awkwardly. "I said that you should come with us. And we could all like… hang out?" He glanced at Kairi, then back at Riku when she nodded. "Yeah… it was my idea!"

"Exactly!" Kairi squealed and turned to Riku expectantly. "You have to come with us! Say you will!"

"Oh… well…" Riku smiled and scratched at the back of his neck. "I would love to if you had asked yesterday. Dad confronted me last night… more like cornered… some shit about being lazy and disrespectful and not listening." Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I didn't completely listen. So I get to spend tomorrow at home, working."

"Working on what?" Sora asked, shifting his weight a bit.

"Everything…" Riku grumbled. "Attic needs cleaning out, basement needs rearranging, there are a few loose boards on the deck, the lawn needs mowed and weeded."

"Wow… that sounds like it's going to take all day." Sora said with sympathy.

Riku shrugged. "My fault for being smart ass at the wrong time."

Kairi stole a glance at Sora. "More like Riku just being Riku…" She whispered with a giggle and they both laughed.

"I heard that." Riku glared at the two as they laughed more. "Although…" He mused with a smile. "I would much rather help you pick out fat clothes."

"Hey!" Sora snapped. "I'm not fat!" He pouted and glared at the taller teen.

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist. "Well… we'll have to get together later this week then, Riku! No more smart assing at home, 'kay?"

Riku shook his head and waved her comment off. "Yeah, yeah. Later."

Kairi tugged on Sora's wrist until the brunette turned to follow her. "Earth to Sora… come on!"

Sora continued to stare over his shoulder as Riku walked out of view. Shaking his head slowly, he turned back towards Kairi. "What were you thinking?" He asked loudly, pulling out of her grasp. "You practically told him! What if he had said yes? I don't need Riku there when I'm buying fat clothes!" Sora's anger flared as he got a giggle for an answer. "What?"

Kairi giggled again as she answered, "You said fat clothes!"

Sora stared at her a moment before rolling his eyes. "I'm tired of talking to you." He snapped. "I'm going home. And I want to be ALONE!" He practically screamed before shouldering past her.

"Sora…" Kairi said softly, turning to follow him. "I'm sorry… I was only teasing…" She reached out to touch his arm but quickly pulled it back as he flinched away from her. She sighed heavily. "Okay… so maybe I went too far. But I knew Riku wasn't going to be able to come. I called his house last night to talk to him and got an earful." She smiled.

"So you knew he'd be busy?"

Kairi nodded. "I didn't know the specifics… but you know Riku's dad. He was angry. They can both be so pigheaded and stubborn sometimes, you know?" She smiled. "So I figured he'd be grounded or something."

"Or something…" Sora said softly. "I have to admit though…" He practically whispered. "It was nice to talk to him… if even for a few minutes. You were right. I was avoiding him." He paused a moment as they reached his driveway. He looked up at the house, his eyes resting on his bedroom window. "Riku was always able to read me so well. He always knew when something was wrong… like he could read my mind… I was… am… afraid that he'll look into my eyes and he'll just know. And he'll hate me for it." He ripped his gaze from his window as tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. "Kind of silly, isn't it?"

Kairi was silent for a minute as Sora's eyes bore into her. "I didn't realize…" She said softly.

"Realize what?"

_How much you cared for him…_ Kairi thought to herself. _All these years… I thought you liked me… and you were really in love with him…_

"Kairi?"

Kairi shook the thoughts from her head quickly and smiled. "It's not silly Sora. And no matter what you do or what happens… I doubt Riku will ever hate you."

"Really?" Sora asked, relief flooding his voice and face.

She nodded. "Besides… it's not like it's your fault… or anything. You didn't mean for it to happen…"

Sora blushed slightly and went back to staring at his house. It was then that he noticed his mother's car in the driveway.

_And you don't even realize yet, do you? _She smiled to herself. "Call me when you wake up tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmm?" He turned back towards her.

"Tomorrow." She repeated. "When you want up and want to leave… call me."

"You aren't… coming in?"

She shook her head and reached out to give his arm a squeeze. "Nope. Looks like your mom's home. Go spend some time with her and get a good night's sleep."

He smiled and nodded gratefully.

"And Sora…" She asked as he was at the front door. "Try not to worry about Riku, okay?"

Sora nodded again and waved her off before opening the door. "Mom?" He called out loudly.

"Up here!"

Sora smiled as he appeared in her bedroom doorway. "Hey mom."

Rain was rooting through her closet, pulling out a few things. Her hair was still dripping wet despite the towel awkwardly draped over it and she was wearing a robe. "Hi sweetie."

"I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow." Sora mused as he folded his arms and leaned against the frame.

"I wasn't." She said, pulling out a suit and laying it on her bed. "But they changed my schedule."

"What?" Sora's mouth fell open. "What about the long weekend you were supposed to have?"

Rain shrugged as sat down on the bed. "One of the other attendants had a family emergency. So I got called in to take her place." She sighed. "I'll be gone for three days."

"Three days?"

She nodded. "Half a day there and back. And the layover. Some big, important shipment to Hollow Bastion."

"Shipment?" Sora paused. "Wait… did you say Hollow Bastion?"

"Opps…" She smiled. "I forget its called Radiant Garden now. All the maps still say HB. I'm meeting with some guy named Leonhart about it."

"Leonhart?" Sora repeated. "As in Leon Leonhart?"

Rain nodded. "That sounds right. Do you know him?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah…" Sora said softly. "He's sort of a friend of mine."

"Really?" Rain jumped up and practically bounced to the door. "Then why don't you come with me?" She exclaimed and grabbed his shoulders. "We could make a little vacation out of it! Just me and you!"

Sora's eyes widened slightly at the idea. As much as he liked the idea of spending some real time with his mom and the prospect of seeing Leon and his gang… the idea of doing it right then, not to mention the jarring shuttle ride which was a million times worse than the old gummie ship or the mainland ferry, made his stomach do flip flops. He grimaced and put a hand over his stomach.

"You don't want to go…" Rain's face fell as she misinterpreted the look on his face. "Sorry… too sudden… right?" She said quickly. "Too nosey, huh? I just thought that… you've been in such a better mood lately… I know I'm not home a lot… but I did notice when I am… you just seem more like yourself… like before..." She began to ramble. "I was so worried about you… and worried about leaving you home alone… not that I don't think you can take care of yourself… just that…"

Sora had started laughing by that point. He shook his head slowly and fought to regain control of himself. "I wasn't laughing at you mom, I swear." He smiled when she gave him an odd look. "I would love to go, I really would. We hardly get to see each other anymore and I haven't seen Leon in a while. So it would be really nice… it's just that…" He paused for a moment as he thought up an excuse. "I promised Riku I'd help him out tomorrow. And I told Kairi I'd go shopping with her…"

"Oh!" Her face brightened up. "Well in that case then, forget I asked. It's important you hang out with your friends." She smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. "For a while there I thought…" She started at then stopped.

"You thought what?"

She turned around slowly and ambled towards her bed. "Never mind." She said softly. "But you tell them…" She lifted a finger to wag it in his direction. "Both of them… that when I get back they have to come over for dinner. It's been far too long since I've seen Riku in this house. I was beginning to think that you guys were fighting."

"Fighting…" Sora laughed a bit nervously. "Nah. We've just been…" _Let's see… where to begin? Riku and I got drunk one night, even though we're underage. We had sex, even though we're best male friends who aren't gay. My new doctor told me that I am a boy with internal girl organs. And oh yeah! I'm pregnant with Riku's twins._ But Sora didn't have the courage to actually say what he was thinking. Instead, he shrugged. "Things just get in the way."

Rain gave him an encouraging smile and shooed him out in the hallway. "Things won't always be so difficult." She said softly. "Now… I have to get dressed and finish packing."

"When do you have to leave?"

Rain glanced over at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. "I guess I still have a couple hours…"

Sora smiled. "How does pizza sound?"

"Preheat the oven and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sora waited until she closed her door before moving. With sad eyes he turned towards his bedroom and reached for the knob slowly. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to go with her. He hadn't thought about being able to see Leon and the others anytime soon. But he would give anything to talk to Leon. The guy was always so level headed and calm.

Sighing, he pushed off from his bedroom door, where he had been leaning. He crossed the room and stopped in front of the mirror that hung on the wall beside his bed. "Am I really fat?" He said softly, stepping closer to the mirror. He pulled up his shirt and placed his other hand on his stomach. He had lost all of his lingering baby fat a few years back during the time spent away from the island. Fighting heartless can do a number on one's body.

But his still new abdominal muscles seemed deteriorated as he stared at the swelling bulge. "Kairi's right…" He said softly, running a hand over the mound. "I'm going to get fat." He tilted his head to the side. "Really fat…" He turned around a few times, looking himself over completely.

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, he turned and dashed out.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**The next day…**

Sora and Kairi had indeed spent most of the morning shopping for what they had now affectionately dubbed 'fat clothes.' Sora allowed himself to be pulled along through store after store, but he drew the line at going to an actual maternity section.

"Kairi… are you CRAZY?" Sora asked, throwing his arms up.

Kairi tilted her head to the side, smiling. "Oh come on Sora! It wouldn't kill you to look."

Sora rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I am not looking at women's clothes. I'm not a girl."

Kairi stifled a giggle. "That remains to be seen…"

"Kairi!"

"Well you are pregnant, aren't you?"

Sora glanced around quickly to make sure they were along among the racks before answering. "Yes…"

"And girls usually get pregnant, don't they Sora…"

"Yes..."

"And pregnant girls shop for maternity clothes."

"Kairi!"

"Gesh Sora! I was only teasing! You're just so much fun!" She giggled and reached over to pinch his cheek. "Come on! It's almost time for the ferry!"

They grabbed their bags and headed out of the store.

"Sora…" Kairi started slowly as they were once again on the ferry, headed for home. "Sorry to bring up a sore subject and all… but Riku…"

Sora turned towards her and held up his hand to stop her. "Before you start lecturing me, which you seem to like to do a lot these days…" He paused as she smiled and he returned it. "I did a lot of thinking last night after my mom left. And..." He sighed softly and lowered his head. "I agree. And… after we get back… I think I'll go and talk to him."

"Really?" Kairi's already large eyes widened and she squealed loudly. She started bouncing up and down, giggling out of controllably. "Can I come? Please!"

"Kairi!"

"Awe Sora! Just for moral support, you know?"

Sora shook his head and crossed his arms. "I do not need your kind of moral support."

"Awe!" Kairi pouted slightly. "But you're going to tell him? Tonight?"

"Yes…"

She threw her arms around him tightly and hugged him hard. "Oh Sora! This is so great!" She released him and gripped his shoulders. "You're going to have to call me the minute you do! And tell me everything that happens, okay?"

Sora stared at her blankly for a moment, a bit surprised by her excitement. "You really are something… aren't you Kairi?"

She giggled and nodded. "And you love me for it!" She said with a wink and bent down to pick up Sora's bags. "Now come on! The faster we drop these off, the faster you can go talk to Riku."

Sora rolled his eyes as he followed after Kairi. "Sometimes I swear Kairi…" He muttered low under his breath. "Seems like you're trying to push us together…"

"Hmm? Did you say something Sora?"

"Uh… not a thing Kairi…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**An hour later…**

It was an hour later when Sora stepped up onto Riku's front porch. It was an hour because it had taken that long for Sora to convince Kairi that he didn't need her. Sora was positive her real reasoning was she believed that he would chicken out. _I'm not going to chicken out… _He thought as he reached for the doorbell.

The door swung open harshly and a man answered. He was rather tall and had long silver-gray hair that was held back in a loose braid. His eyes were a mixture of cyan and green and looked glazed over and tired. He wore a faded t-shirt and his jeans were frayed with holes. "Hello Sora." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hello sir." Sora said with a curt nod of his head. "Is Riku home?" He knew the answer would be yes. He took notice of the mowed lawn and weeded garden, but he was certain that if his friend had finished his work, his father still wouldn't have let him off the hook.

The man nodded his head and took a step backwards, motioning for Sora to come in. "He's up in his room. Go on up if you want. I'm done with him."

Sora's eyes followed the man as he closed the door and plopped down on the couch with a beer bottle surgically attached to his hand . _Asshole…_ Sora thought as he turned towards the stairs. He took a deep, steadying breath as he started up the stairs. _I want to tell him… _He thought. _Yes. I want to tell Riku._

He reached the top of the stairs.

_Riku deserves to know…_

He stood in front of Riku's closed bedroom door.

_Riku is a part of this so he should know…_

The doorknob clicked and turned.

_Yes… tell Riku… that I'm pregnant… that he's the father…_

The door started to open slowly.

_Oh gawd! What am I thinking? I can't tell him… I have to get out of here..._

"Sora?"

_Shit… too late… _Sora put a smile on his face and turned around slowly. "Hi Ri… ku…"

Riku's form framed the doorway, a surprised smile on his face. "Great timing. I just got out of the shower."

Sora swallowed as he gave Riku a once-over. The slightly older teen's long, silver hair was dripping wet and plastered to his shoulders. Those shoulders, as well as his chest, were bare and water droplets clung to the pale, tight skin. The only thing he was wearing was a very low hanging towel around his waist.

Riku smirked and stepped back. "If you're coming in, come in. And close the door behind you."

Sora bit his lip as he watched Riku turn from the door and walk over to his dresser. _It was a one time thing… _He told himself in his head. _He's not gay. I'm not gay. "_Damn whacked out hormones." He grumbled.

"What?"

_Shit! I said that out loud… _"Uh… sorry…" Sora shook his head slowly. "I… there was something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Riku sighed slightly as he turned around to face the brunette. "Look..." He said slowly. "If this is about what I think it is... don't say anything." He held up his arms. "I take full responsibility for what happened. I should have never broken into my dad's liquor cabinet. And I certainly shouldn't have gotten you drunk and... did what I did..." He scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

Sora adverted his eyes as he felt a blush on his cheeks. Neither of them had mentioned that night since they woke up naked the morning after. "From what I can remember..." Sora said softly, his eyes on the faded carpet under his feet. "I didn't put up a fight. I was a more than willing participant..." He lifted his gaze to meet Riku's to see that the slightly older boy was blushing as well. Both looked away quickly.

After a few awkwardly silent moments of nervous weight shifting, Riku cleared his throat, earning him a look from Sora. "As much as I enjoy this..." Riku said, lifting his arms. "Are we going to continue to stand here in silence? I would like to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Sora repeated softly, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Riku answered and looked down at his toweled lower half. "Not exactly house attire."

"Oh..." Sora let his gaze slip from Riku's face and he felt his own flush again. He bit his lip and swallowed the dry lump that formed in his throat. _Damn whacked out hormones..._ Sora suddenly realized he was horny as hell and he wanted to feel Riku again. His hand was no substitute. "I have to go..." He finally choked out, his voice strained.

"Go?" Riku heard the tension in Sora's voice. "Wait..." With his longer legs, he was able to cross the room faster and slipped in between Sora and the closed door. "Was there something else you wanted to say? I didn't mean you had to go..." He smiled. "Just the silence was driving me..." Riku never got the chance to finish his thought.

Sora arms were now on either side of Riku, his palms flat against the door pinning the taller. His lips were pressed against the others and his tongue was battling for dominance. Sora moaned into the mouth as arms were laced around his waist, forcing him closer against the heated body. He released Riku's lips and pulled away slightly with yet another blush peeking. His hands remained firmly pressed against the door.

"Well..." Riku breathed out softly. "I'm suddenly reminded of the fact that I am only wearing a towel..."

The blush faded as Sora realized his actions hadn't repulsed his friend. "I can fix that..." He grabbed the top of Riku's towel and gave the fabric a quick tug before Riku could do anything about it.

Riku's breath hitched at the brief contact and he swallowed. "Sora..." He said in a deep, warning tone. He felt very much like attacking the brunet at that moment. He could feel his body asking for it but he remained still.

Sora lifted his hands to Riku's chest, running his fingers timidly down the taunt muscles. "I just... want to... feel you again..." He whispered. "And I want to remember it when I wake up..."

The voice of reason ran through Riku's mind. "My father is down stairs..."

Sora smirked as his fingers drifted lower. "He's probably drunk by now..." His fingers found what they were looking for and he gave Riku a squeeze, earning him a moan. "And I can be very quiet..." He dropped down to his knees to replace his hand with his mouth.

What Sora said about Riku's father being drunk rang true, because he was passed out on the couch, snoring loud enough to alert the media. And that was a good thing because Sora lied when he said he could be quiet.

"I swear that wasn't my intention when I came over..." Sora said slowly as he lifted his tired body from Riku's. "There was... something I wanted to... talk to you about..."

Riku leaned back against the pillows on his bed, his eyes following Sora's naked form as he moved. But the seriousness in Sora's voice cleared all thoughts of said naked boy out of his mind. "What was it?"

Sora glanced at Riku before moving to the edge of the bed. "I... I can't. Not now..."

Riku's forehead wrinkled and he crawled over to sit beside Sora. "Sora..." He said softly, reaching out to touch the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm your friend. I'm always here if you need to talk." He gave Sora's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks..." Sora whispered softly, leaning into the touch.

"I'm also here if you ever want to feel me up again."

"Oh gawd..." Sora groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You know... what's a few blow jobs between friends, right?"

Sora practically sprang from the bed and ran about the room, collecting his discarded clothes with a speed that would put the Road Runner to shame. He was just about to reach down for his shoes when the voice startled him.

"Sora... are you okay?"

Sora straightened up but refused to look at Riku. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing he could just disappear. "I don't... I'm not... I'm p..." _Pregnant..._ He couldn't get the words out.

"Sora..." The voice was soft and troubled. "I was only teasing. "I didn't mean..."

Sora spun around. "Will you come with me?" He blurted out bluntly.

"What?"

"Next week..." Sora said quickly. "My next doctor's appointment... I hate going alone... and Kairi usually comes... but she's got family stuff..." He bit his bottom lip. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Good..." Sora nodded and paused at the door. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Riku smiled at that one. "No." He answered, shaking his head. "I think you look fine."

Sora slipped out the door quickly then, leaving Riku staring in the empty room.

**End of Chapter 10. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Move for Daddy**

**Author's Notes: **Okay... last time I put off telling Riku. I swear... it's in the next chapter! And I sooo want to bring Leon and his gang into the story. XD Half the organization members have weaseled their way into the story line further along down the line. Now just for Leon…

_Riku: _-glares- _And I'm still not being told!  
__Sora: _-giggles-  
_Chas: What?  
__Sora: I had sex with Riku again!  
__Chas: I know.  
__Kairi: You also got called a girl quite a few times.  
__Sora: Go away Kairi! Don't I have to put up with you enough in the chapter?  
__Kairi: _-giggles-  
_Chas: Ah… the evilness that is the randomness of the awesomeness that is the authorness.  
__Sora: What?  
__Chas: _-shrugs- _Don't ask me.  
__Riku: Hello? What about me?  
__Chas: You had sex too... weren't you there? And we all called you a girl behind your back.  
__Riku: _-glares-_ I was referring to the promise of me being told.  
__Sora: At least you were in this chapter. Be happy because of that.  
__Riku: Oh yes. My cameo appearance in this chapter was great! I was avoided and then used as a toy.  
__Chas: _-pulls out notebook and makes note-_ Riku doesn't like sex toys.  
__Riku: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!  
__Sora: So you do like sex toys...  
__Riku: I'm going to kill you Chas.  
__Chas: Ah! Don't you just love the drama? Don't touch that dial! We'll be right back after this commercial break from our sponsors.  
__Riku: This isn't a television program. There aren't any dials. There are no commercials. And no one in their right minds would sponsor you.  
__Chas: Meany!  
__Sora: Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
__Chas: Hey! That's my line!  
__Sora: Sorry...  
__Chas: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Anyone think I'm having too much fun with this?  
__Riku: Can I kill him now?_


	11. Move for daddy

Sorry for the absence. I've been sick. Takes everything out of me. Ugh.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 11: Move for Daddy**

Sora had remained in his house three days following his visit to Riku's. His phone rang quite a few times during that time but every time Kairi's name appeared on the caller ID, he let it ring. She left countless messages for him to call her back, but yet he hadn't. He had put off telling Riku again and he didn't want to tell Kairi. She would ask why and he'd feel bad lying to her. Her questions would just lead him to a place where he didn't want to go right then. He just wanted to forget everything for a bit.

So he locked the doors, closed the curtains, and shut out the world. He sat around all day, watching television and playing video games. His mother called once and he answered it. She informed him of the shuttle's arrival. She should be home later that afternoon.

He sighed softly and glared at his phone. He wanted to talk to someone, just not either of his friends. He knew Kairi would certainly jump at his phone call, and Riku had said he'd be around if Sora needed to talk. But he just couldn't rustle up the courage to call either one. He glanced at the clock and it would be a few hours before his mother would be home. But there was someone he wouldn't mind talking to.

A half hour later found him sitting in his kitchen, the phone pressed to his ear. The line rang and rang and rang. He was just about to hang up with it finally clicked.

"Hello?" The voice was deep and gruff and Sora didn't recognize it.

"Hi…" He said slowly. "I'm calling for Dr. Veronica Verse."

"Veera's in the shower. Who's this?"

"Sora…" He started before being interrupted.

"Sora! Well… what a pleasant surprise. It's nice to finally talk to you."

"Uh… okay…" Sora said softly, unsure of what to make of the voice.

"Zing?" A female's voice in the background yelled. "What the hell are you doing answering my cell phone?"

"Ah… looks like you're in luck Sora. She just stepped out."

"Asshole. Give me that…" She hissed. "Sora?"

Sora smiled slightly. "Yeah Veera. It's me."

She sighed into the phone. "You'll have to excuse my roommate. He's more than a jerk."

Sora head a door slam over the line. "Did I call at a bad time? I can call back…"

"No! No, no!" She said quickly. "It's perfectly fine. He's always a jerk. So what's up?"

Shifting slightly in his chair, he sighed and bit his lip. "Well… you suggested bringing in… when I brought in Kairi… you said…"

"Sora… you want to bring in your male friend, right? And have me explain it to him?"

"Yes." He answered slowly. "How did you guess?'

"You're friend Kairi mentions it every time she comes with you. And I was the one to suggest it, wasn't I?"

"Oh… yeah…" He smiled slightly and scratched at the back of his head.

She laughed. "Try not to be so nervous Sora. You can talk to me about anything, alright? I am your doctor after all. Everything you say to me is kept confidential."

"Okay. Thanks…"

"This friend…" Veera said slowly over the line. "He's the one that you believe is the other father, right?"

"No." Sora said firmly, pausing briefly. "I know he is. I haven't… you know… done that with anyone else…"

"Okay then. That certainly narrows it down, doesn't it?" She laughed. "Will this be like Kairi's first visit?"

Sora furrowed his eyes brows slowly as he stood up. "Kairi?" He moved towards the refrigerator to grab a drink.

"Yes. You told Kairi before hand, correct?"

"Yes…" Sora quickly realized what she was getting at. And he didn't like it.

"And then you brought her in and used me to confirm it with big words and an ultrasound."

Sora laughed slightly at what he thought was a joke attempt, but inside he felt a sense of dread. She expected Riku to be told before the visit. "Yeah…" Sora said very slowly. "He will be told…"

"Good. Because I think it's best to test the water before diving right in." She laughed sharply.

Sora swallowed nervously and bit his lip. _Will I really tell him?_

There was a moment of silence before Veera spoke again. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "I was wondering about… the risks off… pregnancy and… sex…"

"Ah. Feeling a bit frisky?"

Sora blushed slightly at the question as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Well… I was a couple days ago."

"Oh! Well. I can assure you there aren't any major risks. At least none that would affect you… I think…" She didn't sound sure.

"So what does that mean?" Sora fingered his glass, half paying attention as it slid slightly on the smooth surface.

"Keep in mind that all my knowledge on the subject is directed towards pregnant women, Sora."

Sora grunted and glared at the countertop. "I hate being reminded that I'm not a girl."

There was a paused over the line before Veera laughed. "Sorry sweetie. But you're one of a kind. You can't deny it."

Sora rolled his eyes. "I feel special." His voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"You are special." Veera answered over the line softly.

Sora heard the sadness in her voice and shifted his weight. "I know."

There was another pause before Veera started again. "Anyways… I wouldn't worry too much about it Sora. All your tests say the babies are fine and that there aren't any complications. And, to say it again, you're not a girl. In normal pregnancies, orgasms can cause the uterus to contract. Doctors suggest that overdue mothers engage in sex to help speed the delivery along… but in your case… they aren't coming out naturally… so just forget I said anything…" She laughed, sounding a bit nervous this time. "I'm as new to all this as you are."

Sora laughed with her as a wave of relief coursed through him. "Thanks Veera."

"Can I ask you something personal Sora?"

"Well gee doc, I think this whole conversation borders on personal, don't you think?" Sora pushed away from the counter and set his empty glass in the sink.

"Maybe. But you're the one asking the questions. And you don't have to answer."

"Just shoot." Sora smiled and returned to the table as he said this.

"The sudden interest and concern Sora… it was with your male friend again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He answered softly without a second thought.

"Are you in love with him?"

Sora was a bit surprised with the question. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. It was a question he hadn't let himself think. "Honestly… I don't know. I just don't know. I can't really explain what happened either…"

"Well… I'm sure you will be able to in time, Sora. Don't dwell on it too much, okay? You don't need any worry lines to add to those stretch marks."

"Stretch marks?" Sora groaned.

She laughed. "If that's all Sora, I should be going."

"Yes! Of course! Thanks for talking to me. Sorry to keep you." He said quickly, leaning back in his chair.

"It's no problem Sora. I told you anytime. And I meant it. I'll see you next week."

They each said their goodbyes and hung up. Sora felt immensely better, knowing his actions hadn't, and wouldn't, jeopardize the pregnancy. That fear had been on his mind since he left Riku's house three days prior. A genuine smile brightened his face and he placed a hand over his stomach.

Almost immediately after he set his phone down on the counter in front of him, it rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Kairi. He sighed softly as he headed for the living room. "Guess I can't avoid you forever…" He said softly. "And at least there's a plan now…" He flipped it open and pressed it once again to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sora!" Kairi squealed. "You answered! FINALLY! I knew you were home! You were avoiding me, weren't you? You're such a dick! I walked by your house this morning and I saw you peek out! And I've left like a million messages! I called Riku but he wouldn't say anything to me! Nothing! What's going on?"

"If you would let me talk, I would."

"Fine! Talk! But I'm still upset with you for blocking me out like that! Do you know how incredibly worried I've been?""

"Noted, mom." He sunk down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Don't get mouthy with me, young man!"

Sora laughed at that one for a moment. "You really are something, aren't you Kairi?"

"Oh don't play nice! Just tell me why you've been acting like a jerk."

"I chickened out Kairi, okay? And I didn't want you to know."

She paused a moment before she spoke, her voice soft and gentle. "What happened?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I went over there with the intention of telling him, I swear. But… we got to talking a bit… and it was just so nice… you know… talking… like we used to… before everything happened…" He answered slowly, trying not to sound like he was lying.

"Sora…"

"Don't start Kairi. I have a plan. I told Riku you were busy with family and couldn't come with me for my next checkup."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kairi said with a sigh. "We've known all summer that school was going to be starting in a couple weeks. And mom decides that she wants to take me school shopping at the last minute, I swear!" She laughed brightly. "The woman is going to drive me crazy. I'm so glad this is our senior year. I just wish you would drop this nonsense about home schooling. It's complete rubbish."

Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Yeah Kairi. I should totally go to Destiny High, shouldn't I? I could hang out with Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and the rest of the gang that I've been avoiding all summer, right? We could all have the same homeroom. And the same gym class and I'll sit on the sidelines because any flying balls might hurt the babies, right? And then we could go to Health class and Biology, where everyone will talk about the amazing pregnant boy that defies all logic and science. And I'll have to visit the cafeteria between each class because babies will be hungry. And the constant bathroom breaks because babies are squeezing mommy's bladder. And the horrible fat clothes you made me buy… and…"

"Alright, alright!" Kairi said, laughing loudly. "I get it! It just sucks is all. The thought of graduating without you!"

Sora laughed at that. "Well I'll be at graduation. I just won't go to class with you. And we'll see get to hang out and see each other. And help each other with homework. Although…" He mused. "When the twins are born… that'll be a different matter, won't it? It'll never get to leave the house! And I'll never see the light of day again!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Sora." Kairi giggled. "You won't be able to lock me out then! Auntie Kairi loves babies!"

"You say that now… but wait until I make you baby-sit. Chin high in dirty diapers and baby bottles."

"It's a date! Oh!" She squealed. "I just can't wait!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. Sora's mother, Rain, returned home on time. Her trip went smoothly and she indeed met with Leon.

"I just happened to mention your name and was practically mauled by this whacked out ninja girl!" She said laughing. "They're a nice bunch. Really energetic and friendly. Next time, you really will have to come with me!"

Sora had simply nodded at the request, and changed the subject, bringing up the possibility of spending the next couple days together. And they did just that.

It wasn't until Sora woke up the day of his next appointment that he realized it was just that; the day of his twenty week check up. And that was the check up that Riku was going to come with me. Which meant Riku was going to find out. Today. " Ah shit..." Sora rolled over and grabbed at his cell phone. His hand connected with his nightstand and it took a few moments before his fingers found the damned cell. It was already nearly noon. And his appointment was at one. He'd have to hurry to be on time.

15 minutes later, in which Sora was able to get up, take a shower, get dressed, and call Riku, Sora was walking through his front door. He smiled meekly and waved as he spied his silver haired friend standing on the sidewalk.

Riku uncrossed his arms as Sora joined him. They turned together and started walking down the sidewalk. "I was afraid you weren't going to call."

Sora's eyes were on the sidewalk, watching as his shoes touched the paved surface. He kicked at a rock before answering, not raising his head as he did so. "Why?"

"I haven't talked to you all week." Riku pointed out, glancing sideways at the brunette.

Sora paused a moment. "Phone and doorbells swing both ways."

Riku raised an eyebrow at that one. Then he shook his head and stretched his arms out above him with a laugh. "Yeah. I guess that's right."

"I didn't want to go alone..." Sora grunted in answer and the rest of the walk was quiet.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**At the hospital...**

"Riku… come here…" Sora held out his hand.

Riku, Sora, and Veera where in an ultrasound room. Sora was lying on a table and Veera was playing around with the ultrasound machine. Riku, on the other hand, stood on the other side of the room, staring at them. It was only a few minutes ago that they were sitting in Veera's office. It seemed to him that the moment they sat down, Veera was jumping up and ushering them out of the room. So without much in the ways of explanation, Riku followed behind the excited doctor and patient. "What?" He felt uneasy with the situation. Very uneasy as his eyes flitted from Sora to Veera, and back to Sora.

"Just come here for a minute."

Riku rolled his eyes, but stepped closer to the table where Sora was laying. "What?"

"Give me your hand."

Riku sighed but placed his hand in Sora's waiting palm.

Sora smiled and lowered their hands to his lower abdomen. He pressed Riku's hand against the warm surface and held it fast.

"Sora…" Riku's eyes flitted to Veera, who was busy with the ultrasound machine. "What are you…" His train of thought was interrupted as something inside Sora began to move around. He felt a gentle kick and retracted his hand, as if he had been bitten. "What the fuck?"

Veera turned around at the outburst. She looked from the smiling Sora to the confused Riku, then back at Sora. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"She kicked." Sora said, practically glowing. "I felt something earlier… but I thought it was just my stomach grumbling."

The machine forgotten about, Veera rolled her chair closer to Sora. "May I?"

Smiling bigger than humanly possible, Sora nodded.

"Where did you feel it?"

Sora pressed his fingers to the spot a bit low and left of his protruding belly button. "That's her, right?"

Veera pressed gently on the spot Sora indicated and immediately felt a tiny poke. "Wow…" She whispered and shook her head slowly.

"What? Is there a problem?"

She recovered quickly. "No. Of course not. And yes. That's your little girl." She slid her hand to the other side and began to feel around. "Brother must be asleep." She said with a smile.

Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Oh great! Now they'll be fighting and I won't get any sleep."

Neither doctor nor patient was paying any attention to the third person in the room. Riku had retreated a few steps away. He stood, standing perfectly still, and listened to the conversation that didn't include him. Their words didn't quite register in his head. He couldn't make any sense of them. _She? Who's she? What's she kicking? She has a brother?_

Veera smiled at Sora and nodded. "They do sleep, but you'll soon learn that twins don't even sleep at the same… time…" She happened to look up then and catch sight of Riku, looking very much like a lost child. "Sora… you didn't actually tell him…" She looked at Sora with accusing eyes. "Did you?"

Sora glanced quickly between the two. "Uh… not exactly…" He confessed softly.

"Sora!" Veera snapped and shook her head slowly. "You distinctly told me on the phone otherwise!"

"Well…" Sora shrugged his shoulders and sat up. "I meant to… honest… I just…" He slid off the table and turned towards the silent Riku. "Before you freak out… just listen… please!" He held up his arms and stepped closer.

Riku pursed his lips and folded his arms. He glanced from Sora to Veera, and rested on the latter. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Since he was looking at her, Veera took the question as being directed at her and nodded. She motioned him closer and began to root through her folder containing all of Sora's information from his previous visits. She showed him all the papers and falsified documents, along with copies of the pictures from the ultrasounds. She explained briefly of her concocted theories and of ectopic pregnancies. She explained the dangers and risks involved, as well as the progress of the babies.

All the while Riku stood, unmoving and unspeaking, until she finished. "So…" He started slowly. "You're telling me that Sora is pregnant?"

Veera nodded.

Riku uncrossed his arms and turned slightly, looking over at Sora who was sitting back on the examination table. "Sora… when did you become a girl?"

Sora blushed slightly and dropped his gaze to the tiled floor.

"You actually got pregnant? How? Who's the other…" He stopped as he noticed the brunette's face get redder. "Wait…" His mind slowly began to piece the story together. "We… it's me… isn't it?" He threw up his arms and spun around. "You're the fucking mother and I'm the goddamn father. Just perfect."

Sora flinched slightly at the tone in his voice. He sniffed back the tears and rubbed at his eyes. _Don't cry… don't cry… don't make this worse…_

Riku spun around towards Veera and lifted a finger. "How long has he known about this?" Riku had mentally calculated when it had happened. _There's no way he could be that pregnant in two weeks. The first time had been months ago._

Veera looked him in the eyes as she spoke, her voice even and calm. "He's about twenty weeks along now. Our first visit was during his twelfth…"

Riku turned towards Sora, his eyes blazing. "Eight weeks? You've known about this for eight weeks? Eight fucking weeks? Why the hell haven't you told me?"

Sora met Riku's penetrating gaze and swallowed nervously. The question caught him off guard and he didn't have an answer. He just sat there, dumbfounded.

Riku gawked at him a moment before spinning around and heading towards the door. Once out in the hallway, he closed the door and paused a moment. A moment of indecision gripped him and he grasped the doorknob, fully prepared to go back inside. The soft sounds of someone crying drifted through the door and Riku pressed his ear to the cold steel.

"Sora, it'll be okay."

"No it won't! He hates me! I knew he would! I knew it! I told Kairi!"

"Kairi…" Riku whispered and listened again.

"Just give it time, Sora. Remember how you took it? You weren't exactly happy with me."

"But I got over it!"

"And so will he."

Riku stopped listening at that point. He pushed away from the door and walked down the hall. Guilt tugged at his consciousness for making Sora cry but he discarded it as he stepped out of the front door of the hospital. The sun overhead beat down brightly and he squinted.

"This is all some fucked up dream brought on by sleeping with Sora one too many times…" He mumbled as he pulled his cell phone out. He flipped it on and dialed. He turned down the street and started walking as he waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Kairi. Did you know?" He asked, even though he already knew she did.

"Did I know what Riku?" She answered slowly.

"Cut the shit Kairi. I know you know. How long have you known?"

"Uh… about a month…"

"A month?"

"Actually… closer to two I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Riku. Not my news to tell."

"So? It's pretty damn clear he didn't want to tell me."

"He was afraid to tell you Riku."

"I figured that."

"I know he tried to tell you a couple of times…"

"_I… there was something I wanted to talk to you about…"_

_"I swear that wasn't my intention when I came over..."_

_"There was... something I wanted to... talk to you about..."_

_"I... I can't. Not now..."_

_"I don't... I'm not... I'm p..."_

_"Will you come with me?"_

_"Next week... My next doctor's appointment... I hate going alone... and Kairi usually comes... but she's got family stuff..."_

_"Will you come with me?"_

Riku shook the memory from his mind. "Still… some fucking friends." He muttered.

"Riku, where is Sora now?"

"Back at the hospital."

"You left him there? Alone? Riku! Of all the time to act like a complete…"

"Goodbye Kairi." He said as he turned towards the building he was now standing in front of. "We'll see you tomorrow." Riku flipped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. Almost instantly, it began to ring. With a sigh, he pulled it back out. "What?" He said, pressing it to his ear again.

"You hung up on me!"

"Just let it alone Kairi."

"He's hurting Riku! Please don't…"

Glaring at the non-existent Kairi, Riku flipped the phone closed for a second time, and this time switched it to silent. "What does she think I'm going to do? Smack him around and leave him alone in the middle of the street?" He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"The Starlit Inn…" He mused. "How convenient, a hotel so close to a hospital." He shook his head slowly as stepped inside. The lobby was relatively small but it seemed friendly enough. And Sora had spoke well of his time spent there.

Shaking his head slowly, he turned towards the counter.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**An hour later...**

Nearly an hour later, he was standing outside of the hospital, his cell pressed to his ear.

"Hey! This is Sora! So if you're looking for Sora, I'm like not here. So like, you should leave me a message. And I'll get back to you later. Unless you aren't looking for Sora. So in that case, you have the wrong number."

Riku rolled his eyes as he pulled the cell from his ear. "He can't possibly be at the appointment still..." He switched the phone off and shoved it in his pocket as he headed inside the hospital for the second time that day.

"Connie!" He said smiling as he walked through the blue doors. "You're just the girl I was looking for."

The blonde looked up from her computer screen. She smirked as she turned around in her chair. "Me? What can I do you for, Mr...?"

"Riku." He supplied, stepping up to the desk. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Brunette, kind of short, had an appointment today with Veronica Verse."

"You mean Sora."

"Yes." Riku's smile widened. "Do you know all the patients by name?"

Connie giggled slightly and waved the question away. "Just the annoying ones."

He laughed. "Yeah, Sora does tend to get on nerves."

"So, Riku, right? What about him?" She leaned her elbows on her desk and flashed another smile.

"What do you know about him?" He asked slowly, lowering his voice and stepping closer.

Connie glanced around quickly looking back up at Riku. "Enough to know that there's something odd going on around here."

"Odd?"

She nodded. "Nothing is by the books." She glanced back towards the hallway behind her, and then inclined her head towards it. "They all think I'm like this complete and total idiot, right? And Veera's been on my case since I started working. Like total psycho. If I'm not doing paper work every single minute of every day that I'm here, she throws a fit. But I just dare her to actually try and get me fired." She laughed. "I have quite a few stories to tell when it comes to Miss Verse."

"Like what?"

"She doesn't know how well I listen." She said with a smile. "And her voice carries. She'll leave her office door open sometimes. Or she'll run out in the hallway to answer that phone of hers. She's got this roommate, Zing, who she hates. At first I thought it was her boyfriend but the lack of love in her words pushed that away. So did a family relation. It's pretty clear she hates the guy." She said with a nod. "Although he has to be someone important. Because she's always leaving appointments to call him out in the hall."

Riku nodded slowly. "What about her other patients?"

"What other patients?" She asked with a laugh. "Sure, she meets with a couple people and does testing regularly, but half the time, she doesn't even remember their names! She'll like come out and ask me to fetch files for her and find names. A few times she's left appointments to come and talk to me. It's like... when she's not working with Sora, she's a total spazz."

"Sora?"

"Yeah." Connie said, rolling her eyes. "The first few times the kid came in, I thought he was dying or something. He cried a lot. But after a while, he seemed happier. So I was like, maybe he's cured. But why then would he still be coming here, right? So a couple weeks ago, I went to look up his file, just to tide over my curiosity. And guess what? There isn't a file. So I looked him up in the hospital database. And he's not in there either. So Miss Veera doesn't do her own paper work, does she?"

Riku stared at her a moment before shaking his head. "So there's nothing? At all?"

She shook her head. "Not even a name! So... I've been watching her all day. Checking up on her when she leaves her office. I caught a glimpse of her clipboard as her and Sora went by almost an hour ago. You know what she was carrying? A notebook! And not the hospital issued ones, a normal spiraled notebook. The shitty cheap ones that get sold at department stores. I think she fakes filling out paperwork by scribbling in it. Makes it look like she's taking notes."

Riku crossed his arms and straightened up. "A lazy doctor? Not someone I would want treating me."

"Exactly!" Connie said loudly. "There's just something odd about her relationship with Sora. Like... whenever he calls... she'll drop what she's doing, like with the Zing guy, to talk to him. And sometimes those conversations go on for a while. She's even canceled other patient's appointments because she was on the phone with him! And she's always like... touching and hugging him and shit. And the whole bringing in a friend thing... unless the person is a family member, she says no in all other cases."

Riku glanced over at the clock. It was getting late in the afternoon. If Sora was still with Veera, Connie was right. There was something strange going on. Riku shook his head slowly, pushing the doubts from his mind. _Of course something strange is going on. He's pregnant. Maybe she's in it for the fame. The first pregnant boy has to be a medical marvel._ "So they came by here an hour ago then... is he still here?"

"Sora?" She smiled. "Of course. He's back with Veera in her office."

"Would you be able to deliver a message for him?"

She batted her eyelashes at him before nodding. "Sure thing! I would love to." She handed him a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

Riku scribbled down a note about the hotel room he'd rented and about how he'd be waiting there. He folded it up and handed it to Connie. "Be sure he gets it and reads it." He said with a smile. "Sort of had a little argument and I'd like to smooth things over before we go home.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**At the hotel...**

It was almost three hours later before there was a knock on the door. Riku glanced sideways at the door before sliding off the edge of the bed. He hit the off button on the remote, blanking out the television screen, and headed for the door. "You didn't need to knock." He said matter-of-factly, eyeing the brunette at the door.

Sora looked pitiful, standing in the doorway biting his lip. He didn't raise his eyes to meet Riku's, opting to stare at the taller boy's chest instead. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks stained, as if he had been crying. He shivered slightly under the scrutiny and mumbled out something incoherently.

"I didn't get that."

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Sora snapped, pushing past Riku into the room. "This isn't my fault." He spun around and glared at his friend. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Hell…" He threw up his arms. "I didn't even know it could happen. But it's all my fault, right? Because I let you fuck me."

Riku closed the door softly and turned around silently. He crossed his arms, studying the brunette as he waited for him to calm down.

"So now you've got nothing to say?" Sora shouted. "Where's the surprise in that, huh?"

"Keep your voice down…"

"What the hell for? So the people in the next room don't hear me say what an ASSHOLE YOU ARE?"

"Sora…"

"NO!" Sora continued his voice elevated. "You had your chance to talk back at the hospital. Now it's your turn to listen to what I have to say!"

"Fine." Riku said rather calmly. "I have no problem with listening. And yes, I agree I was an ass for leaving like I did. But you have to admit that the situation was… odd at best. It's not every day your best friend tells you he's having your baby."

Sora shifted slightly and dropped his gaze to the floor. Riku sounded so strong and sure of himself. A pang of guilt twitched in Sora's mind, but he quickly pushed it away. No matter how harsh his words, Sora still believed Riku deserved them.

"Now…" Riku stepped forward. "Before you start screaming at me again, I have a little suggestion. Let's go out to dinner. Or order something in, okay? I know you have to be hungry if I am."

Sora let out a soft grunt as he folded his arms. He had spent more time at Veera's office then he usually did. And after leaving the hospital, he walked around for a while before heading to the Inn. And lunch had been so long ago. He just hated that Riku was being so nice at the moment. He just wanted to kick and scream. It just wasn't fair!

Riku smirked slightly at Sora's body language. "I take that as a yes."

"I get to choose from where." Sora said sternly.

Riku nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Erm… good…"

"But afterwards…" Riku turned to open the door and he held it open. "I suggest afterwards… we have a nice, long talk. Calmly."

**End of Chapter 11. Stay tuned for Chapter 12: A Long Night**


	12. A Long Night

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 12: A Long Night**

While he had waited for Sora to return from the doctor's office, Riku had had time to think. Questions were planned and he had a lot he wanted to say. But after sitting through the awkwardly silent dinner, Riku was at a loss. His calm, cool, level-headedness escaped him as he slid the card key into the hotel room's door. He heard the lock click and pushed the door open. He could feel Sora staring at his back.

Neither boy said a word as they walked to the restaurant, ate, and walked back. Now, there was no reason to put it off. Riku sighed deeply as he stepped in the room and moved towards one of the beds.

Sora nibbled on his lip nervously as he shut the door behind him. He just wished Riku would blow up at him. He felt so guilty for the words and names he'd used earlier. Riku had every reason to be angry.

"Riku… will you just… talk to me already?"

Riku stood with his back to the brunette but didn't move.

"Damnit! Yell at me! Scream! Call me names! Anything! I just can't stand this silence."

In a split second, Riku had spun around and embraced Sora. He hugged the shorter boy to him, crushing their bodies together.

Sora gasped as the air was knocked out of him and felt a pair of lips on his. He hungrily returned the kiss and laced his fingers in Riku's hair. The taller teen had him pinned up against the door before Sora realized the tightness in which Riku held him. It was causing one of the babies to squirm. Sora gasped as a spasm of pain erupted up his spine. Tearing himself away from the lips that threatened to devour him, he sprinted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"You couldn't have given me a few more minutes, huh?" He muttered, poking his abdomen. With a smile, he turned towards the toilet. It still amazed him how many times a day he had to pee. He washed up quickly, ran a hand through his hair, and unlocked the door. A sigh escaped him.

Riku stood unmoving, frozen in his place by the door. "I'm… sorry…" He said slowly, looking worried. "Are you… uh… is everything okay?"

The brunette nodded his eyes on the floor. "I… uh… kicking… pee…" He stammered, feeling like a complete idiot.

It was Riku's turn to nod and stammer. "I… uh… didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Sora's eyes met Riku's and he bit his lip again. What is wrong with me? I want to jump him every time I see him.

Riku crossed the room then, purposely keeping more than an arm's length between them. He sat down on one of the two queen beds in the room and leaned back.

Sora's eyes followed him and after a moment, he sat opposite him on the other bed. Sora's hand unconsciously went to his stomach and Riku's eyes followed. "I'm sorry…" He began after a few more awkward moments.

Riku raised his gaze from Sora's stomach to his eyes. "I…" He opened his mouth to speak.

"No." Sora lifted his free hand to silence the other boy. "Let me just say a few things first." The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. Riku knew he was pregnant. He knew it was twins. And he knew he was the father. All that was left now was to… well… maybe he would explain something… anything to make sure Riku understood. And that he didn't hate him. Or think he was some sort of freak.

In answer, Riku simply nodded and leaned back on the bed. As much as he was confused and secretly freaking out, he knew it was best not to. Not in front of Sora. There were a few things he wanted to say too. He would wait until Sora had his say.

It was amazing that Sora had any lips left to bite at this point. He was slightly nervous but at least the hard part was over. "First… I want to apologize about not telling you and about ambushing you like that. I just couldn't bring myself to get the worlds out. Part of me wanted to just get it over with and tell you. And another part didn't. I thought that… the longer I put it off… the easier it would be. But I should have figured this would never be easy." He managed a small smile. "I was afraid… terrified that you'd be angry… disgusted with me. I thought you'd hate me or just call me crazy. Kairi's been telling me I should tell you… practically since I told her. She actually took it pretty well. But then again… I figured… eventually she would be fine with it and come around. It didn't take her long. Veera was the one who suggested bringing you along. She said she could provide proof and answer questions. And I told her I'd tell you first… like I did with Kairi. And I did come over to tell you… But… well… I did something else instead." He paused a moment, not meeting Riku's gaze. "I just want you to know… I can do this all myself. If you want to forget this whole thing happened, that's perfectly fine."

Riku's face went blank. "Forget?"

Sora nodded, not missing a beat. "I'll take care of them, I'll raise them. I'll do everything. You can just…"

Riku stood up at that point, tired of Sora's ramblings. "Okay. I've sat here for long enough, listening to all your shitty doubts about me but that's where I draw the line." The anger was apparent in his voice. "Sora… you know me better than anyone else."

A slight blush creped across the brunette's face and he lowered it.

"I don't mean that." A smile tugged at the corners of Riku's mouth. "I mean…" He grew serious again. "We've been friends our whole lives. I would think by now that you know the type of guy I am. I would never abandon anyone I got pregnant."

"But… it's not exactly a normal circumstance…"

"No, it's not. You're my best friend. Am I going to freak out? Sure. Anyone would. But after the initial freak out… Sora… I just can't believe you think that low of me. After everything."

"No!" Sora jumped up and grabbed Riku's wrists. He tugged gently when he felt his friend try and pull away. "No, I don't. I swear. You mean more to me that I probably know. I just…" He released his grip on Riku and took a few steps towards the dresser. His back to his friend, he sighed. "Maybe I just… all the anger I was feeling, all the doubts and frustrations… confusion… maybe I just transferred all my emotions onto you… I was so scared… but Veera and Kairi… they made me feel better. And now… I know it sounds weird… but I'm… sort of… happy." He sighed deeply. "And I guess I was just afraid of having to deal with those feelings again."

"I could have been there for you too, Sora." Riku answered softly.

"I know that now." He turned slowly and smiled meekly. "So… what now?"

"I want you to start at the beginning." Riku said, sitting back down on the bed and getting comfortable.

"The beginning?"

Riku nodded. "From the very first appointment when that Veera lady told you to earlier today. Everything."

"Everything?"

Riku nodded again. "Everything."

For the next several hours, Sora relayed everything. He spoke about everything Veera had told him, trying hard not to blush during some parts. He went over telling Kairi and the decision to be homeschooled. He went over his daily routines and eating habits. And the annoyance of having to buy fat clothes. The embarrassing cross dressing incident with Kairi and the shopping trip when she tried to get him to try on maternity clothes.

"And when you left… well… Veera and I… we mostly talked about you."

"Me?"

Sora nodded. "She was a bit upset with me because I didn't tell you beforehand. Mostly she was concerned with if she could trust you or not."

"Trust me?"

Sora nodded again. "She's worried the story will be leaked to the media."

"The media?" Riku seemed to be stuck in a loop of repeating what Sora said. It didn't make sense, what Sora was saying.

Again, Sora nodded. "Yeah. She's always worried that someone will find out and try to exploit us."

Riku shook his head slowly. "Sora… you're a medical marvel. I would think doctors would want to test you, not prevent it."

Sora shrugged.

"Unless she's got some hidden agenda."

"No!" The brunette snapped. "She cares about me! She's helped me! A lot more than you have!"

"And whose fault is that?" Riku snapped back.

Sora looked away, hurt lacing his eyes.

Riku sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, okay? I just hope you wouldn't really think I'd do that. That you couldn't trust me."

"Well…" Sora tilted his head to the side in a shrugging manner.

"Sora!"

"Like I said earlier. I placed all my doubts on you. And Veera just worries."

Riku wasn't satisfied with that answer. He wouldn't press the matter further now, but he would be keeping an eye on Veera. Something didn't seem right, besides the obvious. "Okay… well… you don't have to worry about me. But when we get back, I'm telling Kairi she's been demoted. I'll be going with you to the hospital from now on."

Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"Oh no! That's fine. Probably better anyways." He answered with a yawn.

Riku nodded and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. He pushed himself off the bed and stretched.

Sora lifted his eyes and watched as Riku let out a yawn and began stripping his shirt off. "Damn hormones." He muttered, looking away.

Riku smiled as he moved to turn down both beds.

Hours ago, Sora had taken a seat on the top of the dresser. Now he shifted uncomfortably. It had probably been a mistake to sit there. And to do it for so long.

"Come on." Riku said, turning towards him. "We should get some sleep if we want to catch the early ferry home."

"Oh yeah…" Sora nodded and slid off the dresser. "I wasn't even tired yet." He said, stifling a yawn.

Riku smiled. "Well… come on now. Let's get you ready for bed."

"What?" Sora tried to protest as his shirt was wrestled off, not to mention the prodding, cold fingers that followed.

"Wow!" Riku smiled, giving Sora's bulging stomach. "You are getting fat."

Sora slapped the hands away. "That is not funny!" He whined.

Riku laughed as he scooped the brunette's smaller frame up in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk!"

"Gesh, Sora. How much have you gained?" Riku feigned straining to carry the brunette.

"Oh haha. Are you so weak you can't handle a little weight lifting?"

He laughed and plopped the brunette down on one of the beds.

"I could have done that myself." Sora whined.

"You can carry yourself?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yes, Riku. That's exactly what I meant."

Riku turned to the other bed but was stopped before he made it too far. He looked down at the pair of hands latched to his arm.

"I'm… uh… cold." Sora explained.

"Then use the blanket."

"Come on, Riku. Just for a little while."

"Sora…"

"Just lay with me for a little while. Nothing more."

Riku rolled his eyes are he plopped down beside Sora. "You're lucky I'm too exhausted to take advantage of you."

Sora blushed slightly as he cuddled up against Riku's side. He was fast asleep moments later.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**The next morning…**

The number on the clock switched to seven in the morning. Sora was draped across Riku's torso, snoring loudly. Gingerly, he peeled the brunette off and rolled away. He dressed in silence and slipped out the door. "The ferry leaves at eight." He said to himself as he walked down the street. "I just hope she's there this early." He mused.

Fifteen minutes later found him in the hospital, back in Veera's wing.

Connie smiled brightly as she spotted him in the doorway. "Riku! What a pleasant surprise! Did you find your friend alright? Does he have another appointment today?" She looked down at her desk calendar and flipped it to today's date.

Riku smiled as he leaned over her desk. "He's fine. And no, not today."

"Great." She said, lifting her gaze with a smile. "Veera would be screaming if I had forgotten to write it down."

He returned the smile and tilted his head slightly. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

She batted her eyelashes and smiled widely. "What sort of favor?"

He leaned closer. "Remember our little conversation yesterday? About your boss?"

"Oh. Her." Connie rolled her eyes. "Real weirdo that one. High-tailed it out of here after your friend left. And called in sick today."

"Really?" He hadn't expected that. But it was a good thing. Veera wouldn't be there to catch him flirting with the assistant.

Connie nodded. "And again… no paperwork was done."

Riku flashed another smile. "Wow. You really are the brains of the operation."

She smiled again. "Well… I do try my best to be… inconspicuous."

"How about you give me a call next time our good doctor does something out of the ordinary."

She smiled slyly as she slid a pen and notepad across the desk. "I would love to."

"This is my personal cell phone." He winked and scribbled down the number. "Give me a call anytime."

"Oh I will."

"And I mean anything out of the ordinary. I don't trust her."

Connie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't either."

"Now then… I need to get going if I'm to catch my ferry." He grabbed her hand and bent over to place a small kiss on it. "Until next time."

Connie giggled as she folded the phone number and tucked it in her purse.

An hour later found the pair of friends on the ferry, about to dock at Destiny Islands. Kairi could be heard screaming before she was seen.

Sora was laughing and screaming back at her over the loud noise of the ferry and its other passengers.

Riku sighed and pulled Sora aside. "Look…" He said frankly. "When we dock, I'm going to disappear."

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

Riku held up his hands. "Just for a little while."

"Why?"

"My whole world just turned completely upside down, Sora." He crossed his arms. "And since I was with you, I didn't get a chance to… well… to really think. I didn't want to freak out in front of you."

"Riku…"

"No, it's okay Sora. You know me. I just need time to process alone."

"But you aren't alone."

"And neither are you, Sora. But I need my time, okay?" He felt bad when he saw the look on Sora's face. He wanted to wrap his arms around the brunette and never leave his side again. But Riku knew he was close to cracking. He didn't want to fall apart in front of Sora. He just needed some time. "Time to deal."

Sora sighed and lowered his head. "How long?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'll be at your next appointment." He turned as the passengers around them began to file off the boat.

"But that's two weeks away!" Sora said, trying to follow through the crowd. "Damnit, Riku!" He really did disappear.

"Sora!" Kairi bounded over and latched onto him. "How was the checkup? Everything alright? How'd Riku take the news? Is he okay? What happened last night? Riku was really angry when he called… yesterday…" She looked around, noticing for the first time that the silver haired boy was missing. "Hey… where is he?"

**End of Chapter 12. Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Stepping Stone**


	13. Stepping Stone

**Author's Notes:** Filler chapter with the bad and not-so-bad guys. Forgive the shortness.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 13: Stepping Stone**

Veera was sitting on the couch in the living room of their small, shared apartment when the front door opened. Her eyes were on her notebook, scanning over various scribbling she'd made concerning her very special patient. She needn't lift them to know who came in. "Zing. Where have you been?"

Zing spun around at the voice, surprised to see her there. "Veera! What are you doing here?" He crossed the room to stand over her. "You're late for work!"

"I called off today." Her eyes were still on her notebook.

"Called off?" He yelled. "We can't afford for you to screw this up. Not when I'm… we're so close. I swear, Veera, if you fuck this up…"

"Oh come off it Zing. I can take a day off. It happens all the time." She closed her notebook and raised her gaze. "Zing… you look awful."

"Gee… thanks." He walked around the couch and headed for the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and followed after him. "You seriously look awful Zing. Like you've aged ten years since I've last seen you?" It sounded more like a confused question than a mere statement.

He smiled. "Not quite, but close."

"What?"

"Bah." He waved her off.

She studied his face for a moment, shaking her head. "I swear Zing…" She shook the thoughts from her head. She knew she'd never get a straight answer from him about anything anyways. It was best to drop the subject. "You didn't answer my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Where have you been?" She threw up her arms. "I haven't seen you in over a week. You're either never here or you're locked in that damned room of yours."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"I've called you numerous times."

"Yeah… but… you're still never here when I get home." She felt like she was repeating herself.

"You just worry about Sora. I'll worry about me."

She sighed and slunk down in a chair by the table. "Fine."

He poured two cups of coffee and sat down opposite of Veera. He pushed one of the cups towards her. "Now… when was the last appointment?"

"Yesterday."

"And how far along are we?"

"Twenty two weeks."

"Is that all?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Zing… I have checkups every two weeks. On the same day. Exactly two weeks apart. How hard is that to keep track of?"

He took a sip of his coffee. "I lose track of time when I'm working."

"Working?" She repeated. "On what?"

"None of your concern."

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm only your partner in crime. Sure. Keep me in the dark."

"Don't be so dramatic, Veera. Need to know basis. When you need to know, you will. For now it's best that you don't know. But enough about me. Tell me about the progress."

"I assume you're asking about Sora's progress. He does have a name. You don't have to keep referring to him in ways that make him sound like…"

"An experiment?" He interrupted.

"Well… frankly… yes." She snapped.

"He is one. Ah. Whatever." He waved her comments off. "Just tell me."

Veera shrugged. "Normal. Or as normal as he can be. The babies are fine and healthy. He's told the other two involved now."

Zing started laughing. "Oh that's great! How did the other little faggot take it?"

Veera glared at him but continued. "As expected. He screamed and stormed out. But don't worry. Sora called me earlier this morning, saying everything's alright now. Riku will not be telling anyone."

"That's none of my concern."

"It's not?" She exclaimed. Zing was always commenting on the secrecy issue. Hadn't he done it just a few minutes ago even? "But if people find out... we could get caught."

"If anyone finds out, we'll simply move the kid here."

"What? Kidnap him?" Her mind raced, thinking for some excuse to give. She didn't want Zing to get his hands on Sora anymore than was necessary. "While you might think that would be more convenient…" She said slowly. "Even with the proper equipment… there simply isn't enough space. Plus a few other doctors around would set me on ease."

Zing shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter as long as I get my hands on those babies. But that does bring up another concern. What equipment will be needed for the birth?"

"Don't worry about it." She said, lifting her coffee cup to her lips for a sip. "Everything needed is at the hospital."

"I'll need a precise list." Zing insisted sternly.

"But I just…" She sighed. Of course she knew better than to argue with him. "Why?"

"Because Veera. When he's ready to pop, we're going to have to keep it very quiet. We'll probably have to take over the hospital, block out one of the wings."

"Take… over…"

Zing nodded. "I'm working on it as we speak."

"How?"

"Need to know. Now, you mentioned other doctors. How many will you need?"

"Uh… I supposed whoever is on duty."

Zing shook his head. "No. See… when we take Sora in for the big show, you'll never get to see or converse with the hospital or anyone there. See… we'll sort of be fugitives after this. Or at least you will." He laughed. "Which won't matter long once I have control over the universe." He mused, smiling.

Veera shook her head slowly. She should have figured she wouldn't be working at Landic forever. But still it seemed sad. She had gotten used to it. "In that case… I don't trust anyone you'd bring in. I'll do everything myself. I guess we'll just need whoever you need to keep the place locked up. Though keep in mind that Sora will probably have his two friends tag along. And it'll all have to seem legit. And we'll have to send them all home quicker than normal."

Zing nodded. "Good. I'll see to it that we take over your wing. I assume that would be easiest. You work there. No one would suspect it. Make sure to get all appointments canceled. Maybe something can be arranged where the other doctors in that wing are gone."

Veera thought for a second, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. "Well if you can pull off taking over a hospital wing… we could fake some important conference. Have the whole wing supposedly out."

"Now that's my girl."

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't say that again. Ever."

He laughed again. "Next is I'll need a list of equipment we'll need to transport the babies."

"Transport? To where?" She asked, taking another sip.

"Off planet."

"Off planet?" She spat out the coffee she had been about to swallow.

He reached across the table to grab a handful of napkins from the dispenser. "There's that damn echo again."

She ignored his comment. "We can't transport newborns off planet safely. Especially in this case. It would be best to keep them here…"

"For someone to find? Veera… the hospital has this address. The kid can ask for it. If they came looking…" He drug a finger across his neck.

She shook her head. "Couldn't we just lay low for a while somewhere close by?"

"Certainly not." He shook his head. "We will be leaving as soon as you can get rid of the kids. Last matter." He didn't stop. "We will have to dispose of those in the hospital who have had contact with Sora."

"Dispose of… you don't mean…"

"Of course not. Too much work." He said, shaking his head. "I mean… they'll have to be… relocated. Somehow disassociated with the hospital."

Veera nodded. It made sense. Zing demanded secrecy. "In that case… Nash Baxter and Blake Trippin."

Zing nodded again, seemingly for the millionth time since they sat down. "Okay. Get me those lists as soon as possible and I'll take care of everything."

**End of Chapter 13. Stay tuned for Chapter 14: Possibilities**


	14. Possibilities

**Author's Notes**: Double update! Twice in one day! Woot! Sort of another filler chapter. Longer than the last. Lol.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 14: Possibilities**

**Week 21…**

His eyes were once again glued to the cell phone laying a few inches from where he was laying on his bed. It had been a week since his last appointment. A week since Riku had asked for some time to think. A week with no contact from his silver haired friend. He tried not to dwell on it too much but Riku was on his mind all the time now. "Damn hormones."

He rolled over on his back, stretching out. A second later and his phone was ringing. He grabbed it and flipped it open without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora!"

"Oh… it's you Kairi." He said, not masking the disappointment in his voice.

"Well… that wasn't very enthusiastic."

"Sorry. I was just hoping it was…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Still no word, huh?"

"No. And I'm beginning to think there won't be. He hates me now. Thinks I'm some disgusting freak."

"Sora! Now stop it! That's just not true and you know it. It's just Riku being Riku. Just a bit more than he can handle. He'll come around." She said in that all-knowing tone of hers. "You did."

"My body." He said blankly.

"Okay. I did."

"Yeah. A day."

"Fine Sora. You're right." She snapped. "He hates you. He's not calling because he's decided to run away and assume another identity to get away from your freakiness."

"See? I knew it!"

"Sora. He said he'd be there for your next appointment. Just relax, okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Would it make you feel better if I tried to talk to him?"

"No." Sora said sheepishly.

"By no do you mean yes?"

"Yes."

Kairi laughed. "Okay sweetie. Get some rest, Sora. And don't worry anymore. Love you."

"Yeah. You too."

Kairi shook her head as she hung up the phone. "Just one big, massive circle that keeps going around and round. At some point those boys will have to own up to the truth. Because they are driving me crazy!" She shouted the last part, throwing her phone on her bed.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of how much had changed in the past few months. She was in love with Sora for years. She thought they were meant to be together, they they'd get married and have kids. And now she was hoping for Sora and Riku to get their acts together and raise their kids together.

"Well… if I can't be mommy… at least I can be aunt Kairi." The thought warmed her as she made her way down the block to Riku's house.

She wasn't sure what she'd say to him. She hadn't meant to get so caught up in the middle but she couldn't change that now. Sora needed her. And maybe Riku did too. Maybe just a little.

She knocked on his front door, hoping he'd be home alone. Her hopes were crumbled when Riku's father answered. He took one look at her and walked away, leaving the door open. "Uh… hello? I was wondering if Riku was here." She stepped inside. She was waved upstairs by Riku's father. "Gesh." She snorted, walking down the hall. There was a reason she didn't come over to Riku's much. His father was a complete ass.

"Riku?" She asked as she knocked on the door. She heard a crash, followed by a string of curses. Then there was a click as the door was unlocked and swung open.

"Yes?"

Kairi gave him a quick one-over. He looked perfectly normal, maybe a little disheveled but normal, like nothing was wrong. "Uh… Riku…"

"Yeah. Who else would you expect?" There was a sarcastic tone to his voice.

She smiled, despite herself. "I came to talk to you about Sora."

"Shhh!" Riku grabbed her arm and wrenched her inside. He closed and locked the door.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her. "Paranoid much?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather my dad not find out."

Kairi nodded, understanding. She knew his father had a temper, especially when he was drinking. Which was always. She turned and wrinkled her nose at the piles of discarded clothes, paper, books, and other things littering the floor. "Did you suddenly forget how to clean?"

Riku shrugged as he bent over to pick up a few things. Yeah, so what if he had always been sort of a neat freak. "I've been a bit… preoccupied." He answered softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Clearly you've been very busy. Have you even left this room?"

"Next time you want to berate me, just pick up the phone."

"Would you have answered?"

"No."

She threw up her arms. "You won't talk to me. You won't talk to your family. Would you at least talk to Sora?"

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

He turned his back on her and spoke softly. "I'm not ready." He hated showing weakness.

"Riku… he's freaking out."

"He is?" Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I told him not to. I said I was okay with it."

"Are you really?"

He sighed again. "No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" He repeated with a sharp laugh and spun around to face her. "It's Sora, Kairi. It would have been different if it was you."

"Me?" She repeated confused.

"Or Selphie or something else."

"So this is because he's a guy, right?"

"No!" He hollered.

"Really?" She would have figured that would be weird fact. She couldn't think of another reason. "Then what? Why would it be different if it were me? Besides the obvious?"

"Because I don't love you!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He had never spoken it aloud. "I mean… wait…"

Kairi smiled widely and laughed. "No way. You said it. You can't take it back now. I knew it! I just knew it!"

"No… no you don't. I… this is all my fault." He sunk to his bed, his face in his hands.

"Yeah, it is. He avoided you, so now you're avoiding him? Doesn't make thing easier."

"That's not what I meant. I…" He looked up at her for a second before lowering his head again. "I got him drunk on purpose. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to loosen us both up a little bit. And boy did he loosen up."

"Uh… too much."

"Right. Sorry. Details aside… it was my fault. I got him drunk and… did that to him. Though I still can't understand how. My brief understanding of human anatomy…" He shook his head. "But I guess if that doctor of his says it's possible… oh this is so fucked up!"

She was silent a moment before she spoke, her voice soft. "Why?"

He raised his head, looking at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"Well… yeah… the circumstances are odd… but isn't this what everyone wishes for? To have a family with the person they love?"

He shook his head and rose from his place on his bed. "That's just a bit farfetched."

"Is it really?"

He grabbed her arm, more gently this time, and herded her towards the door. "Look… Kairi… you take care of him for a few more days."

"Riku!"

"No!"

"Wait…"

He shoved her out the door and locked it.

"Well…" She pouted and crossed her arms. "Jerk!"

She knew she could never understand Riku's situation. The confusion, anger, guilt, and fear among other things he must be feeling. But she could understand his need for time and space. She only hoped it wouldn't drive a further spike between them. "You guys need each other now more than you ever did in the battle for Kingdom Hearts."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**The following week…**

School started that following week. The first few days were lonely and troublesome for Kairi. She missed walking the halls with Sora and Riku. And everyone who saw her asked questions about both. Where were they? What was Riku doing now that he graduated? Why hadn't Sora been to school yet? Did he drop out? Is he okay? Is it true that he's gotten fat? Did either of them still have those keyblade things?

Every class was much the same. Mostly, the questions came from old friends. Though some came from people she had never met, let alone talked to before.

"Sora!" She whined on the phone during lunch break. "Won't you reconsider?"

"Reconsider what?"

"Homeschooling, you silly goose. I'm terribly miserable without you here."

He laughed softly. "Yeah Kairi. That's a wonderful idea. Have me waddling through the hallways, getting attacked by questions and prodding hands."

She sighed. "I know. It just sucks not having you here. I should dropout too."

"I haven't dropped out."

"You know what I mean. We could take classes together."

"No Kairi."

"But Sora…"

"No! I will not have you give up your senior year. You will go to the prom. And the other silly dances and sport games. You have to do everything! And tell me about it!"

"Sora…"

"Promise, Kairi."

She smiled and laughed. "I promise."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Week 22…**

It was the day of his next appointment and Sora was heading over to the pier. He still hadn't heard from Riku but he hoped he'd find the silver haired boy waiting for him. He was disappointed. Instead, he spotted Kairi, her back to him, talking on her phone.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head. "I think it's a fantastic idea!" She paused. "No, really." Again she paused. "I agree. It makes sense when…" She turned and caught sight of the staring brunette. "Sora!" Without a goodbye, she flipped the phone closed and shoved it in her pocket. "I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"To escort you to your appointment, silly." She smiled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ferry.

"But what about Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Riku, Kairi. Where is Riku?"

"Out of town today." She answered quickly, still tugging on his arm. "Very last minute."

"But he said…"

"Oh stop worrying over nothing, Sora."

"It's not nothing!" He whined.

"Oh come on. We don't want to miss it. You'll be late."

Sora whined but let her drag him off.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Later that day…**

"Really Sora. Stop acting like a baby. Everything's fine."

Sora crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. "I can do anything I like and that includes pouting."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Now let's go." She pushed him out the hospital door.

"What's the hurry?"

"We have an appointment." She said matter-of-factly.

"What? What kind of appointment? Where? Since when?"

"Oh just come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street a block. She stopped in front of the Randiam apartment building. "Come on!"

"Kairi… where are we…"

"Hurry! We're late!" They ran past the office and she pushed him into the elevator. She ran her hand over the buttons, looking for the right one. "Oh! Was it floor four? Or five? Oh I knew I should have written it down!" She tilted her head to the side, thinking, and then pressed the number three button. "I hope this is the right one." She said as the elevator roared to life.

Sora grabbed the hand rail to balance himself. "Right what?"

"Right floor."

"What floor? What are we doing Kairi?" He groaned.

"Just a few more seconds." She said as the doors opened.

"Finally."

Sora looked up as he heard the voice, his eyes wide. When he didn't hear from him or see the silver haired boy earlier, he had doubts that he ever would again. And there he was, leaning up against a door with the number thirteen on it. "Riku?" Sora looked from him to Kairi and back again. "Okay. What's going on here?"

Kairi ignored him as she made her way down the hall. "Sorry we're late. Went a little longer than anticipated."

"Is everything okay?" Riku turned his gaze to Sora.

"Oh yes. Everything went fine." She said quickly. "Just a little mix-up with the examination rooms. Veera's so frantic about privacy! Like anyone who sees a fat teenage boy is going to think pregnancy. And anyways…"

"I'm not fat!" Sora snapped from behind her.

"Anyways…" She continued like she wasn't interrupted. "I pointed out that we come through the entrance and walk through the halls. We see plenty of people. And boy did she freak out! She actually suggested that we come through the back entrance. I didn't even know there was a back entrance! I swear… she's getting more paranoid with each visit."

Riku smiled. He didn't trust Veera at all and it was nice to see Kairi didn't completely either. "Kairi… remind me later that we should talk."

"About what?"

"Later."

"Okay then." She smiled.

"Hello? Sorry to disturb you but what is going on here?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were there Sora." Kairi said with a laugh. "Oh come on, silly goose." She said grabbing his arm when she saw his expression. "I was only joking."

"Then tell me what we're doing here. And why you didn't show up. Or why you haven't called me!" He accused Riku.

Riku dropped his gaze to the floor and scratched at the back of his head. "Look… I'm sorry about that but I had some things to deal with…" He stole a quick glance at Kairi and hoped the red head would keep certain truths to herself. "But today isn't about me. It's about you, Sora."

"Me?" Sora had doubts with the way things had gone thus far.

Riku nodded and waved for them to follow as he opened the door he'd be leaning on.

"Riku! You can't just go barging into peoples' apartments!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm not. My name's on the lease. So it would be pointless to break into my own place." He pulled two sets of keys out of his pocket and tossed one to each Sora and Kairi.

Sora stumbled slightly, trying to catch the set thrown at him. "Wait… what? You moved? Without telling us?"

"Sort of." Kairi said, shutting the door behind them.

"You knew about this?"

"Calm down Sora." Kairi said, moving further into the empty space.

"Shut up a minute Kairi and let me explain!" Riku shook his head and turned towards Sora. "I thought that… maybe… you know I think all this secrecy stuff is shit, right? And no one in their right mind would see a fat teenage boy and think pregnancy."

Sora glared at him. "Kairi already said that today."

Riku smiled as Kairi giggled. "But this apartment building is just down the street from the hospital. And with your mom being gone most of the time, it would be easy to just disappear for a while. We can get a webcam or something to make her feel more connected. And you could easily hide the issue since you won't tell her."

Only the part about his mother sunk into Sora's head. "It's weird enough without having my mother freak out on me."

"Uh… yeah… that was the important message behind what I just said…" Riku shook his head and continued on. He was sure it would sink in to Sora's head eventually. "Not to make it sound like we're trying to hide you away or anything."

"But we assumed you'd want it that way." Kairi said quickly.

"Veera's so overly protective we can probably convince her to make visits here instead of at the hospital."

Kairi nodded. "Annnd… this means we get to go shopping. Ya'll at least need something to sit on in here."

"Wait… what?"

"School starting is another good excuse." Riku continued. "Closer to your homeschooling teacher you have to meet with. Maybe we can convince him or her that you're on bed rest for some reason. Maybe you broke your leg and you have to meet with them here. What's a few more lies?"

That's when it hit Sora. "You want me to live here? With you?"

"Keep up Sora." Kairi smiled.

"I was planning on it anyways." Riku said with a shrug. "I was planning on attending the university here when it starts next month. Not much difference between a one bedroom and a two. Kairi will just have to sleep on the couch when she comes over."

Kairi stuck out her tongue. "Get one of those couch bed things and I'll be happy."

Riku laughed. "I think we can manage that."

"You… want me here?" Sora had doubt on his face as he looked from Riku to Kairi and back again. "I thought after…"

"I'm just going to… look around for a minute." Kairi excused herself, jabbing Riku in the ribs as she walked by him.

Riku shook his head and let out a laugh as he watched her walk down the hall and disappear into one of the rooms.

"Riku…"

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku let out a sigh. "They whole situation is my fault."

"Riku…"

He held up his hands to halt the brunette. "I'm okay. I swear. No need to baby me."

Sora smiled and giggled at his choice of words and Riku soon joined him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know? Just wanted to give you the option, if you wanted it."

"I do." He said softly. "I love it!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Riku let out a long breath. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been. The conversation with Kairi the week before had hit him hard. She had been right. For years Riku had been in love with Sora. He couldn't even remember when he first realized it. Sure, he had picked fights with the brunette and teased him about Kairi. But the truth was Riku always hoped one day, many long years down the road, that they could have the white picket fence and all that. Maybe even a kid or two. He just never imagined it would be this soon or that those kids would be biological.

But Kairi had been right and she struck a nerve with Riku. One day Riku would tell Sora how he really felt and perhaps they could be a family, if said brunette wanted him. Until then… Riku wanted to prove to that brunette that he could take care of him… of them. And while it wasn't a house with a fence and a yard, it was the best Riku could do on short notice, even if Kairi wanted him to hold out until he found a three bedroom so she could move in too.

"So… a quick tour then we'll go shopping? I borrowed my dad's truck for a few days."

"Your dad's truck? He let you?"

He shrugged. It was a known truth that Riku's dad loved his truck more than anything else and that included beer. "He only let me when I told him I was moving out."

"Ah. I'm sorry Riku."

"Don't worry about it. Got used to his shit years ago." He was silent for a moment before growing serious. "I won't be like him, Sora. I promise. I've only gotten drunk once and that was mostly a mistake. I won't do it ever again. I won't scream at my kids and I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on them… let alone do it myself." Riku had lost count of how many times his father had back handed him into a wall.

Sora reached out to touch his arm and Riku visibly relaxed.

"Uh…" Riku stepped away and scratched at the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed. "So… tour?"

"You aren't your father."

"This is the living room. Small, but it's sort of got a view. Corner apartment."

"You aren't." Sora insisted. "And I don't blame you. I could have said no."

Riku smiled and mumbled a thanks.

Sora smiled and crossed his arms. After a moment, he turned to look around the room. "So… the tour?"

Riku shook himself before nodding. "The kitchen is small but it has a fridge, stove, and dishwasher." They walked down the hall. "The bathroom is small. The hall closet is small. And the bedrooms…"

"Let me guess… small?"

Kairi smiled as she popped out of the empty one. "It's big enough." She grabbed Sora's hand and drug him inside. "It's got a huge closet and two windows. And oh! Won't the bassinets look adorable over here?"

"Baskets?"

"Bassinets. For the babies."

"What's a bassent?"

Kairi giggled. "Oh really Sora!"

"It's a baby's bed. Sort of like the newborn version of a crib." Riku said from the doorway.

"Yeah. We'll have to go baby shopping, Sora. Clearly you need help and I assume you won't let me throw you a baby shower."

"Oh gawd! How the hell am I going to do this? I'm not ready to be a dad! I don't even know what a basset is!"

"Bassinet." She corrected with a laugh. "And that's good. Because you're the mother."

He threw a glare at her. "You're lucky this room is empty. If I had something to throw…"

"Oh yeah. Real scary mister fat boy."

"Kairi!"

"There's some stuff in my room you can throw at her."

"Riku!"

**End of Chapter 14. Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Guess What Grandma?**

**Author's Notes**: Did you notice the apartment numbers? You're supposed to realize Riku and Sora (#13) now live across the hall from Zing and Veera (#14).


	15. Guess What Grandma

**Author's Notes**: Cujo copyrighted to Stephen King. And this chapter turned out twice as long as was anticipated. Enjoy!

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 15: Guess What Grandma**

"Sora… you have to tell her."

"No."

"You have to."

"No."

"You look like you swallowed a beach ball."

"No."

"Either you never see her again or you tell her now."

Sora groaned as he pulled the blanket up over his head. What Kairi said was not completely true, but it was close enough. A beach ball was an exaggeration but he couldn't see his feet anymore when he stood up. Though he had wanted it this way, being cooped up all day, every day, in the apartment was driving him crazy. Between classes and work, Riku was hardly ever there, though he called Sora daily on breaks. Kairi called in the evenings and came over on the weekends. Which was why she was there now. She had arrived an hour ago, found the living room empty, and stalked down the hall to Sora's room, where the brunette had been napping. And she had proceeded to harass him about his mother. It was her favorite subject now that Riku knew.

"Kairi…" He groaned again as the blanket was wrenched from him.

"Come on Sora! You have to tell her!"

"Give it a rest."

Kairi looked over as Riku appeared in the doorway. "I didn't know you were home." She pinched Sora's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He slapped her hand away and pulled his blanket out of her grasp. "You didn't ask."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just go back to sleep and pretend everything is alright and I'll just go make dinner." She stormed out of the room and down the hall, making more noise than necessary.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Like we need her to cook anyways."

Sora grunted in agreement.

"I'm a much better cook."

"You don't have to convince me."

The brunette pulled himself up in a sitting position and rested his hand on his stomach.

Riku glanced over and pushed away from the doorframe. He stepped into the brunette's room and moved closer to him. "Everything alright?"

Sora made a face and shrugged. "They never sleep, I swear." He rubbed his stomach.

Riku laughed. "Not even born yet and they're already fighting.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"You have to tell her you know." Riku said softly after a few silent moments.

"I know." Sora sighed softly. "She's coming for a visit." His voice was laced with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh?" Riku sounded doubtful.

Sora had been adamant about no one else finding out. Especially his mother.

Riku stepped further in the room and sat down on the bed beside Sora.

The brunette sighed. "I'm serious this time. She was pretty upset I wouldn't come home this weekend. Really upset." He shook his head slowly. The tone in her voice hurt him. "So I… I told her to come here next weekend."

"Next?"

Sora nodded. "Veera will be here when she arrives. I've already spoken to her about it."

"And what did the doctor say?"

Sora shrugged and didn't answer. He knew Riku was suspicious of Veera, though he couldn't figure out why. She was always friendly and helpful. She had been there for him and helped him through everything. She was perfect, so no; he wouldn't tell Riku that Veera had a bad reaction to the news.

"I don't know Sora. Are you sure it's a good idea to tell your mom? She seems like a loose cannon." She had said over the phone.

"What?"

"The few times I've spoken to her…"

"Oh that was when she was worried about me."

"And you think she won't worry now?"

"Well, of course she will. But I can't _not_ tell her. Especially now that I've told her to come over. She's going to see me and know something is wrong."

"Sora!"

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Veera, but my mom will be at my next appointment." He had hung up the phone on her after that.

"Hey." Riku said, slapping him on the back and bringing him back to reality. "It may not seem like it now but it will all be alright. Okay?"

Sora smiled and leaned into the touch on his back. And then a crash from the kitchen disturbed the silence.

Riku laughed as he stood up. "I better go and help Kairi before she burns our kitchen down."

Sora turned to watch him walk out the door.

For over a month, it had been nearly perfect in the small apartment. He talked to his mom and Kairi daily but if he ever wanted to be alone, he simply turned his phone off. And the extra distance between his mom and him allowed him to hide from her. It allowed him to hide from everyone. And whenever he complained about being bored, Riku brought him home a new video game, DVD, or, believe it or not, book. His new bedroom was littered with books.

It was nearly perfect. The one thing Sora longed for was Riku. He had realized a while back that he was in love with his male friend. As weird as his current situation was, he wouldn't change it for anything. He was having Riku's babies. Their lives would be tied together forever. And when Riku had said he wanted to be there for Sora and when he asked him to move in, the brunette assumed there was another, underlying reason. Sora thought that maybe his friend loved him back. Or at least wanted a few repeat performances.

Riku called him on breaks, did the shopping and cooking, and sometimes played a few rounds of video games with him. But he hadn't _touched_ Sora since that night in the hotel room. He was the perfect friend. Too bad Sora didn't want that.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

"Kairi… you've been in here for like ten minutes. What the hell is on the ceiling?" Riku shook his head as he looked up at the red and brown spots. It never amazed him the amount of trouble Kairi could cause in the kitchen.

"Oh shut up! I'll clean it up. Now get out!" She pushed him towards the entrance. "Out! OUT!"

He laughed and let her as the phone in his pocket began to ring. He pulled it out and smiled at the name on the caller ID. "You're lucky I have to take this."

She stuck out her tongue and gave him another shove.

He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Hang on a minute." He pulled it away from his ear and hurried down the hall. A quick glance in Sora's room proved the brunette sitting on his bed with his newest book. Riku smiled as he ducked into his room and shut the door. "Sorry Connie. I was in the middle of something."

"Oh? Bad time? Should I call another time?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking about you." He pulled the chair away from his desk and sat down.

She giggled over the line. "Perfect timing then. But I only have a few minutes."

Riku leaned back in his chair. "Well then, you better get right to the point."

"Exactly." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Okay. So… your friend's appointment last week, right? First one at your new apartment, which in itself is odd. This hospital doesn't do house calls. But anyways, Veera comes back from the appointment all hysterical… screaming and flailing and she calls me unprofessional. Whatever. The next day, her roommate actually shows up. Old guy, just nasty. Not that Veera's fantastic, but why the hell does she live with that guy? She despises him. But anyways… they had a very heated conversation."

"Were you able to hear any of it?"

She laughed. "Like I had to try. It was like a shouting match. Get this. You guys moved not only in the same building as Veera and her roommate, but on the same floor."

Riku's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yeah. Third floor, Randiam Complex, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded as he said it. That was certainly an interesting bit of information. Clearly Veera had known. Why hadn't she mentioned it?

"So the roommate, Zing I think she calls him, is pleased with it. Said something about him finally getting to meet the kid."

"Kid?"

"Uh huh. To which she screamed that he would never get his hands on Sora."

"Sora?" Riku's mind buzzed with a million questions. "Is he a doctor too?"

"I can't be sure but I don't think so. I can try and get more info on him."

"Yeah. That might be good." He sighed softly and leaned further back in his chair.

"Speaking of your friend, how is he doing?"

"Fine."

"Well… you may want to mention getting a second opinion, if he hasn't already. There's something really wrong with those guys. Really wrong."

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head slowly. Ever since he found out, he'd pestered Sora to talk to someone else. "I'll pass it along, but it won't help."

"You still won't tell me what's really wrong with him, will you?"

Riku laughed. "Have you asked Veera?"

"She tells me to mind my own damn business. I could tell her that it is my business, since I should be filing the non-existent paperwork, but why alert to the fact that I pay attention?"

"Exactly."

"One day I'll get it out of you. But I can wait."

Riku smiled. He had come to like the girl quite a lot. She was really quite bright, even if she didn't always show it. And he enjoyed listening to Sora go on and on about how annoying she was. "Anything else?"

"I'm not sure yet." She spoke slowly.

"Not sure?"

"Yeah. There were some thefts earlier this week. But I can't link it to Veera yet."

"Thefts?"

"Yeah. The board is investigating."

"What was stolen?"

"Tools. Imaging equipment. Incubators. An ambulance. All unofficial because no one is telling us anything. They think it's an inside job."

"Huh… And you think Veera is connected?"

"Her or that Zing guy. Just haven't figured out their angle yet. Why steal from the hospital? She's like… a big wig here. If she had some emergency where she needed the equipment, she could probably sign it out or borrow or something. Or get discounts through the hospital."

"Well… I'm sure if there's an angle you'll find it."

She laughed. "Oh! Got to jet!"

She hung up without a formal goodbye and Riku flipped his phone closed. He sighed and shook his head. "Somehow I will find out what is going on. And I will kill anyone who puts his hands on my Sora. Or my babies."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Two days later, Sunday…**

Kairi glared at the brunette as she helped him carry the laundry baskets from the basement laundry room to the apartment. She hadn't said much of anything to him the past two days. "You know Kairi, pouting is childish."

She glared at him again and stuck out her tongue. "You're the one being childish, not telling me."

He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Oh yes you do! You have to tell me everything there is to tell."

"No."

"Tell me Sora!"

"Tell you what?" Riku walked towards them, a curious look on his face.

"Sora picked out the..."

"Nothing!" Sora snapped, throwing a folded towel at her. "She's mad because I didn't tell her about mom right away." It wasn't a complete lie. She was still ticked about that fact.

"Uh huh." Riku stepped around them and headed to the door. "I'll pretend like I believe that. I'm running late." He was out the door before either could comment.

Kairi shot a glare at Sora. "What was that for?"

"I don't want him to know."

Her mouth dropped open. "You named them and you didn't even tell Riku?

Sora flinched at the accusation in his tone. "I just don't want…" He looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sora?" Her tone changed and her voice was softer. "Did something happen? I thought Riku…"

Sora spun around and held up his hands. "No. Nothing like that. He's been… great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know." Sora shrugged. "I know he says he wants to be the dad… but… I don't know." He sighed. "Uh!" He screamed suddenly and kicked at the nearest thing, the laundry basket. Folded clothes and towels went flying. "This is all messed up! It's not supposed to be like this!"

"Sora… what happened? The other day you were fine, happy. What happened between then and now that you have doubts?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sora…"

"No! I'm tired of people treating me like a baby, telling me what to do. You, mom, Veera… even Riku! If I'm old enough to be a parent, I'm old enough to make my own damn decisions."

"Sora…"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." He didn't wait for an answer. He shouldn't have yelled at her and he felt bad. But he was tired of everyone around him. Kairi acting like a mother hen. Veera's paranoid worry. His mother's nagging. And Riku. He was the most frustrating.

Sora groaned and sunk down on his bed. He rolled over, flat on his back, and his hands went to the bulge on his stomach. "Sorry babies. Mommy didn't mean to yell." The term came out before he realized it. It came so easy. Damn Kairi's need to tease him about being the mother. He sighed.

"Okay. I admit it. I'm the mother. Your mother." He smiled at the way it sounded. Oddly enough, he liked it. A lot. "I know you guys have heard a lot of stuff over the months. And when grandma comes next week, you'll no doubt hear more shit… I mean talk. But that's all it is, talk. Because no matter what happens or what everyone else thinks, I love you. And I'm happy you exist. And I can't wait to meet you."

He hadn't realized he drifted off to sleep until a knock at his door woke him. "Come on in Kairi." He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

The door opened slowly and Riku smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh… sorry. I just thought it'd be Kairi. I didn't know you were home."

Riku shrugged. "Slow night so they let me off early."

Sora yawned and stretched. "Is Kairi still here?"

Riku shook his head. "She left hours ago."

"Awe man." He glanced at the clock. "I didn't realize it was so late." He rubbed at his head. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. And I didn't apologize. She's probably upset with me."

"Eh. Don't worry about Kairi. She understands."

Sora looked over at him in confusion.

"She called me, worried. She said you have doubts. About what Sora? Me?"

Damn her, Sora thought. He sighed and shook his head. "No. No I don't. Kairi just needs to mind her own damn business."

"Sora… if you…"

"Please don't, Riku."

Riku lingered in the doorway a moment longer, like he wanted to say something. Finally, he nodded and excused himself. "Goodnight." The door shut behind him.

Sora breathed out a sigh of relief. Damn Kairi. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? So what is Sora was still slightly worried about what would happen after the birth? That didn't mean Kairi had to tell Riku. Sora had already put him through too much. It wasn't fair to make him worry more.

"The thing is…" Sora said to the babies, a habit that was getting worse with every day. "I really love your dad. But I have the feeling… I just know he only thinks of me as a friend. A very unusual friend who he… never mind. But he says he'll be around. And I believe him. You'll have your dad and…" He shook his head with a smile. "And your mother."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Week 28…**

The next few days passed pretty uneventful. Sora called Kairi to apologize. She forgave him and promised not to nag him anymore. Riku seemed distracted by something and made Sora promise he wouldn't leave the apartment alone. Sora was upset at first but agreed. He was starting to enjoy Riku's fawning. He didn't mind being confined to the apartment. Mostly he cleaned, finicky about everything. He wanted it perfect for when his mother got there.

"Stop worrying." Veera patted Sora on the knee. While she wasn't exactly happy that Sora was telling yet another person, she couldn't think of any real reason why he shouldn't. "Your mother will be fine. Just like your friends."

Sora rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away. She had arrived moments ago, right after Riku and Kairi left. They had said their hellos and she joined him on the couch. But once again, Sora's mood was sour. The damn mood swings were exhausting.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She smiled and stood up. "Want to go get started before your mother gets here?"

He shrugged and stood up as well. "Sure."

"Your room again?"

He nodded and the two walked down the hall towards his room. Sora flopped down on his bed and immediately regretted it. One of the babies kicked in protest at the jarring movement. He grimaced and prodded the area. "That's enough." He said in a warning tone.

"Everything alright?"

"Just peachy. They're a lot more active this week." He adjusted his pillow and leaned against it, trying to get comfortable.

She laughed. "Good for them, bad for you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Now…" She clapped her hands together and glanced around the room. "Where's the equipment I left here last time?"

Sora pointed towards his closet. "Riku rolled it in there. Something about me breaking it if it were left out." He watched as she walked over to the closet. "Though I wish you wouldn't leave it here. It makes me nervous."

Veera smiled as she wheeled a small cart with an ultrasound machine on it. "Don't worry Sora. It's a lot more durable than it looks." In reality, it was a part of the recent thefts at the hospital. The easiest place to hide it was exactly where she needed it. No one would find the missing equipment in the home of a patient who didn't exist. And Zing assured her someone else would be to blame.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**At the dock…**

It had been close to two months since she had seen her son and probably longer since she really got to hang out with him. She blamed her job. She was never home anymore and then he up and moved out while she was gone. It was foolish that she had to schedule a visit to see her teenage son. But she had been eager to see him when he had called. And she was determined to talk some sense into him. She's quit her job if that was what it took to get him to move back home.

She ran a hand through her long cinnamon brown hair, straightening a few stray locks. She had been expecting to see Sora at the dock, waiting for her. She didn't bother masking her disappointment when instead of her son she found his two friends leaning against a black pickup.

"Where is my son?" She asked, walking up to the pair.

Kairi smiled up at her brightly. "Hello Rain!" She called her by her first name, as she had done for many years. "I hope your ride over was pleasant."

"It was fine." She answered flatly. "Where is Sora?"

"Back at the apartment. He's… not feeling too well." Riku said much too slowly. "Bad headache."

"Uh huh." Rain didn't believe him. But she nodded and let him take her bag and open the door.

The short ride to the apartment wasn't quiet. Kairi chatted on and on about school, both her classes and the few times Sora had talked about his. She also went on and on about how she thought Riku and Sora needed a pet.

"Come on Riku!" Her voice reached a shrill, whining octave. "Sora would love a puppy."

He laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. "We don't have room for a dog. Plus Sora doesn't like dogs all that well. Remember when he saw that movie, Cujo?"

"Fine." She pouted. "What about a cat?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Kairi, now is not the time for a pet. We'll have our hands full soon enough."

She stuck her tongue out and followed him out of the truck.

Rain followed a few minutes later and gave them an odd look. "Hands full with what? What are you guys talking about? Is something wrong with Sora?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back in the apartment…**

Sora shook his head as he lifted the hem of his shirt over his stomach. He ran a finger over his swollen belly button, still marveling at it. The movement brought a tiny kick from one of the babies. Sora smiled.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice carried through the whole apartment, as did the front door shutting.

"My room." He called out in answer.

"Sora?"

Sora took a deep breath and prepared for seeing his mom.

"Why are you… move Riku… let me by."

"Let her in Riku. She has to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?"

"Hello grandma." He smiled as she stepped into the room.

Rain's eyes went first to Veera and the ultrasound machine, and then to Sora and his bloated stomach. Only then did it sink in what he called her. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to be a grandma." Kairi squeaked, stepping into the room.

Riku slipped in beside Rain. "Don't freak out, but Sora's pregnant."

She looked at Riku, bewildered, and then looked back at Sora holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to faint." She wavered on her feet.

Riku grabbed her arm and lead her over to the bed.

Sora reached over and grabbed her hand as she sat down. "I know how it sounds mom. And I know how scary it is. But here." He pulled on her arm gently.

With a deep breath, Rain leaned over and let her son place her hand on his stomach. She fought back the urge to flinch away when she felt a tiny kick.

"That's your grandson." Sora said softly and moved her hand to the other side of his stomach. "And this is your granddaughter."

"What?"

"Twins." Veera said with a smile. "Would you like to see them?"

Sora released his mother's hand and nodded. "Yes!"

Kairi giggled. "Sora can see them now. Up until the last time he kept calling them aliens."

Sora glared at her. "You saw them. They did look like aliens."

Veera laughed as she readied the ultrasound machine and spread the jelly on Sora's stomach.

"Ah! It's cold!"

She rolled her eyes. "And you complain about it ever time too."

"Because it's always cold."

Rain sat, unmoving on the bed, as they bickered back and forth. Her mind raced. Sora was pregnant. Sora was her son. Her son was pregnant. With twins. And it looked like she was the last to know. But how? How had it happened? How could it? How long had he known? Is this why he moved out? Why he wanted to be home schooled? She wanted answers.

"They're getting big." Veera froze an image on the monitor.

"You're telling me."

"Yeah. Sora's fat."

"I am not!"

"Hold on here one minute." Rain said loudly, earning all eyes to turn on her. "I want an explanation. Now."

Sora flinched at the tone of her voice, feeling like a little kid again, getting scolded for not following the rules.

Riku grabbed Kairi's arm suddenly and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go make lunch."

"But you said I'm not allowed in the kitchen."

"Just come on."

Rain watched as the two disappeared into the hall and then turned towards Sora. "Okay. Go."

Sora took a deep breath and started from the beginning. Veera supplied the theories she had recited several times and then excused herself when Rain wanted to talk to her son alone.

"While I don't like the situation, I'm glad you finally told me the truth." She scooted closer beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want any more lies, alright?"

Sora nodded as she released him. "I am sorry. I just didn't want you to be ashamed or disappointed in me."

"Sora, I could never be those things. As long as you're happy and healthy, all the rest is nothing."

"I am happy. And Veera says we're fine."

"What about Riku? Do you love him?"

Sora squirmed and looked away.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know. He says he wants to take care of us. Whether it's out of responsibility or obligation or love or because he's my friend… I don't know. But as long as he doesn't hate me, I'll be okay."

Rain looked at him hard, like it was the first time she'd ever seen him. She sighed and shook her head. "When did you grow up Sora?"

He smiled. "Being a mom does that to a boy."

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not old enough to be a grandmother."

They laughed and got off the bed. "Someone is hungry. Let's go see if lunch is ready."

And it was. They all sat down and made pleasant chatter. Rain asked Riku about his classes and job. She asked Sora about his days. Kairi asked about Rain's job. When they finished, Kairi got up to clear the plates.

"Now that everyone involved is all up to date…" Veera said, getting serious. "I have a matter to discuss."

"What?" Sora asked, leaning back in his chair and putting hands over his stomach.

"The birth, Sora."

"What about it?"

"Well… they aren't just going to come out naturally."

Kairi giggled. "Well duh."

"We'll have to schedule a cesarean section. C-section."

Sora squirmed.

"And I'd like to do it sooner, rather than later."

"Sooner?"

She nodded. "They'd be premature, but I think it would be would be best for you to do it now."

"Now? Like now, now?"

She nodded again. "In the next few days."

"But they're only 28 weeks." Sora said evenly. "They aren't ready."

"Sora…"

"Lungs don't fully develop until the 32nd week."

"That's true, but we'd keep them in incubators for a few weeks under observation."

Sora shook his head. "No. They aren't coming out until they are ready."

"Sora, pushing this off is dangerous. Despite your deformity, you aren't built to carry a baby, let alone twins. You can't carry them to a full term. It's dangerous for you."

Sora shook his head and crossed his arms protectively around himself. "I can handle it. Put me on bed rest or whatever if you need to. But they aren't coming out yet."

"Sora…"

"No!" He stood up and walked out before she could say anything else. The sound of his bedroom door slamming echoed through the apartment.

Veera sighed and rubbed her eyes. "The latest we can wait is a month. After that, I assure you he won't survive. Even then it'll be tricky."

"Do whatever you have to do to schedule it." Riku said in a calm, even tone. "He'll be ready then."

Veera looked over at him doubtfully. "He didn't sound like he would consider it."

"He'll be there." Riku insisted, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Riku, but I can't just take your work for it. There's a lot of preparation involved to just have him not show up."

"I won't let him risk his life anymore than he already has. If you say a month, he'll be there. I'll make sure of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to inform him. Call us with the details when you have them." He disappeared down the hall.

Veera still looked doubtful. "In my months of knowing that boy, once he sets his mind on something, nothing can stop him. Especially when it concerns those babies."

Kairi twirled a lock of hair around her finger. She was getting tired of the good doctor and all her insights. In truth, Sora's mind had always been like a snowball. When he had his mind on an idea, he could be hard headed like a snowball put in the freezer. But simply leave that snowball in the sun and it could be reshaped and stuck back in the freezer. She smiled as she imagined Sora turning into a snowman.

She shook the thoughts from her head and turned to smile at Veera. "Well Miss Doctor… you may know more about this weird pregnancy of his but Riku and I, we've been friends with him forever. We've been through some weird stuff that you wouldn't understand. He needs us. He trusts us. We are his family." She paused and glanced over at Rain quickly. "And Rain too, of course."

Veera's smile faded as she looked between the two ladies. They each wore forced, sarcastic looking smiles. Veera knew Riku was very suspicious of her. And she had an idea Kairi might have been a tiny bit. But she didn't expect this much. And now the mother was as well. She'd have to keep her hooks in Sora.

"Well…" Veera leaned forward on the table. "You may have known him longer but your point of trust is moot. It took him three months to tell you." She said looking at Kairi. "And five to tell daddy dearest. And grandma found out today, after seven. I've known all along."

"Sora found out when he was nearly three months along." Kairi snapped. "He told me shortly after."

Veera stood up and waved the redhead off. "It doesn't matter. That boy will never be able to convince him."

Kairi followed suit and stood up as well. "That boy, as you call him, cares about him more than some paranoid, possessive, self-obsessed, crazy doctor. You may have Sora fooled but not us."

Rain's eyes widened as she watched Kairi. A smile spread across her lips as she realized Sora was indeed in good hands with his friends here. She didn't have to worry about him.

"Now… even though I don't officially live here, I'm asking you to leave. Now." Kairi smiled sweetly and pointed towards the door.

Rain waited until the doctor left before she joined Kairi at the sink. She helped her put things away and clean up as she talked. "You don't trust her, I take it."

Kairi made a sour face. "Not at all. I knew there was something off the first time I met her. Riku did too. But you can't talk to Sora about it. He throws a fit."

"Hmm… I guess in a month we won't have to deal with her anymore. Certainly Sora would agree to taking the kids to a pediatrician."

Kairi nodded. "That's what Riku and I are hoping for. The less we see of her the better. She has too much influence on him. She didn't want him to tell anymore. She can pretend all she wants, but she tried to keep Sora all to herself. I convinced him, finally, to tell Riku. And it took both of us to convince him to tell you. I am sorry about that." She shook her head slowly. "It isn't fair the way it turned out. Him moving out without a reason."

Rain smiled. "Past is passed. As long as he's doing alright and is happy."

Kairi nodded and returned the smile. "He is. And he's happy that you're here."

"We all are."

Both girls turned around as Riku walked into the kitchen. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry about him moving out. I suggested it because it's closer to the hospital and because of all this damned secrecy." He rubbed at his head. "I still don't understand but whatever. It's what he wants."

"I don't blame you Riku."

Kairi finished wiping off the counters and threw the rag in the sink. "Did you talk to Sora?"

Riku nodded.

"What'd he say?"

"No." Riku smiled. "But I explained to him that yes, the lungs start developing at this point, as well as the digestive track. But babies can survive prematurely at seven months. Around a 90% survival rate. But again he said no. I told him that was fine because I'd give him another month. By week 32 the lungs are pretty much formed. At that point it's pretty much just about gaining weight anyways. As long as the lungs are formed, they can live without a respirator. As for the weight issue, they'll gain quickly in the first couple of week. So there'd be no danger to them."

Kairi's mouth had dropped open. "How did you…"

Riku rolled his eyes. Sora had been surprised too by his knowledge. "I paid attention in health and biology classes. And I'm the one who bought the books for Sora."

"What did he say?"

"He still said no. So I told him they run the risk of injuring each other as they get bigger and run out of room. And that if he didn't agree I'd drag his ass to the hospital and hold him down. I won't let him die because of this." He smiled. "He said okay. I've also put him on bed rest, since he suggested it. Less movement is less chance something can happen."

Rain stepped forward and drew Riku into a tight hug. "Thank you. He's lucky to have you."

Riku squirmed slightly when she released him. "I… uh… have to… uh…"

Rain smiled, watching the boy fidget. "That's alright sweetie. You go ahead. I have to excuse myself. Important phone call."

Kairi giggled as Rain left.

"Not a word from you!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Landic Hospital…**

It took about ten minutes for her to get there. It wasn't hard to find. The building was huge and just as Riku had said it was close to the apartment complex. Rain had been to Landic Hospital a few times in her life. Enough that she was able to find her way to the wing where Veera worked. She recalled the brief meeting she had with her months before when the doctor lied. And Rain was furious.

She walked into the wing's reception area and eyed the receptionist. "Excuse me."

Connie, who had been chatting on her cell phone, smiled. "I'll call you back." She said into the phone before flipping it closed. "Can I help you?"

"Is Dr. Veronica Verse in?"

Connie nodded. "She just got back."

"Can I see her?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Rain shook her head. "No. Is that a problem?"

Connie shrugged. "Probably. Go on back."

Rain smiled. It looks like there was another person who didn't like the doctor. "Thank you." She didn't knock on the door. "Veera." She swung the door open and found her sitting at her desk.

"Yes, Miss Tottori. Can I help you with something?"

"Cut the shit." Rain shut the office door loudly and stepped closer to the desk. "You told my son to lie to me." Her voice took on an accusing tone. "You messed with his head, convinced him he was alone in this. How dare you! You better hope I don't report your actions to the medical board. Because I wouldn't stop until you lost your license."

"Is that a threat?"

Rain smiled sweetly. "Oh heavens no. It's a promise. One that I intend to keep if you ever talk to me or Sora's friends like that again." She smiled sweetly again and turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important phone call to make. It's been a real pleasure."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at the apartment…**

Nearly an hour had passed when Rain knocked on the door.

"Mom!" Sora sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. "I thought you'd left."

She sat down between him and Kairi. "Sorry to worry you. I had to make a few phone calls."

"What about?"

"I called off work for a while. If you'll have me… I'd like to stay and keep you company."

"Really? You want to stay? Here? With us?"

She nodded.

Sora wrapped his arms around her. "I'd love to have you here. If Riku says okay."

"Alright by me." Came an answer from the kitchen.

"Great! I'll sleep on the couch." When Sora started to protest, Rain held up her hand. "I'll be fine. I won't be putting anyone out while I'm here."

**End of Chapter 15. Stay tuned for Chapter 16: Will You?**

**Author's Notes**: So now everyone knows. Woot! Well… not everyone, as in the whole world. But everyone who's currently important in the story. So… yeah.


	16. Will You

**Author's Notes:** Last minute chapter. Was unplanned but had to roll with it once the idea struck. Enjoy!

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 16: Will You?**

The weeks passed fast for the brunette. Between his mom and Kairi fawning all over him and Riku not letting him lift a finger, Sora was never alone. And he loved it. For months he feared what would happen when he told them all. And now the three most important people in his life knew the truth. And they all seemed as happy and comfortable as he did.

Rain took Kairi and Sora baby shopping a few times. The trips always included a wig, dress, and wheelchair for the brunette.

"I can't go out in public like this!" Sora had whined.

"Honey… either you do or you can't come."

"No one will recognize you." Kairi had said.

And Sora gave in. But he had to admit he had fun.

"You'll have to get a bigger place." Rain said one afternoon while they took a lunch break.

"Bigger?"

She nodded. "It'll be fine for a while longer, but they'll need their own room. All their stuff won't fit in yours."

Sora looked confused.

Rain rolled her eyes. "Sora, have you thought about this at all? Two babies mean two of everything. Cribs, changing tables, high chairs, strollers to name a few. Plus twice as many diapers, wipes, bibs, clothes, bottles, formula… now if you moved into Riku's room and gave them yours… it would work until they are old enough to really start fighting. But I would hope by then you have a real house. Somewhere nice like on the island maybe."

Sora had sunk down in the wheelchair Riku forced him to use. For the millionth time, he felt lost and unprepared.

"Oh take it easy." Rain said with a smile. "No first time parent is ever prepared. Everyone is scared."

"Really?"

"You do the best you can. That's all you can do. Besides, you have me. Grandma will always be around to babysit."

"Aunt Kairi too!"

Sora smiled and felt better.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**1 week to go…**

Sora yawned and scratched at an itch on his stomach. He pulled his blanket off and looked down. He had gained another ten pounds over the past three weeks and Kairi's comment of him swallowing a beach ball rang true. Sora placed his hands on either side of the protruding bulge. He felt nothing. He would have been worried if all of his pregnancy books didn't say that it was normal. Less room meant less movement.

He pressed slightly on the right side, earning a soft kick. He smiled and repeated the gesture on the left. "Good morning." He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "A week from today." He scooted towards the edge of the bed, as far as he could. His wheelchair was sitting next to him. With a few grunts, he hefted himself down into it.

The movement startled one of the babies and he got a hefty kick in the ribs. "Ouch." He rubbed at his side. "Take it easy. You only have a week left."

He looked up as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Rain slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "I thought I heard you up." She smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Sora shrugged. "Alright I guess."

"Anything wrong sweetie?" She crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"Just a little apprehensive."

She patted his knee. "I understand. You'll feel better when you're holding your little ones."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Now…" Rain clapped her hands together. "I came to tell you I'm all packed and will be leaving shortly. But don't worry. I'll be back in time. I wish I didn't have to go to work."

"Oh you love your job."

"Not when I have grandchildren on the way."

He laughed.

"Before I leave… there are two things I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Now I know they are sore subjects but hear me out."

Sora groaned but nodded. "Fine."

"Sora… you've always been a very trusting and naïve person. You know I love you honey, but it's true. And I think you're too trust of that doctor of yours."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"I really wish you'd see another doctor. There is something really off about her."

"Mom…"

"All this secrecy Sora. It's bullshit. That woman has a hidden agenda. I just know it. And this condition of yours… this genetic mutation, if it's real than surely you aren't the only one out there. Isn't that reason enough to talk to some other doctors? To locate someone else who has gone through this?"

Sora opened his mouth to protest but she held up her hand. "Don't respond now." She said. "I just want you to think about it, okay?"

Sora bit back his response and nodded. "Fine. What was the second thing?"

"Riku."

He groaned again.

"I know you love that boy. And I know he loves you too. You're both too stubborn and nervous and shy to admit it. You both just need to get over yourselves."

Sora sighed and put his hands over his ears. "Please mom…"

"No. I'm not done yet. You know I love you. And no matter what, I'm proud of you. Nothing you do could ever change that." She reached over and gave his knee a squeeze. "Honey, love is such a special thing. And I know your situation is hard. You've been friends your whole lives and it goes against what society tells you is right and normal. But the thing is… love is love, Sora. Being gay doesn't exclude you from having the life you deserve."

Sora lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. He felt on the verge of tears but didn't want his mom to see.

"You boys were made for each other. All these years, I should have seen that." She patted his knee again as she stood up. "I didn't mean to upset you, sweetie. But I had things I had to say. Think about them. I love you and I'll see you in a few days."

Sora hadn't moved as Rain crossed the room towards the door. She sighed softly and opened the door. She was surprised to see Riku leaning up against his closed bedroom door. After closing Sora's door softly, she turned towards him and pointed. She flexed her fingers in a follow me fashion and walked down the hall to the living room. "Ease dropping is childish and immature." She said in a lecturing tone once she was certain there was no way Sora could hear.

He looked at her with a calm, straight face and said nothing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself. You boys…"

He interrupted her. "I have comments on the first matter, if you'd like to hear."

"Only the first, huh?" She looked disappointed. "Fine. Comment away."

He nodded. "I assume you know Kairi and I share your mistrust of Veera."

Rain nodded. "Kairi hinted at it a few weeks back."

"Before you stormed the hospital, screaming at her?"

Rain looked surprised. "Yes, but how did you know?"

He smiled. "I have an in at the hospital."

"You keep dibs on her?"

He nodded. "In a way. Anytime something odd happens or she steps out of line, I know about it."

Rain glanced at the clock. "Damn. I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"I can fill you in on Veera in greater detail later, if you want."

"Oh I do." She said with a nod. She grabbed her bag from beside the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Rain…" He said slowly. "On the second matter..."

"Yeah?" She prompted when he paused.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word."

"You wouldn't object?"

"No, sweetie. I wouldn't. You're like a son to me anyways. What's the difference?" She smiled. "Now I really have to go."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**2 days to go…**

The next few days passed slowly for the brunette. He spent most of them in his bed, on the phone with Veera. His mother's accusations brought on new worries he had never considered before. So he had made several calls to the doctor. And each time she went over her own concerns and reasons. Sora had heard them all before from the doctor. Exploitation, experimentation, danger to everyone involved. Sora listen each time and it all made sense to him.

"Thanks Veera." He said after the fourth call he'd made to her.

"No problem Sora. I'm always here for you if you need me. Just give your mother some time. She's still adjusting. Eventually she'll come around and realize I'm not the bad guy here."

"From your mouth to her ears." He shook his head slowly. "It would make things so much easier."

Veera laughed. "Now stop worrying. And get some rest. You'll need it for the big day. It's nearly here."

"Don't remind me." He whined. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Not even a second after there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

Riku opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey."

"Hey." Sora mimicked. It had been a few months since their last kiss and the silver haired boy still took his breath away. And he was just standing there. Damn him, Sora thought watching him. At least he had gotten past the stage where he could only blush and bite his lip in Riku's presence.

"Can I talk to you? About something?"

The nervousness Sora heard in his voice had in instantly curious. "About what?"

"Us."

"Oh?" Sora ran a hand through his hair, feeling a slight tingling in his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was from nervous butterflies or the babies. "Okay." He said after a minute. "But can we talk in the living room? I've been in here all morning. I want out."

Riku smiled and strode towards the bed.

Sora rolled his eyes but didn't protest as he was lifted off the bed. He was used to the gesture now. Riku wouldn't let him walk and when he was home, he wouldn't let the brunette use the wheelchair. Shaking his head, Sora wrapped an arm around Riku's neck and let himself be carried down the hall.

A thought occurred to him suddenly. Rain was supposed to get back today, wasn't she? And Kairi was here as well. Where was she? Both girls had escaped his mind the moment Riku opened his mouth. "Where's Kairi?"

"I sent her to pick up your mom."

"So they'll be back soon?" Sora attempted to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Riku gingerly set Sora down on the couch and turned for the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

Sora shook his head. "Not right now."

Riku stopped and spun around. "Okay then." He walked back over to the couch. "I talked to your mother yesterday. She and Kairi will be out all day."

"All day? You planned this?"

Riku sat down beside Sora and drew the brunette's feet up on his lap. He pressed his palms against Sora's ankles, massaging the swollen muscles.

Sora leaned back against the arm of the couch, stretching out. "That feels good. You can't imagine how sore I am. I haven't been on my feet, since you won't let me, and still my entire body aches. All the time!"

Riku smiled. "Well… the day after tomorrow you won't have to worry about that anymore."

Sora sighed softly. That was the second time he was reminded in the last hour. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Riku's eyes were on the feet in his lap as he worked to release the fluid buildup in the muscles. "Yeah… I think I first realized I had feelings for you when I was 14."

"Feelings? For me?" Sora repeated in disbelief.

Riku nodded. "At your 13th birthday party, remember?"

Sora laughed. "At the bowling alley."

"And they had a karaoke stage." Rike smiled.

"And you made me sing."

"Hey I thought you made a nice Cher."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I didn't even know the song. It was embarrassing."

Riku shook his head. "No. It was cute. I couldn't take my eyes off you. And that night, I couldn't stop dreaming about you. The next day at school I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sora looked down at his hands, feeling slightly guilty.

"I tried to push it away, to ignore it. And for a little while it worked. Until we were sucked off the island and separated. I let the darkness eat at me and I did things I'm not proud of. And when I was trapped in that body… I was so worried about you… but I didn't want you to see me like that…" Riku dipped his head and his long, silver hair spilled down his shoulders, obscuring his face.

Sora leaned forward as much as his protruding stomach would let him. His fingers brushed Riku's chin as he moved the silver hair out of the other's face and tucked it behind his ear. "You need to forget about all that. We can't change the way it all happened."

"It's easy for you to say, Sora. You don't know. You don't understand. And I hope you never do."

"Everything turned out alright, Riku. We all made it home in one piece."

Riku smiled. "Okay. No more talk of Kingdom Hearts."

"Deal." Sora smiled and leaned back again, his hands moving to rest on his stomach.

"So if that's off the table… can I talk about that night?"

"As long as you don't apologize again."

"I can't promise that because despite what you think, it is all my fault." He slipped out from under Sora's legs and started pacing in front of the couch. "When we got back to the island, I realized no matter how much distance I put between us or how hard I tried, you just wouldn't get out of my head. I felt like… I was going to explode if I didn't have you."

Sora smiled. "Well… you did."

"Under false pretenses."

Sora watched his nervous pacing with an odd curiosity. "How so?"

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I asked you over that night to get you drunk on purpose. When you didn't immediately start dating Kairi when we got back… I thought maybe there'd be a tiny chance… but I couldn't bring myself to actually approach you about it. I thought a drunken hookup could sway your mind without me having to step out of my comfort zone and talking about my feelings." He stopped pacing and turned to meet Sora's gaze. "But I swear Sora! I thought maybe we'd get to first base. I never expected it to go that far."

Sora lifted his arm and motioned for Riku to step forward. When he did, Sora grabbed his hand, pressing their palms together and lacing their fingers. With a curt smile, Sora yanked on that hand, pulling Riku down on top of him.

Riku reached out with his free hand and was able to catch himself. "Damnit Sora. Are you trying to…"

Sora used his own free hand to grab Riku's collar and pulled him close enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't care why or how it happened. I don't care who started it. I love you Riku."

Riku shifted his position, stabilizing himself so he was more kneeling than leaning on the brunette. He took Sora's other hand in his now free one and squeezed it. "You ruined it." He said with a smile.

"Ruined what?"

"I wanted to say it first."

It was Sora's turn to smile. "Say what?"

"Maybe I don't feel like saying it anymore."

"That's a shame because I really miss those lips." Sora leaned forward again to brush against Riku's lips. He broke the contact as soon as he made it and sat back against the couch.

"Fine." He released Sora's right hand and retrieved something small and shiny from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"A promise." He slipped the thin band on Sora's ring finger. "I love you, Sora. I promise I'll take care of you, be there for you and for them. If you'll have me… I'm yours. Forever and always."

Sora glanced at the ring on his finger. It was silver in color with a thin, gold band running along the center. It felt foreign and weird. Besides his crown necklace, he'd never been much of a jewelry wearer. He didn't own any other jewelry. His mother never wore much jewelry either. She had a necklace her mother gave her. And a handful of earrings she never wore. She never got married so she didn't have a wedding wing. Wait… a wedding ring?

"Is it too corny? You don't have to wear it."

Sora shook his head slowly, realizing he hadn't said anything for several minutes. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Too much too soon?"

"No." He shook his head. "It's not corny. And I'm never taking it off."

Riku smiled as he got up and sat beside Sora on the couch. He laced their fingers together. "What were you thinking about? You looked worried."

Sora groaned. "Kairi."

"What about her?"

Sora held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. "Kairi's going to see this as a wedding ring."

Riku shrugged. "You wouldn't want to marry me?"

"Are you asking?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

Sora bit his lip. "Truthfully… I never thought about it. Never thought I'd want to. But… I don't think I'd mind."

"Then why worry about Kairi?"

"Because. She'll want me to wear a wedding dress!"

Riku threw back his head and laughed. "You can tell her it's an engagement ring and I'll tell her you're not a girl."

"So you are asking?"

"Want me to get down on my knees again?"

Sora held fast to him when Riku made to get up. "No."

"What do you say Sora?"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Haven't you heard anything I've said?"

Sora bit his lip. "I just don't want you to feel… obligated."

Riku rolled his eyes, feeling frustrated. "You know I don't do anything I don't want to."

"But…"

"Sora!" He interrupted before the brunette could needlessly voice his objections. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sora answered without having to think about it.

"Good." Riku lifted their clasped hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's.

Sora blushed slightly and leaned his head on Riku's shoulder. "Where'd you get it?" Sora asked after a silent minutes.

"I'm not telling you how much it cost."

"Oh you know I don't care about munny. I was just…I want to pick one out for you."

"I can take you."

"No. I want to do it myself."

Riku tilted his head to the side. "Like that?"

Sora stuck out his tongue. "No. But I'm sure if I ask Kairi, she'll help me. She enjoys dressing me up in dresses."

Riku shook his head slowly. "You really shouldn't encourage her. You aren't a girl."

"Yes, I know."

Riku moved his free hand to Sora's stomach. He rested it there, feeling the tiny vibrations inside.

"You know…" Sora started after a moment of watching him. "They know your voice."

"What?"

"When you talk they reach their little hands out to you."

"How do you know that?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I just know them. How they move, how they react to light and sound. And certain voices. They like your voice."

Riku leaned closer to Sora's stomach, a broad smile on his face. "Hello in there. Are you anxious to get out?" Riku felt the flutter again. "I'll take that as a yes."

They laughed and spent the rest of their evening talking and flipping through the channels on the television. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Sora asked with a yawn.

"Not at all. I'm glad they have names."

"And you like them? Seriously? You aren't just saying that?" Sora yawned again.

Riku laughed and drew his arms around the brunette. "You really need to start trusting me."

Sora yawned for a third time. "I do."

"I think it's time for bedtime." Riku said with a laugh.

"Yeah, okay. As long as you sleep in my room with me."

"Deal." He hooked his arms under Sora and easily hefted him up.

There was a clanking sound as the front door was unlocked and opened. "Hey boys." Rain came in and dropped an armful of bags on the ground.

"Hey mom." Sora had one arm around Riku's neck. The other he lifted in a tired wave. "How was your day?"

"Great!" Kairi exclaimed, pushing past her and dropped more bags onto the pile. "You could help, you know." She said, glaring at Riku. "We've got more to bring up."

"Got my arms full."

"Heavy lifting, huh?"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

Riku laughed. "We're off to bed."

"Really?" Rain cocked an eyebrow as she watched them.

"Oh yeah! Kairi!" Sora said as Riku turned down the hall. "I need your help tomorrow. You can come too, mom. I'd like your opinion as well."

"On what?"

"Riku's engagement ring."

"WHAT?"

"AND I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS KAIRI!"

Riku laughed. "Night girls." They disappeared into the room and the door shut behind them.

Kairi's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Rain. "Did he just…"

"Yes he did."

**End of Chapter 16. Stay tuned for Chapter 17: Labor of Love**

**Author's Notes:** Too fluffy? Too predictable? Too out of character? Oh well. Tata. Babies are next.


	17. Labor of Love

**Author's Notes**: AH! THE BIRTH!

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 17: Labor of Love**

"Are you sure this is where Veera said to meet her? And when?"

Sora stifled a yawn as Riku lifted him out of the mini-van his mother decided they needed and into the waiting wheel chair. He looked around and shrugged. They were on the top floor of the parking garage. Only one vehicle was parked there and it sat behind them. It was dark, it was quiet, and it was way too early.

"Nothing says secrecy like an empty parking lot at four in the morning." Rain muttered, shaking her head as she followed Kairi out of the van and slid the door shut.

Sora groaned. "Please, don't start. Not today."

"Sorry sweetie." She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she walked around the wheele chair towards Kairi. "Why don't Kairi and I go see what's keeping the doctor?"

Sora sighed and slunk down in the wheelchair once they got out of hearing distance. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Feeling nervous?" Riku leaned back against the van and crossed his arms.

Sora grasped the wheels of his wheelchair and angled himself to see Riku better. "Not exactly. I mean… I've known for months this would be the outcome. I just wish… I had some more time."

"No." Riku said flatly.

Sora leaned back and laced his hands together behind his neck. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought about the oddness of their current situation.

"What?" Riku asked when he caught the look.

"In your wildest dreams… did you ever see us here?"

Riku laughed loudly. "Well… there was that one time when you were eleven."

Sora glared at him. "You made me."

"Yeah." He shook his head slowly. "I made you."

"You dared me."

"Well… how was I supposed to know you'd actually dress up in Rain's clothes?"

Sora laughed and shook his head. "I used to be very susceptible."

"Used to be? Sora, I can still convince you to do anything I want."

Sora lowered his arms and crossed them in a defiant gesture. "No you can't."

"I convinced you to sleep with me. I convinced you to move in with me. I convinced you to come here today. Hell… I even convinced you to marry me." Riku waggled his fingers, bringing attention to the near identical ring Sora had given him last night.

Sora was about to protest when a shrill voice called his name.

"Sora!" Kairi and Rain joined them a moment later. Kairi waved her cell phone around. "We talked to Veera. She says we can take the maintenance hallway. There's a code to open the door…"

"89642." Rain recited.

"Yes. It leads into the hospital but Veera's certain none of the maintenance staff will stop us. Something about a big mess on another floor. I wasn't really paying attention. But she said there's a back stairwell we can take. There's an elevator but she said it's down. So we'll have to lug fatty up the stairs."

Riku smiled. "I can take care of that."

"You just wait Kairi. You won't be able to call me fat for long."

"Soon I'll get to call you mommy."

"I'm not a girl!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"There you are!" Veera rushed forward as the four people emerged from the back stairwell. She pushed a wheelchair towards Riku and cast a sideways glanced at Kairi and Rain. She had expected Riku to be there. And while she hoped Kairi wouldn't be, she figured on her presence as well. But she hadn't anticipated the mother. She couldn't have them all in the operating room. And she couldn't have anyone in the wing's waiting room, in case someone in the hospital came knocking on the doors that shouldn't have been sealed shut. What excuse could she give them to keep them out of the waiting room?

She couldn't think of anything. Damn. She'd just have to chance it and trust in Zing that no one would come looking.

"Now…" She turned to Riku once he set Sora down in the chair. "I assume you'll be in the operating room."

"Yes." Sora answered for him.

"As I thought." She nodded. "But I can't have all of you in there."

"Oh we figured." Kairi said with a nod. "We'll wait in the waiting room."

"Yeah. Waiting room." She mumbled and stepped around behind Sora to grab the handles of the wheelchair. "Come on. Let's get started."

"What? Right now?" Sora reached for Riku's hand as Veera started off down the hall.

"Breath, Sora." He said with a smile and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"We'll be waiting right here for you Sora!" Kairi called after them.

"The sooner the better Sora." Veera said as if she hadn't heard the other comments. "Less chance of someone seeing you. Sooner we can get you out of here."

"Sooner? Like how soon?"

"Later today." Veera said sternly.

"We love you honey!" Rain's voice carried.

Riku matched Veera's pace, though he felt like they were practically running. "Is that safe? Moving Sora and the babies so soon after?"

She nodded. "Assuming there are no complications, perfectly safe."

"Complications?"

"Don't worry Sora. Everything will be fine." Riku gave his hand another squeeze.

"So you say." He mumbled.

"I promise."

"Not to interrupt this happy moment but we have to get you boys ready. Sora, you come with me. Riku, you go with…" She turned as a young woman approached.

She had pale skin, cold blue eyes, and long, silvery blue hair pulled back in a pony tail. The white coat she wore fluttered as she stopped. "Shiva." She said in a flat, monotone voice.

"Yes. Shiva."

Sora shared a nervous glance with Riku and watched him walk off with the tall beauty. "I haven't seen her before." He commented, a twinge of jealously in his voice, as she wheeled him down the hall.

"Yes… she… works on a different floor normally."

Sora nodded and sucked in a sharp breath as he was wheeled through the doors of the operating room. It was bigger than the other rooms in the wing he'd been in. The walls were the same, stale white, but it was full of several machines and gadgets he didn't recognize. He dropped his gaze to his lap, feeling nauseated.

There were a few other people in the room. They all stood off to the side, like soldier's waiting for orders from the general. They all wore the same, white coats. And they all looked like robots. Veera didn't introduce them and Sora was glad of it. He felt nervous and awkward enough with all the eyes on him. Veera had been so paranoid and secretive through everything and here she was, parading him around in front of so many strangers. He wanted to talk to Veera, to ask her about it. But not in front of the people whose presence he wanted to question.

He sighed and hoped Riku would get back soon.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Meanwhile…**

Kairi thumbed through another crappy magazine and tossed it on the table. They had seen no one since they had been waiting. They hadn't been there long, not more than a few minutes, and she was already bored out of her mind. And the selection of reading material was completely awful. She signed and leaned back in her chair.

"Bored?"

"That obvious?"

Rain smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"How long do you think it will take?"

Rain shrugged. "I don't know."

Kairi turned in her chair to face her. "But you should, shouldn't you? You've done it before."

Rain laughed. "Kairi, sweetie, I gave birth eighteen years ago. And while yes, I can vaguely remember, the circumstances are completely different." She lifted her hand and began counting off on her fingers. "One, Sora isn't a girl. Two, even if he was an ectopic pregnancy is very different from a normal pregnancy. Three, I had Sora naturally, no cesarean. And four… I just don't know. We should have asked. But have patience dear. It'll probably be a while yet."

Kairi groaned and picked up another crappy hospital waiting room magazine.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Back in the operating room…**

He could feel the weight of his arms and legs. He knew they were there, but they felt weird. They felt heavy and lethargic. His fingers and toes wiggled easily but his legs and arms just didn't feel right. He could feel his chest as it rose and feel with each breath, and while he knew he could lift his head, he opted not to. When Veera had first brought up the idea of using regional anesthesia instead of general, Sora had been confused.

"What?"

She had smiled. "General means you're out completely unconscious. Regional affects a part of the body only, meaning while the operation is in progress, you'll be fully awake but not able to feel it."

"Awake?"

Veera nodded. "It's much safer."

So under Veera's recommendation, Sora had agreed. But now, as Sora lay on his table, unable to feel the movement inside him that he'd grown used to, he was regretting it. "Oh just knock me out." He groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic." Riku leaned against a bare section of wall beside the door. His long hair had been tied back and he wore a thin, hospital smock. The color closely resembled the blue-green in his eyes.

"You're not allowed in here without a mask." Said the blue haired girl earlier introduced as Shiva. She didn't smile once in the time Riku had been with her. Neither her face nor her voice held any emotion at all. She was certainly pretty, by normal standards, but Riku couldn't shake the weird feeling she gave him.

"Relax. I've got it right here." He held up the thin face mask that matched the smock. "Better?" His voice was slightly muffled after he slipped it on.

She made no comment as she turned and walked off.

"Riku!"

He smiled as he pushed away from the wall and approached the table. "Nervous?"

"What do you think?

He laughed. "No need to be snippy." Riku leaned closer to Veera, who hovered above Sora. "Hey doc. Who are all these people?"

"Specialists." She answered evenly.

"In what?"

"In Sora's rare condition."

Sora listed his head to look at her. "So they've… seen this before?"

Veera nodded.

"And will they… say anything?"

She shook her head. "Patient-doctor confidentiality. Don't worry Sora."

Sora laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

There was an abandoned chair against one of the walls. Riku grabbed it and pulled it up beside the table. He sat, positioned so he faced Sora's but couldn't see the operation. Riku had never considered himself squeamish but the idea of watching while they cut up Sora turned his stomach.

"Okay Sora. We're going to begin. As I told you before, you won't be able to feel anything." She looked up and pointed to the nearest nurse. "You . Keep an eye on the monitors. You." She pointed to a second. "Wheel that tray over here." She moved onto a third. "I want you to…"

"Hey Sora." Riku tuned out what was going on in the room as he leaned closer to the brunette. "Do you remember the summer you turned eleven?"

"Eleven?" Sora repeated slowly. A million thoughts and fears were running through his head. The summer he turned eleven wasn't one of them. But yes, he did remember. "Yeah. I failed my math class and they made me go to summer school."

Riku nodded. "Your mom said it was because you spent too much time at my house."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, so she forbid me from going over."

"And you snuck over."

"And she caught me."

The corners of Riku's mouth curled in a smile. "She grounded you for the rest of the summer. Said you weren't allowed to leave the house."

"And you weren't allowed to come over."

Riku laghed softly. "And what do you do? Jump out your window."

"Hey…" Sora dipped his chin a bit, in a shrugging manner. "I wasn't going to chance sneaking out the front door."

"You ended up with a broken leg."

"Well… I'd seen you do it a million times and you never got hurt." He stuck out his tongue. "Besides, it worked, didn't it? Mom let you in the hospital to see me."

Riku laughed again. "And she agreed to let me back in the house if I helped you with your math."

"Hey that worked too. I ended up with an A."

"That you did."

"I couldn't let her keep you away again."

"I love you Sora." Riku whispered so only they could hear.

"You too." Sora mumbled, his face flushing.

Riku laughed. "It's good to know that after everything I can still make you blush."

"Oh haha."

Riku leaned back slightly. "And what about the time you broke your arm climbing the paopou tree?"

"I didn't mean to slip off the branch."

"It's like two feet off the ground. I still don't understand how you did that."

"Talent."

Riku laughed. "Yeah. Talent. Or just clumsiness."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I seem to remember a very graceful moment someone had last year."

Riku groaned and shook his head.

"Everyone in that year will remember their graduation ceremony, not because of the diplomas but because the most popular, hottest, coolest, most coordinated guy fell off the stage."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I fell only because someone jumped up on stage and blinded me with his camera."

"I got some nice shots. And Kairi got the whole thing on video."

Riku shook his head again. "What about the time I got you drunk? That's a great story."

Sora sent him a glare.

Riku chuckled. "Okay. What about that first time we held little Gliss and Roko?"

"Oh yes. That sounds like a nice story."

"They both looked just like you. Pretty blue eyes. That nose and chin. Cinnamon hair."

"Oh no." Sora shook his head. "They'll have your sexy silver hair."

Riku was about to answer when he heard a baby crying. He turned in the chair, his eyes searching the room. He knew he didn't imagine it. He heard a baby. His baby. He knew he had been trying to distract himself and Sora, but why hadn't Veera interrupted them? Was there a problem? Were they okay? How long had it been?

He heard another cry and watched as a blonde haired woman lifted something small off the table she been hunched over a moment before. He heard Sora's voice but the words didn't register as he stood up and closed the distance between him and the blonde.

She turned as he stepped up behind her and smiled. "Make a cradle."

"What?"

"With your arms. Like this."

Riku mimicked her stance, his eyes on the soft pink bundle in her arms.

"Hold her close to you. Gently. Watch her head." She set the tiny bundle in Riku's arms and lifted a flap of fabric that covered what was inside.

She was small, too small, and felt like a feather. Her skin was wrinkled and splotchy. And then she tilted her head back the tiniest bit and opened her mouth in a yawn. Her tiny eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Blue." Riku smiled. He knew they would be blue. "Is she… is everything alright?"

The blonde nodded her head. "She's only four pounds so she's quite a bit underweight. But she's breathing fine."

He was only half listening. He unwrapped her legs first, then each of her arms. Two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes. He smiled. "You aren't a freak. You're perfect Gliss."

As he spoke, she stretched out her fat, chubby arms to him. He dipped his head forward, touching his nose to the tiny hands. A camera! Damnit! Why hadn't he thought to bring a camera? Kairi probably had one. But that meant he'd have to put his daughter down. And he didn't want to do that yet.

A thought occurred to him. He didn't have an actual camera but he had his cell phone and that had a camera. He pulled it out, flipped it open, and hit the camera button. He stretched his arm out as far as he could and snapped a quick picture of the both of them. He smiled as he looked at it. Flipping it over, he held the screen to Gliss. "Look. Your first picture with daddy."

"Sora? Sora can you hear me?"

Riku turned, hearing the panic in Veera's voice. "Sora?"

"Doctor, the umbilical cord is tangled." Someone said.

"Around his neck. He's turning blue."

"He's not breathing. We have to cut it."

Who? The baby? Roko?

"He's hemorrhaging."

"Flatline." There was a loud, monotone beep.

"Sora?" Riku couldn't make sense of what was being said or of the people seemingly flying around the room. "Sora! What's happening?"

"Take her and get him out of here." Veera hollered, moving to block Riku's view.

"Wait!"

Gliss let out a shrill scream as she was wrenched away.

Riku spun to see where she'd gone only to be grabbed by a large red headed man. "Let go! Sora!" He struggled against the stronger arms as he was pushed out the door. His phone slipped out of his hold during the struggle. He lost his footing and landed, hard, on the hallway floor.

The red headed man slammed the door shut and something clicked.

"Wait!" Riku jumped up and was on the door a second later. It held fast against him. They locked him out. "Sora?" He banged on the door. "Damnit!"

"Riku?" His outburst echoed down the hall, into the waiting room. Kairi and Rain came running. "What's wrong? What happened?" They asked at the same time.

"I don't know. Everything was fine and then they took her away and kicked me out!" He kicked at the door. "SORA!"

**End of Chapter 17. Stay tuned for Chapter 18: Hospital Rampage**

**Author's Notes**: My knowledge of cesarean sections is limited. And my attempts to get information off the web led me to websites with yucky pictures. So instead I used my mom's experience to guide me. She was in the room for 2 of my sister's cesareans, one happened to be twins. Said it was extremely freaky because my sister was awake and moving and kept trying to talk my mom into watching. And mom is sort of squeamish. Fun.


	18. Hospital Rampage

**Author's Notes:** MUHAHAHAHA! Why? BECAUSE I CAN!

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 18: Hospital Rampage**

The sound of flips flops on pavement echoed through the empty top floor of the parking garage. It was the least used floor. But it was the least used floor. She enjoyed flying under the radar. She checked her reflection in the glass door as she waited for the elevator that would take her to the lobby. The faded blue jeans were too tight. The shirt was too tight and cut way too low. She smiled as she adjusted the strap on her purse.

She stepped into the elevator and hit the lobby button. She pulled a MP3 Player out of her purse and slipped the earbuds into place. She didn't bother turning it on. It was cheap and it was flashy. And it was empty. Some people tended not to pay attention to her when they assumed she was not paying attention to them. She learned many things bobbing her head along to nothing. And just the sight of the small device drove others crazy.

She sighed as the elevator came to a stop. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, twirling a strand as she reached the end. The day had just started and already she knew it was going to be long. The parking garage was full of police cars and media crews. Something was going on at the hospital. Something bad, she feared. And whatever it was, she wasn't there when it started.

Did it have to do with the thefts? Had there been more? Did some insane ex-patient of the psyche ward go crazy and shoot up the place? Were bank robbers held up inside? Was someone dead? Were there hostages? Would she be allowed inside or were they sending everyone home?

Other than the vehicles that didn't belong there, the garage was pretty sparse. But she was earlier than most, including all who worked in her wing. She knew all their various vehicles and assigned parking spaces so she knew none of them were there.

The lobby's front desk was crowded with people she knew by pictures from the employee databases. She spotted the morning receptionist, a man she had flirted with many times. "Hey Rase." She pulled one of the earbuds out of her ears. "What's going on here?"

Rase was a few years older than Connie and had been working at the hospital longer. His hair was dyed black and cut short. He wore thin, black rectangular cut glasses that Connie figured more some kind of fashion statement than actual need. His green eyes focused on her over the glasses instead of through the lenses.

"Connie! The police are looking for you."

She tilted her head to the side. "Me? Why?"

"Yesterday." Rase leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Did you hear about what happened?"

Connie shook her head. "No. My department was sent to a convention yesterday. We got back very late last night."

The convention had been planned for a few weeks. The department head, Hael, had approached Connie about it, asking her to arrange for the whole department to go. It was to happen on Wonderland. Ever since the interplanetary travel opened up a couple years back, medical marvels were popping up all over the place. An old carpenter discovered how to turn wood into a real boy. A visit to the Pride Lands would morph you into an animal for the duration of the trip, as would Atlantica. In Deep Jungle, a man was found who could talk to animals. Genies, witches, wizards, dragons, and robots. Some really weird stuff.

So when the department head said the Mad Hatter Tea Company on Wonderland had a new brand of tea that would cure any ailment, Connie wasn't surprised, though she was curious. Why would their department, which dealt mostly with diagnostics of abdominal anomalies, be the only ones attending this conference in Wonderland? Why the entire department? And why did she have to go? She worked very hard to secure her place as the annoying, dimwitted, slutty receptionist with no work ethics or morals.

Though she found it unfair that Veera got out of it. In the months the good doctor had been working there, she never once mentioned having a sister. And all of a sudden her sister is pregnant and giving birth in another hospital, miles away? Connie wished she had siblings to blame things on.

But when the boss says go, you go. So she bought the tickets and made the arrangements. Despite not wanting to go to the conference, Connie was excited about going off planet. It was still very much the new thing and she had never done any serious traveling in her short life. And as soon as she sat down on the shuttle, she knew why. The ride was long, despite the warp gates. It was loud, bumpy, and the food was awful. And it only got worse when the shuttle landed.

While there was a Mad Hatter, the guy was crazy and didn't run a tea company. No one had heard of a tea company or the miracle tea on all of Wonderland. They spent all day trying to track down the various people both Connie and her boss talked to but they didn't exist. It was frustrating and no one would give them any answers.

They even had an audience with the Queen but when she threatened to have their heads if they didn't leave her alone, they left, again without answers.

"I just don't understand it." The department head, Hael, said as they waited for the shuttle. "I distinctly remember talking with Mr. Hatter's secretary. We have flyers back at the office. And passes for the conference. How can no one on this stupid planet know how the hell this happened? Who would fake a conference?"

She had been right. The whole situation was very strange. And Connie would find the answers they couldn't find on Wonderland. As soon as she got back to the office and her computer.

Which was why she was at Landic an hour before she was scheduled to be.

"Yes, I heard about the conference." Rase said with a nod. "How was it?"

Connie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "It was a fake! We got there and like no one knew what we were talking about. The company holding it didn't even exist and we got threatened by the fat Queen."

"Wow. So your whole department got suckered into a fake conference?"

"All except Dr. Verse." She wanted to keep that piece of information to herself but when the rest of the department was questioned, she didn't want to be caught in a lie.

"Oh my god! Was she here?"

"No." Connie shook her head. "She had a family thing. Big emergency. Why? What do you know Rase?"

He tilted his head slightly in a shrugging manner. "Not much. Just been hearing bits and pieces."

"Dish." She leaned closer.

"Okay. So early yesterday morning, like very, very early before normal people get up, there was an explosion."

Her eyes widened. "Explosion?"

Rase nodded. "In the blood cooler. Terrible mess. Took hours for the maintenance and night shift to clean it up and repair the damage. All the blood that was undamaged had to be disposed of. Then there was a big panic over getting more. So by the time anyone noticed, there was no clue how long it had been going on."

"What?"

"The take over."

"Take over?"

"Of your department."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open.

"It was completely sealed off. Stairwells were locked, elevators were shut off, and the security cameras were off."

"Really? The whole wing? And no one noticed?"

"Everyone who works in the wing wasn't scheduled to come in."

All were off planet and accounted for, except Veera, Connie thought. She shook her head slowly as Veera kept popping into her head.

"Between the cleanup and restocking and patient care, everyone on duty had their hands full. It wasn't until nearly noon that someone realized the maintenance elevator was out. From there they found the stairwells, the other elevators, the security camera, and finally the sealed doors. When they were finally able to break into the wing, it was empty. Not a single sign of anyone."

"Anything missing?"

Rase shook his head. "In fact, a lot of the missing equipment was found in the conference room."

"The conference room?"

He nodded again. "The tables and chairs were found stashed in the offices. It looked as though it had been converted into an operating room. The tools had been used but the entire room has been wiped clean, sterilized. No blood, no nothing. Not even a single fingerprint."

"So someone broke into the hospital, created a ruckus, disabled the security camera and elevators, and operated on someone?"

Rase nodded. "Messed up, isn't it? Breaking in a hospital to operate."

Connie nodded, scanning the lobby. "Any chance you think I can get upstairs to my desk?"

Rase shook his head. "It's a crime scene. All locked up. I assume they'll be taking all the computers and junk as evidence. Try and see if it was an inside job."

Connie bit her lip. She didn't exactly have any incriminating files on her hard drive, at least no to the naked eye. But if someone went digging, they could find out she did more than file papers and make appointments. "Rase… I have to get to my desk. You said they have it blocked off?"

He nodded. "There's a guard standing watch until a forensic team can get at it."

"I thought you said they didn't find anything?"

"I did."

"But if this was an inside job, clearly whoever did it would know how to remove all traces of blood or other fluid."

Rase gave her an odd look but nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe they want to check again."

Connie bit her lip. She needed to get to her computer. "What about the elevators? Are they operational yet?"

He nodded.

"And the security cameras?"

"Half of them, I think. The ones in your office are still out. And the garage. But I believe the other ones have been reconnected."

"They probably can't use the ones in the office and garage anymore. The wires were probably cut. They'll have to rewire the whole place to get the cameras back up."

Rase looked thoroughly confused at that point. "Uh… right. That makes sense." He said slowly, shaking his head.

"I watch too many crime investigation shows." She said with a smile and a flip of her hair. "Thanks for the info Rase. I'm going to go see if they'll let me in for a moment."

"I'll go with you."

She rolled her eyes when he turned his back to her. She talked to him long enough. If he wasn't already suspicious, he'd been soon enough. But to object would just rouse him more. "Lead the way." She wasn't worried about being seen so she followed him into the elevator and down the hall. When they reached the blue doors she knew so well, she let out a relieved sigh.

The guy that sat in front of the doors wasn't an officer. He was the newest addition to the maintenance staff. It was only his second week. He was fresh out of high school, a slacker, and only got the job because his parents both worked at the hospital. He looked bored and annoyed to be there as he slouched in his chair. He didn't look up.

"Hello!" Connie said sweetly, offering a smile. "I work in there and I left something important inside. Any chance you would let me in for a moment to get it?"

He looked up at her and shrugged. "Whatever." He said, getting up. "I have to pee."

Rase's mouth dropped open as he watched the guard walk off. "That was easier that I thought."

Connie smiled and nodded. "You stand watch Rase." She said quickly before he offered to come in with her. "I'll be right back." She slipped inside before he could object. Her curiosity pricked and she thought about checking out the conference room. But she pushed it away and headed for her desk. She knew she only had a few minutes. She couldn't clear the hard drive in the given time, but maybe she had enough to remove it completely.

She fished around in her desk drawer for the small screwdriver she kept for this very problem; hard drive removal. She had to remove it once to fix something and another to increase the memory. She popped off the face plate and started unscrewing the panel. It came away fast enough and more screws followed.

Once she had the hard drive safely stashed in her purse, she screwed the panel back on, trying to wipe all the fingers off as best as she could. "Now." She said softly to herself as she stood up. She walked around her desk and headed towards the offices.

Veera's was unlocked. Connie wished she was surprised when she flipped the lights on. Everything was gone. The bookshelf that had been piled high was empty. There were nails on the walls were her diploma and other various things used to hang. So there hadn't been a sister, had there? Veera had been behind everything, hadn't she? And now she was gone.

Connie crossed the small office to the computer on the desk. Veera was smart enough to cover her tracks when it came to cleaning up and keeping people out, but what about her computer? Did she leave behind some trace of something? It took Connie a few minutes longer to locate and remove the hard drive. But she had it stashed away with the other and was heading back out in no time.

"I was just coming in to get you." Rase said nervously, looking around as she came out.

"Stop worrying, Rase. We're doing nothing wrong. I simply had to get my planner." She said, holding up a black planner that she had indeed left behind. "My whole, like, life is in here. Appointments, dates, names, numbers." She waved it around. "Can't live without it."

"Can we just get out of here now?"

She wanted to comment that she didn't ask him to follow her around like a lost puppy but she bit back the comment and smiled. She followed him into the elevator and down to the lobby. She spotted her boss, Hael, as she stepped out.

Hael was speaking with a police officer and waved Connie over when she saw her. "This is the department secretary, Connie Bland. She was off planet as well yesterday."

"The fake conference?" The officer asked, glancing over at Connie.

Hael nodded.

"I'd like to talk to you later." He said to Connie.

She nodded. "Sure thing. This is all so weird. Like… totally. I'll just wait over here until ya'll need me." She said, moving to take a seat in one of the nearby chairs. She pulled the MP3 Player out of her pocket and pretended to play with the buttons.

"Not the brightest." Hael said in an apologetic tone.

The officer nodded. "I'll need all information you have on this conference. Shuttle flights too. And a list of everyone who attended."

Hael nodded. "Everything should be up in my office."

"We'll let you know as soon as you can go up."

Hael nodded and watched as the officer walked off to talk to someone else. With a large sigh, she took a seat next to Connie.

Connie faked turning the volume down and removed one of the earbuds. "Anyone know what's going on yet?"

Hael went over the details she knew.

"Yeah. That's what the dude down here said."

"Who?"

"Rase. The receptionist."

Hael nodded slowly and sighed again. "Connie… have you seen Veera around this morning?"

"Doctor Verse?" She shook her head. "No. Why doc?"

Hael dipped her head, thinking. "No real reason. She's just the only one I can't get a hold of. Her personal phone has been disconnected. And I can't recall her address."

"I should have it on file upstairs." Connie offer.

"When they let us up, you check and let me know right away."

"Sure thing doc." She replaced the earbud and started to bob her head to the imaginary music.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Connie wanted to run out to her car to stash the hard drives but she feared it might be suspicious if she disappeared, even if only for a few minutes. So instead, she had sat in the lobby, in plain view, with her purse on the floor beside her.

Hael darted around the place, talking to the police, other department heads, and her employees. Still no sign of Veera. And Connie suspected they never would find her again.

"Miss Bland, is it?"

Connie nodded as she took her MP3 Player off and dropped it in the front pocket of her purse. She was in one of the conference rooms of the hospital. It had been converted into an interrogation room, so to speak. She sat across the take from two officers. One she spoken with earlier for a moment. The other said nothing.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

She gently set her purse on the floor and leaned back in her chair. "Sure thing, Mr. Officer." She smiled. "Shoot."

"Tell us about the days leading to the attack?"

"Attack?"

"To what happened yesterday."

"Oh. Sure!" Nothing out of the ordinary happened but she went over it anyways. When he asked about the conference, she went over the details of making the arrangements and the annoyance of finding it fake. "It was like… totally weird. There was a crazy guy called Mad Hatter but no tea company. And we got threatened by the Queen. Real unprofessional, if you ask me. The whole planet is crazy."

"Everyone went?"

She shook her head. "One of the doctors had a last minute emergency and couldn't go." She knew the officers already knew this. They had spoken with a few of the others.

"Who was that?"

"Doctor Veronica Verse. Prefers to be called Veera for some reason. She throws a fit when people say Veronica. But her sister when into labor and she rushed out of the town to be with her."

"So you believe her to be out of town?"

Connie nodded. "As far as I know."

"Do you know anything about her personal life?"

She shrugged. "Not much. She was never very talkative. I did meet her roommate once. An old guy named Zing."

"Roommate? Any relation?"

Connie shrugged again. "If it's family, he's not blood. They look nothing alike."

"Romantic then?"

"I don't think so. She didn't seem to like him a lot. Lots of yelling when he called."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I probably should." She said slowly, lowering her head in a mock-nervous fashion. "But I can't remember. Should be on my computer. I keep the records of the people who work in the department."

"Your hard drive has been removed."

Connie's mouth dropped open as she pretended like she didn't know. "The hard drive? To my computer? Awe! I had pictures and stuff on there!"

"Personal?"

"Oh!" She smiled again, nervously. "Well… yes. My home computer broke down a few months ago and I've been using my work one. Hael will kill me when she finds out." She pouted slightly and shook her head. "Why would someone steal my hard drive?"

"You said you have files on all the people who work there. And this Veera is included?"

Connie nodded.

"Veera's office has been emptied and her hard drive is missing as well."

When she was questioned about why she was seen going upstairs with a guy and coming back, she told the half truth. "I left my planner in my office. I thought it was okay to get it. The guard let me."

She ended up having to hand the planner back. "Nothing is allowed to be released until after the investigation."

Connie had pouted afterwards, but she answered the rest of the questions and she was dismissed. She spoke with Hael, who told her to go home.

"It'll probably be a few days until we can be up and running again. I've reassigned the other doctors to help in other departments and transferred their patients. So there's no need for you to stick around."

"Oh! Time off? Vacation!"

Hael smiled and shook her head slowly. "I guess. Though you can't leave town until the investigation is over."

Connie groaned. "In case they have more questions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So vacation at home."

"I'll call you when we have more information. Or if I need you to come in for some reason."

"Totally! I could play secretary for someone else! That would be fun!"

"Yeah." Hael said slowly.

Connie hopped she didn't over play it as she causally walked to her car. She set her purse down on the passenger seat and pulled out her phone. She pressed it to her ear as it rang.

"This is Riku. Leave a message after the beep."

"Riku! This is Connie! You'll never believe what's happened. Give me a call when you get a chance."

She went home after that, planning on cracking into Veera's hard drive. But she came to a road block. She didn't have the equipment needed. But she knew where she could get access to it. She would just have to wait a while.

She spent the next week going over everything in her head and spending as much time as she could at the hospital. She complained about being bored at home and offered to volunteer. Doing so made her aware of a few facts she didn't know.

Blake Trippin, who had regularly conversed with Veera, had been transferred to Deep Jungle. Nash Baxter, the nurse who worked in his department, had been fired for the thefts at the hospital. It took a while for Connie to connect the dots. Nash was the first to meet with Sora. Blake was the one who signed him off to Veera. Sora had a file then, paper work from Nash and Blake. Veera had seen it. Connie herself had given it to her.

To her knowledge, Sora had only met with those three people. And now one was missing and the other two were conveniently no longer associated with the hospital. Sora didn't even exist at the hospital. It all lead back to Sora. She needed to talk to him or Riku. She had called the latter several times, leaving him countless messages. But she hadn't heard from him yet.

Almost two weeks passed since the incident when Connie decided to pay the silent boys a visit. She walked into the apartment building and a thought occurred to her. Veera had lived here. Surely she was now long gone. But maybe she could find out when the doctor had moved. She found the manger's place and knocked on his door.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could answer a question for me." She said with a smile.

"I can try."

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. An old friend. We went to the same grade school and lost touch when my family moved. I understand she lived in this building until recently. I was wondering if you could tell me when or if she left a change of address."

"I might be able to."

"She lived in apartment 14."

"Jeff and Tessa Gaster?"

Connie looked at him oddly a moment, wonder if she'd gotten the number wrong.

"Uh… tall, green eyes, red hair?"

That sounded like it could be Veera. "Oh yes! I had heard she got married but I wasn't sure of the name. When did they move?"

"They didn't."

"They didn't?" She repeated.

He shook his head. "They're paid up for a year, I believe. Would be a waste if they picked up and moved now."

"Oh… well that's great! I must have gotten it wrong. Thanks!" She excused herself and hurried towards the elevator. She'd have to check it out after she talked to Riku and Sora.

She rode the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall towards the door with the thirteen on it. She knocked.

"Hello?" The girl who answered looked nothing like the girl who she'd seen several times at the hospital. She looked tired and sick. Her eyes focused after a few moments. "Connie? You work at the hospital, right?"

Connie smiled and nodded her head. "Kairi, right?"

Kairi didn't return the smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Riku."

"Riku?"

Connie nodded. "Yes. Is he here? Can I talk to him?"

She seemed to consider for a moment before shrugging. "I'll see. Wait right here."

The door was closed, rather loudly, and Connie snorted. "A bit rude, huh?" She waited for what felt like forever before she heard muffled voices.

"I don't know what she wants."

"Just talk to her for a minute."

"I don't want to."

"Go!"

"I'll be glad when the weekend's over and you leave." The door was thrown up and a glare was sent Connie's way. "What?"

"Riku… you look awful! What's going on?"

"None of your damn business. What do you want?"

"To talk to you and Sora about…"

"You can't talk to Sora."

The door was slammed in her face a second time. "Well…" She shook her head slowly, thoroughly confused, as she left.

**End of Chapter 18. Stay tuned for Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes**

**Author's Notes:** MUHAHAHAHA! Though I hope Connie doesn't appear too… Mary Sue-ish. Was my plan from the beginning. A computer hacker parading around as an airhead. And the whole MP3 Player thing works. I wear mine all the time and usually it's turned off.


	19. Open Your Eyes

**Notes:** I was going to wait to post this until Wednesday. But **VanyelXFan** made me spend the day editing it and it's ready. So why not post practically a week early? Gesh. I'm a sucker for nice reviews by nice reviewers.

And if there are any weird line breaks or spaces, sorry. The editer on this site is giving me problems today. Keeps doing weird things everytime I tell it to save.

**In Life and Death  
Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes**

"The vitals are good. The brain scans are fine. Medically, there is nothing wrong with your friend."

Riku didn't lift his gaze from the unmoving brunette as the voice of the nurse came to his ears. "He's not my friend. He's my fiancé."

"My apologies." The voice said.

"Why isn't he awake then? If everything is fine?" His own voice was soft.

"He's in a coma. He could wake up anytime or he could never wake up."

"Uh!" He screamed in frustration and slammed his fist against his leg. "Damnit, Sora. Open your fucking eyes!"

The nurse let the silence in the room hang for a few minutes, allowing the anger to dissipate. "I have to leave now. I will be back tomorrow early. But I can only stay until noon. I have a previous engagement."

Riku ignored her, his eyes still on the unmoving brunette on the bed.

"Hey Riku. Did you hear me?" She stepped closer to him and waved a hang in front of his face.

He shook his head slowly and lifted his gaze to her face. "What?"

"Pay attention. I'm leaving. I will be here tomorrow at my normal time. 8 A.M." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a slow child. "But I have to leave at noon."

"Noon?" He repeated slowly. "When will you be back?"

"I won't. I'll be out the rest of the day. I told you this last week."

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Right…"

"Tomorrow is Friday."

"Friday…" He repeated her again.

"Rain will be here before I leave. She called to confirm earlier today. Kairi will be here in the evening."

"Thank you." He said softly and turned his attention away from her again. He heard her leave the bedroom and the front door closing soon after.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"He's stable now. But..."

"When can I see him?"

"Shortly. But he's…"

"I want to see him now."

"Riku, this would go faster if you stop interrupting me." Veera snapped.

Riku glared at her. "I. Want. To. See. Him. Now." He spoke each word slowly and forcefully. He wasn't in the mood to spar with her.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed, not wanting them to be heard. "He's being prepped."

The four of them, Kairi and Rain included, stood in the waiting room. It was nearly an hour after Riku had been kicked out of the operating room that Veera came to find them.

"For what?" Kairi asked as she lifted her hand to wipe away the new tears in her eyes.

Riku stepped away from the small group and began to pace the room. Veera hadn't given them any information yet. Just that she wouldn't let Riku see the brunette. And he was pissed about it.

Veera wished she had one of Zing's mindless drones come out and talk to them. "Transport."

"To where?" Rain snapped incredulously.

"Your apartment."

"What happened?" Kairi choked out. She couldn't stop them. The tears came again.

"What I told you could happen."

Veera spoke so calm and evenly and Rain was getting as pissed off as Riku. "You said this was the deadline."

Veera shook her head. "I said this was the longest we could wait. But I said it would be dangerous all the same."

Riku stopped his pacing and pushed in between Kairi and Rain. "Where are Gliss and Roko?"

Veera looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry. We were lucky enough that we didn't lose Sora as well."

"As well?"

"Both?"

"How?" All three of them spoke at once.

"The girl…"

"Gliss." Riku interrupted.

"Yes. She had a heart defect. We couldn't repair it. The boy…"

"Roko."

"He was born dead, so to speak. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. He suffocated."

"But… I held her. I felt her. She was breathing. She was fine. The nurse said she was fine. Underweight but fine." Riku was rambling.

"Well… we…" Veera stammered. "We didn't realize it until it was too late. I didn't foresee all the complications…"

"But you should have." His voice rose. "You told us and you've been telling Sora all along."

"Look, I'm sorry about this. I really am. But there's nothing I could have done to save them."

"I want to see them." Riku pressed.

"You can't."

"Why? They're my fucking kids!"

"Following Sora's wishes, they were cremated."

"What?"

"Sora and I discussed many possible outcomes. If they didn't survive, he wanted them cremated and placed in the same jar."

"What? That doesn't…" Riku shook his head.

Veera held up her hand to stop him. "You can argue all you want but it's already been done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm being paged."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Silent page." Veera had already turned to leave.

Rain moved to follow her. "What about Sora? Will he be okay?"

Veera didn't turn as she answered. "Right now that's hard to tell. He's stable but the next few days will tell."

"Shouldn't he remain here then?"

She shook her head. "I've already spoken with a nurse. Here's her number." She stopped, turned, and pulled a slip of paper from the pocket on her coat. She thrusted it at Rain before turning again. "She'll be over during the day to keep watch on him and teach you how to take care of him until he wakes up."

"Wait!" Kairi was a step behind them. "What about you?"

"Not my department."

"What? Not your department?" Kairi snapped. "Now that he's not some rare, medical marvel you just dismiss him? After everything?" She was furious.

"He needs someone trained in this. A specialist. He's in a coma."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks.

"Sora… you have to wake up. You can't do this to me. I need you." Riku scooted his chair closer to the bed. Being careful of the wires, he laced his fingers in Sora's and leaned his head on the edge of the bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he lifted his head, the room was dark. The clock on the bedside table said 5:36. "Damn." He released his hold on Sora and rubbed at his neck. The muscles were tight, obviously in protest to the odd angle in which he slept.

He worked the kinks out as he stood up. He yawned and shook his head slowly. "Maybe today, right Sora?"

As usual, he got no answer. He sighed sadly. "You better prove everyone wrong and hurry up and wake up. We've got a wedding to plan, remember?"

He gave the brunette a once over, checking the monitors and IV's. Everything looked fine. Except for one thing. He shook his head slowly. "I'll be back. Going to jump in the shower and get dressed. I'll see you in a bit."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You know what I was thinking, Sora?" Riku stood in front of the mirror over Sora's dresser, running a brush through his damp hair. "I think we should leave for a while. Just you and me. We could head to that Radiant Garden place you talk about. Maybe get our hands on a Gummi Ship from that ship guy… uh… that friend of yours… Cid? We could hang out for a bit with your friends. Then maybe head over to Disney Castle. Spend a couple months planet hopping. Get away from things. Not to say I want to forget what's happened… to forget them… because their brief life brought us together…"

He stilled the motion of the brush as he stared at his reflection. He blinked his eyes, trying to fight the threatening tears. He had cried more times in the past few weeks than in his entire life. It wasn't something he was used to. He shook his head slowly and continued to pull the brush through his hair.

"I think some time away will do us both good. And it'll be fun. No need to worry about school. You've already missed a lot and since its homeschooling, you can catch up anytime. Kairi and I can help. As for me… I already dropped out. I know, right? Only just started and I'm already a college dropout. But I can always go back and make up the classes later. The most important thing now is you… us…"

He signed as he set the brush down on the dresser top. "So you need to open your eyes." Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned and walked out of the room.

He was beyond frustrated. Day after day he sat in Sora's room. Day after day he held his hand, talked to him, and took care of him. Day after day he waited for the brunette to open his eyes, talk, to move, or show any sign that he was alive other than the dull beeping of the monitors. The only time he left the apartment was to go downstairs to do laundry and he only did it once. He felt like he was going crazy but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Once in the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator door and proceeded to stare into it as if waiting for something to jump out at him. After a few hopeless moments of trying to think about eating something, he grabbed the milk and shut the door. He pulled a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer.

He had just finished pouring the cereal and milk in the bowl when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He shouted as he sat down.

"Riku?"

"Kitchen." He looked up as she walked in.

She had introduced herself as Allisabeth the first time they'd met. She was older than him but you couldn't always tell it. She tended to sing and dance around the apartment when she thought no one was looking. She was a complete oddball. Her long, black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her dark eyes were hidden behind her black rimmed glasses. She looked more like a librarian than a nurse. And she acted more like a highschooler.

Riku had found it odd that Veera would have suggested her. But he didn't care about the doctor and her odd motives anymore. He hadn't seen or heard from her since that day.

"Good morning Ally."

"Good morning to you too. I hope it finds you well." Her voice had a singsong quality to it in the early morning hours. She pulled off her coat and set it and her bag on the back of a chair in the living room.

He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "As well as can be."

She nodded, understanding. "Don't give up hope. He needs you to believe he'll be okay."

Riku said nothing as he stared at the bowl on the table before him.

"Well… I shall go check on the patient now." She did an odd spin on her heels and started down the hall.

"I'm sorry Ally."

She stopped when she heard his voice, though it was barely above a whisper. She turned back towards the kitchen and stopped in the wide doorway.

"For the way I acted yesterday." Riku continued. "The yelling and the spacey trance."

"One, you weren't yelling at me." She said, holding up a finger. "And two, you're always in a 'spacey-trance.' Don't worry about it." She held up a second finger, and then let her hand drop to her side.

Riku watched as she excused herself and headed down the hall. He leaned farther back in his chair and laced his hands together behind his neck. His breakfast was forgotten. He closed his eyes, thinking how much his life had changed in the past year.

He was lost in thought when the phone rang. With a sigh, he pushed the chair from the table and stood up. He crossed the kitchen towards the counter where the phone sat. He picked it up off the charger and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Riku! Hey!"

"Hi Kairi."

"I only have a few minutes until I have to head to school. How are things going?"

"Fine." Riku leaned against the counter. "Still nothing."

Kairi sighed over the phone. "I guess that's not entirely a bad thing. At least nothing is seriously wrong with him."

"Besides the fact that he hasn't left his bed in weeks." Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Could say the same thing about you."

"Ha. I've left my bed plenty." He hardly slept in it.

"Maybe. But you haven't left that apartment."

"I have to be here, Kairi. I can't leave. Besides, I have nowhere to go."

"Oh yes you do. You need to head over to the phone store place and get a new phone."

He didn't want to have this conversation again. "I don't need a new phone."

"Yes you do! Your number still works. You're still paying for it. You just need another phone."

"I want my phone."

"Well… you lost it, Riku. Get over it and get a new phone. If you find your old one, you can switch it back. In the meantime, you need a new one in case something happened. What if there was an emergency?"

"House phone, Kairi." He said, rolling his eyes. "It's what you called me on in case you've forgotten already."

"What if you left the house?"

"I don't."

"But what if you did and something happened?"

"Well it won't because I'm not leaving until he can leave with me."

She was silent a moment. "Riku, this isn't healthy. You can't lock yourself away."

"Sora did."

"Riku, get a damn phone. Ally's there, right? You pay her to take care of Sora. So let her and go get a new phone."

"No."

"Then wait until Rain gets there and they can both watch him."

"No."

"Damnit Riku!"

"Bye Kairi." He pressed the end button and dropped the phone back on its charger. He didn't care what Kairi said. He didn't want a new phone. He wanted his old phone back, the one he took a picture of Gliss and himself with. The only picture that existed of her. The only proof he had that she had existed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Here you go, you stubborn jackass."

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television. He hadn't heard the front open and close and he hadn't heard her come in. "What?" He looked up at her as she stood over him.

She held a box out to him and dropped it on the couch.

"What's this?" He reached for the colorful box.

"You wouldn't leave to get a new cell phone so I got one for you."

"Kairi…"

"Don't argue. Just take the damn phone. I already set it up for you and programmed a few numbers in it."

"Kairi…"

"Look… I know I can't completely understand what's going on with you." She stood over him with her arms on her hips. There was a scolding tone to her voice. "But the way you're acting, its bullshit Riku and you know it. When Sora wakes up, you know he's going to blame himself. He's going to tear himself apart because you're falling apart. Don't you think he has enough shit to deal with without worrying about you?"

"Kairi!"

"No!" She leaned down and pointed a finger in his face. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Read through the fucking manual and learn how to check your messages. You have eight." She straightened up and brushed herself off. "Now… where is Rain?" Her voice was her normal, pleasantly annoyingly happy tone.

"Uh… shopping…"

"Good. I'm going to go find her. And when we get back, I expect you to have read through the entire manual and know everything about that phone."

Riku watched her as she turned and walked out the front doors. He shook his head slowly as he opened the box and dumped its contents out.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So has he left the couch yet?"

Kairi shook her head slowly. She had found Rain easily enough. The grocery store they shopped at was only a couple of blocks away.

"I just don't know how to get through to that boy."

"I picked him out a new phone. The most confusing, complicated one I could find. So at least maybe it'll keep his mind off things for a little while."

"Maybe." Rain smiled as she turned the cart down an aisle.

"How are you doing?" Kairi asked as she tagged along behind her.

"I'm fantastic, dear."

Kairi peered at her oddly. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Rain, you don't have to be so strong all the time."

"Yes. I do." She said softly as she stilled the cart. "I have to be strong. I have to pretend that everything is alright and that Sora will wake up any second and he'll be alright. Because the minute I fall apart… that boy's going to crash even more. I know that. Right now, he needs me to be his mother. I have to take care of him, for him and for Sora. And you." She wrapped her arm around Kairi's shoulder and hugged her close.

"Don't worry about me, mom."

They both smiled and laughed and went back to shopping.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku sighed deeply as he flipped through the cell phone's massive manual. The damned thing came with everything except the kitchen sink.

"What have you got there?"

He looked up as Ally came down the hall. "Kairi bought me a new phone. It's just about the most frustrating thing I've ever see."

"Oh?" She was smiling. "Well… I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I hope. Kairi will have my ass if I don't."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

He shook his head, his eyes on the page he was reading. "No thank you."

Ally smiled again as she turned to the kitchen. She could be heard humming along to something in her head.

Riku's attention was back on the manual and twenty minutes later, he was able to check his messages. One was from Kairi, telling him to get a new phone. Another was from his father, which he deleted without listening to. Wakka had also called, asking about how he and Sora were doing. Riku smiled at that. He hadn't talked to any of their other friends in a long while. He assumed Sora hadn't either. He would have to give the Blitzball player a call. See how the team was doing without him.

The rest of the messages were from Connie. He felt guilty now that he hadn't talked to her and that he slammed the door in her face last week. She had only been trying to help, wasn't she? And she said she had some information about Veera. But he wanted nothing more to do with the doctor he hadn't seen or heard from. He shook his head slowly as he dialed Connie's number anyways. He owed her an apology, if nothing else.

"Hello?"

He heard the sour tone in her voice. "Connie?"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Look… I'm sorry for last week. And I'm sorry for not calling. I actually didn't get your messages until today. I lost my phone a while back and haven't had time to get a replacement."

"Why?" Her normal curiousness crept back in her voice. "What's going on?"

He sighed again and rubbed at his forehead. "Okay. I want to tell you the truth. The whole truth. But not over the phone."

"Okay!" She was practically squealing. "Give me a time and place and I'll be there. You won't believe the info I have for you."

He smiled. "Tomorrow night? Anytime. My place?"

"Will I get the door slammed in my face again?"

He smiled, despite himself. "No. I promise."

"Fantastic! Is eight too late?"

"No. That's fine. Rain and Kairi will probably be here. I can probably talk them into leaving for a bit. Give us a chance to really talk. I think Ally will be gone by then." He was thinking allowed, momentarily forgetting he was talking to Connie.

"Rain is Sora's mother, right? I think I've met her briefly twice. And I know Kairi. Do I know this Ally?"

"Huh? Oh." No, he hadn't spoken to Connie since Ally came into the picture. "No. She's the nurse."

"Nurse? You have a nurse in your apartment?"

Riku turned as he heard a rustling outside the front door. "Yeah…"

The door swung open with more force than was necessary. "Damnit!" Kairi dropped the bags she was holding and she scrambled to pick them up as Rain squeezed in beside her.

"I'll tell you the full story tomorrow but something bad happened a few weeks ago and Sora's been in a coma since."

Connie gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know. He's not at the hospital then?"

"No. He's here. Ally comes in during the day to keep a watch."

"Wow." Connie breathed out after a silent moment. "Besides the coma, how is he?"

"Physically nothing's wrong. He just won't wake up."

"People wake up from comas all the time." She said softly. "Your friend will be fine."

"Thanks Connie." He watched as Rain and Kairi carried their bags in the kitchen. "Listen… Sora's not my friend." He said slowly. "I mean… he is my friend… but he's my…"

"You can stop the confession. I know."

"You know?"

Connie laughed. "I've seen the way you look at him. And the way you talk about him."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Because you assumed I didn't? Or maybe because I enjoy the mindless flirting too much. Or getting under Sora's skin."

Riku laughed loudly as he stood up. "I'd love to chat more, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right! Bye Riku!"

"Later Connie." He flipped the phone closed and slipped it in his pocket. Then he noticed the two sets of eyes on him, standing in the kitchen doorway. "What? Need help?"

"Uh…" Kairi was looking at him oddly.

"With the bags."

"Riku…"

He turned and headed out the door without waiting for a response.

"He just went outside." Rain shook her head slowly.

"And he was laughing. On the phone. With Connie." Kairi said in disbelief.

"Who's Connie?"

"This incredibly annoying, dimwitted blonde who works at the hospital."

Rain nodded again. "I think I remember her." She turned and walked back into the kitchen. She began pulling things out of the bags on the counter. "What is he going talking with her? Sounded almost like old friends."

Kairi joined her at the counter. "I'm not sure but she came over last week. He slammed the door in her face. I didn't ask why. I didn't think he actually knew her, other than the few times he'd seen her at the hospital. Can't have been more than a handful. I honestly don't know what's going on."

They both turned as they heard the front door open again. "Fuck." Riku dropped an armload of shopping bags on the kitchen table. "You guys go shopping and you really go shopping."

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "Riku!"

He looked from Kairi to Rain and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Oh… sorry." He smiled. "I'll go get the rest. Then I'll put it away and make dinner. You girls just relax. And maybe you can go see a movie or something tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I have a friend coming over for a bit. I wouldn't mind if you were here, but I'd kind of like to talk to her in private for a while. If you wouldn't mind."

"A friend, huh?" Kairi looked suspicious but she smiled and looked to Rain. "I'm game."

"Me too."

"Great."

"Riku…" Rain said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back. We missed you."

He smiled and disappeared out the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He laced his fingers together behind his neck and smiled. "So… how was your day, honey?"

He knew he'd get no response from the brunette. "Mine wasn't completely horrible. Kairi got me a new phone. It was just about the most complicated thing I've ever seen. I think she had an ulterior motive though. She thinks I'm in some sort of slump. Maybe she's right. I know it sounds weird… but I spent so much time chasing after you and running away from you and searching for you and I finally get you and you're gone again."

He sighed and leaned back further, moving his gaze to the ceiling. "But I guess Kairi was right. I can't just fade away. I have to trust that you will open your eyes one day. And that we can help each other heal. Because I do love you Sora. It was never entirely about them. I loved you before them and I'll still love you after."

He looked at the clock. It was getting late. And he was getting tired. "If you don't mind… I think tonight I'll sleep in my bed." He got to his feet and bent down to place a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He slipped out of the room quietly, leaving the door propped open. He stole a glance at the living room and shook his head slowly. Rain and Kairi had both refused when he offered then the use of his bed weeks ago. In the nights when they were both here, they shared the couch bed.

He shook his head slowly as he retreated to the room where he hadn't spent much time in recently. He kept the light off as peeled his clothes off and fell on the bed. Even though he couldn't see in the dark, he knew the room was littered with all the now useless baby stuff. After bringing Sora home, Riku had stashed it away. He couldn't bring himself to deal with their deaths and get rid of it. But he also couldn't leave it for Sora to find when he finally wakes up.

He pulled his blanket up to his chin and was nearly asleep when he heard someone scream.

"RIKU!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 19. Stay tuned for Chapter 20: Not Without You**

**Author's Notes:** MUHAHAHAHA! Again.


	20. Not Without You

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 20: Not Without You**

The voices swarmed around like annoying, buzzing insects. All were recognizable expect one and that one was becoming increasing familiar. It was frustrating, hearing the voices and feeling the touches but not being able to respond or move. How long at it been? Was he dead? What happened? Mom? Kairi? Riku?

"Riku?" His throat felt dry and scratchy and it didn't sound like his voice. He tried to sit up but his head started spinning. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. His throat tickled with each breath. Opening his eyes offered no help, it was pitch black.

"Riku!" He called louder. He couldn't see anything, but he assumed that was because it was dark wherever he was. Hadn't he just heard someone announce it was late? Wasn't it Riku? How long ago was that? Was he all alone now?

He tried to sit up again, slower this time, but was stopped. He felt something on his chest then and something wrapped around his arm. He knew they must have been wires of some sort. He could hear the incessant beeping of what he assumed was a heart monitor. But he couldn't stop the panic.

"RIKU!" He heard a crash followed by a string of curses.

The light was flipped on and he was blinded again. He threw his arm over his face, blocking out the intruding light.

"Sora?"

He felt the weight on the bed and a hand pried his away. "Riku!" He reached up and pulled the older boy on top of him.

Riku put his arms out to catch himself. "Sora, you're okay."

Sora's grip only intensified.

Kairi appeared beside them having been woken by the commotion Riku made. "Sora?"

"Call Ally." Riku waved her away.

She nodded and darted out to find her phone.

Riku moved into a sitting position and pulled the brunette into his lap. "Sora?" He repeated the name again and still he didn't move.

"What happened?"

Riku looked up as Rain stepped in the room. "I don't know." He reached around and pried Sora's arms from his neck. "Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It took a moment for him to focus. "Where…" His voice was hoarse.

"You're in your room Sora."

Rain disappeared out the door and returned a moment later with a glass of water.

Sora took the offered glass with a timid smile, brought it to his lips, and took a sip. His throat instantly felt better. "What… happened?"

Kairi appeared in the doorway. "Ally's on her way."

Sora looked over at her, confusion written on his face. "Who's Ally?"

Rain, Kairi, and Riku all exchanged glances and looked away. None of them wanted to give him answers.

"Riku… what's going on?" He looked around the room, noticing for the first time that everything was gone. The bassinets, the changing table, and the small dresser that was full of clothes. "Where are they?"

Riku flinched and bit his lip. He was dreading his moment. He knew how hard it was for him to deal with their deaths. He feared the news would kill the brunette.

Sora's eyes widened when he still didn't get an answer. "Damnit!" He screamed. "Where are they? You can't keep them from me!"

"Sora… I'm not…"

"Give them to me!"

"Sora…" Riku didn't expect that someone who had been in a coma, trapped in a bed and unmoving, for three weeks would be able to do much of anything. So he was caught completely off guard when Sora started flailing. He used his legs try and kick him off and his arms to push him away. Riku was momentarily dazed when Sora's fist connected with his jaw.

Sora tore at the wires and IV's that connected him to the beeping machines. He scrambled to free himself from the tangle of his blanket as well. He lost the battle with both and fell out of the bed, pulling one of the monitors down with him.

Kairi had slipping out of the room at some point and Rain was blocking the entrance. Riku lurched forward and caught the monitor before it fell and righted it.

Sora was still tangled and flailing on the floor. He couldn't get to his feet.

"Sora, STOP! Sora!" Riku grabbed him and wrestled him back on the bed, but Sora still wouldn't give up. "Stop!"

"No!"

"Ally's here!" Kairi called loudly.

Rain stepped inside as Ally hurried past. "Hold him down."

"What's that?" Riku asked, eyeing the needle that she was holding.

Sora hadn't seen it and he wasn't paying attention to the nurse. "Let me go!" He screamed.

"A mild sedative." She answered.

"You stupid, fucking, kidnapping, pervert! Give them back!"

Riku ignored Sora's words and used all his weight to hold the brunette as still as possible.

Sora hissed loudly as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

"How fast does it…" Riku felt Sora slacken. "… work? That fast, huh?" He breathed out a sigh of relief and climbed off the bed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rain and Kairi had gone back to sleep shortly after Sora had been sedated. Riku sat in the silence of the kitchen. He didn't hear Ally as she came down the hall. She looked as tired as he did as she pulled out the chair opposite of him and sat down. They sat there in silence for a while before Riku sighed. "So what do I do now?" His voice was full of sadness and fatigue. He leaned back in his chair and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Right now… you wait for him to wake up."

"How long is that going to take now?" He asked softly.

She shrugged. "Eight to twelve hours. He needs it."

"He's been asleep for three weeks."

She dipped her head. "Yes. But it's a restless sleep. After a while, the body starts to… degenerate. When you don't use your muscles, you start to lose them. So… even though he was only awake for a matter of minutes, he exhausted himself with both the physical and emotional stimuli."

Riku wasn't completely sure he understood but he trusted her words. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Okay. He's going to wake up. Tomorrow. What if he freaks out again? Will he?"

She sighed softly and dipped her head again. "I can't predict that. But my guess is… you're going to have to be... gentle with him. Very, very gentle. Both emotionally and physically until he completely recovers."

Riku nodded slowly. "How long will that take?"

"That will depend on him. And you."

Riku nodded again and they were lost in silence until he got up and walked over to the refrigerator. "Sometime to drink?"

Ally turned in her chair and nodded. "Juice."

He pulled out a carton of orange and one of apple and held them up.

"Orange."

He set it on the counter and returned the apple to the refrigerator.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The way she said it made Riku flinch. "Sure." He said it slowly as he began pouring juice into the two glasses he pulled from the cabinet.

"The story of the appendicitis and the resulting coma as a spontaneous reaction to anesthesia… I accepted it because… I liked you all the moment I met you." Her eyes were on his back as she spoke. Watching for any change in his demeanor, she continued. "And I wasn't too happy working in that nursing home. So… I ignored the fact that you all were hysterical, far beyond the worry over a coma stricken friend. Especially since he was in good condition. I ignored the fact that his appendix scar is in the wrong spot and the stretch marks and the odd weight deposits. I ignored all the secret whispers and the fact that you keep your bedroom locked and I've never seen you go in or out. And the one time I thought you were, you saw me come out of Sora's room and you turned away. I can even ignore what happened last night. He said, 'Give them to me.' He called you a kidnapper."

After pouring the glasses and returning the carton, he carried both glasses to the table. He set them down and took a seat. "He was… confused." His eyes didn't lift from the table.

"I have no doubt that he is." She paused. "I can tell there's some big secret. I won't ask because I know if I was going to be told the truth, I would have been. But I can't help but speculate. Some theories have found their ways into my head."

"Such as?" Honestly, he was curious. The appendicitis lie was a last minute afterthought. It came to him moments before she first came over.

"A tumor, though to cause such stretch marks… it would have to had been very big and would have had to grow over a long period of time. Why he would wait so long… obliviously munny is not a question."

Riku smiled slightly, his eyes still on the table.

"Next… is some kind of botched plastic surgery." She leaned on the table. "Liposuction or some weird procedure. Get the wrong surgeon and they can easily screw up. I have a third theory… But that doesn't isn't plausible either." She shook her head slowly. "So for now, I will just keep wondering. But I will give you this to think about. If he's lost something… or someone… while he was in the coma… if he's delusional about it… you're going to have to really be careful with how you deal with it."

With a nod, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Ally… there is a secret…" He said slowly. "I would love to tell you. But… while I am involved… it's not my secret to tell."

"I understand." She stifled a yawn and shook her head. "Now… I'm going home and crawling into bed. I'm supposed to come back at eight… but if you don't mind… it's been a long night and I'd love to sleep in. He should be fine but if not, I'll be on the other end of my phone. If he wakes up or flips out again, call me."

"Thank you, Ally. I really appreciate all you've done."

She smiled. "I know. See you tomorrow. Or later today. Try and get some sleep. And don't worry so much."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku yawned and stretched and rubbed at his neck. He'd fallen asleep in the chair again. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. "Sora?"

The brunette was lying flat on his back. His eyes were on the ceiling and his cheeks were stained with tears. He said nothing as he blinked and more tears fell down his face.

Riku rose and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Sora blinked a few more times before he answered. His eyes were still on the ceiling. "No." He voice that came from his lips sounded as far from his as if he meowed. It was low, it was hoarse, and it sounded like someone resolved to death.

Riku swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Can I… do something? Get you something?" Gingerly he put his hand on Sora's arm. He got no response from the gesture. "I can call the nurse if it's a side effect from the sedative she gave you last night."

"No." Sora blinked again as fresh tears spilled out. "I _feel_ fine." He said, stressing the word feel. "But I'm not fine."

"Sora…" Riku started slowly. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Don't say it." He blinked tears again. "I know what happened."

"You… know?"

"I know enough for now. You can give me the full story later but right now I don't think I can't take it."

"Sora…" Riku scooted closer to him and pulled his legs up on the bed. He had just enough room to lie down on his back beside the brunette. He brushed his shoulder against Sora's but made no other move to touch him. Mimicking him, Riku turned his gaze to the bleak, white ceiling. He wondered exactly what Sora knew and how. He knew there was nothing he could say to change or lessen the pain. He couldn't do anything. And it was killing him.

Sora's eyes were still on the ceiling when he silently moved his hands to his stomach, as he had done do many times over the past months. There was nothing there anymore. No protruding bump. No fluttering movements. Nothing.

Riku felt the movement against his arm. Silently, he rolled over on his side and lifted his hand to rest it on Sora's. "Sora…" It was barely a whisper. "I just want you to know… I love you. It… this…" His fingers brushed against the ring on Sora's finger. "It wasn't about… them… I love you."

Sora rolled over on his side towards him and threw his arms around him. He buried his head against Riku's chest as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. He couldn't control himself then.

Riku held him close as sobs racked his deflated frame.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Riku?" She whispered it as softly as she could as she slipped inside the silent room. "You awake?"

Riku rolled over, slowly as to not wake Sora, and looked up as Kairi stood over him.

Kairi's eyes moved to Sora's sleeping form. He looked better and she knew the reason was Riku.

Sora shifted in his sleep and tightened his grip around Riku's waist. The movement pulled him closer and he snuggled against him again.

Riku didn't breathe until he was certain Sora was still asleep.

"How is he?" Kairi knelt down by the bed.

"Exhausted. He spent all morning crying."

"You told him?"

Riku shook his head slowly. "No. I was going to but… he said he already knew."

She nodded and breathed out a soft sigh. "Can I… do something? Get you something? Lunch is ready."

He smiled. "I think I'll pass."

She resisted the urge to smack him and stuck her tongue out instead. "Rain made it, not me. Promise."

"I should stay here."

"You should eat something. He should too. Ally got here about an hour ago. She's made some kind of soup broth thing that she says will be easy on his stomach."

He shook his head. "He's still sleeping."

"He can sleep later. You both need to eat. Now. So either you wake him up or I'll get Ally and Rain and we will make you."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

Kairi smiled in triumph and silently slipped out of the room.

Riku sighed softly. He knew Kairi was right. His stomach had been protesting for over an hour. But after the weeks of worrying, he was enjoying the feel of Sora pressed against him. "Sora." He said softly and got no response. "Sora? You need to wake up now."

Sora pulled tighter against him, refusing to wake up.

"Sora." Riku pulled away slightly and repeated the name, louder. "Sora." He smiled when he saw the brunette open his eyes. "Good morning, love."

Sora smiled for a moment and tipped his chin up to touch his lips to Riku's. The kiss was soft and lasted only a second before he pulled away and sat up. The smile melted from his face and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Ally and your mom made lunch." Riku said, sitting up.

"Ally…"

"Oh…" He smiled and scratched at the back of his head. Of course Sora didn't know her. He'd gotten used to seeing her and talking to her on a daily basis, but Sora had yet to really meet her. "Uh… the nurse… who drugged you last night."

Sora nodded his head slowly and pulled his knees up to his chest. He hugged them as he rested his head.

"She says you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Riku reached over and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora... you're never going to get better if you don't let me take care of you."

"I don't want to get better." Sora shook the hand off. "Just leave me alone. Let me sit here and rot."

"Sora you don't mean that." He moved closer and grabbed Sora's chin, forcing him to look at him. "I know it hurts. I know it feels like the end and you feel like nothing will ever make you happy or smile again. But I promise. I will do everything I can to lessen that hurt. We'll make it through the pain."

"Together?"

"Together."

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "I love you."

"Come on. If we don't hurry, we're going to have three angry women after us."

Sora pulled away and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and forget how to breathe. But he had a feeling they wouldn't let him do that. "How long has it been?" He asked softly.

"A little over three weeks."

"I've been in here for three weeks?"

Riku nodded. "Pretty much."

Sora looked down. "Can I… can you… help me… I want to take a shower."

"Sure. Let me go tell Kairi first. She tends to get a little impatient."

Sora nodded and lowered his head to rest his chin on his knees again.

Riku was out the door and down the hall when Kairi poked her head out of the kitchen. She heard the door open. "Is he okay?" Ally and Rain appeared beside her.

"Yeah. But uh… I'm going to help him get a shower and get dressed. Then we'll be out."

Ally crossed her arms and smiled. "You remember what I said this morning."

Riku frowned. "My only concern is helping him."

"Really?"

He shook his head slowly but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Right now, yes."

Kairi crossed her arms, clearly upset that she wasn't in on whatever joke was being shared. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Ally smiled as she turned back to the kitchen. "Just be careful. He shouldn't be on his feet too much."

Riku nodded and hurried back down the hall to Sora's room.

Sora had moved towards the edge of the bed. His feet were dangling and he looked up as Riku came back in. "They won't work."

"What?"

"My legs. They don't work right."

Riku walked towards him and nodded. "Ally mentioned something about muscle degeneration. You have to take it slow and build yourself back up."

Sora sighed as Riku picked him up, the gesture reminiscent of the many times he'd done so before. Except there was one difference. Sora closed his eyes against the threatening tears and leaned his head against Riku's shoulder. "I don't like this." He mumbled.

"Sorry, but Ally says you shouldn't be on your feet." Once inside the bathroom, he gingerly set Sora down on his feet.

Sora leaned against him and watched as he pulled the shower curtain back. "You sure mention her a lot." He said, breaking the silence and trying to distract himself from thinking too much.

"Who?"

"That nurse."

"Ally?" Riku straightened after he turned the water on and turned to smile at Sora. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Sora looked away for a second, thinking. "No, not really. At least I don't think so. It's just weird to listen to you talk about someone I haven't met."

He laughed. "Technically… you have."

"You know what I mean." Sora stuck his tongue out.

"Well… she's been here every day since…" He stopped and looked away. "I wasn't doing so well." He said slowly. "Actually… I wasn't doing much of anything at all until yesterday morning. Ally… she… helped to keep me relatively sane. Rain and Kairi, too."

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "I know the situation was weird… but I… was really happy. I really was. With you… with… them… I wanted them so much."

"I know, I know."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Damnit Riku! I just finished drying off."

After Sora finished his shower and had been helped him back to his room, Riku took a quick shower. He was in and out in less than five minutes. He also had called Connie to inform her that Sora was awake and he would have to cancel. He promised to call and reschedule and keep her informed. Now he stood behind Sora, smiling broadly after having shaken his wet hair in the brunette's direction. He smiled and grabbed the brush Sora had been using. After running it through his hair a few times, he dropped it on the bed. "Come on. Can't stall anymore."

"I'm not stalling." Sora mumbled. "I would just rather be alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Riku said softly, watching Sora in the mirror.

"I didn't mean alone-alone." He turned. "I meant you and me alone. One night, just you and me. I'm tired of the fawning."

"You've been awake for less than a day. And you've slept through most of it."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Then I don't want the fawning to start. I want to sit and cry until I can't feel anymore. And I don't want them to stand over me, worrying."

"We can do that. But another day. Today, your mom and Kairi want to see you. And Ally wants to keep an eye on you."

"There you go again, bringing her up."

Riku smiled but ignored the comment. "You've had us all worried for a long time. You can fall apart later. I'll pick up the pieces."

Sora nodded as Riku put an arm around his shoulders. The movement still felt awkward but he was slowly regaining control of his legs. He let Riku help him down the hall but let go of him as they walked into the kitchen.

Rain jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table when she saw him. "Oh honey!" She tried to hold back the tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay." His voice was small.

She released him and patted his back. "I know, I know sweetie."

Kairi stood up more slowly than Rain had and gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you're awake." She said softly and turned back to the table.

Ally smiled as she stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Allisabeth. Most call me Ally."

"Yeah." Sora shook her hand.

"I'm glad to see you're recovering from your anesthesia induced coma. Right?" She looked over at Riku, who scratched at his neck and looked away.

"Yeah." Sora said slowly. "Anesthesia… from… the operation?"

"Appendicitis." Riku mumbled.

Sora sighed and shook his head. They were gone and he still had to lie.

"I'm sorry." Ally said softly, reading his expression. "I shouldn't have said anything."

The lunch that followed was silent and awkward. Ally sensed the tension and with a smile and promise to be back to check on things tomorrow, she left. Afterwards, the four of them sat in the living room.

Sora looked around at them and they all avoided his gaze. "Where are they?"

"Sora…"

"No… I'm okay. I have to know."

Riku nodded and stood up. Without a word, he headed down the hall. Nobody said anything until he returned a moment later. In his hands he carried a small purple and gray ceramic jar wrapped in a white baby blanket.

Sora said nothing as he accepted the urn from Riku. He lowered it to his lap, his eyes glued to it. It was heavier than he thought it would be. "What happened?" He asked slowly.

Riku sighed heavily as he sat down on the chair opposite of Sora. "Gliss was born first." He said slowly. "She seemed fine. Perfect. Your eyes." The smile that curled his mouth faded almost instantly. "I never got to see Roko. He was born… dead. He got tangled in his umbilical cord and…he suffocated. Right after you… uh… I'm still not completely sure. Something tore and you had internal bleeding. You died on the table. I… got kicked out after that. We were told later that Gliss had a heart defect they didn't discover when she when she was born. If they had… but between trying to revive Roko and save you…"

Sora nodded slowly, his eyes still on the urn. "I don't understand. I felt them. Up until I went in that room… I felt them. I swear I did."

"Veera said Roko had been dead at least a week. There's a small chance that if it was done sooner, he might have lived, but Gliss would have still died. If it were done later… you all would have died before making it to the hospital."

Rain leaned forward, peering at Sora. "I know it's horrible, sweetie, but we are lucky you're still with us."

Sora ignored her. "I felt him. I felt them both. I know I did. I think." He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "Veera said all this?"

"Yeah." Kairi answered when no one else did. "We haven't heard from her since though."

Sora looked up at Riku. "You held Gliss… you got to see her and got to hold her."

"I took a picture too, with my cell phone."

"The phone you lost?" Riku had mentioned it when they were in the bathroom.

Riku nodded. "I tore the whole apartment apart. I've searched the van, the parking lot, every piece of clothing that it could be stuck in. I don't think we'll ever see it again. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sora's gaze dropped to the urn again. "It's… mine. You all were right. All along. I put all my trust in a doctor I didn't know. I should have… I don't know. Gotten a second opinion or found a specialist or something. Or been hospitalized. Maybe if I had…"

"Don't do this to yourself sweetie. You did what you thought best. Babies are never an easy thing. No pregnancy is a guarantee. Maybe, one day when you're ready, you boys can try again."

Sora said nothing as he hugged the urn to his chest. "I'm tired."

Riku nodded and started to get up.

"I want to go alone." The brunette got up and left without waiting for an answer.

Riku fell back in his chair and slouched down in it. "Fuck. Things are never going to be okay again."

Rain reached over to clap him on the knee. "They won't be the same, but they'll be alright. Just give it time, okay?"

"I guess."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sweetie, I have a stewardess conference to go to in Lamonatte. Will you be okay for a couple of days?"

Sora glanced up as Rain came into the living room. He was sitting on the chair with Riku on the floor in front of him. He was running his fingers through the long, silver hair, trying to keep his mind from thinking by memorizing each lock. Some movie was playing on the television but Sora found it boring after a few minutes.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah mom, I'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced. "Oh I wish I could skip it. But I really do have to go."

"Go. I'll be fine."

She still didn't move.

Riku turned slightly to look up at her. "It'll be fine. I promise."

She sighed but nodded and left shortly after.

Sora let out a loud sigh and leaned back in the chair. "Finally. I thought they'd never all be gone."

Riku laughed. "They'll all be back soon enough."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

Riku turned slightly and looked back at him. "So what do you want to do?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. Can we… go somewhere?"

"Where?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't care. Shopping? Or just a walk or drive. Anything. I just want out."

"Sure, if you feel up to it." Riku shrugged and leaned back against him.

"I do!"

"Okay… let's see… there's a park not too far away. Nice trees and pretty quiet. We could go for a walk."

"I'll be ready in a minute."

Riku smiled as he watched him bounce off. Maybe what Rain said the other day was correct. Maybe everything would be alright.

But things weren't alright. The moment they got to the park, they spied a woman with a stroller. She stopped, bent over, and pulled the small, giggling baby out.

"Get me out of here!"

So they went back to their apartment and Sora said nothing for the rest of the evening.

"I'm sorry." Riku said, apologizing. "I wasn't thinking when I suggested it. We can try again tomorrow."

But tomorrow had been the same. They went shopping and had to leave when they came across baby clothes. The grocery store had baby food and formula. A children's movie had just opened and the theater was packed with parents and their kids.

"This isn't fucking fair!" Sora screamed after he slammed the front door closed. "I did everything she said! I followed all her rules. I changed my diet. I took the damn vitamins. I kept it a secret from people who could be dangerous. I had appointments every two weeks and was always early. She gave me a deadline and I took it easy when she said to. I read the books. I watched parenting documentaries. I went shopping. I was ready! I was prepared! I know mom and Kairi liked to tease me but I was ready. And anything I didn't know I would have learned along the way." He was babbling then and started repeating himself as the tears came. "I was ready. I was ready!"

Riku gripped his shoulders tightly. "I know. I know."

Sora pulled away from him and ran down the hall. His door slammed shut shortly after.

"Damnit!" Riku kicked at the coffee table and sent it flying.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was getting late and Riku hadn't heard a peep out of Sora's room for a while. His kick to the coffee table had broken one of the legs and cracked the top. It was now sitting in the dumpster outside.

He turned off the television and stood up. He had been mindlessly flipping through it for the past few silent hours. He walked down the hall and paused. He wanted to knock on Sora's door but he thought better of it and opened his own. He left his light off and fell into the bed without taking his clothes off. He closed his eyes and thought he heard a door open.

A few minutes passed and his door opened. "Riku?"

"Sora?" Riku sat up in bed and saw the movement. "Don't turn on the light."

"Why?"

The light flipped on, illuminating the various baby things Riku had hidden away. "Damnit! I said not to Sora."

Sora's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered.

Riku jumped up and pushed Sora out. He slipped the light off and shut the door. "You weren't supposed to see."

"You kept it all…"

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I hid it. I couldn't deal with it and I didn't want you to see it."

Sora nodded slowly and looked at the floor.

Riku grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards his room. "Come on. Get some sleep. Your mother will be here tomorrow. Got to prove to her that we can take care of ourselves or she'll never leave us alone again." He gave Sora a small push and guided him to his bed.

Sora stopped and turned around. He bit his lip. "Riku... can I... just uh..." His voice was small and barely audible as he looked up to meet Riku's eyes.

Riku sighed. "What Sora? What do you want?"

"You." He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He tightened his grip and pulled Riku backwards towards the bed with him.

Riku knew better. He knew he did. But it had been so long since he really got to touch the brunette and after almost a month of worrying about him, not doing so was driving him crazy. He wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, earning himself a moan from the brunette.

Sora was getting impatient as he pulled at Riku's shirt. The skintight fabric was giving him a hard time.

Riku pulled away long enough to pull the shirt over his head.

Sora shed his own and latched back onto Riku's neck, pushing their bare chests together.

"I love you." Riku whispered as he trailed kisses down Sora's neck.

Sora's grip around Riku's neck tightened, drawing himself closer to the silver haired teen. He brought his lips to the other's ear and let his teeth nibble slightly on the lobe. "Do it Riku... hurt me... make me scream..."

Riku's breath hitched as he felt the breath against his ear. It took a moment for the brunette's actual words to sink in. "What?"

"Please Riku! I need it!" Sora lifted his hips, clashing his body hard against Riku's, earning a moan from the boy above him. Tears streamed from Sora's eyes as he pushed his lips hard against Riku's in desperation.

Leaving one arm to keep balance, Riku lifted the other to pry Sora's own from his neck. A look of disgust washed over his face as he pushed the brunette down.

"Wait! Riku!" Sora latched onto his arm, trying to pull him back.

Wrenching his arm out of reach, Riku slid off the bed. He bent over to grab his shirt.

"Riku!" Sora jumped off the bed and grabbed for him again. He tried to put his arms around him and kiss him, but Riku pulled away again.

"Stop it. I'm not going to fuck you so you don't have to think about them."

Sora glared at him and pushed him. "What? You'll only fuck me when I'm drunk?"

"Go to sleep Sora." Riku turned and headed out the door.

"I don't want to sleep." Sora followed close behind. "I want you."

Riku stopped as he reached the end of the hall. He felt Sora's breath on his back and his arms as they slid around his waist. He was having trouble thinking straight and he was feeling himself giving in. "Stop."

Sora slid around Riku and pushed him against the hall. "You don't really want me to stop." He fingered the button on Riku's pants. He dropped to his knees and pulled at that button.

"Stop." He grabbed Sora's arms and pushed him. He turned away and didn't look back as he headed for the front door. Grabbing the keys off the table, he slipped out and slammed the door behind him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora looked up as he heard Riku's bedroom door open. He was sitting in the living room, leafing through a magazine. "So you did come back."

Riku sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly. It was after ten in the morning. He didn't get much sleep last night. "I was only gone for about an hour. You were asleep when I got back."

"Where'd you go?"

Riku shrugged as he turned for the kitchen. "Nowhere."

"To find someone else?"

He stopped and turned. "What?"

Sora dropped the magazine on the couch beside him. "Well you wouldn't fuck me last night. Tell me though. Was it a he? Or a she?"

"What?" He wasn't sure which he was more furious about. The fact that Sora insinuated that he was cheating or that it was with a girl.

"You've been flirting with that Ally every chance you get and I know about Connie. You've been seeing her for a long while. Even when I was pregnant. Kairi said you had a date with her the day after I woke up. Pity you had to cancel."

Riku was speechless for a second. He opened his mouth and closed it once before shaking his head. "Wow… do you honest think that?"

Sora crossed his arms and glared in answer.

"Sora… you were in a coma for three weeks. You've only been awake for a couple days. I'm not going to go anything that would hurt you or mess up your recovery. Ally said that…"

"There you go again. Bringing up your little girlfriend."

Riku clenched his fists and tried to keep his anger under control. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah." Sora rolled his eyes. "I believe that." It was dripping with sarcasm.

"Look." He stepped closer and looked down at Sora. "I got in the van and I drove around in circles. I came home when I realized it was almost out of gas and I didn't have my wallet. You were asleep in your room. So I went to sleep in mine."

"I'm going to _my_ room." Sora jumped up and pushed him out of the way. "I don't want to look at you right now."

Riku turned to watch him storm down the hall. "Fine. I'm leaving anyways. I got my job back."

Sora said nothing as he slammed the door.

Riku walked down the hall and stopped outside Sora's door. He reached for the doorknob and stopped as his fingers touched it. "You're mom should be here this afternoon. Will you be okay by yourself?" He got no answer. "Sora?"

"I'm not a fucking baby! Go away!"

Riku hesitated. "You can call me if you need something." His hand lingered on the door before he turned.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sora?" He closed the door behind him and dropped his keys on the table beside it. "Sora?" He had a nagging feeling as he moved down the silent hall to his room. He hadn't heard from Sora all day. Granted, he could have called instead of waiting for the brunette. But in case he was still mad, Riku hadn't called. He didn't want to chance being yelled at for something he didn't do again.

He stopped outside Sora's door and knocked on it. "Sora?" No answer. "Sora, are you in there?" Nothing. "Look… I'm sorry about last night and this morning. You have to know I love you more than anything and I would never look at anyone else." He sighed when he still didn't get an answer and shook his head as he turned for his room.

He opened the door, flipped on the light, and his mouth dropped open. Gone. It was all gone. The dresser full of clothes, the beds, the tables. Everything.

"Sora?" He turned back towards Sora's door and pushed it open. It was empty. The bed was made, the floor had been picked up, and the dresser and table top had been cleared as well. He opened the closet and found it empty. He opened each dresser drawer. All were empty.

Everything was gone. He was gone.

Riku stepped backwards until he felt the bed on the back of his legs. He stumbled and fell backwards on it. A crinkling sound caught his attention and he found a folded piece of paper tucked under the corner of one of the pillows. His name was written on the front of it in Sora's sloppy handwriting.

Riku's heart fell as he unfolded it. He already guessed what it said.

_Dearest Riku,_

_I know waiting for you to leave is a cop out. But I've already spoken with mom and she's going to help me pack and move my things when she gets here. I'm taking all of their stuff too. I know it hurts you to have it in your room. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the whole situation. I'm sorry I got pregnant and I'm sorry I let them die. Mostly I'm sorry that I have to leave. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to get home but I didn't want you to try and stop me. I'm sorry for what happened last night and for what I said this morning. I didn't mean it. I love you, I do. But I can't be with you. Please don't follow me._

_Sora_

Riku read the letter a second and third time. He knew the words, he knew what they meant. But he was having trouble making sense of them.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sora's number. It rang several times before he heard Sora's message. He hung up and dialed again. He dialed a third and fourth time and still didn't get an answer. He then tried Rain's number. She picked up after the second time.

"Riku…"

"Where's Sora?" He interrupted.

She seemed to hesitate before answering. "He's right here but he doesn't…"

"I want to talk to him."

"Riku… I think it would be best if you…"

"I want to talk to him now or I'm on the next ferry to the island." Riku snapped. "I'll swim the fucking channel if I have to."

"Just a minute." She sighed. "Talk to him Sora." Her voice was muffled.

"No." Riku heard Sora's voice.

"He's going to keep calling back."

"I don't want to."

"Talk to him now."

"Mom! Mom?" There was a groan. "What?"

Riku ground his teeth together as he spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Moving out. I assume you've found my letter. Read the letter again if you don't understand."

Sora's calm tone pissed him off. "Fuck the letter. Why?"

Sora was silent for a minute. "Because."

"Why?" Riku demanded and didn't get an answer. "Damnit Sora. Give me a fucking answer!"

"I can't be around you." His voice was soft.

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts too much."

Riku sighed. "Sora, you can't run away from this." He didn't answer. "Sora… I love you."

"I know." Sora's voice was soft and sad. "I love you, too."

Riku threw up his free arm. "Then why?"

A long silence passed before Sora let out a soft sigh. "Because I can't do this again."

"What?"

"I can't get pregnant again." The words came out in a rush. "I can't spend months feeling them and talking to them and taking care for them and falling in love with them only to lose them again."

"Sora… you don't have to." Riku said softly. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again if you don't want it to. I promise."

"Don't do that. Don't say that." Sora snapped. "You can't promise it won't. Every time we're together… I can't chance it."

"Then we don't have to."

Sora snorted. "You can live without sex?"

"Yes. As long as I have you in my life. I can control myself."

"I know." Sora said sadly. "I can't."

"Sora…."

"I was so mad last night when you left. You don't understand. Every time I'm in the same room with you… I just want to… uh!" He groaned. "The only reason I was able to keep my hands to myself before was… because I thought you were only around because of them. And when you told me you always loved me… I thought great because I wouldn't have to fight with myself anymore. And it's worse now. Hearing your voice is killing me!"

"Sora…"

"Stop talking, please! I know it hurts. But I can't chance this happening again. Please, just leave me alone. Don't call me anymore. I won't answer."

"I can't live without you!" The line went dead. "Sora?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 20. Stay tuned for Chapter 21: What About Us?**

**Author's Notes:** Honestly… did anyone think I'd really kill off Sora or leave him in a coma forever? Now that would be a plot twist. And people are complaining about cliff hangers. XD Really? You don't like cliffs? Fine. This wasn't a cliff. But it's certainly not a happy ending either. Sad.

And another note. I will still try and update every Wednesday like I have been. But up until this point, I've been working on chapters ahead. I've caught up, which means I just finished this one and haven't started on the next. Sucks as before I'd be working on two or three or more chapters ahead of the one I just posted. Ugh. So yeah. Enjoy the longer chapter because while I'm going to try to keep up my schedule, I can't promise.


	21. What About Us?

**Notes:** Did I ever mention that I've only played the first and second Kingdom Hearts games? I know bits and pieces of the Chain of Memories, but nothing of the 358/2 Days or Birth by Sleep. Seriously. Was reading over an article last week and they kept talking about Terra and Aqua and Ven and a million other characters/story lines I've never heard of. Ugh. Sucks.

**More notes:** Oh. And I know people keep commenting about my torturing of the characters. Did I ever say this will have a happy ending? With cake and balloons and a party and Sora won't be wearing a dress. It'll just be a while. So… DON'T KILL ME! It will get there! Everything has a reason.

**Even more notes:** 75 reviews as of when I started working on this chapter. I can't get over that. 75! Think I'm going to die if/when it reaches 100. My most reviewed/hit/faved/alerted story!

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 21: Not Without You**

She pushed against the boy huddled beside her in the darkness. "Move over!" She whispered.

"No!" Came his answer.

"Come on! Move over just a little bit. I'm all squished."

"Then you shouldn't have followed me in here."

She couldn't see him in the small, dark linen closet they were hiding in but she pushed against him again, a little more roughly.

"Stopit Zoey or I'm gonna tell the Counts."

She stuck out her tongue even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'll tell them you're doing that too." He said smugly.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sometimes it was annoying how her brother could almost read her mind.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Count was the term they and their friends had given to the counselors a few years back at the Twilight Town School for Children where they lived. It was basically an orphanage for kids without other options. There were four floors to the school. The first was comprised of the kitchen, dining, living, laundry, and various activity rooms. The second floor was devoted to several classrooms. The third and fourth were the dormitories. Girls on the third and boys on the fourth.

Zoey and Zander had been at the school for all eleven years of their lives. Nothing was known about their parents, like most of the other kids there. No one really remembers when they got there or how. They just were there one day, two chubby, giggling, perfect babies. They weren't more than a week old.

The twins were as like as they were different. Both were tall for their age, though Zander was just a bit taller. Both had piercing, clear blue eyes. They were usually happy and smiling. They enjoyed ganging up with their friends and playing pranks on the other kids in the school. Neither were big fans of school and did the bare minimum to scrape by.

Of the two, though, Zander was the slightly more relaxed, clam, and quiet one. When he was around his sister, he tended to feed off her energy. But when he was alone or she was absent, he seemed distant and deep in thought. His brown hair was a bit longer than hers and hung down past his chin.

Not to say that he was in anyway lazy but Zoey was defiantly the more active of the two. She was always up and running from one thing to the next. She seemed to never sit down or sit still. She was always challenging the other kids and sometimes the counselors to races and she always won. She kept her silver hair cropped shorter than her brothers and usually had it up in a lazy half ponytail. She hated her hair. If she didn't keep it up, it tended to have a mind of its own and tried to spike in weird places.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Shhh! Or he's going to find us." She whispered, moving her head closer for him to hear.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped and tried to push her away.

She latched on tighter. "Why not?"

"Because I'm older!"

She laughed softly. "We're the same age stupid."

"But I was born first." He said with a nod of his head. "And don't call me stupid!"

"You don't know that."

"I do too! I was there. I remember."

"You do not! Stop lying Zander!"

"Boys are always older." He pushed her away again.

"Shhh!" She hissed, grabbing his arm tight enough to cut off circulation. "I hear him."

They tried not to make a sound as the small amount of light filtering in under the door was blocked. The door was pulled open a moment later. "Ha! Found you!"

Zoey jumped up and wagged a finger at the older and taller redhead. "Axel! You're not it! Roxas is! This doesn't count!"

A short blonde the same age as the twins poked his head out from behind the one she called Axel. He smiled at them and scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. "Axel said I needed help."

Zander stood up and pushed past them, out of the closet. "I told you he couldn't play. He always cheats." He said it matter-of-factly.

Axel tipped his chin and crossed his arms, looking down at the brunette. "How is it cheating?"

"Because it's Roxas' turn, not yours." Zander snapped.

Axel uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "I'm just helping Roxy."

"I'm tired of this stupid game." Zander threw up his arms and stepped away from Zoey.

"Zander…" She turned to follow.

Zander grabbed Roxas' arm and tugged on him. "Come on. Let's go play in our room. No girls allowed."

"Hey! I'm not a girl." Axel said with a smile.

"You're too old!"

Axel watched them go and crossed his arms again. "I'm not that much older."

Zoey tugged on his arm. "Come on. Let's go find the others."

"And then I can go play with Roxy?"

Zoey giggled and smiled. "Yes."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The four of them were the closest of friends at the school, along with their other friends Zexion, Demyx, Namine, and Larxene. In some sort of combination, they were always together. Where you found one, usually all the others were right behind.

The three girls, Zoey, Larxene, and Namine shared a room on the third floor. At fourteen, Larxene was the oldest and loudest of the three. When she couldn't be found with the others it was because she was grounded in her room or being yelled at or being punished in some way. She was always picking fights and getting in screaming matches with the Counts. She was like a ticking time bomb half of the time. She was also obsessed with storms. The louder, the better.

Namine, the youngest of the whole group at only ten, was the exact opposite. She was shy, timid, quiet as a mouse, and hardly opened her mouth. Mostly she spent her time hiding or drawing in her sketch pad. And she was terrified of storms. The only things she had in common with her loudmouthed roommate were their blonde colored hair and blue colored eyes.

Zander shared his room with Roxas. Roxas was a bit shorter than his roommate and the same age. His short blonde hair was always spiked and his blue eyes were always wide. He was a very curious kid. He was also naïve and loyal to a fault. The other kids were his family and he'd do anything they asked of him. He was also a very good card game player and always beat his roommate. And Struggle was his favorite sport.

The older boys were Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. They shared a room on the fourth floor. All were fifteen though Axel liked bragging that he was the oldest by a few months. The fiery red head could be the loudest, most hot-tempered, head-strong, and annoying of the bunch when he wanted to be. He also had a thing for fire and had been in trouble numerous times because of it. He was the tallest, another thing he held other the other's head literally. His long, spiked bright red hair contrasted greatly with his emerald green eyes.

Demyx was probably the best roommate for Axel to have, since they were both equally annoying. He was usually overly hyper and timid and loud and scatterbrained all at the same time. He had an old, beat-up, second hand sitar that once belong to his grandfather. Since the moment he leaned to sit up, he hasn't put the thing down. He wasn't always the best at judging when he was driving people crazy with it. And he was very good at that. His blonde mullet seemed to fit his personality perfectly. A contradiction to the blue-gray eyes he had.

Zexion was the final one. Of the group he was the most thoughtful. Namine's silence was due to her timid nature. Zexion's was because he believed if he didn't have something important say, what was the point of him opening his mouth? Sometimes the others would forget that he was there until he reminded them. He didn't mind though. He enjoyed spending time alone in the library reading or listening to Demyx's sitar playing. He had this weird blue-gray hair that he kept short except for his bangs, which usually obscured his blue eyes.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"This is what we get for playing a kid's game with kids." Larxene grumbled as she followed Axel and Zoey up the stairs to the second floor. Zexion walked beside her, silent as usual.

Zoey shrugged. "Axel's the one who cheated and Zander's the one who quit and drug Roxas off."

"Plus it was your idea, Lar." Axel pointed out.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Well… we're still missing Namine and Demyx. Namine we will never find. She's so damn quiet. Like a fucking mouse."

"Larxene! What have I told you about that mouth?" They all turned to look at the source of the voice. It belonged to one of the younger counselors, Xemnas. His long, silver hair hung down his back and his golden colored eyes watched the four as they stopped in the hallway. He pushed off of the wall he was leaning against.

"Shit, Xem, I don't fucking rem…"

"Lar!" Zoey exclaimed as Axel slapped the blonde in the back of the head.

"Hey! Damn Axel. That hurt." She rubbed at the back of her head where he hit her.

Xemnas wagged a finger at her as he strode over. "You come with me."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped towards him, meeting him in the middle of the hall. Sending him a glare, she pointed back at Axel. "What about Axel? He hit me!"

Xemnas lifted his gaze and looked over her at the redhead. "No hitting, Axel."

"Oh that's so fair!" Larxene threw up her arms. "I get a lecture or worse and he gets a warning! Real fucking fair."

Xemnas laughed despite himself and shook his head slowly. "Just keep talking, Larxene. You're only digging yourself deeper."

"No shit." She mumbled.

"Larxene. Mouth shut. Now."

She rolled her eyes again and flipped him off when he turned around. "I saw that."

Zoey put a hand over her mouth, trying and failing not to giggle.

"So Namy and Demy." Axel continued when the pair was out of earshot, acting as if nothing had happened. "Lar's right about Namy. She always wins. Can't ever find her."

"Demyx will be in our room." Zexion said for the first time since Axel and Zoey had found him in hiding, or not hiding, out in the open in the library. "Playing his sitar."

Axel laughed. "You're right. He probably is."

Zoey wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't see how you guys can stand sharing a room with him. He plays that thing all the time! And one of the strings is broken."

Zexion shrugged. "He's not that bad."

Axel turned towards him and lowered his voice. "You're just saying that because you're in love with him."

He didn't deny it. "At least I don't have a crush on an eleven year old."

Axel's face twisted in a glare, very aware that Zoey was standing right beside him. "I do not!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."

Axel pushed him and gritted his teeth. "Drop it."

"Oh. So you can tease me about Demy but if I mention your precious Roxy…"

Zexion's calm tone was pissing Axel off. He grabbed the shorter boy and pushed him up against the wall. "Don't."

Zoey pulled at Axel's arm and pushed herself between them. "Cool it, Axe. You're going to get yourself in trouble. Both of you drop it now and come on." She grabbed both of their hands and towed them towards the stairs. "Go find Demyx. I'll get Zander and Roxas and try to find Namine."

Axel grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Roxas looked up from the cards he held in his hands. "Got any 9's?"

Zander shook his head. "Go fish."

Roxas drew an 8 out of the pile and stuck his tongue out at it. He didn't need that number.

"Got any 2's?"

The blonde nodded and handed over two cards with the number 2 on them.

"What about a 5?"

"Go fish."

Zander drew a 3. Despite having scored two cards, Zander was losing horribly to Roxas. He always did. He threw his cards at the pile suddenly and crossed his arms. "This is boring." The corners of his lips curled in a pouting fashion.

Roxas laughed and dropped his cards onto the pile. "It was your idea. We could have stayed and finished the game with Axel and the others."

"He cheats." Zander said, flopping backwards on the bed they were sitting on.

Just then, Zoey came bouncing in.

Zander turned his head to glare at her. "What don't you understand about boy's room Zoey?"

"Brothers don't count as boys." She pounced on him and the resulting tussle landed them on the ground, pulling Roxas down with them.

"Zoey!" He pushed her off but he was laughing as he picked up a handful of the discarded playing cards and tossed them at her.

She faked like she had been hit and fell backwards on top of Roxas. Zander jumped on top of her and all three began to wrestle. It took only a moment for both boys to gang up and pin Zoey. She gave in. "Okay, okay. Let me up now."

All three sat on the floor for a few minutes, laughing. They didn't see her until the short, silent blonde was sitting beside them.

"Namine!" Zoey exclaimed, turning to look at her roommate. "Gesh. Make some noise when you sneak up on people."

She looked down bashfully but she was smiling. "Sorry." She said softly. "Axel sent me to get you guys. He said you're taking too long."

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes. "We better hurry then. He gets impatient and worried too easily."

Zoey giggled as she watched him stand up.

"What?"

"Nothing." She jumped up and dashed towards the door. "Race you!"

The four filed out of the room and started up the stairs to the third floor. They spotted Larxene on the way up.

"Hey! That didn't take too long." Zoey said, smiling.

Larxene sighed and drug her feet as she fell in step with them. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and hung her head. "Xem yelled at me. And put me on dish duty tomorrow."

"That sucks." Roxas said.

"You probably deserved it. You shouldn't have done whatever you did to get in trouble." Zander said bluntly. "Though for you, that's probably a hard thing to do, to stay out of trouble."

Zoey elbowed him. "That's a mean thing to say."

Larxene shrugged her shoulders. "He's right though. I'm always getting myself in trouble."

"You could stop." Namine said softly.

Larxene looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I could. But I won't." She clapped the smaller girl on the back. "Life would be boring then." With a smile, she hurried up the stairs, getting to the top before the others. "Now let's hurry and see what Pyro wants."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Axel sighed as he looked over at Zexion and Demyx. Just as Zexion has said downstairs, they found the blonde in their room, strumming away. He was still doing that, sitting on his bed with Zexion lounging beside him. "Look man…" Axel scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about what I said. And about pushing you."

Demyx's fingers stopped and he looked up at Axel. "You pushed him?"

"Not hard." Zexion said, lifting his eyes to Axel's. "It was partly my fault anyways. I shouldn't have brought it up in front of Zoey."

"Likewise. Still friends?"

Zexion shrugged. "Sure. I won't bring it up again if you don't."

"I won't." Axel smiled.

Demyx looked between the two, lost on whatever thing they were sharing. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just about outing each other in front of Zoey earlier."

"Zex!"

"He already knows."

"So?" Axel snapped. "No more talking about it."

"About what?" Roxas asked as he appeared in the doorway. The others were just behind him and they all filed in.

"Nothing." Axel muttered. He ushered them all in, told them to take a seat, and then clapped his hands together.

Zander and Zoey bounced on Zexion's empty bed. Namine sat quietly on the floor beside Axel's bed and Roxas sat on it behind her. "Axel!" Larxene whined as she fell on the bed beside Zexion and Demyx. "What are we doing in here? I can't get into trouble again."

"What'd the Count do?"

"Dish duty tomorrow." She answered, stretched out and pulling Demyx's sitar out of his grasp.

Demyx glared at her but didn't pull it away.

"All day?"

She nodded, running her fingers over the strings.

"Damn, Lar." Axel crossed his arms and shook his head. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is special!"

Zander yawned as he stretched out on Zexion's bed. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Axel looked down at the floor for a moment. He had been thinking about tomorrow all week and it was killing him not to scream about it. But now, he felt a bit of hesitation. He imagined Larxene laughing at him, Demyx calling him silly, Zexion saying nothing, and the younger ones not remembering.

"Come on Axel."

The redhead sighed, hearing Roxas' voice. "Okay. Tomorrow is… the anniversary of us becoming friends."

"The… anniversary?" Larxene dropped Demyx's sitar on the floor as she rolled towards the edge of the bed, curling up in a ball. She struggled to breathe as laughter erupted from her.

Demyx pushed her off the bed and reached down to retrieve his sitar.

"Yes." Axel said loudly, trying to interrupt her. "Exactly seven years ago tomorrow we were all in the arts room and Zoey poured glue in my hair."

"Oh yeah!" Demyx sat up as he set his sitar on the bed beside him, forgetting about it for the moment. "You pushed her and Zander jumped on your back because of it."

"Zoey jumped on him too, didn't you?"

Zoey looked over at Zexion as he asked and then back at Axel. "I remember the glue part." She looked at Zander beside her.

"Yeah. I think I remember that." He said slowly.

"Roxas joined in too." Axel smiled as he looked over at the blonde on his bed. "All three of them had me on the floor and you three…" He pointed to the still laughing Larxene and Zexion and Demyx. "… were watching and laughing."

"We all got in trouble." Demyx said with a nod.

"Not all." Zexion looked over at the silent, short blonde sitting on the floor. "Namine sat and colored a picture of all of us."

Axel laughed. "I still have that picture."

Namine's face reddened and she looked down. "Wow. It must look awful."

"Hey! You could draw better at three than I can draw now."

Larxene took a few deep breaths as she sat up, finally under control of herself. "Axel… I can draw a line and still it's better than you can do."

Roxas grabbed Axel's pillow and threw at her. "Be nice Lar."

"Don't throw things at me!" She jumped up and grabbed Demyx's abandoned sitar.

"Hey!" He lunged after her.

Axel lost all control he had over their attention as pillows, blankets, books, and anything lying around the room went flying.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was getting late and the darkening sky poked through the single window in the room. They should have all been in their rooms sleeping. Certainly they shouldn't have been playing games and laughing as loud as they were.

Axel pulled Zoey aside and led her out into the hallway. He lowered his voice. "Hey. Don't say anything about what Zex said today. About Roxy. I don't have a crush on him."

Zoey giggled. "I think you do."

Axel looked away as a slight red colored his cheeks. "Just don't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Axel leaned closer and dropped his voice. "Because he's four years younger than me."

She smiled. "So? Four's not such a big number."

"It is right now."

"But it won't always be."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Damn, girl. Are you sure you're only eleven? You sure don't act like it."

She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. "That better?"

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"You wouldn't know the difference anyways." She said when he released her. "Half the time you act like you're eight. So I take it back. He's too old for you."

"Damnit Zoey!" He grabbed for her again.

She giggeld and darted back in the room.

"Watch that mouth, Axel!" Larxene said in her best Xemnas imitation.

"Fuck Xem."

Every single one of their mouths dropped open as they stared at him in the doorway.

"What?"

"One…"

Axel's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He spun around and came face to face with the counselor.

"What that mouth." Xemnas said sternly. "Two… you three…" He pointed to Namine, Larxene, and Zoey. "Girls are not allowed in the boys' room unsupervised. Three… you two…" He pointed to Roxas and Zander. "… don't need to be in the older boys' room past curfew. Four, its past curfew. And five…" He looked down at Axel, a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm dating someone. And you're too young and scrawny."

Axel's face turned as red as his hair.

If Xemnas noticed the kid's embarrassment, he disregarded it. "Now everyone who doesn't sleep in this room, get back to theirs. Axel, you're on dish duty tomorrow with Larxene. And you all better not let me catch you together in this room again or I'm going to ground you all." He took a step into the room and unblocked the doorway. "Go."

Larxene rolled her eyes as she slid off Zexion's bed and bent down to grab Namine's hand. "Come on. Let's go before Xem's head explodes." She said with a smile as she pulled the younger girl behind her.

Zander and Roxas followed afterwards.

Zoey lingered as she walked past Axel. "I'm going to tell." She mouthed at him.

His eyes widened and panic flashed across his face. "Don't." He whispered.

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

He sighed and shook his head. "I hate you." He said it loud enough so everyone left in the room heard.

"I know."

"OUT!"

"Yes sir."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 21. Stay tuned for Chapter 22: Heart in Pieces**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah… confused yet? Good. Sort of a filler chapter to intro the Org guys. And yes, they don't have any memories. Not yet. And an intro to Zoey and Zander. Saying nothing about them. Prepared to be confused for a little while. Most of your questions will hopefully be answered in chapter 27. Or sooner. Somewhere between here and there. Hope I haven't scared you off. I mean... I could tell you exactly what's going on, but it's funner to sit back and watch you all try and figure it out on your own.


	22. Heart in Pieces

**Notes:** Almost a week late. Ah well. I know I'm evil for making you wait but I've had a couple of weird/tough weeks. Will try and see about getting another chapter out shortly. And a slight cameo appearance by Kitra and Kashi. Sister and brother twins of mine. They pop up occasionally in my KH stories.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 22: Hearts in Pieces**

A knock sounded at the front door. Riku looked up from the crossword he'd been working on. He stared at the door for a minute until there was a second knock. It was barely past noon on a Friday in late March. He wasn't expecting anyone at that moment. He hardly had any visitors anymore.

A third knock followed. "Hey Riku? You in there? It's Kairi."

Riku smiled and jumped up when he heard her voice. He dropped the crossword book on the table beside the door as he pulled it open. "Hey."

She breathed out a large sigh of relief as she adjusted the strap of the bag she was holding. "Oh I was afraid you weren't home."

Riku smiled brightly and shook his head. "Nah. I'm home. Just hanging out until I have to leave." He grabbed her bag and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry I'm early."

"Are you?"

She pouted as he released her. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Uh…" He scratched at the back of his head. "Maybe…" He hadn't exactly forgotten that she called three days ago to say she had a free weekend and wanted to visit. He had just forgotten it was this weekend.

"Riku!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh sue me. You're welcome anytime. Even if I forget."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she stepped farther into the apartment. "Anyways… school let out early. Something about the water main."

"It's no problem. Really." He shut the door behind her and then turned around. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I'm just glad you could come. It's been like two months."

A sigh was emitted as she looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I understand."

She smiled. "Besides, you could always come to the island for a visit."

He shook his head slowly.

"Didn't think so."

He set her bag down on the couch and turned for the kitchen.

"So… not to change the subject or anything… but I was going to make something for lunch soon. Hungry?"

Her smile broadened as she followed him. "I could be."

"Come on."

An hour later found them standing at the kitchen sink. Riku was washing the dished they used and Kairi was drying and putting them away.

"Riku…" She said softly, breaking the silence that had dropped when they started. "How are you?" The words came out slowly, as if she dreaded the answer.

"I'm great." He smiled and flicked a handful of bubbles at her.

She frowned as she wiped the bubbles away with her dishtowel. "I'm being serious Riku. How are you really?"

"I'm fine."

"Damnit Riku…"

"I promise. I'm fine." He insisted, turning away from the sink and moving towards the table.

"Riku!" She dropped the dishtowel in the sink and followed. "Come on! You're wallowing."

"I am not." He snapped suddenly as he turned around to glare at her.

"Yes you are! You aren't doing anything."

"I'm doing plenty. I just finished cooking you lunch… we did the dishes… hey! I even pick up after myself and do my laundry."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's not what I meant."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm working."

"You're avoiding."

Nearly four months had passed since Sora left him. Riku hadn't seen or heard from him in that long. Kairi and Rain both expected him to fall apart, like he had when he first found out about the babies and again when they died and Sora was in a coma. And while he would admit the first couple of weeks weren't easy, he was determined not to let himself fall off the edge again.

With a sigh, he changed the subject. "How is he? Has he… asked about me?"

Kairi didn't answer.

"You can tell me the truth. I won't fall off the world."

Kairi sighed softly. "Truthfully… I don't know what's going on with him. I haven't talked to him in probably two months."

Riku crossed his arms after he pulled a chair out and sat down at the kitchen table. "But you said he started back at school."

She nodded, taking a seat across from him. "He's still going. But he doesn't hang out with me and the others anymore. He's hanging out with… Kitra and her brother."

"Who?"

"Kitra and Kashi." She repeated, leaning on the table. "Do you remember them? They moved to the island about a month before you graduated, I think. Tall, thin, black hair, green eyes… both are sort of anti-social…"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I remember them. But why is h handing out with them?"

"Honestly… I… well… I mean… we knew them before. Not well but we knew them enough to say a hello in passing. And then one day, Sora… he just sits with them at lunch. And the he's hanging out with them after school. And he never calls me back. I think it has more to do with the fact that they're twins than anything else."

Riku nodded slowly again as he leaned back in his chair. "In a Sora way… it makes sense. He's dealing."

"By pushing you and me and everyone else away?"

He shrugged. "It's his way."

"It's unhealthy."

"He just needs more time."

"Time?" She threw up her arms in frustration. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know him." Riku said softly. "Because I have faith in him. Because I love him." He shrugged. "Pick a reason."

"Riku…"

"Look…" He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "I know how it sounds. I do. Maybe I'm crazy. But I'm willing to wait. For as long as he needs. Weeks, months, years… however long it takes. I know he'll come back to me."

Kairi leaned farther on the table and looked up at him. "And what if he finds someone else instead while you're waiting for him to come back?"

Riku shrugged. "If he can find someone else that will make him happy… then I'll be alright. Because as much as I love him… I want him to be happy."

"Riku…"

"Oh stop." He waved her off, smiling. "I'm alright. Really."

She sighed and leaned back. "But all you're doing is working. You don't need two jobs."

"Three. I got a weekend security job."

"Shit, Riku." She rose swiftly and reached over to grab his arm. "When do you have time to sit and relax?"

"I don't. That's the point. Keeping myself busy."

Her grip increased. "What about going back to school?

He shook his head. "I told you I can't."

"You only tried for a week."

"Yeah. While I was sitting in class I couldn't think of anything but Sora."

"Riku…"

He pulled away from her grip and turned his back to her. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "When I'm working, I have a role to play. I have tasks to do and rules to follow. I have to think about what I'm doing. I don't have time to grieve over my babies who died and my fiancé who left me."

"Oh…." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, feeling guilty. "And here I am, bringing it up again."

Riku waved the comment off and smiled as he turned back to face her. "No worries. I have to get going anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures. I just got here and you have to leave. I never get to see you anymore."

He shrugged. "You graduate in a couple months. Why don't you move in?"

"Move in?"

He nodded. "I don't see Sora coming back anytime soon. And he's not using his room. You might as well have it. You originally talked about moving in."

"Yeah but…"

He shrugged again and headed out into the living room. "It was just an idea."

"Yeah…" Kairi nodded after a moment. "Okay. Maybe we can make Sora jealous." She followed after him.

He laughed. "I'm not sleeping with you."

Her mouth dropped open and she slapped his arm. "I will forget you said that."

He smiled. "In the meantime, maybe I can see about trading a shift and…"

"Oh that would be great!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

He pried her off. "Like I said, maybe. But I have to go now."

"Fine, fine."

With a smile, Riku grabbed his keys and slipped out the door.

Kairi pouted slightly and fell on the couch. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sora's number. She wasn't surprised when she got the answering machine.

"You've reached Sora. He's not here right now. Leave a message and he'll get back to you."

Kairi sighed as she heard the voice and waited for the beep. "Hey Sora. This is Kairi again. Just calling again to let you know I'm at Riku's for the weekend. Riku's working three jobs now so he doesn't have time to think about the asshole who abandoned him. Though maybe Riku is better off without that guy. Because now Riku can find someone else." She purposely used his name too many times. "Now we can all go on with our lives and forget about everything. That's what you want, isn't it? You ran away from Riku and from me. And I just think… this is worse than when you didn't tell him. I think you're a coward! Come on Sora! You've always been fearless! No matter what was thrown at you, you came out on top. Sora, the mighty hero." She was crying then. "You suck, Sora. You suck." She hung up the phone.

"Shit…" She dialed the number again and listened to his message again. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was too harsh. This is just your way to deal, right? That's what Riku said. One day, you'll wake up and be okay and come running back to us. Only thing is… will it be too late?" She sighed and shook her head slowly. "I got to go Sora. Riku's working at the theater in the mall tonight. I'm going to go be a friend and annoy him." She paused and bit her lip. "I love you Sora." Hesitation laced her voice as she said it and slipped the phone closed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I love you Sora."

Tears threatened the gentle eyes as the message was deleted.

"Sora? Sweetie, who was that?"

The brunette wiped at his eyes and forced a smile as he turned to his mom. "No one. Just checking messages."

"Kairi again?"

Sora didn't answer.

"I wish you would talk to her. Him I can vaguely understand. But not Kairi. Sora… you need your friends."

Sora pushed past his mom roughly, moving into the kitchen. "I have friends."

"Your real friends." Rain turned to watch him. "I'm sure these new friends of yours are wonderful kids. But you can't replace Kairi or R… him."

Sora shrugged slightly and dropped his gaze, still not answering. He knew there was nothing he could say to his mom. Of course he knew he should talk to Kairi. And to Riku. But every time he picked up his phone, something inside him stopped him because he could hit a number. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda.

Rain studied him a moment, her gaze falling on his hand as he popped the can open. "Don't you go thinking I haven't noticed you're still wearing that ring. That you've never taken it off."

Sora looked down at his hand and clenched it. "I take it off all the time."

She shook her head. "I've seen you come out of the shower, dressed in a robe and that ring."

"I take it off." He insisted.

"Then do it. Right now. Take the damn thing off."

Sora fingered the ring, spinning it around in circles. But he didn't move it.

"Just as I thought."

"I have to go." Sora set the discarded soda can on the counter, grabbed his keys, and slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Of course you do." Rain sighed deeply as she slunk into one of the chairs. "You're just deflecting Sora. Pushing people away because it's too painful isn't going to help anyone. You have to feel the pain… to face it… so you can move past it." She leaned forward and rubbed at her forehead. Tears slipped down her face. She couldn't make her son understand he was only hurting himself more. And she didn't know what to do anymore. "I can't help him…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora shifted his weight back and forth as he knocked on the door. He felt vaguely nervous and couldn't exactly explain why. The messages Kairi left did upset him, but that wasn't anything new. Her messages always upset him. His eyes were on his feet as the door opened.

"Sora! Dear, come on in."

He smiled at her as he stepped inside. "Thanks Kitra."

Her short black hair was spiked and her green eyes were hidden behind her thin, purple rimmed glasses. "How does this day find you?"

"Not doing so good." He muttered. The extent of what he told them was more than he told everyone else because he told everyone else nothing. He told the twins that he had been living with and engaged to Riku. Both vaguely remembered him. He told them they had a fight, though not what about, and he left. "Where's Kashi?" He asked, following her into the living room and looking around. "I thought maybe, if you guys don't have any plans, we could catch a ferry to the main land and go to the mall. Maybe see a movie?"

"Oh yes!" The other half of the pair came out of his room and smiled at the brunette. He looked exactly like his sister, except for the longer hair and lack of boobs. Before his sister grew the latter, they used to switch places and play pranks on people. "Dude! Shopping after. My wardrobe is so totally calling for facelift."

Kitra rolled her eyes. "It bears no surprise that you would want to go shopping."

He ignored her and looked to Sora. "I've got no plans. We were supposed to be in school for a few more hours."

"We all were." Kitra snapped, clearly unhappy with being overlooked.

He ignored her again as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the living room table. "Why don't you and me go and we'll leave the sourpuss behind." He grabbed Sora's hand and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Kitra called after them as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Three tickets for the new vampire movie, _Nightblood_, were dropped on the table as he pulled out one of the chairs, spun it around, and sat backwards on it. They were sitting at a table, half hidden behind a large potted plant and a trashcan, in the food court. The entrance to the movie theater wasn't too far away. "There you go."

Sora eyed the tickets. "Did he… see you?"

Kashi smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so. He was busy with a customer and that redheaded girl… Kairi, right? She was hanging out at the counter."

"Kairi…" Kitra mused as she took a sip of her drink. "Now she's a real looker."

Kashi nodded as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the back of the chair. "Yeah, she is." He agreed. "So is he."

Sora's eyes were still on the table.

"Seriously." Kashi turned slightly to watch Sora's reaction. He never quite believed Sora's story. He had a feeling there was something more. "You were shacking up with that guy and you left?"

Sora shifted in his chair but didn't look up or say anything.

"Must have been some fight to make you give that up."

"Kashi!" Kitra kicked at her brother under the table.

He turned to glare at her before turned back to Sora. "Fine, fine. Now that you've spied on him, will we be sneaking in to see the movie or simply skipping it?"

Sora fingered the tickets. "I want to see it." He said softly.

"Then now is the time for us to go." Kitra pointed towards the door. "A big crowd is forming that we can meld with." She jumped up, grabbed the tickets, and motioned for them to come. "Follow."

Kashi waited a moment longer before getting up and Sora followed. "I'm sorry." He said softly so no one else around would hear. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Sora shrugged as he shuffled along. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He sighed softly and his voice dropped more. "It was my fault. I'm the one who left because I couldn't deal. And I told him to stay away."

"Deal with what?"

"You two. Here, now. We need to go in now!" Kitra grabbed both their hands and pulled them along.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So you saw him tonight, right?"

Riku nodded as he hit the unlock button and opened the door to the van he no longer needed. "That Kashi guy isn't as sneaky as he thinks. He kept staring."

Kairi laughed as she opened the passenger door and slipped inside. "They were sitting in the food court forever."

"It's kind of cute." With a smile, he turned the key and started backing out. "I don't mind being stalked."

"If they do it again, I say flirt with the guy."

He pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at her. "Who? Kashi?

Kairi nodded. "Might just make Sora jealous."

"Kairi that's evil."

Her smile deepened. "Maybe a little bit. I could get his number and you could call and ask him out."

"Kairi!"

The rest of the drive home was silent. It wasn't until the van had been parked and locked and they were standing in the hallway when she spoke. "Can I ask you something?" She asked slowly, not looking at him.

Riku pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Sure. Shoot."

"What really happened?" She asked as she followed him in. "I got that there was a fight. I made assumptions but… neither of you really told me anything."

Riku was silent for a long while as he closed and locked the door behind her and sat down on the couch. "Okay." He said finally, lying down and propping his feet up on the arm. "Sora wanted… to get physical. But for the wrong reason. I said no. He accused me of sleeping with Ally and Connie. Then he wrote me a letter and left. He said he couldn't be with me… because he loved me too much and he couldn't chance it again… getting pregnant."

Kairi nodded slowly as she took a seat on one of the chairs. "That's pretty much what I thought but it's nice to hear it confirmed. Thanks for being honest."

He shrugged. "I have nothing to lose now."

"Speaking of Ally and Connie… whatever happened to them?"

He folded his arms behind his neck, getting more comfortable. His gaze lifted to the ceiling. "Ally was only here to help with Sora. She wasn't needed anymore once he woke up and wasn't freaking out anymore. I assume she's gone back to her old job."

"And Connie?"

He let out a sigh. Guilt tugged at him as he thought about the blonde. He had promised to keep her updated and call her when he last talked to her. "The last time I talked to her… was when… I called to cancel our so-call date. I never called her back after that."

She was silent for a minute, thinking about the few times she had met the blonde receptionist. "Why were you talking to her anyways?"

Riku smiled. "She was my spy on Veera. I never told her the real story of course, but she figured out it was a fake right away. She was really suspicious of everything Veera did."

"She was? Really?" Kairi shook her head slightly and leaned back. "She never seemed to pay attention to anything that happened in the place."

The comment made him laugh. "Yeah. She did, didn't she? Was all an act. To lull the people around her. She said she leaned a lot when people assumed she was too stupid to understand or pay attention. She said everything Veera did was shady. Something about thefts and her roommate and about a lack of paperwork."

"Huh… well… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Maybe you should call her."

He sat up slowly and looked at her, curious about her train of thought. "Why?"

"Talk to her. See what else she may know, if anything."

"Again… why?"

She shrugged. "Because it'll give you another thing to do while you're avoiding."

He considered it for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. I'll call her. Got nothing to lose."

Kairi grinned widely. "And Kashi too?"

He crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "Maybe."

"What if I told you I already have his number?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Sora gave it to me before he stopped talking to me."

"Kairi!"

She scrolled through her contacts. "Come on! You could call him now!"

Riku shook his head, his arms still crossed. "I changed my mind. I'm not doing it."

"I'm not telling you to sleep with the guy."

"Kairi!" He jumped up and headed towards the hall, wanting to get away from the badgering.

"Just a little harmless flirting. One date. That is… if you can even go on a date with someone."

That stopped him. He turned and walked back towards her. "What does that mean?"

"Have you ever been on a date?" She asked slowly, turning around in her chair to look at him.

"Of course."

A smile tugged at her lips. "That's a lie. You told me you've been in love with Sora forever."

"So? Doesn't mean I never dated anyone else."

She giggled slightly. "You never dated Sora. You got drunk and slept together. Then you didn't talk again for months and slept together again. You moved in together, got engaged, and broke up. There was never a single date."

"We were too busy." He admitted with a sigh and shook his head. "And by the time Sora told me, he wanted to lock himself up. We never got the chance."

"That's your problem." She rose from her chair and held out her phone, Kashi's number on the display. "You need practice."

"You need to stop talking now."

"You won't know if it'll work if you don't try."

With a sigh, he reached for her phone and pulled his own out. He programmed the number into his before closing both and handing hers back. "You are stubborn."

She laughed as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. "Pot calling the kettle black, huh?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You are joking with me, right Kashi?"

He shook his head as he looked across the living room at his sister.

"You are being completely honest? He just called you up and asked you out?"

Kashi nodded slowly.

Her eyes practically blazed as she glared at him. "You told him no, right?"

He cracked a smile and didn't answer.

"Kashi!"

"Hey." He shrugged. "The guy's hot and Sora doesn't want him."

Kitra crossed her arms as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "Sora doesn't know what he wants."

Kashi let out a laugh. "Well… while he figures it out, I'm going out with Riku."

"Kashi, you can't." She rose and crossed the room towards her. Her similar form loomed over him as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "It's like… sick or something."

That made him smile. "Why?"

"How did he even know?"

Kashi shrugged and leaned back. "He saw me at the movie theater the other night. He thought I was stalking him."

"Well… you sort of were. Me too. And Sora."

"Well… he didn't see you or Sora." He said with a arrogant smile as he stood up. "He only saw me."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't have to sound so smug about it."

"Why not? Sora doesn't own him."

"He's still wearing the ring."

He pushed her back slightly as he was getting annoyed at her lack of personal space. "Again… so what?"

"He's our friend." She snapped. "That's what. You don't date your friend's ex."

Kashi rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask him out. He went after me."

Kitra sighed and stepped back. She was getting tired of this. "Is there any way I can convince you not to do this?"

"No."

"Fine. Have fun." She sneered.

"Thank you. I will." He watched until she disappeared into her room. A smile spread across his lips as he went into his own. Sometimes it amazed him how stupid his sister thought him to be.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 22. Stay tuned for Chapter 23: Happy Birthday**

**Author's Notes:** Yes. Muhahahaha! Little evil laughter.


	23. Happy Birthday

**Notes:** Ya'll have no doubt figured out who Zoey and Zander are. XD So let's play with them some more.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 23: Happy Birthday**

Zoey was sound asleep. It was only just after dawn and she usually didn't get up for at least another hour. So when there was an impatient knock at the door, she didn't budge. When a familiar voice called her name, she didn't answer. And then her blanket was yanked away and she tumbled off the bed with it.

"Get up Zoey."

She heard the voice that time and was instantly awake. "Axel!" She untangled herself from the mass of pillows and blankets that were supposed to be on her bed. With a laugh, she threw her arms around the older boy. "What are you doing here?" She pulled away when she realized it was quiet, not giving him a chance to answer. Larxene and Namine were missing from their beds. "Where are Lar and Nam? They'll want to see you, too! And Zander! And Roxas of course."

Axel smiled broadly, his whole face lighting up. "They're waiting downstairs."

She tilted her head to the side, instantly curious. "For what?"

"For you and Zander. Come on." He nodded towards the door with his head. "Get dressed. We need to leave soon."

"Leave? Why?" She crossed her arms and took a step back. "Where are we going?"

He pressed his finger to his lip. "Shhhh. It's a secret." He whispered with a wink.

Her smile broadened and she nodded. "But you never answered my first question."

Axel smiled. "We're here because it's your birthday. You don't think we'd miss it."

"We?"

He nodded. "Zex and Dem are upstairs harassing Zander."

"Everyone's here? Together?" She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" She spun around and raced across the room to the dresser. She pulled her drawer open and dug a couple things out.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to with the third degree and all."

She turned to the closet and grabbed a shirt. "It's been months since we all got to hang out together."

"I know. Get dressed and we can go."

She dropped the clothes on her bed and turned towards the redhead. "Well get out then." She stepped forward and pushed him. "No peaking at my goodies."

He laughed. "Yeah. Like I would look."

"Out Axel."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ten minutes later found them all downstairs, lounging around and waiting in the living room.

"Zex! Dem!" Larxene launched herself towards the pair as she spotted them sitting together on the couch. "Dudes! What have you been up to?"

Demyx was about to answer when Axel interrupted them.

"We'll have all day to catch up. Promise. But now, we have…"

"Everyone ready?"

Axel turned as the silver haired counselor came in, followed by a blue haired man. "Count Xemnas. Count Saïx." The redhead smirked as he bent forward in a mocking bow.

"Watch it, Ax." Xemnas said with a glare.

"Hey. I don't live here anymore." Axel said with a sarcastic smirk as he straightened up and crossed his arms. "You don't have any say over me."

"Axel!" Roxas, who was standing off to the side with Zander, reached out and grabbed the older boy's arm. "Be nice."

Xemnas smiled as he crossed his arms. "Maybe not, but I have say over them. Could ground them all today."

The blue haired man smiled and placed a hand on Xemnas' shoulder. "Xem, play nice." He turned his gaze on the redhead and gave him a stern look. "Axel, you apologize for being obnoxious and behave. Remember that without us this little outing wouldn't be happening."

Axel scratched at the back of his head and nodded slowly. "You're right Saïx. I'm sorry Xem." He held up his hands in truths. "Just poking fun."

A smile spread across the counselor's lips. "Fine. Let's go. All of you. Outside in the van."

Axel dug in his pocket and produced a set of keys. "I'll drive myself."

"Us too." Demyx said, standing up and pulling Zexion with him.

Roxas stepped closer to the three older boys. "Oh cool! Can I go with you?"

Xemnas shook his head before Axel could answer. "No. I have no say with you three. But the rest of you are under my watch. I have to keep my eyes on _all _of you."

"We." Saïx corrected.

Xemnas looked back over at him and nodded. "Right. We're in charge. So out. Now. Lar, you go to the kitchen and see if Xaldin needs any help with the coolers."

The blonde pouted. "Why?"

"Because you're still working off your three days of dish duty. You're lucky you get to go at all."

She rolled her eyes and slunk off to the kitchen. "You just wait! Another year and I'm out of here."

Xemnas gritted his teeth and grumbled. "I'm counting down."

"So where are we going?" Zander whispered to his sister as he walked beside her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Axel wouldn't tell me anything."

"Zex and Dem wouldn't either."

She smiled. "It's fun, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Happy birthday."

"Fourteen down."

He laughed. "Four more to go."

"Then we get the hell out of here." Roxas said as he came up behind them and squeezed in between. "We'll all have to live together. Or next door or something."

Zander nodded.

"I can't imagine not living in the same room and above you guys. It's weird enough not having Axel and the guys not down the hall anymore."

Zoey smiled at the blonde and poked him. "You miss him, don't you?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I miss them."

"Not them." She shook her head and poked him again. "Him."

"Stop chatting and move your asses."

"Hey!" Larxene came up behind the group with a blue cooler in her hands. "If the Count cusses, who gets him in trouble?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"We're at the beach? You woke us up at the crack of dawn to take us to the beach? In November?"

Axel knew that neither Zander nor his sister would guess they were spending the day at the beach. Yes, it was November. But it was also still quite warm out as they filed out of the van. Larxene hefted a cooler of drinks down the trail to the beach. Roxas and Namine each held bags as they followed. Xemnas and Saïx were still in the parking lot. Zexion and Demyx unloaded the oversized umbrella and blanket from Axel's car.

Axel, Zander, and Zoey were already on the beach. The redhead smiled at the shorter brunette. "You like the beach."

"November." Zander repeated, stepping closer to the redhead.

Axel shrugged. "It's pretty much empty."

"November!"

He spun around and looked towards the water. "The weather is fantastic. It's pretty warm for this time of year."

"Which is November." Zander snapped and threw up his arms. "Hello? Are you deaf?"

"Breathe in that salty air!"

"Dude! What sort of idiot goes to the beach in November?"

Axel spun around and pulled the younger brunette into a tight hug. "I've missed bickering with you."

"Let go!"

Axel laughed and hugged him tighter, spinning around in a circle.

Demyx was laughing as he fell backwards on the blanket Zexion had just smoothed out. "Axel, if you suffocate Zander, we'll have no reason to celebrate."

"Hey! Zoey's still here. It's her birthday too." Larxene said with a laugh as she joined the boys on the blanket.

"Oh yeah!" Zoey started bouncing up and down as she clapped her hands together. "Then I'll get all the presents. Go ahead Axel."

"Haha. You all are so funny." Zander twisted out of the older boy's grasp and pouted slightly.

Zoey launched herself at her brother, knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on Zander. Stop it. I think it's great."

"Get off Zoey." He pushed her off.

With a laugh, Zoey got up and brushed the sand from her shorts. "Although if we had been told, we could have brought our bathing suits."

"In a bag in the back of the van." Larxene said, pointing towards the van.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. So get changed and let's start the party." She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

It was then that the two counselors came walking down from the parking lot. Xemnas' eyes widened as he caught sight of the skimpy bikini top Larxene wore. "Larxene! Where'd you get that? Two-piece bathing suits are strictly forbidden."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. We're like the only ones here and all the boys old enough to look don't like girls."

Xemnas sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Lar…"

"No one's going to know. None of them will open their mouths." She looked around at her gathered friends and smiled. "Seriously. We're very good at keep secrets."

Roxas groaned and shook his head as he sat down to take his shoes off. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

Demyx laughed and leaned closer to Zexion. "Boy I'm glad we don't live there anymore."

"If anyone finds out, I'll say you told me to wear a shirt and I took it off when you weren't looking."

With a sigh, Xemnas covered his eyes with his hand. "Put on a shirt."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They spent the morning celebrating. Xaldin, the chef at the school, had packed them breakfast, lunch, snacks, drinks, and even baked a birthday cake. They sang happy birthday and passed out presents. Closer towards the afternoon, everyone, Counts included, donned their swimsuits and went running into the water.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Larxene, a towel wrapped around her waist, joined Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. The three boys were sitting on the blanket, under the beach umbrella they had brought.

"Lar, you'll have to come stay with us when you get out."

Axel laughed and pushed Demyx. "Stop inviting people to move into my apartment. First you, then you drag Zex along, and now Lar? Damn. There're only two bedrooms and it's already small enough."

Larxene laughed and threw an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Oh come on. I can sleep on the couch."

"You? The couch? Yeah right."

"You won't even notice I'm there."

Axel caught a certain blonde's gaze from across the beach and smiled. "I'll be right back." He pried Larxene's arm off, stood up, and stepped away.

"Whatever. I'm moving in in a few months."

Axel's thoughts were already elsewhere as he inclined his head, motioning for him to be followed, and headed off.

With a wide smile, Roxas waited until no one was looking and ran to catch up with the redhead. He fell in step with him, matching his pace. They walked in silence until the voices behind them faded off. Every once in a while their arms brushed against each other as they moved.

"I miss you." The blonde said softly, breaking the silence. His gaze was on the sand beneath his toes as he stopped and hung back.

Axel's smile widened as he stopped and turned. "You do?"

Roxas dug his toes in the sand, feeling suddenly embarrassed. He felt the green eyes on him and a blush reddened his cheeks. "I haven't seen you since you moved out four months ago. I miss you being just down the hall. Every time I turned around, you were there. When I needed you, you jumped in to save me. When I had homework problems, you helped explain them to me. Or when I got in trouble, you'd sneak in and help with whatever punishment I got. You were always there, one step behind me. And I..." He sighed and kicked at the sand. "Axel… don't make me say it…"

If it was possible, Axel's smile widened. He nodded slowly as he lifted his gaze and spotted Xemnas off in the distance, watching them. Damn nosey Count. "I know, I know." He lowered his gaze and let out a sigh. "I know it sounds horrible, but with college and working full time… I just don't have time for anything else. I really don't. Dem and Zex moved in last month and I've hardly gotten to see them."

Roxas still hadn't lifted his gaze from the sand under his toes. His shoulders hung as he let out a sigh.

"Roxas… can you look at me? It's weird talking to the top of your head."

Timidly, the blonde lifted his head and met the taller's gaze.

Axel instantly felt guilty. "Okay." He sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "Maybe I could call more and cut back a couple hours and find the time to visit more."

Roxas smiled. "I'd like that."

"Maybe in four years when you can move out… you can move in with me."

"With you?"

He nodded. "I figure by then Dem and Zex will be shacking up in their own place. And since Dem invited her, he can have Lar too."

Roxas looked away again but there was a smile on his face.

"We should get back before the Count comes after us."

Roxas grabbed his arm before he could get too far. He held fast and grabbed for Axel's collar, pulling him down slightly. Roxas still had to stand on his toes to make up for the near foot in height difference.

Axel was caught completely off guard as the timid blonde's lips were pressed against his own. He froze as every cell in his body told him to grab the boy.

It was just a small peck and lasted only a few seconds but Axel still felt breathless when the blonde released him and ran back. He stood there and watched until Roxas turned into a blur. He lifted his hand and ran a finger along his bottom lip. They curled into a smile as he started back at a slower pace.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey Roxas."

The blonde's face was still flushed and his mind was elsewhere when he ran into his roommate. "Sorry Z."

Zander grabbed his arm, steadying the blonde. "Dude. Are you okay?" Worry clouded his eyes.

"I… was…" Roxas stammered slightly and looked down. "I was… just talking… to Axel…"

Zander released him and rolled his eyes. "Do you still think it's a phase?"

Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't answer.

He shook his head slowly and crossed his arms. "Whatever dude. I still think it's weird."

Roxas frowned slightly and looked up at his roommate. "Why? Because he's a guy? Or the age thing?"

Zander shook his head. "No. The dude's like out brother. It'd be like… me dating Zoey."

"Oh gross Zander!" Zoey came up behind the pair of boys with Namine in tow.

"I was making a point." The brunette explained.

She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "I don't want to be involved in your point."

"What's the point about?" Namine asked softly.

"Roxas' crush on Axel."

"Zander!" Roxas threw both a glare and a punch at the brunette.

Roxas ducked away from him, laughing loudly. "Dude chill out. We all know about it."

"You're comparing Roxas liking Axel to you and me dating?" Zoey's nose wrinkled. "Again, gross."

Zander rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "I simply said Axel's like our brother."

Zoey crossed her arms. "What about Zex and Dem?"

"Again… brothers in my head."

She rolled her eyes at that one and ran a hand through her unruly silver hair. "You and I are the only ones related. Leave the other boys alone."

Roxas felt mortified.

Namine smiled as she elbowed the other blonde gently. "I think it's cute."

"Does everyone really know?"

Zoey nodded. "'Fraid so."

"Shit… even Lar?" Roxas asked slowly. "I'd expect her to not be able to keep her mouth shut."

Namine's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "She can be sensitive about some things."

Roxas' gaze was on the sand, seemingly his new favorite pastime. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Yes." The normally mousey blonde turned to look at the twins. "How does it feel to be fourteen now? Any different?"

Zoey shook her head and Zander shrugged. "Same." They said in unison and then stuck their tongues out at each other.

Namine giggled and Roxas laughed. "Do you know how long this is going to last?" She asked softly.

"Huh... It is getting late." Zoey said as she looked around.

Zander turned and started walking off. "Let's find the Counts."

The four youngest friends found the two 'Counts' walking back from the water towards their chairs and towels. Saïx reached them first and bent down to grab the towels. He turned slightly and tossed one at Xemnas.

The silver haired man caught it and threw it around his shoulders. With a sly smile, he came up behind the other and gave his ass a pinch.

Saïx dropped his towel back on his chair and spun around to slap the hand away. "Hands to yourself."

Xemnas grabbed his waist and pulled him close. "Who's going to stop me?"

Neither had noticed the waiting teens. Zoey cleared her throat loudly to alleviate this.

Saïx froze and Xemnas released him. With a sigh, the elder Count turned towards the kids and crossed his arms. "Can we help you with something?"

Zoey attempted to suppress a smile as she spoke. "We were just wondering when we were leaving."

Saïx turned and retrieved his watch off his chair. "Wow. We lost track of time." He turned the watch over and held it up for Xemnas to see. "With the evening traffic, we should probably leave in a half hour to get back in time."

Xemnas nodded. "You have thirty minutes. So you should start packing up in a few. Go find Lar and say goodbye to the guys."

All four nodded and headed towards where Larxene stood with Demyx and Zexion. Axel joined them soon afterwards.

Xemnas watched them for a moment before lifting the towel from his shoulders and sitting down in his chair.

Saïx was silent for a few minutes as he sat down as well and started toweling himself off. "So… are we going to report him?"

"Who? Axel?" Xemnas leaned back and shook his head. "Nah. It was all Roxas. He didn't do anything."

Saïx ran a hand through his long hair, working out a few knots that had formed. "Maybe. But one day he could."

"He doesn't live at the school anymore." He glanced over at the group of kids for a second before returning his attention back to the man beside him. "We don't have any say over him."

"But over Roxas we do." Saïx pointed out. "He's still underage."

"Axel knows that. He's a good kid. A smartass, but basically good."

Saïx shrugged and ran the towel through his hair.

"We'll keep an eye on them when he comes around. They get any closer and I'll have a talk with Ax." He rose from his chair, laughing slightly. "Do you know how many times I caught Demyx and Zexion sleeping in the same bed?" He laughed louder and shook his head. "Never reported them." He smiled as he ran the towel along his arms. "I really can't say anything. I remember a certain scrawny kid sneaking in my bed when we lived at the school."

Saïx jumped up and pushed him hard, knocking him backwards in the sand. "I was never scrawny."

With another laugh, Xemnas picked himself up and brushed the sand off. "Yeah, you were."

Saïx rolled his eyes. "Tell me again why I tolerate you."

"Because I'm fucking hot and I've got a huge…"

"Ego?" The blue haired man interrupted. "Modest too, aren't you?"

Xemnas just smiled.

"Dry off and stop horsing around."

With a laugh, Xemnas grabbed for him again.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So how long do you think they've been doing it?" Larxene asked with a smirk as she peered at the Counts.

Roxas' mouth dropped open, Namine blushed and looked away, and Zander glared at her. "Lar!"

"Dude." Demyx lifted his arms, pointing at the present company. "Underage kids present."

"What about you two?" She turned towards him and Zexion. "How long have you been at it?"

Zexion pushed her. "Shut it, Lar."

She laughed and pulled the gray-blue haired boy down with her in the sand. She flipped him over and attempted to pin him.

"Before Lar and Zex kill each other…" Zoey said with a laugh. "The Counts said we're leaving soon."

"Seriously?" Larxene whined as she untangled herself from Zexion and pulled herself up. "Can you guys have another birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. That'll go over well." Zander said with a laugh.

"We got to be going soon anyways." Axel said, looking at the sky. "Need to spend all night studying."

"You?" Larxene laughed as she brushed sand off her legs. "Studying? All night? Oh there are so many things wrong with that picture."

"Be nice, Lar." Roxas said softly.

"I'm always nice!" She threw an arm around the younger blonde and ruffled his hair.

"Come on. Let's get going." Zander said as he turned. "You may enjoy being in trouble, but the rest of us don't."

The group made their way over to where the Counts sat, dried off and dressed. They stood up in unison and began folding their chairs. Xemnas turned to address the group. "Namine and Roxas, you two help the twins pack up their stuff. Larxene, you've got the coolers. And you guys can handle your own junk."

Larxene's mouth dropped open. "Why do I have to carry them all by myself?"

"You're still working off your punishment."

She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Oh come on!"

Xemnas lifted a finger to wag it at her. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before sneaking a boy in your room after curfew."

Her face reddened.

"You did what?"

She turned and glared at the blonde. "Oh shut it Dem."

Zexion was smiling then. "Anyone we know?"

"His name's Marluxia." Namine said softly. "He's got pretty pink hair."

"Namine!" Larxene spun around to face her youngest roommate. "How the hell do you know that?"

She shifted uneasily under the stare and lowered her head. "I wasn't exactly asleep."

Demyx's mouth dropped open. "While they were in the room?"

"Oh you have no room to talk."

"Alright. That's enough. Not another word. Pack it up."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You have to come visit more often." Zoey said as she hugged the three older males one by one.

Zander nodded. "Yeah. Don't wait for our next birthday."

"In the van." Xemnas said as he and Saïx got in the front.

"Catch you later." Larxene said and grabbed Namine's hand after the younger blonde waved goodbye.

"Yeah. Later." Zander waved and followed.

Zoey giggled. "Thanks again Axel. It was fun."

"Hey!" Demyx said as he and Zexion leaned against the car. "We helped too."

She stuck out her tongue at them.

"Bye." Roxas muttered without looking up.

"Hang on there, Roxy." Axel stepped forward and grabbed the boy's hand. "We'll visit more. Promise."

Roxas nodded, pulled his hand away, and slipped into the van beside Zander.

Zoey stepped closer to the redhead and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Zander told him everyone knows."

Axel's eyes widened and his voice dropped. "Everyone? Shit. It was bad enough when it was just you."

"Oh it was never just me." She giggled. "He'll get over the embarrassment."

"Zoey! Now!"

She giggled again as she waved at Zexion and Demyx. "Bye guys."

Axel backed up and sat on the hood of his car. With a smile, he waved and watched as the van pulled away and drove off out of sight.

"Dude." Demyx pushed off the car and stepped around to the front where Axel was. He put his hand on the oldest's shoulder. "We need to get you a boyfriend."

Axel shook his head and brushed the hand off. "Nah. I'm good."

"At least a date. Come on." The blonde persisted.

Axel shook his hand again and stood up. "No."

"It might get your mind off… something."

"Or someone." Zexion commented.

Axel laughed at that. "Like I said, I'm good."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "It's unhealthy."

"Not to mention illegal."

Axel held up his hands as he walked towards the driver's seat. "I haven't done anything."

"But you want to." Demyx said with a smile.

"Hey. Nothing wrong with dreaming."

"Four years dude."

"Four won't always be such a big number."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 23. Stay tuned for Chapter 24: No Records**

**Author's Notes:** I really enjoy the silly, nearly pointless chapters with only the kids. Too bad there's only one more. Then they get separated. Hint hint, wink wink. That's not really spoiling the story, is it? You had to have known something bad was going to happen, right?


	24. No Records

**Notes:** I have to deeply apologize for the slow pace. I'm working on a few real-life issues that are leaving me too drained to do much of anything. Life is really fun now. Also, I stupidly started working on a side-fic for this. It won't be posted until after this is finished, though, as it would give away secrets. But I'm excited about it.

Without further ado… here's the chapter! This is when shit really starts hitting the fan. At least I think so. So… enjoy!

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 24: No Records**

"Look… I have a confession to make."

Kashi smiled as he leaned back in the passenger seat beside him. "Shoot."

It was their third so-call date and while Riku rather liked the guy, he felt increasingly guilty for leading him on. "I like you, I do. You're fun to hang out with and you're not bad to look at either. But…"

"You only asked me out to make Sora jealous."

Riku turned in his seat to look at the black haired teen. "You knew?"

Kashi nodded. "I sort of assumed that was the case when you first called."

"This whole time?"

He nodded. "It's been a fun two weeks though. Really has. My sister's pissed at me for saying yes. She telling me it's gross and I'm a sick pervert."

"You don't mind?"

He shook his head.

"I feel sort of guilty, like I was leading you on."

Kashi shrugged. "Like I said, I assumed this was about Sora. My feelings aren't hurt at all."

"In that case…" Riku smiled as he leaned back. "Want to skip the fake date and hang out at my apartment? My friend Kairi's spending the weekend. Could order in and watch some movies or something. She'd probably enjoy it."

Kashi shrugged. "Whatever. I'm easy… I mean… not hard to please." He added quickly when he realized what he said.

Riku laughed as he started the van and pulled out of the pier parking lot. "Since you brought him up first… how did he react?" The question came out slow.

Kashi laughed. "My stupid sister ran right out and told him. They both stopped talking to me, except when she's commenting on my pervertness."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drug you into this."

He shrugged again. "Where Kit is concerned, I enjoy the silence. Sora's been like a zombie ever since he started hanging around. And he's slowly getting worse. It's obvious that there's something still between you two, that there's more to it that just a stupid fight. I've noticed that every time I see either of you, you have those rings on."

Riku's gaze shifted downwards to his hand that gripped the steering wheel.

"I thought the jealousy angle would work."

"Yeah." Riku shook his head slowly. "That's what Kairi thought too. She suggested it."

"I don't know if he really believes it." Continued Kashi. "Like… he doesn't feel threatened or some shit. I have a suggestion, if you'd like to hear it."

Riku smiled. "Sure."

"There's a new dance club opening up tomorrow. I know for a fact that Kitra is dragging Sora along. I say we go and put on a little show."

"Oh fuck. That is so a Kairi thing to say."

"He can't ignore it if it's shoved in his face."

Riku mulled it over for a second, unsure. "It just… sounds too… I don't know… mean."

"I assume you like the guy, right?"

Riku held up his hand in response, wiggling his ring finger."

Kashi laughed softly. "Think of it as tough love."

"Tough love, huh?" He pulled the van into the parking lot and turned it off. "Fine. 9:00?"

Kashi smiled. "Sure. Kitra's going to freak."

Riku laughed as he climbed out and locked the doors. "Come on. I'm on the third floor."

Kashi nodded and followed him into the elevator and down the hall.

"Kairi?" Riku called as he stepped inside.

"Riku?" Her voice came from the kitchen. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were on that fake… date…" She came out of the kitchen and her mouth dropped opened as she eyed the black haired man. "You brought him here?"

Kashi smiled widely as he looked around. "Yeah. We stopped by for a quickie."

Riku's mouth dropped open and he gave the black haired man a slight shove. "Kashi!"

"Oh!" Kairi bounced slightly and clapped her hands together. "I could make myself scarce then."

"Smartass." Riku said with a laugh. "He's in on it, Kairi."

"I hope so." Her hands were on her cocked hips and she had a 'duh' expression on her face. "Because that quickie comment completely goes against your whole 'waiting forever' speech."

"Kairi…"

She rolled her eyes as she removed her hands from her hips and folded them across her chest. "Fine, fine. I won't embarrass you on your date. Promise."

Riku rolled his eyes in answer and turned towards Kashi. "Well… this is it. Living room and kitchen. Bathroom, linen closet, and bedrooms down the hall."

Kashi nodded. "Nice tour."

"I try."

"So boys… what will we be doing tonight?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Oh Riku! You have to let me come!"

"Hell no." He said with a yawn as he stretched out on the couch he was lounging on. "I wish you hadn't brought it up."

Kashi let out a laugh as he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "Hey. You never said I couldn't."

"Oh come on! Please?" The redhead looked from one boy to the other.

Riku shook his head. "No. You can play fag hag some other time. It's supposed to be a date."

"So what do you get out of this?" She asked as she turned to look at Kashi.

He shrugged. "Helping out a couple of friends, I guess. Plus feeling up a hot guy."

Like a pop tart popping out of the toaster, Riku jumped off the couch. "Okay, okay. I think it's time for sleep."

Kashi rubbed at his eyes for a moment before stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"After two."

"Shit…"

"You can crash here, if you want. Couch pulls into a bed."

Kashi looked up at his and leaned back slightly. "That wouldn't be weird or anything?"

Riku shook his head. "Nah. Kairi and Sora's mom used to share it."

"Sora's mom?"

"She used to… visit a lot." Riku answered slowly.

"They're really close." Kairi added, looking at the floor.

"Seriously? He's always complaining about her, like he can't stand her."

There was a sad tone to Riku's voice as he spoke. "A lot happened over the past year. A lot changed."

Kashi nodded slowly. "Maybe we can turn him around."

"Yeah. That would be nice." With a sigh, Kairi stood up. "Good night. I'll see you boys in the morning."

After she disappeared down the hall, Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Whatever the outcome… thank you. And I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that."

"There's a closet in the hall with extra sheets, blankets, and pillows. Make yourself at home." With a nod, the silver haired man headed down the hall to his room.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Kitra… I don't know."

"Come on Sora. It'll be fun. And you've already agreed to go."

"But…"

"You're going even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you there against your will."

He smiled meekly and nodded. "Okay. Fine."

"Good." The abrasive twin said with a nod. "Because I want a dance."

The brunette shook his head at that request. "I can't dance."

"Neither can I." She assured him.

Sora smiled and was starting to feel slightly excited by the idea.

"Kashi was always the dancer."

Sora's smile and excitement faded. "Where… uh… is he today? Haven't seen him yet."

Kitra didn't hesitate as she answered. "He didn't come home last night after his date."

"He didn't… come… home?"

Kitra shook her head. "He called me early this morning."

"And?"

"He stayed at Riku's."

Sora dropped his gaze.

"He won't be coming home today either."

Sora slunk down and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Oh this is great. Just great."

Kitra watched his reaction in silence for a minute. She didn't quite understand. "Can I ask you something Sora?"

"If I said no, would it stop you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No."

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?" She leaned forward on the table. "I mean… you guys broke up… what… four… five months ago. Isn't he entitled to date someone else?"

Sora shook his head. "No."

"That doesn't exactly seem right."

He shrugged. "I don't care. He's mine."

"Wait a minute..."

"No." He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. No one understands."

She tilted her head to the side, trying to follow him. "Then explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Sora…"

"I'm going to go home. I want… need to be alone for a while." He stood up quickly and held up his hand to stop Kitra when she tried to follow. "I'll meet you back here tonight. Promise. We'll go to his club, dance, and make fools of ourselves."

Kitra leaned back and nodded. "See you tonight then."

Sora smiled gently and slipped out the door. When he got home, he found it empty. His mother was back to working full time. He didn't mind it though. It was easier for him to pretend that nothing ever happened. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and pressed it to his ear.

"Sora?" Her voice was surprised.

His feet shuffled across the floor, almost nervously, as he started pacing."Hi Kairi."

"Hey."

"I'm not… bothering you, am I?" He asked slowly.

"Oh no. Just hand on a minute. I'm going to take this in my room." The last part was slightly muffled.

"You're at home?"

"Uh… no." There was hesitation in her voice as she started. "I'm… spending the weekend with Riku… he's… asked me to move in with him after graduation."

"Move in?" Kairi was going to move in to his room? Sleep in his bed? That bed in his room where Riku once slept beside him and rubbed his belly when tiny kicks kept him up and again when tears stained his pillow.

"Well… yeah. He's got a spare room that's just going to waist. Why not?"

The way she said it made him cringe. "So you were there last night?"

"Yes Sora."

"Was… he there?"

"You mean Kashi?"

He cringed again. "Yes."

"They went out and came back after. The three of us stayed up for a while, hanging out. I can see why you like hanging out with the guy. I had a blast! Haven't had that much fun in months. But I excused myself and went to bed. When I woke up, he was still here."

"Oh…"

"I'm glad of it too. Riku really likes him. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time."

He wasn't up to saying more at the moment. "Oh…"

"Sora… it's not too late, you know."

"I have to go. Kit's dragging me to some club tonight. Uncoordinated me on the dance floor." He hung up without a formal goodbye.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"How'd it go?"

Kairi walked past them and placed the phone back on the charger. She bit her lip as she turned around and leaned against the counter. "I may have… insinuated too much."

Riku shrugged. "Maybe it's better."

She eyed him out of the corner of her eye before she opened her mouth. "You do know what he's going to think, right?"

Riku didn't answer.

"What?" Kashi asked as he looked from one to the other.

"They never really dated." Kairi said, her eyes on Riku. "They were friends when they jumped into bed together. Then they moved in together and got engaged."

Riku leaned on the table and drummed his fingers on the surface. "In our defense, we were drunk that first time."

Kashi laughed. "That's a great defense."

Kairi stifled a laugh as she pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired man. "My point is, you guys moved fast."

"There was more to it than that. A lot more and you know it."

She shrugged. "He's still going to make the same basic assumptions."

Riku groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Can't back out now." Kashi placed a comforting hand on the shoulder beside him.

"Shit…" After a moment's silence, Riku sighed and brushed him off. "Come on. Since you won't go home, you can borrow something of mine to wear tonight."

"Yours?"

"Unless you want something of mine." Kairi offered as she pushed off from the counter and strode towards the table.

He laughed. "Haven't done any cross dressing for a while."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Kit and I used to… have some interesting adventures."

Kairi and Riku both laughed. "One day, you should ask Sora about our little trip off the island."

Riku rolled his eyes at the redhead. "You weren't even around half the time."

"You weren't either." She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"I was… around. Just… other places. But I was always watching him."

"Yeah. I bet you were. Very stalker like."

He laughed. "You have no idea." He lowered his gaze and let out a sigh. "At least back then I always knew where he was. What he was doing, even though he didn't know I did."

Her voice dropped, taking on a softer tone. "He spent so long looking for you and you were always right there."

Riku scratched at the back of his neck. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah." Kashi laughed. "I'm completely lost."

"Good." Kairi said with a nod. "Because it's a boring story."

"Oh yeah. It sounds like it."

Riku rolled his eyes and stood up. "Enough talking. Let's go raid my closet."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The thumpa-thumpa of the speakers reverberated through the whole place. The strobe lights teetered on the edge of inducing seizures. Half dressed people were bumping and grinding on the dance floor in the center. Most of those sweaty bodies belonged to men.

"This is a gay club, isn't it?" They were sitting at one of the high top tables scattered around the perimeter of the floor. Silver and gold glitter had been sprinkled on top of the black table. It sparkled as the lights flashed.

Kitra smiled as she leaned forward to hear him better over the music. "It might be. Is that a problem?"

The brunette smiled and shook his head. "No. You just never mentioned it."

Her smile widened slyly. "All them young, shirtless, sweaty men."

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Are you trying to get me a date?"

"Maybe. You really should…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of him. "Kashi?"

"Kashi?"

"Kashi!" On the other side of the room, the black haired male half of the twins was walking towards the dance floor with his silver haired date in tow.

"Shit!" Sora had caught sight of them seconds before they melted into the crowd. He jumped up and attempted to follow.

"Wait a minute!"

"Do you think they saw us?" Riku had to practically press his lips to Kashi's ear for him to hear above the music.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. Now…" He gripped the older's hips and pulled him forward. "Dance with me."

Riku felt vaguely foolish as he looked around at the moving bodies around them. And then he lost himself in the music. Kashi's arms moved to his neck and his moved to Kashi's waist.

Kashi pulled closer suddenly and lifted his mouth to Riku's ear. "Don't turn now, but he's watching."

Riku stiffened at that and a sickening lump formed in his stomach. He had the sudden intense feeling that this was a very bad idea. He started to pull away.

"Focus." Kashi grabbed the retreating man, held him tightly against him, and forced a kiss on his lips.

Riku pushed him away and turned to see Sora's back pushing through the crowd. "Wait! Sora!"

Sora barely heard the voice call his name as he pushed Kitra out of the way and ran towards the door. It was bad enough when Kitra told him and worse when Kairi confirmed it. But he still didn't quite believe Riku had replaced him. But seeing them practically humping and making out on the dance floor pretty much forced the doubts from his mind. Tears threatened his eyes as he pushed through the front entrance and ducked into the alleyway beside the building.

"Sora! Wait!"

His fists balled up as he heard the voice and the footsteps behind him. Without thinking, he turned, swung his arm, and connected with Riku's jaw. "Don't. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't follow me. Just don't."

Riku stumbled backwards and rubbed at his jaw as he flexed it. That was something he'd never expect the brunette to do. "Shit, Sora. That fucking hurt." Blood flaked the back of his hand as he rubbed it across his lips.

Taking advantage of Riku's momentary distraction, Sora ran past in and nearly collided with Kashi and Kitra.

"Go on!" Kitra pushed her brother closer to Sora, anger on her face. "Tell him what you two were doing."

Kashi exchanged a quick glance with Riku before dropped his gaze to the ground. He flinched slightly at the anger he felt radiating from his sister behind him.

Sora held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want to know."

After giving her brother another shove, Kitra turned her gaze on the brunette. "They were faking it, Sora. Trying to make you jealous. Kashi just told me."

Sora spun around and glared at Riku, who hadn't moved. "You were pretending to date my friend to make me jealous? You let him touch you and kiss you to make me jealous?" He moved close enough to him to push him.

"Nothing happened." Riku insisted as he resisted the urge to grab the shorter boy.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "I saw you."

"That wasn't real."

"It fucking looked real to me." Sora moved closer and stood on his toes, attempting to make up for the difference in height. He knew he was dangerously close as his voice rose. "Your hands were all over him."

"We were putting on a show. We knew you were going to be here."

Sora shoved against him as hard as he could, throwing the other man off balance. "That makes it better?"

Riku recovered quickly and grabbed for him. "I don't want him. I want you!"

"Fuck you. I don't want you." The brunette spat as he stepped back.

"Sora…"

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. His hands flew to his eyes as he rubbed them away and turned. He practically flew from the alley and turned the corner, moving out of view.

Riku didn't follow.

Kashi spoke for the first time as he lifted his gaze and scratched at the back of his head. "Look… I'm sorry man. I got carried away…"

Riku held up his hand and shook his head. "No. Don't be. I knew it was a bad idea all along. I should have never called you in the first place."

"I shouldn't have…"

He interrupted him again. "Just go home, Kashi. Forget any of this happened and don't mention me to Sora again. Just leave him alone."

"Riku…"

"I'm sorry. I really did like you."

Kitra stepped towards him. "Hey…"

"Go home." He shoved past them and bolted towards the parking lot. He didn't care if he offended either of the twins at the moment as he left them in the alley. He didn't care that Kashi was wearing his clothes or that his own were still back at Riku's. He didn't even care that his jaw was aching and he didn't notice the small trail of blood that leaked from the corner is his bottom lip.

"Fuck…" Once he got to the van, he moved closer and leaned against it. As he stood there, his phone rang and with a sigh he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey… Riku? Are you okay?"

He sighed as he heard her voice. He didn't want to talk to her and he didn't want to go home and see her. "Why?"

"Well… Sora just called me. He said he was out with Kitra and he doesn't want to ride home with her anymore. He asked if I could meet him at the hotel."

With another sigh, Riku turned and leaned his back against the cool metal and glass of the door. "Well… that's good, right? He's running back to you."

"I guess… but what happened?"

"Basically… Kashi kissed me and I told Sora we were faking."

Regret laced her voice when she spoke. "I'm sorry Riku. I shouldn't have suggested it."

"Don't tell him you did. Just… go, be with him and make sure he's okay. I'm worried about him."

"I'm worried about you."

He didn't mean to snap at her, he really didn't. But at that moment, hearing her once again insinuating that he needed to be coddled, he couldn't control his temper. "Stop treating me like I'm a fucking baby Kairi." He screamed into the phone. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Go be with Sora." He hung up before she could respond.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You've reached Connie Bland. Leave a message after the beep."

With a sigh, he pulled the phone from his ear and slipped it into his pocket. He really didn't want to do what he was planning. He had made the last ditch attempt to get a hold of the blonde in an attempt to bypass it. But as, yet again, she didn't answer, he had no choice. He turned the key and pushed the door open.

Months had passed since he last stood in the parking garage. And it was the last place he wanted to be. With another sigh, he pressed the lock button on his keys and headed towards the entrance to Landic Hospital. The front foyer looked the same since he had last seen it. People coming and going. Nurses, doctors, patients… some in wheel chairs.

Riku waited until the receptionist at the front desk was free and headed over. "Hi." He said with a smile.

The man rolled his eyes as he turned. "Can I help you?" He didn't sound pleased.

Riku ignored the man's attitude as he leaned slightly on the counter. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Connie Bland is on duty today."

"Connie Bland no longer works here."

"She doesn't?" That wasn't what he expected to hear.

"She was let go about three months ago."

"Let go? Why?"

"I am not at liberty to say, sir."

Riku eyed the man a moment before nodding. Clearly he wouldn't be getting any information out of him. "Uh… what about Dr. Veronica Verse?"

"I have been advised not to speak about her as well."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why? I have to find Connie. I'm a friend and…"

The receptionist turned and grabbed for the phone. "Sir, I'm going to call security."

"What about the department head… uh… Hael something. Is she in?"

The receptionist rolled his eyes and turned to pick up the phone. He dialed her office number. "Dr. Brunt, there's a man here asking about… your department." He paused. "Yes." He paused again. "Are you certain?" Another pause. "Alright. I will send him up." He returned the phone to its jack and turned to force a fake smile. "She's in her office. I assume you know where and if not, ask the receptionist in her department."

Riku nodded and offered the man a smile. "Thanks for all your help." His thoughts turned to Sora and the times he accompanied the brunette through the white, sterile walls. He found his way easily and stepped through the once familiar doors. What wasn't familiar was the inside. The walls had been repainted and the floor recarpeted. The various pieces of furniture around looked new and the receptionist defiantly was.

"Uh… I'm looking for Dr. Brunt's office." He asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Just down the hall and to your left, sweetie." The elder woman said with a wide smile.

He thanked her and followed her instructions. The door was opened slightly and he knocked softly as he grasped the knob. "Dr. Brunt?"

"Have a seat." She waited until Riku did so before leaning forward on her desk. "Now… can I help you with something?"

He scratched at the back of his head as he leaned back in the chair. "Uh… I hope so. I was looking for two people who worked here. I was told downstairs that they no longer do."

"Connie and Veera?"

"Yes." He said as he nodded.

Hael sighed as she leaned back. "I can try to help you but I can't discuss certain details."

Riku nodded slowly. "Understood. Connie's a friend of mine. I was just trying to locate her. I wasn't aware that she no longer worked here."

"Yes. I regret what happened, because I really liked the girl. But it couldn't be helped with the investigation."

"Investigation? Is she in trouble?"

Hael clasped her hands together and set them on the top of her desk as she leaned forward slightly. "All I can say is yes."

"What about Dr. Verse?"

"She is no longer employed here as well. Can I ask how you know her?"

Riku looked away for a moment. "She was my… friend's doctor." He said slowly.

"A patient of Veera's? What's the name?"

"Sora Tottori."

She turned to her computer and typed a few keys. "How do you spell it?"

Riku repeated the name and spelled it out slowly.

"The name sounds familiar to me. But there is no record of him in the hospital." She turned her chair back around to face him. "We found out that Veera didn't keep accurate records. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

Riku shook his head as he stood up. "No. You're been very helpful. Thanks for your time."

"When you find Connie, you tell her I'm hopping everything turns out okay for her. I know she wasn't involved."

He nodded and headed back to the parking lot. Once back inside the van, he pulled the phone book of the glove box.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

An hour later found him ringing the doorbell of a door with the number five on it in an apartment building he had never been to before. The door swung open and he offered her a smile. "Hello Connie."

Her hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail, she was dressed in wrinkled sweats, and there was a scowl on her face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She let go of the door and turned away, not waiting for an answer.

"Uh… you didn't return my calls." He followed her in and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, she spun around and practically snarled at him. "You should have taken that as a fucking sign."

Her demeanor startled him. Granted, their brief friendship existed only because of a common so-called enemy but he still felt like this wasn't her. "Connie… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm in a shitload of trouble because of you and your little boyfriend. I'm going to end up in jail for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm completely fucked." She threw up her arms and spun around, headed deeper into her living room. The place was littered with empty boxes.

He hesitated a moment before he followed after her. "Because of me and Sora?"

"And his stupid fucking bitch of a doctor."

"Veera?"

She spun around suddenly, startling him again, and shoved him. "Don't say her fucking name."

Riku was at a complete loss as his mouth dropped open. "I'm trying to follow Connie, I really am. But… can you start at the beginning?"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him for a long time. Finally, she straightened up, crossed her arms, and tilted her head to the side. "Why don't you go first? Tell me what was wrong with Sora. You never did tell me the truth."

Riku flinched slightly at the accusation in her tone of voice and looked away. "I'm sorry about that. Sora… left me and I've been avoiding things that remind me of him. Not thinking hurts less."

Her demeanor changed instantly. Her arms fell to her sides and her face softened. "Oh… I'm sorry. If you'd rather…"

"No. Fair is fair, right? But… it's a long story. Can we sit or something?"

She nodded and turned towards the couch on the other side of the room. She quickly tossed the empty boxes off of it, sat down, and patted the spot beside her. "Come on. Have a seat and make yourself at home."

He seemed almost reluctant as he stepped towards her and took a seat beside her. With a sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes. When he opened his mouth, he told Connie everything, starting with that night that seemed so long when a storm struck their small island.

He had expected Connie to not believe a word he said when he talked about the Heartless and Kingdom Hearts. He was certain she wouldn't believe that it had been sort of thanks to Sora that interplanetary travel was now possible. He anticipated a freak out when he mentioned Sora's pregnancy.

But she had surprised him. She listened intently, nodding and commenting occasionally, and asked questions when she had them. When he finished, she folded her hands in her lap and leaned back. "This makes so much sense now."

"Huh?" He was still having trouble believing her calm attitude.

"The pregnancy." She said with a nod. "I won't pretend I understand anything about how it happened. But I can certainly believe it happened. The way both he and Veera acted… I knew something weird was going on but… shit!" Her eyes widened as she started connecting the dots in her head. "The missing equipment… the phony conference… the fake operation room… the ambulance… the shuttle…"

Riku was lost. "What? Back up a minute…"

So Connie took her turn. She told her about the fake conference and what happened and what she learned when she returned to the hospital the next day. She told him about Veera's disappearance, as well as the dismissal of Nash Baxter and the transference of Black Trippin. She told him about sneaking into Veera's apartment and being caught.

"I sweet talked the manager's son into giving me a key." She said, shaking her head. "I had no clue the police had found out that's where she lived. And that they had the place under surveillance. The moment I stepped in, I was arrested. They recognized me from the hospital. Then they raided my apartment and found the missing hard drives I'd stolen, as well as proof that I wasn't the airhead the hospital thought I was. I told them what I knew, which was really nothing. I left out you and Sora because I didn't know. But… all the evidence now points to me."

"They think you helped Veera?"

She nodded. "They think I fabricated the conference to give myself an alibi and give Veera the opportunity to take over the wing. Apparently I'm her partner in everything. I tried talking about her roommate, Zing, but no evidence was found that he even existed. So… I'm basically fucked."

"Connie… I will find Veera. I will get the truth from her. I promise you."

She sighed softly as she rubbed at her eyes. "If the police couldn't…"

"I will. I will fix this, okay? Here." He fished his keys out of his pocket and pulled the apartment one off. "This is the key to my apartment. I want you to write down everything you know, everything you remember about Veera, Sora, and me. About the hospital, thefts, everything. Then I want you to take it to my apartment. In the closet of Sora's old room is the ultrasound machine Veera left there months ago. I'm certain it's still missing from the hospital. I'll also try and get my hands on everything Sora has, the pictures and videos, and make copies. Even if I can't find her, we'll prove that you had no involvement."

Her mind started racing as she thought about it. She grabbed the key and nodded. A smile spread across her face. "Okay… yeah I can do that."

"You're not like… being followed or anything?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I get checked on every once in a while. But they don't consider me a flight risk."

"Good. Be careful."

"You too. But… what do you plan to do?"

"Track her down… somehow. After I get answers. I have to find out if what's in that urn is really… if it's really them. I have to find a… doctor or someone I can trust."

"Blake Trippin." Connie said, jumping up and clapping her hands together.

"Blake?"

She nodded. "From what I gathered, the transfer was a complete surprise to him. My guess is he didn't know he requested it until he found out he was going. He had no choice."

"So it was a set up… like the conference… and the thefts that were blamed on Nash."

Connie nodded and turned towards her bedroom door. "Wait here a moment."

Riku nodded and waited until she returned a moment later with a small, metal suit-case like box. "What's that?"

She bent down, placed it on the small coffee table, and popped the box open. She pulled out a rather large, oddly shaped phone. "This is a prototype, but it still very much works. Just not available to the normal public yet."

"What is it?"

"An interplanetary universal phone. My father's company handles the legal work for the company heading up the research on interplanetary travel and communication. He gave this to me when he was scheduled to go off planet. I was supposed to go with him but… with the investigation and all…" She let out a sigh. "I won't be needing it. You can make calls from it to any phone, anywhere. And you can receive any call as well."

"Seriously? It works?"

She nodded. "Dad said new towers are being put up on all the planets. It's not perfected, of course. Calls can be lost or dropped more easily the farther you get from towers. And there's like a thirty second delay. But we can keep in touch. I'll help as much as I can from here."

He smiled at her and drew her into a hug, catching her off guard. "After everything… all the trouble… you still want to help."

She let out a laugh as he released her. "Well… I do have an ulterior motive."

"Well… whether or not you're doing it for us or to get yourself out of trouble…"

"It's both."

His smiled widened. "I'm grateful."

"Good. Now… pay attention. Here's how you use this thing…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Wow…" Kairi breathed out into the phone. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I think I have to find out the truth. I have to find Veera. I have to find out if… if they are still alive."

She slumped down on her bed and stretched out. "So you really think they could be?"

"I… I don't want to think about that. I don't want to get my hopes up or Sora's. Don't tell him anything! I mean it. If he asks… tell him… I went out of town for a vacation or something."

She smiled slightly. The past week had been almost back to normal between her and Sora. He was back to hanging out with her at school, they helped each other with homework, and they were always together. They just never mentioned what happened over the last year or Riku. "You know he's not going to ask."

"I know. But on the off chance he does… make something up."

"Do you have any leads or anything?"

"I'm not sure yet." He answered slowly. "I thought I'd track down that doctor and nurse Sora met with that first visit. Blake Trippin and Nash Baxter. Both were burned by the hospital."

Kairi didn't know them but she vaguely remembered the names. "Do you have any leads on them?"

"Connie said Blake was transferred to Deep Jungle. So I thought I'd go there first. Nash worked for him so maybe he'll know something about her."

She nodded as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually… yes, there is. That's why I called. I need a few things."

"What?"

He paused before answering. "I need their urn. And that box Sora keeps all the ultrasound pictures and videos, papers, and whatever else he had in it."

Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I need as much proof as I can get."

"You don't think he'll notice it's all gone?"

"They are my kids, too. I have a right. And I just need him to not notice until I can get off planet."

"Riku…"

"It'll all be returned eventually… but I need it. Can you get it for me or not?"

She let out a loud sigh. She felt wrong deceiving Sora again, but she had to help Riku, even if the chance was impossibly small. "Yes, I think I can. How soon?"

"I was hoping to leave tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tell Sora to meet you at the movie theater, sneak over to his house, get it, and meet me at the docks."

She chewed on her lip as she thought about it. "I don't know if…"

"Find a way to do it Kairi. I'm getting on the ferry now. And see if you can find his hair brush."

Kairi glared at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear. He had hung up on her. "Okay." With a sigh, she dialed Sora's number and pressed it back to her ear. "Hey Sora." She practically squealed as she said his name.

"Hey Kairi. What's up? You sound excited."

"Oh I am." She tried to lay it on thick. "I'm just dying to see that new movie. Got any plans tonight? The next showing starts in ten."

"Uh… late notice but sure. I'm just hanging at home."

"Meet me at the theater in ten?"

"Sure. I'm getting up now."

A few minutes later found the redhead crouched down behind the bushes in front of her house. She watched as Sora walked out his front door, down the porch stairs, and out of sight down the street. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She bit her lip as she walked towards his house as casually as possible.

Once on the porch, she pulled out the spare key Sora had given her years ago and slipped inside. She left the lights off as she headed upstairs to Sora's room. She knew where to find all items. The brush had been the easiest. It was on the sink in the bathroom. The urn was on the nightstand beside his bed and the box was in the closet, almost exactly where Kairi had found it nearly ten months ago.

"The box won't be a problem right away…" She said, talking to herself. "But the urn… he'll see it's gone as soon as he turns on the light." She stuffed the box in the empty backpack she had brought with her, wrapped the urn in a towel she swiped from the bathroom, and set it gingerly on top before zipping it closed. She was still puzzling over Sora as she headed down the street towards the docks.

"Maybe… if I keep him out all night and drag him back to my house… maybe I can get him to sleep over…" She increased her speed as she neared the docks.

"Kairi." Riku spotted her before she spotted him. "Did you get it?"

She nodded and pulled the backpack off her back. "Here." She shoved it at him.

"That's your backpack."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I don't really need it."

"It's pink."

She rolled her eyes. "You're gay. You can pull off a pink, girly bag."

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Thanks Kairi."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Nothing to Sora, alright?"

She nodded. "You could tell him. You could go together."

Riku shook his head. "I have to find proof first. One way or the other."

She shook her head slowly. "Alright. I'll keep him from noticing for as long as I can."

"Thank you Kairi." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She unfolded it and stared at the long number. "What is this?"

"The number to Connie's universal interplanetary phone. Since she's unable to use it, she's lent it to me."

Her mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. "I can call this number… and you'll be able to get it? No matter where you are? Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Then you better keep me updated." She squealed and then wagged a finger at him. "I mean it mister. I want to know everything you do and what you find out."

With a smile, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Love you, Kairi."

"Yeah, yeah." She pushed him away with a smile. "You too. But I have to run. I was supposed to meet Sora like fifteen minutes ago."

"Take care of him."

"I will." She turned and started towards the theater.

Riku watched her for a few minutes before he smiled and stepped onto the ferry.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 24. Stay tuned for Chapter 25: Farewell**

**Author's Notes:** BLECK! I have no clue why this chapter gave me sooo many problems, other than the time constraints. The club scene sucks, I know it does. So comment on the suckiness if you must, but I gave up on it. Seriously. This is over a week late. Man. I'm ready for the drama to end and the action to start! I WANTS KEYBLADES AND HEARTLESS! Now!


	25. Farewell

**Notes:** Last chapter at the orphanage/school place. And what? Who's that? Gaspeth! And yes. Sorry for the lack of updates. I suck. Could give you excuses. But who cares anyways? No one ever reads the author notes anyways.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 25: Farewell**

"Veera! Put a move on it. We have a small window of time to get in and get out before we are affected."

Veera sighed heavily as she pulled her shirt over her head. She smoothed down the few lines and wrinkles that popped up. Then she turned towards the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. An adjustment came to her glasses next. She wasn't in any hurry to please Zing's demands anyways. Let him wait on her for once. So she continued the needless primping.

Absentmindedly, her mind drifted as she got ready. She still didn't understand Zing's plan. She didn't understand how it worked and when she asked for him to explain it again, he said, "It just does. That's all you have to know!" And that was basically true. It did work. She had sat for hours over the monitors, watching as the kids grew. It was weird to watch, for sure. The days were shorter for them, the weeks and years as well. The minutes ticked by at an accelerated rate. Watching usually gave her a headache after a while, but she ignored it. She didn't want to miss a beat. Someone needed to watch over them, even if she couldn't offer them any help when they needed it. The twins literally grew up before her eyes in no time at all. Zing paid no attention to the monitors, other than occasionally stopping by to make sure things were still on track.

"Veera!"

And apparently things were. She sighed as she turned and followed the sound of his angry voice. "Okay Zing. Exactly how do we get in?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Gah! I'm sooo bored!"

Zoey let out a sigh as she glanced over at her brother. Both were lounging on the couch in the game room. "Stop complaining!"

He rolled over, righted himself, and sent her a glare. "Don't tell me what to do, snothead."

"Snothead?" Roxas rolled his eyes as he rolled the dice and moved his pawn along the colored path on the game board. He and Namine were sitting on either sides of the game board on the floor. "Both of you. Shut up. All you do anymore is fight. Over stupid stuff that doesn't matter."

"We do not!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Ever since Lar left." Namine said quietly as she moved her own pawn past Roxas'.

Zander slid off the couch and plopped down between the slightly younger blondes. "My turn."

Roxas watched his friend move his pawn before he laughed.

"What?"

"Nam's right." Roxas said with a nod. "You two have been fighting and getting in trouble more than you ever have."

Zoey smiled as she followed his train of thought. "So I'm Lar now, huh?"

Zander rolled his eyes. "Fuck. That makes me Axel!"

Namine giggled loudly as she picked up the dice and turned to Zoey. "It's your turn, Lar."

"Lar's too good to roll. She moves by herself." She slid off the couch to join them. "Lar wins!" She said as she set her pawn at the end of the game path.

"I thought Axel was the cheat." Roxas said with a smile as he looked at Zander. They all laughed and the game was resumed after Zoey returned her pawn to its previous place. After Nam was proclaimed the winner, the group ventured outside. Winter still lingered in the air but all traces of the snow were gone.

"Man! I can't wait until summer!" Zander said as he bent down and picked up a stick.

"Yeah." Zoey said with an excited nod. "We'll have to convince the counts to let us go to the beach when the water's not so freezing."

Roxas perked up and threw an arm around her. "Yeah! As long as we can get everyone."

"Aw! Roxy just wants to see Axel in his swimsuit."

Roxas' face turned redder than their older male friend's hair. "Shut the fuck up Zander." His arm dropped from Zoey as he hissed it.

"It's true!"

"It's not!" Roxas knocked Zander on the ground and jumped on him. The girls moved back and soon were both on the ground beside them, laughing.

"What're you guys up to now?" All eyes turned on the older counselor as he stepped closer to the group. "Do I want to know?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Zander's just being an ass." Roxas said as he climbed off his roommate and helped him up.

"Mouth, Roxas." Despite trying to sound stern as he said it, Xemnas smiled slightly. Axel was definitely rubbing off on the boy.

"Sorry sir." Both boys said at once.

"I'll let it slide because I have some… good news for Zander and Zoey."

Zander caught the odd way Xemnas had said good. "Good?" He repeated doubtfully.

Xemnas shrugged as he motioned for them to follow. "Interesting, at least." He waited until the twins bid a quick bye to their friends and then the three of them were back inside before he turned around. "You've been adopted."

"What?" They both exclaimed at once.

He shrugged as he turned and continued down the hall at a slower pace. "Yeah. Surprised me too when I was asked to find you two. Usually by your age, we've already accepted that we're stuck with you until we can ship you off to college."

"Wait…" Zoey caught up with him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop again. "Back up. Adopted? Like adopted-adopted?" She released his hand as he turned around.

"Afraid so."

"Paperwork?" Zander said quickly. "Doesn't that take like… forever?"

Xemnas shrugged again. "I guess not."

Zander threw up his arms. "But we haven't even met these people!"

"Have we?" Zoey added quickly.

Xemnas shook his head.

"But… I… how…" Zoey stumbled over the words for a moment. "How can we be adopted without our knowledge by people we don't know?"

"Honestly…" He folded his arms and shook his head. "I have no clue what's going on or how it was done." He said quietly. "All I know is that it was and you belong to them now."

"Belong?" Zoey snapped, appalled.

Xemnas held up his hands. "I know. Believe me, I know. I tried to ask questions when I was told but… they wouldn't give me anything."

They were silent for a moment before Zoey sighed. "Really? This isn't some weird Count joke, is it?"

"Afraid not."

"How much time do we have?" Zander asked with a sigh.

"They're on their way now."

"Now?" He exclaimed.

Xemnas nodded.

"This is so wrong!"

Zoey bit her lip as she tried to think of some way out of it. "Can't we protest or something?"

"Right now… no. Give it a couple months. If you don't hit it off… maybe." Xemnas shrugged for like the millionth time and sighed. He really did feel sorry for them. "You never know. These guys could be your perfect match. Could have a real family."

"We have a real family." Zander mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I know, kiddo."

"Can we say goodbye?"

"If you hurry up and get packed."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"This is so not fair!" Zander exclaimed as he flopped down on the floor beside his friends. All four sat in the girl's quieter than normal room. Roxas and Namine had been just as surprised and upset.

"But we're supposed to stay together!" Roxas whined. "All of us! Axel and the others are coming this weekend."

"Well… we won't be here." Zander snapped as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Xem says we have to stick it out a couple months… but I'm sure… if these people want to be… our parents… they'll have to let us see our friends." Zoey tried to reason in a desperate voice. "I mean… we've all been together our whole lives! They can't just come in and change everything, can they?"

"I'm going to miss you, Zoey." Namine said softly, hugging her knees to her chest. "They'll make me move in with Quistis and Nida"

"Oh shit…" Roxas said as he bolted up. "Wonder where they'll stick me…"

"Stop with the doom and gloom guys." Zoey said with a slight smile. "It'll all work out."

"Your optimism annoys the shit out of me." Zander said with a glare.

She stuck out her tongue.

"I would lecture you about watching your mouth… but it won't do any good anymore."

"Aw Xem!" Zoey whined as she turned to look at the silver haired man in the doorway. "Can't you come back later?"

"Afraid not. You guys need to come with me now. They're here."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Stop fidgeting or you'll blow our cover."

She turned and glared at the older man.

"And stop that glaring. We're married. You love me." There was an overly smug tone to his voice as he said it.

She made a gagging motion and covered her mouth as she looked away. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

He rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. "Don't be so overdramatic Veera."

"Don't touch me." She hissed as the door opened. She forced a smile on her face and stepped closer to Zing. She played her part well. "Hello!" She said warmly. It was weird, to say the least, when she saw the three of them walk through the door. She knew nothing about the tall, silver haired man, besides the bits and pieces Zing has reluctantly told her. His name was Xemnas. He was a nobody and he was the leader of Organization XIII. Beyond that, she had learned more about this version of him through the monitors. He was cocky and brash and used to getting his way. He had a strong, almost parental connection with the kids, especially with the organization reborns and the twins, even if he wouldn't admit it. She knew none of them had any knowledge or memories of who they were or their past lives. But clearly, deep inside, something had stuck.

She turned her attention to the two kids that stepped out from behind him. The last time she had physically seen them, they were tiny pink things, barely a week old. And it had only been a matter of months since then. She prayed they never found out. "My name is Veera and this is my husband Zing." She had worried about using their real names. But Zing had assured her this world was fake and no one knew they even existed. She had her doubts about the last part. There was a small group back on Destiny Islands that knew of them.

Playing the dutiful husband, Zing put his arm around her waist, hugging her closer, and smiled. "We'd like to be your new parents."

The twins exchanged a glance before looking at Xem. When he shrugged, Zoey sighed and looked at her feet. "I'm Zoey. This is Zander." She elbowed her brother when he said nothing and he mumbled a hi in answer.

"How cute! They're shy."

"Yeah." Xemnas said as he stepped towards them and held out his hand. "I'm Xemnas, one of the counselors here. I've… worked closely… with the twins pretty much since they came here."

Zing released his grip on Veera's waist and shook the other man's hand. "You got a good grip there. Nice to meet you son."

"So are you two ready?" Veera said quickly, feeling nervous. The way Zing was acting sickened her a bit.

Zoey nodded and Zander said nothing.

"Wait… they left something important back in my office. We'll be right back." He turned quickly and steered them out before they could argue.

Zander waited until they were well out of earshot and turned around. "Xem… you don't have an office."

He shrugged. "First thing that came to my mind."

"So… are you going to kidnap us now?" Zoey asked with a smile. She knew the answer already but couldn't hide the hope in her voice.

"You know I'd love to." Xemnas said with a smile. "But I don't think it would work out very well."

Zander couldn't help but smile slightly. "Are you going to tell us what you really think of them?"

"Honestly, Xem." Zoey urged.

"I… I think something shady is going on." He admitted with a sigh. "You guys still have my cell phone number, right?"

Both nodded and said, "For emergencies only."

His smile deepened. "Well… give me a couple days and then give me a call. Something is off and I'm going to find out what."

Zoey smiled brightly and let out a giggle.

Xemnas crossed his arms and cocked his head at her. "What?"

"You care about us."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get going before mommy and daddy get worried."

Zander wrinkled his nose at that and looked at Zoey. "You don't think they'll make us call them that, do you?"

Xemnas turned them around before she could answer and steered them back towards the door. "Go!"

"Wait…" Zander planted his feet and looked up at the counselor. "What'd we forget?"

"Uh…" Xemnas had forgotten the excuse. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He pulled one of the rings off and handed it to Zander. "Lucky keychain?"

"Dude! It's from the Struggle Tournament!"

"Don't lose it. Go."

Hand in hand, they left Xemnas standing in the hall and rejoined their new adopted parents, with Zander waving the 'lucky keychain' around.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey you two. Time to wake up."

Zoey was the first to open her eyes with a stifled yawn. She eyed the two adoptive parents as they smiled back at them from the front seat of a small car. She glanced around quickly, not remembering getting in said car. Zander sat passed out on the seat beside her. After wrinkling her nose at his snoring, she looked back at the eyes on her. "Uh… what happened?"

"You both feel asleep as soon as we got you in here." Zing said with a smile as he turned around and opened his door.

She turned slightly and poked her brother. "Zander… wake up…"

He yawned widely and swatted her hand away. "Jusa few more mins Zo." He mumbled incoherently.

Veera let out a soft laugh as she turned towards her own door, following Zing out. "Come on, you two." She moved around the car towards the trunk, leaving them alone momentarily.

A look of complete bewilderment and panic spread across Zander's face as he slowly regain consciousness and leaned forward. "Zoey?"

"Later." She whispered, squeezing his hand. "Let's go." She said louder, opening her door.

Still confused but at least a bit more confident, Zander scrambled out and moved to join her. "Long day." He mumbled with a yawn. "Guess we were tired."

Veera nodded with a smile as Zing grabbed the bags out of the trunk. "Of course. We'll show you to your new rooms and let you get settled. We can get better acquainted tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Both nodded and they followed them inside. Zing tossed the bags into the rooms and then disappeared. Veera gave them a brief tour of the small, modest house before she, too, disappeared.

"Hey Zoey… can I come in?" Zander stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Each were given their own rooms. Neither very big but big enough for the bed and other various items of furniture each had. It was more room than either had ever had. And no roommate.

Zoey sat on the bed and nodded. "Please! I can't sleep in a room by myself!"

"I can't either." Zander said, climbing up beside her. "Not that I'm exactly tired… with sleeping in that car and all."

"Yeah. Weird. I don't think I've ever fallen asleep in a car before."

"I know!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I don't even remember getting in the car."

Zander shook his head. "Me neither. Last thing I remember was Xemnas giving us his keychain."

She looked over at him and nodded. "Me too!"

"Maybe they drugged us."

Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Parents don't drug their kids."

"They aren't our parents." Zander hissed.

"They are now."

He groaned and threw himself back against the bed. "I hate this." He said quietly. "Do… do you think… they can hear us?"

"So they drugged us and bugged our rooms, huh?" She smiled and pushed against his shoulder. "What Xem said getting to you, huh? They really could be nice people."

Zander shrugged as he pouted. "I don't care if they are. I want to go home. Back with Rox and Nam. We're supposed to be together. All of us."

She rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, crybaby. We still will be."

"Maybe. Unless we get locked up and the key thrown away."

She laughed softly and pushed him again. "Drama queen."

"Am not!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So what now, Zing?" He sat in his office, huddled over a desk full of illegible notebooks. Veera stood behind him, attempting to draw his attention away to no avail. "What's the next move?"

He said nothing as he lifted his arm and waved her off. He didn't have time for her questions now. There were pressing matters he had to deal with before the move. Not to mention what needed to be done once they got there.

"Zing! Come on!" She pressed closer. "Fill me in. Now that you have them… what's the plan?"

"Veera… please!" He snapped, finally acknowledging her. "I have to concentrate."

She rolled her eyes. "I have a right to know."

"Have you terminated the program yet?" He asked quickly, changing the subject.

"The program?"

"The alternate Twilight Town. It needs to be erased before we leave. I want you to do it."

She sighed and shook her head. "When you want me to do something… informing me first would be nice. I can't read your mind."

"Fine Veera. I want you to go to the lab and terminate the program."

She nodded slowly. She could do that. "What will happen to all the people there?"

"What people? They're all simply computer copies. Drones I generated and concocted to help simulate a town."

That stopped her. "But… the nobodies… Organization XIII… What will happen to them?"

"They're nobodies Veera. They don't matter."

"Zing!"

"They served their purpose and are no longer of use to me. They might as well die again. They aren't real." He pushed away from his desk and stood up. "Take care of it. I have too much to worry about. We leave in a week."

Her mouth hung open, speechless, as she watched him walk out. "But… they're nobodies." She whispered once he was out of hearing distance. "I'm a nobody." After a silent moment, she sighed and leaned against his desk, careful not to disturb anything. "Six months." She whispered softly, shaking her head. Nearly six months ago, Sora had been her patient. Six months ago, she had kicked Riku out of the delivery room. Six months since she had lied about the twins' death and helped Zing kidnap them.

But now they were closer to the ages Sora and Riku were when they first encountered the heartless and used their keyblades. She let out another sigh and dipped her head. When everything started, she had hoped it would be a fast thing somehow and the baby would be returned young enough to still need to be bottle fed and diapered. When twins were confirmed, she had hoped one would remain behind with Sora. Now she knew better. She knew they'd never meet. And that would probably be for the best. Sora and Riku could grieve and move on with their lives. Gliss and Roko… Zoey and Zander could move somewhere and have their own lives when Zing was through with them. It would be a happy ending… in a way.

She nodded to herself, as if trying to convince herself that was the truth. Somehow she doubted there would be a happy ending for anyone involved. She was too wrapped up in everything to leave. She had no choice but to stick it out. Hopefully she could stop Zing from harming the kids if that was part of his plan.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The first couple days went by pretty fast for the twins. A better tour of the house was given their second day there. Zing's office was announced off limits because he had a lot of important papers and stuff for work, he had said. But besides that, they were to go as they please and to feel at home. That had been instilled in them heavily. This was their home.

They didn't have much time for introductions either. They were enrolled in the nearby school immediately. Neither had ever seen a public school before. Their classes had always been held in their other home. It was new and different and hard. There were way too many other kids sharing the halls and classrooms. They hardly had time to think.

Zander collapsed on Zoey's bed and let out a yawn. "I'm sleepy Zo." They had just finished a pleasant meal with Veera. She has asked about the school and homework, offering her advice and help.

She let out a yawn and pushed him. "Then sleep in your own bed."

"I dun wanna!" He whined and latched onto her leg. Neither had put much thought into the fact that both had been unusually tired since they arrived. The extra sleep helped to give them less time to think. Both yawned again and soon were asleep, even though it was still early in the evening.

From the doorway where she had been watching silently, unnoticed, Veera sighed and shook her head. This wasn't healthy. And as Zing had told her several times, she was in charge of their health. It was the only reason he kept her around. She knew he wouldn't listen to her. But she had to try. She'd have to be stern with him and just put her foot down. It was ridiculous!

"Zing!" She called loudly, not worrying about waking the sleeping kids. Neither would stir for nearly twelve hours. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and stalked down the hall towards his office. "Zing!" When he gave no answer, she loudly burst through his door. "This has for to stop! On my medical opinion."

He sat at his desk, huddled over papers again. No answer was given again.

"Zing! You can't keep drugging them like this."

"Why not?" He countered, looking up at her finally. "Gives them less time to question our happy little family."

"But doesn't this plan of yours depend on them being alive? You had nearly a week of testing. Aren't you through with them yet?"

"I was done two nights ago." He said flippantly.

Her eyes widened. "But… then why?"

"I hate kids." He said easily. "Have you terminated the program yet?"

Her eyes quickly narrowed. "Don't change the subject."

He turned in her chair slowly to gaze at her. "You haven't. Though I have to say that I'm not surprised. You are weak, Veera."

She stepped further in the room. "The kids, Zing."

"The program, Veera." He taunted with a sarcastic tone.

"Why does it have to be me?"

He smiled slyly. "Because I told you to. Destroy all proof."

She bit her lip and turned away. As far as he knew, all the proof was gone. He had assumed everything was taken care of. She didn't dare correct him. Truth was… all evidence that the pregnancy was real and the false evidence that the twins were dead was back on Destiny Islands, along with her work computer and other various things. It wasn't as though she meant to leave loose ends; it was that Zing said he had everything under control. She just didn't think about it until Zing made a comment about it after they had smuggled the twins off plant. There was also her own personal collection. A few papers and pictures and things.

So she let him assume she had taken care of those things. Nobody involved back on the islands had any reason to doubt what happened anyways. "Fine. Lay off the kids for a while and I'll take care of it, alright? I'll play mom and wife and take care of everything. You just continue to be the workaholic dad that you have been."

He grunted a response and waved her away as he turned his chair back around.

"No more drugs, Zing."

After a silent moment, he nodded. "For now."

There was a pleased smile on her face as she exited the office and closed the door behind her. The weekend was coming up. She'd plan something special for the kids. Give them a break from school. And from Zing's probing fingers.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 25. Stay tuned for Chapter 26: Deep in the Jungle**

**Author's Notes:** Meh. Mildly content with this chapter. Confused? Good. I usually am.


	26. Deep in the Jungle

**Notes:** It was recently brought to my attention that brunette is the feminine form of the word and brunet is the masculine. Despite all my picking on of Sora over being a girl, I know he's not. I just always say brunette by default. Stopping will probably be a hard thing. And I apologize ahead of time to Sora for this chapter. Poor Sora.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 26: Deep in the Jungle**

He had never ridden an actual shuttle before. Granted, interplanetary travel was still a very new thing, but he hated it instantly, pretty much the second he stepped onto the rickety thing. It was nothing like his first, and only, experience riding on a Gummi Ship. And it certainly wasn't like manipulating the dark portals to move from planet to planet almost instantly. This trip was taking forever! Deep Jungle wasn't even the farthest planet from his own and still he was stuck on the shuttle several hours after having left Kairi at the dock.

Riku sighed as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He recalled his brief knowledge of the jungle planet. It was aptly named because that's pretty much all it was. Jungle. In the recent year, a small resort had sprung up. Nothing too fancy. A few restaurants, hotels, shops, and a hospital. All done in an effort to get visitors to the mostly uninhabited planet. The latter of which he assumed he'd find the end to his short quest.

Thoughts of his reasons drifted into his head and he let out a sigh as Sora's face slipped in as well. Where was his brunet at that exact moment? What was he doing? Had Kairi succeeded in keeping him distracted for the night? Riku sighed again and leaned further down in his seat. Wherever Sora was, Riku hoped he was okay. And he hoped he would forgive him.

For the remainder of the shuttle ride, he blocked all thoughts from his mind. It worked pretty well as he eventually fell asleep. "Sir… excuse me." Riku opened his eyes slowly as he was roused by the flight attendant. "We've landed."

He mumbled a thanks and an apology as he got up and rummaged around for his bag in the overhead compartment.

"Not a problem sir." She smiled at him, waiting to direct him off the shuttle.

He walked through the small shuttleport. It was pretty much what he expected. It was small, but it was loud. There were a few people running around, but what made the most noise where the various jungle animals in the small port. But with everything else he had seen in the past few years, it didn't faze him when a large gorilla sat at the check-in counter. Intelligent, talking animals were the least of his worries.

"PV?" The gruff animal held out his massive paw. Planetary visa's came into existence about a year and a half ago. The small, computerized identification card was similar to a passport. You couldn't legally leave or enter a planet without one. It kept detailed records in its memory bank about its owner and the places they visited. It took weeks to get them. When they first came out, Sora convinced him and Kairi that they all needed them. Riku wanted nothing to do with any of it. He was perfectly content to remain on Destiny Islands for the rest of his life. But, of course, he could never say no to Sora.

And now, as he fished his PV out of his pocket, he was glad of it. He wouldn't have been able to leave as fast as he had without already having it. With a smile, he dropped the small rectangular device into the waiting paw.

The gorilla looked the visa over for a moment before running his paw under the small scanner beside him. It let out a beep before Riku's information popped up on the computer screen. "Clear." He said, handing the visa back. "Welcome Deep Jungle. Enjoy stay."

"Thanks." Riku slipped the visa into the front pocket of Kairi's pink backpack. "Uh… do you know where the hospital is?" He asked as an afterthought before leaving.

The gorilla turned slightly and pointed at a large, holographic map along the wall to the right. "Map." He said. "Signs follow."

"Thanks a second time." He waved as he moved towards the large map. It showed the whole of the small planet. He touched their current position on the map and it enlarged. The hospital wasn't too far away. He took one last look at the map, committing it to memory, and turned for the door.

It was still rather early on the small planet but he was unsure what the time difference would be for home. He should call and let Kairi know he'd gotten to Deep Jungle fine. Stifling a yawn, Riku dug in his bag for the large, universal contraption Connie had called a phone and lent him. He followed the given instructions and pressed it to his ear.

It seemingly rang forever before her stressed voice answered. "Hello?" She snapped.

He smiled slightly, wondering if the time frame was annoying her. "Kairi?

"Riku?" She sounded surprised.

"Riku? Riku!" An angry voice yelled from her end of the line. "You can fucking call him? You fucking said he was un-fucking-reachable!"

Riku's mouth dropped open as he heard the brunet's voice. And he sounded livid. "So I guess Sora knows." With a sigh, he bit his lip.

"Fucking give me the phone, Kairi. Now!"

There were sounds of a scuffle and she hissed into the phone. "I'll call you back. Sora… get off!"

"Like fuck you will. Give it to me now!"

"Sora… I swear to…"

The line went dead and Riku pulled the phone away and turned it off. "Oh this if fan-fucking-tastic." He had foolishly thought he could go and be back before Sora found out. But clearly that was not the case. The brunet knew. And he was clearly pissed.

Riku pushed Sora from his mind as he turned towards the small hospital. "Hello." He said, flashing a smile at the male receptionist at the front desk inside the small building. "Is Blake Trippin in?"

The man returned the smile. "Do you have an appointment?"

Riku shook his head. "But it's urgent that I see him."

The man nodded and turned towards the phone. "I'll call his secretary and check. Name?"

"Riku."

The nameless receptionist nodded again and picked up the phone. After a few minutes, he turned back around and smiled. "Lucky break. Dr. Trippin just got back from a meeting. Says he has a few minutes to spare."

After he was given a quick, verbal tour of the office he sought, Riku headed down the hall. Despite the lack of signs, to which the receptionist swears are coming, he found the office easily. The woman behind the desk pointed towards the open door with a smile.

Dr. Blake Trippin sat behind his desk with his feet propped up on it. His blond hair had grown in the several months since he'd been inadvertently involved. But he still looked like he was barely out of medical school when he spied Riku in the doorway. He quickly dropped his legs and leaned forward, attempting to take a more professional demeanor. "Have a seat."

Riku stepped inside the office and held his hand out. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Trippin."

"Blake." He said with a smile, leaning forward enough to shake the offered hand.

"Riku." He set his bag down and took a seat.

"So Riku… what can I do for you?"

Riku fingered the top of Kairi's bright pink backpack and sighed. "I hardly know where to begin." He stifled a yawn and shook himself. "Sorry. I've been on a shuttle for nearly twenty hours to get here as quick as possible."

"Here? To see me?"

He nodded. "I need someone I can trust… with a medical background. And when Connie suggested you yesterday, I took a chance."

"Connie?"

He nodded again. "Connie Bland. Secretary at Landic Hospital on Destiny Islands. She worked in… whatever department Veronica Verse worked in."

Blake held up a finger for a moment, silencing him. Then he turned and pressed a button on his intercom. "Amber?"

"Yes Dr. Trippin?" Came an answer.

"Cancel all my appointments today and hold my calls."

There was a moment of silence before a laugh could be heard over the intercom. "What appointments? Or calls for that matter? That boy in there was the first call we've had this week."

"Amber!"

She giggled. "Fine doctor. I'll hold your calls."

"Thank you." He shook his head slowly but there was a smile on his lips. "Are you busy?"

"Nope. What do you need?"

"Mind going to the bakery?"

"I'd love to! Coffee and pastries for everyone!"

He rolled his eyes but the smile was still there. "Yes."

"Alright. Back in a half hour."

He switched the intercom off and turned back. "You drink coffee?"

"Normally… no. But I think I could make an acceptation now."

Blake smiled. "Amber will order one of everything on the menu. Always does. Luke, the guy downstairs… she'll probably drag him with her. So… while we wait… would you like to… start from the beginning?"

"It's a long story."

Blake smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Apparently I have all day free." He stretched his arms out behind him and propped his legs up on his desk, much like he did when Riku first walked in.

"Alright." With a nod, Riku leaned back, settling in to relay the tale for the second time in the past short while. And just like with Connie, he started with the night when three young kids built a raft.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku talked for hours, only stopping when Amber and the previous unnamed Luke returned with goodies. Blake wasn't exaggerating when he said she'd come back with one of everything on the menu. She ushered them out of Blake's office into the waiting room. There was a large table where the sweets she brought sat and several chairs. "It's a lot more comfortable out here." She explained before pointing at her desk. "I've directed all calls to my phone to one of the ones down in the main lobby. So if you need me… I'll be down there keeping Luke company. If this little conference thing here goes past lunch, let me know. I'll make another run."

With a smile, she had excused herself after that and Riku continued. It was well past noon when he finished with telling Connie, getting Kairi to steal stuff from Sora, and getting on the shuttle. Much like Connie, Blake accepted the story with a nod. When he was clear Riku was finished, he leaned forward and leaned on his knee. "Back up a bit." He said slowly. "A perfectly healthy teenage boy gets told he's pregnant and has some genetic mutation that was never detected before and he doesn't question it or talk to another doctor? Seriously?"

Riku simply shrugged in response. It was true, as weird as it sounded even to him. Sora had believed it, pretty easily too.

"Is he stupid or something?"

"No!" Riku snapped with a glare. "Sora is not stupid! He's just… maybe a bit… too trusting. Veera had him around her finger. He wouldn't let anyone talk bad around her. She had him convinced that if he told anyone, another doctor included, that they'd run off and tell the world and he'd be dissected or studied or something horrific."

Blake laughed softly at that. "Granted… a pregnant boy would be big news. But with the recent discoveries… other planets and talking animals and magic… it would have blown over fast if it had been leaked. But the whole doctor-patient confidentiality would stop most doctors from doing that. Most would probably jump at the chance to have worked with him… get credit somewhere."

Riku rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "That's what I thought! A medical marvel."

"If it were true."

"If… it is true." Riku said loudly, standing up. "What the fuck does that mean? You think I'm lying? I went to the appointments. I felt when they kicked. I held my daughter before she was taken away from me. It happened." He was fuming. He had spent all night on the stupid shuttle to come to this asshole for help. And he was being called a liar? He wanted to strangle the guy.

"No." Blake said quickly, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Wait a minute. Sit back down and calm down. Didn't mean to upset you. You misunderstood me. I don't doubt what you say. I doubt the reasoning behind it. I met with Sora before Veera. I checked him out thoroughly. X-ray, ultrasound, the works." He shook his head slowly. "The blood test came back with pregnancy hormones. I disregarded it as a lab mistake. But… my point is…" He paused for a moment. "Okay. Let's go back through everything Veera said about Sora's condition."

Riku nodded. "Alright."

"I assume you engaged in sexual activity."

"Yes." Riky said with a nod, not missing a beat.

"Ectopic pregnancies happen when a fertilized egg latches onto anything other than the uterine wall. Usually the fallopian tube but in rare cases, it can adhere to the abdominal wall. Highly dangerous and more often than not naturally aborts itself." He paused a moment and smiled. "Still with me?"

Riiu nodded, following easily. He actually knew that from Veera and his own brief research.

"Let's assume what Dr. Verse told you is correct. Sora has a blind uterus. It's a possibility in hermaphroditic or intersex people. Forget for a second that if he was born with such a condition, his doctors would have known at birth and informed his parents." He rolled his eyes slightly, betraying how unbelievable he thought the scenario was. "So… Sora has a working uterus. An extremely rare condition. He gets pregnant and it's ectopic. Again, rare. And to top it off… it occurs not in the fallopian tube as with 98% of cases, but in the abdomen."

"So you're saying it's a long shot."

Blake nodded. "Extreme long shot. But let's say it's possible. Back to the conception. I make another assumption that it was… normal."

Riku shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "As normal as two guys who were very drunk."

"A uterus that could get pregnant would have to have an opening. I assume he doesn't have a vagina."

"Yeah. You'd be correct." Riku smiled at that. Despite all Kairi's teasing about Sora wearing dresses and being a mom, he defiantly did not have girly parts on the outside.

Blake smiled as well. "And I have to assume that since there was nothing out of the ordinary in his file when he first came in, everything else inside functions normally. So no matter how much anal sex you had, you couldn't have knocked him up."

"So there's no way this happened naturally?"

Blake shook his head. "He had to be implanted."

Riku sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This was a line of thinking he hadn't allowed himself. Because if Sora was a genetically normal boy who was part of some twisted genetic experiment, then he couldn't have been the second father. "You're certain that there's no other excuse? Nothing that Veera said would be true?"

Blake shook his head. "I examined Sora thoroughly. I will admit to missing the fetuses because the option wasn't on my mind. But his insides and outsides are normal. He's 100% male." He paused a moment and leaned forward. "I can tell this isn't what you wanted to hear. Would you rather…"

Riku stopped him when he started to get up. "No! I was always suspicious… so was his mom and our friend. Pretty everyone else involved. But Sora was crazy about Veera. He'd throw a fit if anyone contradicted her or doubted the pregnancy. Whatever the truth is… I have to find out. I just have to." Riku sighed and shook his head, thinking back to that brief moment he held Gliss in his arms. "I saw her. After she was born… I saw her. She had Sora's eyes… and… I thought she looked like she could have been mine… could it have been possible? Somehow? In some unbelievingly complicated way?"

Blake knew the answer Riku was searching for. He wanted to know that it was possible. But Blake didn't know the answer to that. "Honestly… I have no clue. I really don't. Pregnancy results from a viable egg being fertilized by a sperm. Sperm are equipped with either sex chromosome… but… to manipulate one in such a way to create an egg… that would be able to divide and grow… it sounds farfetched. But…" He added quickly. "I'm not a geneticist."

The corner of Riku's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I want it to be true." The voice that spoke didn't sound like his own.

"Let's assume that it is."

"You make a lot of assumptions."

Blake ignored the comment and continued on with his train of thought. "Assume someone kidnapped the two of you. Drugged you, preformed experimental genetic testing, implanted Sora, and released you all without your knowledge. Why?"

Riku thought it over for a moment. But he couldn't think of a reason. "I don't know. But it was her. It was Veera."

"Again… why?"

"I don't know." Riku insisted. He turned and retrieved the forgotten pink backpack. He would think more on the kidnapping point and why later. For now, he had another point. "Do you have a working lab?"

Blake watched him rifle through the backpack with mild interest. "Of course. No working technicians yet. In fact, you've met all three employees already."

"Can you… run the lab yourself?"

"If need be, yes. Why?"

"In a minute. First…" He pulled out a stack of papers, pictures, and videodiscs. "The ultrasound pictures and videos." He put them on the table in front of Blake. "The pregnancy was real."

Blake pushed the videodiscs off the pile of pictures and picked the latter up. "I don't doubt the pregnancy." He said, flipping through the images. "I doubt the natural conception theory." A silence settled as he studied the images. There was no doubt in his mind that they were real. In the long months since his relocation, he had seen many things he once thought unbelievable. But on the natural conception topic, he was certain. There was just no way that a normal boy naturally got pregnant on Destiny Islands over a year ago. It just wasn't possible.

"This is the so called proof Veera gave Sora." Riku said after a few silent minutes ticked by and handed Blake a large pile of printed papers.

Blake thumbed through them and shook his head. "This online journal thing is fake. The way it reads… someone randomly copy and pasted things and meshed them together to make it sound plausible to anyone with no medical background. She could have easily done this in an hour or so."

"What about these?" He handed Blake two paternity tests. One was given to Sora during his second appointment with Veera, naming him the biological 'mother.' The second was done months later, naming Riku the 'father.'

"You're telling me he didn't question this?" Blake looked up at him after a quick glance at the first one.

Riku shrugged. "Naïve and trusting… sometimes easily manipulated… but he's not stupid."

"Did you look at it?"

Riku shook his head. "Not really. I believed because Sora believed. And… I let myself be fooled by Veera too." He admitted softly.

Blake glanced at the second paper. "Sarah and Richard?"

"She was all about secrecy for the reasons we discussed earlier. I now know it goes beyond that. There's no record of any of us ever being at that hospital."

"This one looks real. But this one…" He turned back to the first. "It's fake."

"You're sure?"

He put it on the table and pointed at a series of numbers. "Forget the gibberish on the rest of the page. She must have really been certain he'd never get a second opinion on anything. But the time stamp… these numbers here… it's a date and time. It says in… and here… says out. So she took this to the lab to make it look real… and then left with it after five minutes. There is no way a paternity test could be done this fast. And if it can… not with the equipment at Landic."

"She had to make sure Sora believed her right away… that it was real and that they were biologically his… she was making sure he wouldn't go home and harm himself and them in the process."

"But why?" Blake said, pushing the papers away. "The simple explanation of she wanted a baby doesn't seem right. Way too much trouble to go through."

Riku shook his head. "There's more behind this than just a crazy infertile woman who wants someone to call her mommy. This was done on purpose…. Deliberately." He shook his head again. "Sora and I… that first time was more or less an accident. We didn't talk about it for months. It wasn't like we were chosen because we were in a relationship at the time and would believe it. There was a reason. He's not like a genius savant or anything… I'm good but no reason to brag. Can't be for looks… plenty of hot guys out there. And it can't simply be experimentation and fame. Got to be a ton of gay couples out there looking for an easier way to get kids than adopting."

"So what does make you special then?"

Riku raised his eyes in a duh look. "Were you here when I told you about that little planet hopping trip we took?"

Blake smiled. "You guys saved the universe, witnessed countless things, controlled magic and darkness, and fought monsters. And you are responsible for this whole planetary travel thing… think that makes you special?"

Riku smiled smugly as he linked his fingers together behind his neck and leaned back. "Dude… I'm all sorts of special." Blake let out laugh and was about to comment when the very pink backpack started ringing. Riku stared at it a moment before it registered in his head exactly what that was. "Sorry." He mumbled, bending down to dig around in the bag. "My universal planetary phone."

"Portable?" Blake leaned over to get a better look. "Cool."

Riku pulled the monstrosity out. He hit the on button and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Sora?" He stood up and took a few steps away from Blake. "How'd you get this number?"

"I've been trying to call you, assshole."

"Off planet." Riku said as he stepped towards Amber's desk. "Cell doesn't work."

"I fucking know that now! Kairi lied to me! She told me she didn't know where you were. Then you call and she still said she didn't know. I finally stole her fucking phone and checked her call list."

"Well… you got me now. Sorry I worried you." He smiled as he turned and leaned against the secretary's desk.

"Worried? Worried! About you? Fuck you!"

Riku flinched at the hatred he heard in Sora's voice.

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Sora…"

"You had no right to break into my house and take them! They are mine! MINE! And the pictures and videos! How fucking dare you!"

"They're my fucking kids too, Sora." Riku said through clenched teeth. "I have just as much right to them as you!"

"Bullshit! I carried them! I'm the mom!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're not a girl, Sora."

"No fucking shit, Riku. I know what…"

"Sora! Shut up for a moment." Riku tried to interrupt him. "I have to tell you…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Sora! Just shut your selfish mouth up for a minute and listen to me once, you little shit."

"Selfish…"

"We had a home. We had a life." He spat. He couldn't stop himself then. "We could have dealt together. But no. You walked out on me. It's all about Sora. You don't give a shit about how I feel." Riku slowed as he realized the line was quiet. "Sora?" He asked softly as the silence lingered. He feared the call was dropped. Which probably would have been a good thing. Yelling at each other over the phone wasn't working too well.

"I'm still here." Sora said softly. "I'll… listen to what you have to say. Just… are… are they okay? Are you… okay?"

Riku smiled and sighed deeply. "Yeah. We're okay." He chanced a look at Blake and found the doctor rifling through the pictures and papers again. Riku knew he could hear most if not all of their conversation. But it was nice for the doctor to pretend he couldn't. "I… don't know where to start…" He confessed softly. "I guess… it started with Connie."

Sora made a displeasing noise at that.

"I know you don't like her… but the work attitude was all a front. She's actually some genius computer hacker."

"Oh yeah. I believe that." Sora snorted.

Riku laughed. "I know. But she is. And she's been suspicious of Veera since she started working there." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "You know what? This is a really long story, all of which I've gone over several times in the past couple days. Can I just give you the quick version and promise to go into more detail when I get back?"

Sora sighed but he said, "Yes. As long… as you come back."

"I will." Riku smiled. "Okay. I know you don't want to hear it, Sora. But Veera's a fraud. She stole a shitload of stuff from the hospital and Connie was keeping detailed tabs on her for me because I was suspicious. So now Connie's in trouble with the police. They think she was in on this big conspiracy they can't figure out. She can't rat me out, or you for that matter, because you don't exist there. Everyone you ever met with at the hospital isn't there anymore. Remember the nurse and doctor you first met with?"

"Uh… I think so."

"Well… the nurse was thrown off planet for something she didn't do and Dr. Blake got reassigned to a planet he's never even heard of. That's where I went, to talk to Blake."

"Blake…" Sora repeated softly. "You're with Blake?"

Riku pulled the phone from his ear, hit the speakerphone button, and held it out towards Blake. "Speakerphone, Sora. Say hello."

"He's there now?"

"Yes, Sora." Blake said with a smile. "Just looking over your non-existent file."

"Oh? What'd you find?"

Riku was mildly surprised the brunet was taking it so well. So when Blake glanced at him, silently asking for permission to continue, Riku nodded.

"I know what Veera told you, but it's all bullshit." Blake said, leaning forward. "I know you have no reason to believe me over her but… if you had been born with such a genetic mutation, there would have been more outward signs. Your doctors and parents would have known right away after your birth. Basically the only way you could have gotten pregnant is if someone intentionally put them there."

"Someone… put them there?"

"Someone kidnapped us." Riku said quickly.

"But… why…"

Riku took the phone off speakerphone and pressed it back to his ear. "I don't know. But I will find out."

"Veera… you think she did it." It was more of a statement than a question. "The way she disappeared afterwards… the quick cremation…" He gasped loudly as he put the pieces together in his head. "They're still alive, aren't they?"

Riku sighed. He could hear the excitement in Sora's voice. This is why he didn't want to tell him. "I don't know Sora. It's a possibility. But I didn't want to get your hopes up in case this is all a fruitless chase."

"You should have told me!"

"Sora…"

"You should have called!" Sora insisted.

"You wouldn't have answered."

"I… might have…." He said slowly.

"Sora…. We both know you wouldn't have." Riku said frankly. It was the truth. The few times Riku had tried to called him since the brunet left, Sora never answered. "And I was afraid you'd fall apart again. You were back to hanging out with Kairi and she said you were almost normal. I didn't want to chance hurting you again until I knew the truth."

Sora was silent a moment. "After everything… you really think I'm so weak?"

"No!" Riku said quickly. "No… well… under the circumstances of the past year… yes."

"I should be there with you!"

Riku smiled despite himself. "Wish you were."

"Where are you? I'll come now"

"No." Riku said flatly as he shook his head.

"But you just said…"

"No Sora."

"You fucking asshole! Tell me where you are!"

He laughed. "I'll see you when I get back. I'll tell you everything."

Sora groaned loudly but finally agreed. "Alright. You had better."

Sora mumbled something after that and Riku missed it. "What?"

"I said I love you, shithead."

Without thinking, Riku pulled the phone from his ear and switched it off. No doubt it was probably the rudest thing he could have done at that moment. For months he had wanted to hear those words from Sora again. But after the past couple of days, Riku didn't think he could mentally handle the precious words. He pushed Sora from his mind, turned, and crossed the room. He settled back down in the chair he said in before and sighed. "Sorry for the interruption. I didn't tell him I was leaving. And I kind of stole this stuff."

Blake nodded. "I kind of guessed that."

Riku closed his eyes and rubbed at his head. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. "So the lab… can you do a paternity test here?"

"Sure. What am I testing?"

Riku pulled the urn out of the backpack and unwrapped it. "Though maybe you could tell me if this is really them… and if it is… if they are biological."

"Sure. Though it'll be hard without Sora here."

"Hair sample work?" Riku pulled the stole brush out.

Blake laughed. "You thought of everything, huh?"

He shrugged. "I have to find out the truth."

"Alright. I'll do whatever I can to help. Getting to Veera would help me in the long run. I hate it here. But testing will take a couple days. Small lab and it's just me. Let's take a break and pick it back up tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Riku shook his head. "No. Didn't plan for it."

"Come on. You can stay with me if you don't mind the couch."

Riku started packing things back in the backpack. "Not at all. That would be great."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 26. Stay tuned for Chapter 27: To the Garden!**

**Author's Notes:** I know nothing about nothing. Seriously. Pulled most of this shit out of my ass. Or off various episodes off medical shows I watch.


	27. To the Garden

The next like 3 or 4 chapters are supposed to be happening along the same timeline.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 27: To the Garden!**

A wide smile tugged at his lips as he pulled the pink phone from his ear and flipped it shut. Well… that certainly wasn't how he expected the conversation to go. When he came home last night to find the missing items, his thoughts immediately turned to Riku. Only three other people currently on Destiny Islands knew of the existence of the items. His mother was on a shuttle somewhere and Kairi had been with him the whole time. So that left one culprit. Riku. Though he couldn't understand why he would do it. And he had been furious. Kairi swore she didn't know where their older counterpart had gone or why. If she was lying, she was doing a damn good job of it.

She stood, glaring at him from the door after having opened it to find him. She held out her hand without saying anything.

Sora dropped the pink phone into her waiting hand and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, okay? But I had to talk to him and you wouldn't give me the number."

She glared at him a moment longer before her face softened. She shoved her phone in her pocket and stepped aside. "You might as well come on in then."

He slipped in past her, smiling broadly. "Guess what he said!" Sora practically squealed.

"Judging by your excitement… something about Veera being a fraud and there's a small chance your babies are still alive?"

Sora's face shifted into a pout. "You did lie to me! You knew all along!"

She smiled slyly as she shut the door and walking into her living room. "Sworn to secrecy."

"Well…" Sora followed behind and sat down beside her when she sat down. "Ddo you know where he is?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

He instantly didn't believe her. "Damnit! I deserve to know Kairi! I should be there to kick some ass when he finds them."

"If, Sora." She said, wagging a finger at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine! If he finds them. I'm not as weak as he thinks I am."

"I'm sorry, Sora." Her tone was apologetic. "But I have to agree with him. I know you're not weak… but with everything over the past year… I just don't think you're completely up to par."

"Up to par? Fuck you!" He snapped, jumping off the couch. "If he can do it, I certainly can too! If you won't tell me where he is, I'll find something else you can!" Without waiting for a response from the stunned Kairi, Sora turned and bolted from her house.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well… sounds like a productive trip so far." She said as she thumbed through the stack of papers and pictures lying on the bed in front of her. She had believed Riku's story when he told it, but Connie had been relieved to see the proof. Even if Veera was never found, she might get off with a simple obstruction of justice. Though for everyone involved, she hoped the redheaded witch was found.

"Yeah. He mostly confirmed what I always knew deep down. But this proves she's a fraud and that she was playing all of us. I've got a few written statements from Blake. Should help in a case against her. I'll get them to you as soon as I can."

"No rush." She pushed the papers away for a moment and stretched back against the headboard. "Worry about finishing your quest before taking mine on."

He laughed softly. "Alright. I'll probably be stuck here for a few days. Blake says testing will take a couple days. Plus the next shuttle doesn't get here for a few days. And Blake wants to see if he can better hunt down Nash."

"Well… even if he can't, at least you have a general idea of where to find her."

"Yeah." He yawned and let out a sigh over the line.

"Tired."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep then. I'll continue to snoop through your personal items."

He laughed at that. "Yeah. I bet you will. Just the sort of person who does that, aren't you? Have fun."

"You too. Good luck." With a smile, she flipped her phone shut and dropped it to the bed. She slipped the papers and pictures back in the folder she found them in and flipped open her notebook. Half of it was already filled with page after page of the notes Riku had told her to make. She spent the next hour adding a few more pages. She was considering that threat of snooping when she thought she heard something.

She stopped and listened. And the front door was slammed shut. Without thinking, she jumped up and headed for the door to the small bedroom. "Hello?"

"Who's there?"

"Sora!" She walked down the hall, smiling at the brunet as he came into view. He looked thoroughly surprised to find her there and it thrilled her. "Nice to see you again. I had hoped we'd get to catch up at some point during this whole ordeal."

"Uh… yeah…" He eyed her for a moment before crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a sly smile. "You don't live here."

He glared at her. "Well… neither do you!"

"Ah… but I have a key."

"Connie… I'm in no fucking mood for games. Just tell me why you're here."

She tilted her head to the side. "Depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"On how much you know. Riku told me he talked to you."

"He did?" Sora let out a sigh. Why was Riku talking to everyone but him? Why did everyone else know more than he did? It wasn't right. It just wasn't fair.

She nodded. "Said he just gave you the basics. Probably because he was tired of going through it one too many times already."

He frowned slightly. "How much do you know?"

"Pretty much all there is to know right now. Scratch that…" She said after a moment's thought. "I know _everything_." She didn't attempt to hide the smug tone in her voice. It was still fun to toy with the brunet.

"So… you know about the…"

"Pregnancy?" She supplied after he stopped. "Yes."

"What else?"

"Tell me exactly what Riku told you."

"Not much." He confessed with a sigh. He really wanted to know everything. How had Veera fooled him? How had everyone else around him read her so well? What really happened? He shrugged and lifted his hand. "He said he has proof Veera's a fraud. Blake's certain I'm a completely normal teenage boy who was part of a genetic experiment. You're not the total airhead I thought you were. You're actually some genius computer hacker who got herself in trouble with the police because of Veera." He ticked them off on his fingers as he went.

She smiled at the airhead comment and nodded. "Very basics. I can fill you in, if you want?"

Sora hesitated. He wanted the whole story but there was something else he wanted more. "Where is he now?"

"Riku?"

Sora nodded. "He told me he's with Blake, but not where Blake is."

"He doesn't want you to know."

"I know!" Sora wailed. "He's treating me like a child."

She smiled again and laughed softly. "Well…"

"I am not a child!" He snapped.

If it was possible, her smile only widened. "Okay, fine. If you went to Landic and asked about him, anyone would tell you he got transferred to Deep Jungle. It's not like a secret or anything. That's where Riku is at right now."

"Deep Jungle." Sora repeated, remembering the planet well from his adventures.

"But by the time you found a shuttle heading that way and got there… they'd probably be done with whatever testing they plan to start tomorrow."

"Oh…" Sora's gaze dropped. That wouldn't be good. He certainly didn't want to show up just to have to leave again.

"So if you would like to get in on the action… head to Radiant Garden."

He looked back up at her. "Radiant Garden?"

She nodded. "It's next on Riku's list. Nash Baxter… you remember her?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"She was blamed for the thefts a while back and exiled. Which really makes sense, right? Steal millions of munnies in equipment and you get sent off planet." She rolled her eyes. "But Blake thinks she's on Radiant Garden. She has family there. A cousin or sister or something. Blake couldn't remember exactly."

"Really?" Despite himself, Sora couldn't help but squeal. "Wow. That's so cool! I have friends there."

Connie raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?" Jealous crept in his voice.

Sora nodded.

"You boys have to take me somewhere when this is all over." Her eyes glazed over dreamily for a moment. She had never been anywhere in her short life. Getting off planet was one of her biggest dreams.

Sora laughed and nodded. "You do what you can to help us and we'd gladly take you anywhere you'd want to go."

She stepped closer and held out her hand. "Deal."

"Great!" He said, shaking her hand. "Thank you Connie. For everything." He honestly meant it too. He could feel his annoyance with her fading. "Now… can you fill me in on everything Veera did?"

With a nod, she turned slightly and walked towards the kitchen. "Sure. If you want to hear it all. Of course most of it is speculation. We have very little hard evidence yet."

"I want to hear it!" Sora followed closely behind her.

"Let's raid the fridge first. I'm starving!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sora… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Normal phones don't work off planet, right?" Sora paid no attention to Kairi's words as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Only those universal planetary things work, huh? I've never actually seen one. Mom calls me on them all the time when she's off planet."

"Sora… are you listening to me?"

He dropped the phone on his bed and turned towards his dresser. "Probably shouldn't take it, huh? The less I carry the better. Don't want to weight myself down."

"Sora!"

"Though it's not very big." He seemed to go back and forth in his head about the phone for some silly reason. It certainly wasn't something important to take so much thought. "I'll take it anyways." He turned back to his bed, grabbed the discarded phone, and headed out his bedroom door.

"Sora!" Kairi followed closely behind him. "Stop ignoring me!"

He spun around and gripped her shoulders, stopping her. "No. I'm going." He said sternly. "And that's the end of it." He released her and continued down the stairs, taking more than one at a time to put distance between them.

"But Sora!"

"No. I've already called mom and left her a message. I called the school to inform them of my absence. I called the shuttle place and found one going to Radiant Garden, with a stop in Wonderland."

Her mouth dropped open as she followed behind him. He did all that already? Sora? Mr. Forgetful and Wait-to-the-last-minute. "Sora…"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you. Everyone seems to think I'm just this weakling. I'll admit I used to be. Years ago when I was just a kid. But I'm not anymore, okay? The whole pregnancy thing… with the weight gain and the muscle loss from the coma…" He shook his head, banishing the doubts from his head. He wasn't weak. He may not have been as strong as when they returned, but he was stubborn enough to make up for the shortcoming. If Riku could go gallivanting on an adventure, then he certain could too.

"Besides…" He started, turning around to face her and smiling. "The universe is safe. The heartless are gone. The organization is destroyed… I'm just going to find Nash and talk to her. And visit Leon's gang. A while back… my mom went there on business and invited me along. Same thing. I can handle it."

Kairi bounced from one foot to the other, seemingly in thought over his words. Finally, she let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. Let's go. We need to get to the shuttleport fast." She grabbed his hand without waiting for a response and pulled him towards the door.

"We?"

"Duh. I'm not about to let you boys run off without me again."

He laughed. "No point in arguing, right? Won't change your mind?"

"Will you?"

His smile broadened. "Let's go."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Kairi settled down in her seat and folded her arms in her lap. She still wasn't exactly happy with the trip. Despite Sora's insistence that he was alright, she had major doubts. One minute he seemed fine, and then he runs away and finds new friends. Then he drops the new friends and runs back to her. Now he wants to run off the Riku on this wild goose chase. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Sora… have you really thought this out?" She asked slowly, trying to pick her words carefully.

He rolled his eyes and tugged on his hand.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of this." She said quickly, tightening her grip. "I just… think about the possibility, alright? Yes, maybe they are alive and you all can be one big, happy family. But what if that's not the case? You guys go through all this to find they were alive but are gone forever or were killed or something. What then? Get Riku's hopes up for nothing?"

"For nothing? Kairi… even if there's the smallest chance… don't you think it's worth it?"

"But what if the outcome's bad? Are you going to leave us again?"

Sora opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged. "If any part of this is true…" He said slowly. "Then it's not my fault. They didn't die because of me. And if I believe what Blake said… then I didn't get… you know… because of him. Which means it will never happen again." That had been the biggest problem. Sora blamed himself for their death and he blamed Riku for the entire situation. He tried not to, he really did. But it just didn't do any good.

She caught the sad tone in his voice. "Do you… want it to happen again? Assuming that they actually lived through it?"

He pulled his hand back and slouched down in his seat. He didn't answer.

Neither said anything for the rest of the shuttle ride. Radiant Garden wasn't as far away as some planets. They docked at Wonderland an hour after getting on the shuttle and after a quick layover and about three hours on the second shuttle, they emerged from the final warp gate and pulled into the port.

"Maaaaan… shuttles are waaay different than Gummi Ships." Sora whined as he stretched and followed Kairi off the shuttle. "I wonder what happened to the Highwind…" He smiled as he thought about the Gummi Ship he'd used for so long.

"Highwind?"

"My Gummi Ship."

"You're Gummi Ship was named the Highwind? Like the raft?"

Sora nodded.

"Riku named the raft." Kairi said with a wide smile.

"I know that." He snapped. "I was there."

She stifled a giggle as they turned towards the check-in counter. After they were both deemed suitable to be on planet, Kairi pulled Sora towards the large map on the wall. "So now that we are here… what's the next step?"

Sora shrugged. "I have no clue. But we could go here." He said, pointing to a building on the map. "It used to be the Hollow Bastion Restoration place. My friends were the committee. Not sure if they still do that… but they probably still hang out there. Maybe Leon knows something about Nash's family. Or Yuffie. She seems to know everyone."

"Good enough for me. Let's go."

With a laugh, Sora punched her shoulder gently and dashed off down the street. Kairi chased him down a hill and around a corner where she collided with him. "Hey! Watch where you're going…" He said with a laugh, pushing her off.

"You're the one who stopped."

He pointed at the door they'd stopped in front of. "Because this is where we're going."

"Oh…"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and hauled her towards the door. "Leon… hey Leon!" He called loudly as he knocked on the door. "You in?"

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal the older brunet.

"Leon!" Sora jumped on him, tackling him to the ground with a laugh.

Leon rolled his eyes as he pushed the younger boy off him. "Sora…" He pulled them both up and smoothed out the wrinkles forming on his jacket.

"Hey! Is Yuffie here? And Arieth? Oh and Cid? Does he still have the Highwind? Have there been any more heartless? Is Merlin still around? Does he still have that book? What do you guys do here now?"

Leon smiled and shook his head as he shut the door. "Kairi, right? He asked, looking at her for a moment.

"Yes, sir."

"Leon."

She smiled. "Leon."

"Hey! Dude… did you hear me Leon? I asked how…"

He looked back over at Sora and crossed his arms. "Slow down a minute Sora and let me answer."

"Sorry."

"Yuffie and Arieth are both fine. They are down at the fountain. They should be back shortly. Cid is over at his shop. He's got several new models he's tinkering with but he still has your old ship. He'd probably let you have it back… after he tinkered with it. There haven't been any heartless sightings in a long while but we still keep our eyes open. As for what we do now… pretty much whatever. Upkeep of the city still but whatever. We get calls from all over the city with problems. Plus we deal in interplanetary delivery. Mostly dealing with shipping Cid's Gummi Ships. He's the best there is and people pay a lot for custom ships or parts or repairs."

"Oh… wow! So you guys like… do everything here, huh? Run the planet?"

Leon shrugged. "You could say that."

"And Merlin?"

"He's got a shop down the street. He teaches magic. And I believe he still has that book."

Sora smiled. "So in other words… everything's still the same."

Leon shrugged again. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Sora pouted slightly. "At least you remembered me this time."

"Yeah. There is that." He reached out and ruffled Sora's hair. "So… is this just a random visit or is there a reason?"

Sora pushed his hand away laughed. "So I need a reason to visit my friends?"

"You have friends here?"

"Oh haha. You're so damn funny. But yes, I have business here."

"Business?" Leon cocked an eyebrow. "You? Business? Didn't think you knew that word."

"Hey! I'm an adult now." Sora pouted again. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through over the past year." He sighed as he said it and looked at the floor.

Leon laughed softly. "Try me."

"Maybe later. I was actually hoping you could help me with something. You know a lot of people here, right? Between you and the rest of the gang, you probably know everyone, huh?"

Leon nodded. "Yes. Plus we keep detailed records of everyone. Our network even cross checks with the shuttleport's arrivals and departures."

"So you knew we were here." Kairi said with a giggle.

Sora gasped. "So that's why you weren't more surprised to see me."

Once again, Leon shrugged. "So you're looking for someone you think is here?"

Sora nodded. "A nurse that used to work at a hospital on Destiny Islands."

Leon paused for a moment, wondering if he had heard that correctly. "A nurse who worked on Destiny Islands… who's now here…"

Sora nodded again. "Really long black hair, black eyes, red glasses… Nash Baxter…"

Leon had started to laugh the moment Sora mentioned glasses. "They odds you would come to me asking about Nash…" He laughed again and shook his head.

"So you know her?"

Leon nodded, still laughing softly. "Yeah… I'd say I know her. Or a version of her."

Sora was bouncing then. "Where can I find her? It's really important!"

"I can take you there now." Leon turned and grabbed his keys off the table by the door.

"Really?"

"Let me call Arieth and let her know I'm leaving the office." He pulled out his phone and turned away.

"What luck!" Kairi said softly, turning to grab his hand. "Your friend knows Nash!"

"Yeah. And you and Riku thought I couldn't handle this."

Kairi rolled her eyes as she released his hand and then slapped his arm. "Smartass. And yes, I just said ass!"

"Alright." Leon said, turning back towards them. "Yuffie made me swear you'll come back before you leave to see her."

Sora nodded. "Of course! I want to see everyone!"

Once they were outside, Leon locked the door and started down the street. He led them past a few buildings and turned the corner. "Exactly where are we going?" Sora asked after a few silent minutes.

Leon waiting a few minutes before answering. "Right here." He stopped in front of a large building.

"And where is here?"

Leon smiled as he headed for the front door. "My apartment."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Sora." Leon opened the door and led them in. "Nash? You still here?"

"Leon? You're back early. Give me a minute. Just getting out of the shower."

"Have a seat." Leon pointed towards the living room. "I brought someone here to see you." He called out.

"See me? Who? I hardly know anyone here. And only you know I'm _here_ here. Thank SeeD."

"Get your ass out here and see." He took a seat in the chair opposite of them and smiled. "She was only supposed to be here for a week. It's been like a year."

"Oh it has not!" The voice down the hall got louder. "Seven months tops. Plus…w hat else are you going to do with your spare room?"

"I had a roommate a while back… before you got here."

"Well… you have a new one now." The Nash Sora remembered wasn't the one who emerged from the hall. Her long, black hair was brown and much shorter, almost fluffier, and touched her shoulders. Her red glasses were gone and her almost black eyes now a steel gray-blue. She turned as she stepped further into the room and squealed. "Sora! Oh my… is that really you? Holy shit! How are you? How'd you get here? Did you ever find out what was wrong with you? Did you hear what happened to me? Completely crazy and ridiculous. So what are you doing here? Looking for me? How did you know where to…"

With a sigh, Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the oversized chair beside him. "Shut up a minute Nash and he might answer you."

"Don't tell me to shut up." She smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm older than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"You little…"

"So… you two are related?"

Both turned to look at Sora and Kairi and Nash shrugged. "Half related. Older by two years. Do I know you?" Her eyes turned to Kairi. "I think I've seen you before."

"Kairi." She answered with a meek smile. "Sora's friend. I went to the hospital a few times with him."

Nash nodded. "That's it. I've seen you both in the hallways."

"I thought you grew up in an orphanage?" Sora asked, looking to Leon.

The older brunet nodded. "I did. But doesn't mean I didn't have a biological dead beat dad with working equipment."

Nash turned to stick her tongue out at him. "Ew! Gross!"

"Well… who knows how many more chicks he knocked up before abandoning them?"

"Fighting a war and running a country isn't exactly abandonment. "

Kairi suppressed a giggle as she watched the two. "So you two are brother and sister?"

"Yep."

"Half." Nash insisted.

"So your dad was like… in the army? And Nash's mom was a nurse? Did she work in the army too? Is that how they met?"

"Oh no." Nash frowned and shook her head. "Did I say that? My mother was a singer. Julia Heartlily from the planet of Lurna Lore."

Sora was confused now. "But your name is Baxter."

She shook her head again. "Nope. Born a Heartlily. Changed it to Leonheat like Squall here..."

"Leon." He corrected.

She continued like he hadn't interrupted. "… to annoy my stepfather, sister, and _Leon_. Baxter I took when I went to Destiny Islands."

"Why?"

She paused a moment before speaking. "I'm sort of in hiding."

"In hiding? Are you always in this much trouble?" Kairi asked.

Nash sighed and leaned back. "The Destiny Island shit wasn't my fault. I'm actually hiding from my crazy sister and his ex-girlfriend."

"She was never my girlfriend." Leon said quickly.

Nash rolled her eyes. "Try telling her that. Girl is completely insane. Drove Leon from his new job, his friends, and finally his home planet."

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "Really? That sucks."

Leon shrugged. "My friends understood. None of them could stand her either. And I was never cut out to be headmaster."

This time, Sora's mouth dropped open. "Headmaster?"

"Of my school." He waved the comments off. "I was only 18 anyways."

"Like hell you weren't. You singlehandedly saved all of Lurna from Sorceress Adel and your crazy, possessed girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend." He muttered. "And it wasn't all me."

"Sweetie… it was all you. Lurna's hero."

He pushed her away but couldn't hide when his mouth curled into a smile. "Can we stop talking about me anyways? That was a long time ago."

"In a minute." She smacked his knee before turning back to Sora. "Anyways… Rinoa's crazy. Convinced Leon's her soul mate even though he had the hots for his blond martial arts friend."

"Nash!"

"Proves how crazy she is, right? Thinking she can date a gay guy."

With a sigh, Leon leaned back and crossed his arms. "I give up."

"Well… I was pretty much done with you. But my point was… Rinoa is crazy. Once she found out Leon and I were related… she glued herself to me. Like she thought I had some special sisterly bond with him, even though we were strangers at the time. And I could convince him to drop his devious lifestyle and come running to her." She rolled her eyes. "So yeah… he went into hiding and I followed to get away from her. She found me when I was staying in Twilight Town. So that's when I went to Destiny Islands with a false last name."

"And changed your appearance?"

She nodded. "Hair dye, colored contacts, fake glasses…" She let out a sigh. "It worked pretty well, too. Until that bogus shit went down at the hospital. My medical career is now shit. I can't go anywhere near Destiny Islands to appeal and the only place I had left to go is here… move in with my little brother and work for him."

He rolled his eyes. "Have I once, honestly complained? You make it sound like hell. You could go back to Lurna, to your stepdad and sister."

"Hell no!"

"Guilt good old daddy into taking you in. You can help him play president."

"Oh hyne… could you imagine?"

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Sora cleared his throat loudly, bringing all attention to himself. "I don't want to be rude… but I came here for a pretty important reason. Very important Nash. I… need your help. Maybe yours too, Leon."

Leon became all serious then. He leaned forward, concern on his face. "Are you in some kind of trouble Sora? Heartless related?"

Realization dawned on Nash's face. "Oh… this is _the_ Sora… that you told me about! I didn't connect it."

Sora smiled slightly but shook his head. "Trouble… sort of. Heartless, no."

Nash leaned back and folded her arms in her lap. "Well… I can't imagine how I could help… honestly I hardly know you. But I will if I can."

Sora look between both of them before smiling. "Okay… I know how this is going to sound… insane… but… Riku and I… he's a… special friend of mine…"

"Silver haired guy I've seen you with at the hospital?"

"Do you see everything there?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Nash shrugged. "Probably."

"Yeah… well… we were apparently kidnapped and experimented on or something and I… ended up…" The expectant expressions on the faces made him hesitate. He was suddenly terrified of what his extremely masculine gunblade master friend would think of him. He bit his lip and looked down.

"If you don't tell us, we can't help." Leon said frankly.

Kairi nudged him gently. "If this all goes down the way you guys want it to and the truth comes out… the whole world's going to know. There'll be a trial on Destiny Islands… and if they fled to another planet like we think… plus with Blake and Nash possibly being inadvertently involved and them living on different planets… who knows how many trials there will be and how far they will stretch."

He looked over at her in horror. "Fuck… do you seriously think that?"

She laughed and slapped him in the back of his head. "Sora! Did you think this through at all?"

"No." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Well… at least the kidnapping version makes you less of a freak, right?"

He glared at her and crossed his arms. But she was right, of course. He knew that. With a sigh, he turned back to Nash and Leon. Both had remained quiet while he and Kairi bantered. "Fine. Just promise you won't laugh."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Sora…"

"Please promise."

"I promise." Nash said with a serious tone.

"Fine. I promise not to laugh. Now will you get on with it?"

Sora sighed and looked down. "I was pregnant. I know how it sounds but I was. Twins. Here." He didn't wait for their reactions as he dug a couple folded pictures out of his pocket and held them out to Nash. "They are horrible, I know. Copies of copies of the originals. But that's a couple of the ultrasound pictures. Riku took the originals to Deep Jungle with him, to see Blake Trippin."

Nash had accepted the pictures without hesitation and unfolded them. At the mention of Blake, she looked up. "Blake? Why Blake?"

"It's… sort of a long story. I think I know most of it now… with the bits and pieces Riku and Blake told me yesterday… and with Connie filling in a few blanks…"

"Connie?"

"Connie Bland."

Nash's mouth fell open. "Why don't you start at the beginning since Leon doesn't know any of these people, right?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Shit Sora… you really think they went through all that trouble just to steal your babies?"

Sora shrugged. "I hope so. Because clearly that means my babies are special enough to keep alive, right? It's a slim shot but… they could be out there somewhere. And I have to hope they are being taken care of and that I'll see them again."

Kairi placed a comforting hand on his knee. "You will."

He smiled at her.

"As interesting as all this is…" Nash said, looking down at the pictures. "And I really mean interesting. This is just… wow! But I don't know how I can help you."

"Honestly I'm not really sure either. Riku said his only leads were to talk to Blake and you… and I hate to admit it but when he said I couldn't go with him, I wanted in on it. So I found you before him."

She laughed softly. "I can understand that but… I don't have anything for you."

He sighed. "But you know I was there, right? You and Blake saw me… you scribbled stuff about me down on that clipboard you had. Connie said there was no record of me ever setting foot in the hospital after Veera took me on."

"Of course you were there." She said with another laugh. "I saw you in those halls at least a dozen times. Probably more. Like you said, Veera somehow wiped you completely from the database. But you most certainly existed."

"They existed too. Whether they are alive or not… or biological or not… they existed."

"We believe you." Leon said forcefully. "I believe you."

"Me too!" Nash insisted.

"I know you didn't work with her… but can you remember anything weird? Anything at all?"

Nash was silent a moment as she thought. She really couldn't recall anything. Other than the brief conversations she had with Connie and the even fewer run-ins she had with Veera in the halls or parking garage, there was nothing. Veera always parked on the very top level. Nash had as well because it was usually the less used. The very few times they had been there at the same time, the doctor seemed upset that she wasn't the only one there. Nash had always chalked it up to the good doctor thinking herself too important to converse with a lowly nurse.

But perhaps that hadn't been the reason at all. But she couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary. Even when that guy showed up that one time… "I met the guy once. Her roommate."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I parked on the top floor of the parking garage, a few rows behind where Veera usually did. And this one day, I got there a bit late for my shift. Stupid car was acting up. And she's pushing this older man through the parking lot. And she's mad and screaming at him. From what I could overhear, he turned up asking for an update on the 'kid's progress' and she wanted him to leave because someone could see him. He got in a vehicle I'd never seen there before and left. She went back inside. Pretty sure neither of them saw me and at the time, I thought nothing of it."

"Well… obviously you're the kid." Kairi said. "And the progress was the pregnancy."

Sora nodded. "Connie told me the police said he didn't exist. The apartment they lived in was under false names and the landlord only knew Veera. He had never met her husband."

"It's still not much." Nash said with disappointment in her voice.

"It's not much… but it's something." Sora was grateful for anything. "A confirmation at least. Thank you."

The room was silent for a moment after that until Leon leaned forward. "I can understand Nash… but what help can I be?"

"Uh… yeah… that…" Sora bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. "Can we talk about that in private?"

"Sure." Leon said, standing up and motioning for Sora to follow him.

"Private?" Kairi eyed their retreating forms for a minute, wondering why. "Sora! Hey!"

Sora ignored her as he followed a step behind Leon. He hadn't told Kairi the real reason he wanted to talk to his older friend. And she would only tease him if he had.

"Here." Leon opened the door to his bedroom and held it open. "Only place I trust Nash not to eavesdrop."

Sora nodded as he walked past Leon. "It's fine." He gave the room a quick glance over. Somehow… it just screamed Leon. The lack of colors and personal items seemed to fit. With a smile, he turned around and shook his head. "Couldn't you decorate or something? This is just sad."

Leon rolled his eyes as he closed the door and leaned against it. "My room."

Sora shrugged as he backed up and hopped onto the bed. "Fair enough. But it's soooo boring."

Leon's eyebrow slanted upwards. "It's a bedroom. Its function is a place to sleep. It does adequately."

Sora's smile faded and he shook his head. "Fine. I give up. You're room is just super."

Leon cracked a smile. "So what can I help you with?"

"Honestly…" Sora shrugged. "Nothing. More just wanted to see you. Be around you guys. I…" He scratched at the back of his head. "We fought together… and I was smaller than you when we met…"

"Still are a bit."

Sora smiled. "But you didn't know me before… when I was a kid. We fought together… like… like…"

"Equals?" Leon supplied.

Sora nodded again. "Yeah. And I always felt like… maybe… you respected me… as an equal… as a… hero."

Leon nodded. "I do. You've more than proven yourself to me and everyone who fought alongside you."

The seriousness in that voice caused Sora's face reddened slightly and he looked down. "Thanks. I think… I really needed to hear that. But Riku… my friend… or whatever he is… he still sees me as this little kid he could always beat. And when I was… pregnant… it was worse. He wouldn't let me do anything! I mean… he wouldn't even let me stand up by myself! He carried me everywhere!" He sighed. "I will admit that part of me like it… but only a small part. And after we were told they died… I just..." He stopped when he felt his defenses weakening. He wasn't going to start crying in front of Leon. "I just want to be treated like an equal! Riku… Kairi and my mom… it's like I'm some little, fragile, pathetic baby who needs someone to change his diapers and wipe up his drool. I mean… come on! I kicked some major heartless and nobody ass! And he still runs off without me and tells me I can't come? Me! I spent more time planet hopping then he did!"

Leon waited until Sora was done with his long winded rant. With a smile, he pushed off the door and crossed the room towards where Sora sat on his bed. He sank down beside him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I can see both sides." He said softly. "I know what you can do. I've seen it. And even if he doesn't want to admit it, I bet your friend does too. He knows you can take care of yourself. He knows you kicked his ass a few times too. But sometimes it's hard to let old habits die." Leon dropped his arm and leaned back slightly. "Just kick his ass again and remind him."

Sora couldn't help himself as he doubled over in a fit of laughs and giggles. Oh yeah, he could just imagine Riku's face if he tried to do that. Granted… he did land a punch on him not too long ago. But still…

Leon clapped him hard on the back as he got up. "Feel better now?"

Sora was still gasping for breath as he got up and nodded. "Yeah. A lot. Thanks."

"Good. Glad I could help."

Before Leon could make an exit, Sora dashed forward and grabbed his hand. "Leeeeeon!" His voice was overly whiney. "I seem to remember kicking your ass too."

Leon smiled and wrenched his hand away. "Yeah, you did."

"Want a rematch?"

"A rematch?"

"Yeah!" Sora pumped his hands in the air. "Come on! Fight me! I'll take you all on!"

"Itching to fight?"

Sora dropped his gaze and shrugged a bit. "Maybe."

"Sure."

Sora beamed. "Don't go easy on me." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Awesome! Now that that's settled… I want to go see everyone else! Come on!" He pushed past the older brunet and opened the door.

"… think that's possible?" Kairi's voice floated down the hall.

"It might." Came Nash's answer. "All shuttles that are used have to be legally registered. Each is given a unique codename, originating from the home planet. There are…" She paused and looked over as Leon and Sora came walking towards them. "Help me out Leon. How many shuttle types are there now?"

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Basic knowledge, Nash. You've got to remember this stuff if you're going to continue to work for me."

She stuck out her tongue. "Just shut up and remind me."

"Five." He said evenly. "Primary Carry, Large Carry, Primary Freight, Large Freight, and Private Carry."

Sora looked over at Kairi and saw she seemed to be following fine. "Uh… what?"

Nash held up a finger. "Hold on a minute Sora." She looked back at Kairi. "Primary is the smaller, main shuttle variants used. Large are about three times the size but can't always land on some of the smaller planets because their shuttleports aren't equipped to handle them. Carry means like… passenger transport and Freight means cargo only transport. Right?" She glanced back at Leon.

He nodded. "Private Carry means much smaller, private ships that at most can transport eight passengers. Like the Gummi Ships."

"Gummi Ships?" At the mention of the Gummi's, Sora looked over at Leon.

"Yeah, so…" Nash turned back to look at Kairi. "Every registered shuttle has a code. If one ever goes off course or comes up missing, type the code into the database and find out where it is."

"So you can find out where it is? Seriously? You can track it?"

Nash started to nod and then shook her head. "Well… I can't. I don't have clearance to access the database. But he does." She inclined her head towards Leon.

"Huh… I didn't think about that." Leon stepped farther in the room and sat down across from Nash. "But how do we get the codename?"

"Codename?" Sora stood along in the hallway archway and clearly no one was paying attention to him. "For what?"

"When I was served with my exile documents, I was also given a formal list of what I'd apparently been charged with, including an extensive list of thefts."

Leon smirked. "With the shuttle code on it."

"Exactly." She looked over at Kairi. "I knew nothing about any of this shit before working for him. Never occurred to me to try and track the shuttle down myself. Because clearly the police back on Destiny Islands, for whatever reason, wouldn't look into anything."

"Yeah." Kairi said with a nod. "I wonder why they didn't."

Sora was finally beginning to understand what they were talking about. "You're talking… about tracking the shuttle Veera stole?"

Nash looked over at Sora and nodded. "Yeah. See where it landed and if there's any information about the passengers."

"Seriously? You can do that Leon?"

"If she gives me the shuttle code, I can."

"On it." She jumped up and dashed down the hall. "Now where did I put that stuff?"

Sora wobbled slightly, feeling like he was going to faint. Leon could actually help find them? Leon could tell him where the shuttle landed? Where they might be? Had Riku ever hoped for a piece of information like that so easily and quickly? Had he?

"Sora… come sit down for a minute. You look like you're going to pass out." Kairi bounced over to him and proceeded to tug him over. "This is a good thing." She pushed him down on the couch beside Leon.

"I know it's a good thing." He snapped.

"A very good thing."

"Depends on if Nash can find those papers." Leon said, leaning back. "She's not the most organized person."

"FOUND IT!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 27. Stay tuned for Chapter 28: Closer than**** You Know**

**Author's Notes:** Blah, blah, blah. Fun, fun, fun. Wanna hear something evil? This chapter and half of the next have been written on several pages of notebook chapter since before Christmas. Probably nearly two weeks. Just the whole finding time/forcing myself to sit down and type everything out has escaped me. I suck. Hope you enjoyed my suckage anyways with this slightly longer than normal chapter.

Another reason for my lateless would be Resonance of Fate. I find it about as addicting as Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Seriously. Very long game. With hot guys. Screw Leanne. Have her disappear and Zephyr can get it on with Vash. So what if Vash is 9 years older? They'd still sooo make a hot couple.

Oh. And I pulled the planet name Lurna Lore out of my ass. I couldn't remember the name of the world in Final Fantasy VIII. So did some research and all I could find kept referring to it as "an unnamed fantasy world." So I named it. Originally Nash was going to be Leon's cousin. But the half sister angle seemed sooo much better. And slightly more plausible. Laguna was in love with that Julia chick forever. Then he disappears and she marries General Caraway. Plus I get to call Rinoa crazy. A lot. God I hated her. I took pleasure in killing her off when I was playing the game.


	28. Closer than you know

Oh look… it's been over a year. Oh well. Here. Have a chapter.

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 28: Closer than you Know**

The silver haired angel gazed at her lovingly with clear, blue-green eyes. Those eyes dropped as the angel shifted her slightly in his arms. He unwrapped her from her warm cocoon, checking her arms and legs. Then that angelic face smiled, his hair glowing like a halo around him. "You aren't a freak. You're perfect Gliss."

The voice was one she knew, one she had heard frequently over the past couple months. She stretched out her tiny, chubby arms and was rewarded as the angel dipped his head. Her fingers brushed his nose for an instant before he pulled away and fiddled with something out of her line of sight. Then he held out a small, unknown object in front of her face, clearly pleased with it.

"Look. Your first picture with daddy."

An unknown voice screamed then, shattering the angelic moment.

"Sora?" The angel turned his gaze from her, fear in his voice and on his face. She didn't like it. She stretched her arms out to him again, trying in vain to regain his attention. Daddy! Daddy? An unknown set of arms grabbed her and her angel was gone from view. Daddy! She opened her tiny mouth and screamed as loud as her tiny lungs could manage.

More unknown voices and bodies buzzed around her and she was dropped on a cold surface. Her wailing intensified and her chubby arms reached out for her angel to save her once again. "Daddy!"

"Zoey! Wake up!"

Panicked hands gripped her shoulders forcefully and shook her. Instinctively she flailed against the arms, trying to get them off. "Daddy!" She wanted her angel back.

"Zoey! It's me, Zander. Open your eyes."

"Zander?" She fell limp against the bed and peered up at him. "I… must have been dreaming…" She shook the frightening images from her head and glanced away from him. "I'm sorry."

He eased up off her and sat down beside her, rubbing at a forming red mark on his cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded, lowering her gaze to her purple and green bedspread. The colors were familiar and it helped to quickly calm her. "I think so. But it was really weird."

"Yeah? What was it about?" Zander leaned towards her, his interest was piqued.

"There was this baby…" She started, looking up at him. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she thought about it. "Or I was the baby… or something… but there was a baby… and this angel… or something… was holding me… it…" She shook her head slowly. "Then he was gone and there was all this screaming."

Zander waited a few minutes, expecting more. "Wait…" When there wasn't, he leaned back rolled his eyes. "That's it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, that's it? It was weird."

"Fine, fine." Zander held up his hands in mock surrender. "You're right. Weird."

"Totally." She nodded and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It was just a dream." Zander insisted. "Lay down and go back to sleep." He moved farther back on the bed and bounced down beside her, stretching out on his back. Then he reached out and pulled her down beside him. "Sleep. Now." He yawned and rolled away from her.

She turned to look at his back for a moment before rolling over on her side of the bed and letting out a sigh. "Yeah." She agreed softly. "Just a dream." But she still couldn't shake the weird feeling it gave her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"How long have we been here now?" Zander fell in step with his twin as they followed the sidewalk towards the house they were supposed to call their home. He dug his hands in his pockets as he waited for an answer. He was never the best with keeping time, not with something he hated. And he was still determined to hate everything currently around him.

Zoey shrugged, thinking as she slowed her steps. "Two weeks?" She said, tilting her head to the side to peer over at him. Two weeks sounded about right.

A smile spread across his lips. "Think that's long enough?" He mimed putting a phone to his ear. "'Sorry, we tried. We want to go home.'"

She laughed and slapped him in the arm playfully. "You act like this is the most awful place in the world."

Their first week there hadn't been exactly pleasant. Keeping up with a public school schedule had left them both too exhausted to be of any use. Or at least school had been Zoey's excuse. Zander had joked about being drugged a few times. But obviously it had to be school related, Zoey had argued with him a couple days ago. Because after a week of the new schedule, they were feeling better and sleeping less.

Zander groaned loudly as the house came into view. "It is."

Zoey let out a sigh as she adjusted the strap on her backpack. She didn't answer. It was hard for her not to admit to her brother that she wanted to run back too. Veera was nice enough and Zing seemed fine as well. The house was fine and school wasn't bad. But it still didn't feel like a home, something was off.

"I'm calling Xem when we get to the house." Zander said, breaking her thoughts. "I think I've waited long enough."

Zoey glanced over and smiled. "He probably hasn't had time to dig yet. He has a full time job, remember? Taking care of brats like us?"

"Exactly!" Zander paused and threw up his arms in an overly dramatic gesture. "Brats like us. We're still _his_ brats. You don't know that he hasn't for sure."

"Fine." Zoey said, nodding. "As soon as we get back, you can call."

He threw her a glare and pushed past her. "Like I need your permission."

Her mouth dropped open and she ran to catch up with him. "Oh I didn't mean it like that. Zander!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Did you do it yet?"

Veera refused to glance up from the magazine she was reading at the kitchen table. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her full attention. "Do what Zing?"

He stayed standing just inside the doorway. "Terminate the program."

"Yes Zing, I did." She lied easily, hoping he'd believe her. She had no intention of 'terminating the program.'

"Good… good. Then that takes care of everything." He crossed the room towards her and threw a shoe box on the table in front of her. "Doesn't it, Veera?" He tore off the lid and spilled out the contents. Pictures, papers, and a black cell phone clattered onto the table.

Her eyes widened as she stared at everything littering the tabletop. "Where did you…"

"Under the bed, Veera." He interrupted her. "When I was making sure nothing was left behind."

She glanced up quickly, meeting his eyes, and held up her hands. "Okay… before you get all mad…"

"Mad?" He interrupted, his eyes blazing. "I'm livid. No proof. I said no proof."

She took a deep breath, placed her hands on the table, and pushed herself up. "No, actually, you didn't Zing." She stood up tall, meeting his gaze again and fighting an urge to recoil.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?" He exclaimed in complete shock.

She flinched slightly but didn't look away. "When we left the island, I was too busy keeping them alive." She said evenly. "I didn't have time to break into houses, Zing."

His brow furrowed. "Break in…"

"Real, Zing. You wanted it to look real. Natural… to Sora at least. So he would believe me, fall in love with them, and not do anything to hurt them." She waved her hand over the table, indicating her hidden proof. "These are my notes… my pictures." She patted her chest. "Sora has much more. Ultrasound pictures and videos… the paperwork, the fake blood and paternity tests… my fake information."

For once, Zing looked completed abashed. "What? I thought you destroyed everything!"

She shook her head. "You assumed. You were forcing me to take two newborns from an already risky pregnancy and birth off-planet… in a hyperdrive shuttle!" Her voice rose until she was practically screaming. "I was keeping them alive!"

His eyes flared as he slammed his fists on the table, rattling its contents. "Damnit Veera! If you've fucked this up… after everything I've done…"

"You?" She snapped, interrupting him. "What about me? I've done most of the…"

The front door swung open and the twins came in, laughing and shoving each other. "Hey Veera. We're home." Zoey called out, dropping her backpack on the floor. She bent down to unlace her shoes. Zander said nothing as he plopped down beside her.

Veera composed herself quickly, pushed past Zing, and swept into the room, smiling widely and playing her role as happy mother. "How was school today?"

"Great!" Zoey exclaimed, setting her shoes on the mat beside the door.

She smiled and looked at Zander expectantly. "How was your day, Zander?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Did something happen?" She asked with concern, stepping closer.

"No. It was fine." He said, jumping up. "I swear." He insisted.

"Okay." She nodded. "I believe you sweetie."

Zander grabbed Zoey's arm and tugged her off. "Let's go do our homework now."

Veera waited until the twins had disappeared down the hall before returning to the kitchen and Zing. She opened her mouth but he raised his hand, stopping her. "It doesn't matter." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "If anything comes of it, any self-respecting doctor would think it fake."

"Yes…" She said slowly, looking away. She wasn't so sure of that factor but she wouldn't purposely give him a reason to be more cross with her.

"Just as long as the _program_ is terminated."

She thought she heard a hint of smugness in his tone as he walked by her. She hated the way he called it a _program_, like it wasn't real. He was shoving it in her face what he really thought of nobodies. They were nothing. "They aren't nothing." She said under her breath.

Zing poked his head back into the kitchen a few moments later. "I forgot to tell you… I have a few more preparations to do. I'll be gone for a few hours but when I get back, I want that stuff gone." He pointed to the box on the table. "And then later this week we'll have a family meeting and let the kids know my job is transferring us."

Veera crossed her arms and nodded. "Fine."

"Good." He said with a nod and disappeared from view.

She waited until she heard the front door open and close. "Nobodies aren't nothing. I'll prove it to you." She stuffed the papers and pictures back into her box stalked down the hall, pausing at Zoey's door as voices wafted through it.

"And what'd you get for number four?" Zander asked.

There was a pause before Zoey answered. "75."

"Damn. How? I got 152. You must be wrong."

"Here… let me see."

After returning the box to its stop under her bed, Veera continued down the hall to her destination, Zing's office. The door was unlocked, a fact she found stupid. What if one of the twins decided to snoop? Zing had yelled at her for leaving a few pictures and videos behind but she knew Zing had notebooks full of his practically undecipherable notes.

So with a sigh, she looked around the small office and set off to find any information about his 'program.' She spent nearly an hour deciphering before she found mention of it. As with the few times he attempted to explain how it worked to her, his written words went over her head. Talk of his permalle theory and parallel existence and regenitive non-existences… the warp thresh and merge plate… it all sounded like words randomly thrown together and made up.

She set the notebook back down on the desk. With a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Okay… it was a parallel universe… an identical copy of Twilight Town. All residents were copies of real Twilight Town residents… except for the Nobodies. Were they simply copies as well? Reborn in Zing's clutches so he could cast them in his little play? But… how could they be copied if they weren't real? Are Nobodies really reborn… or had Zing really made copies? If they were copies… would it be alright to destroy them? And if they were real… did they hold memories of their previous lives? Did they still command their dark powers? Were they really alive in there? The twins had been there… and they had gotten out. Could she get the Nobodies out? Alive and complete with their past lives?

She glanced at the clock as she stood up. She'd have to hurry to beat Zing back. She wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. She grabbed the notebook and hurried out the door. For a second time, she paused outside Zoey's door. She knocked softly and opened the door a crack. "Hey guys. I'm going to run out for a few minutes and pick up something for dinner, alright?"

"Sure Veera." Zoey said with a smile as Zander narrowed his eyes at her. She knew he didn't trust them.

Veera smiled warmly and nodded before closing the door. Her mind was racing over thoughts of the Nobodies and twins and the alternate Twilight Town as she headed down the hall and out the front door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zoey grabbed a pillow and slapped Zander with it. She ignored his surprised yelp and narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop glaring at the door."

Ignoring her actions, Zander turned back to look at the door. "How long as she been gone?"

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know… like an hour maybe?"

Zander groaned and laid back on the bed. "I'm hungry. How long does it take to pick up food?"

Zoey shrugged again and looked down at him. "Maybe she had to run an errand or something too."

"Well… I don't care. I'm hungry now." He jumped off the bed and bolted through the door.

"Wait for me." Zoey called as she followed him down the hall.

Zander slowed until she was behind him and headed for the kitchen. "Think Zing will be gone all night again?"

Zoey shrugged as she pulled two glasses from the cabinet. "Four nights in a row? I don't know… how do you have a wife you never see?"

Zander pulled the jug of milk from the fridge and set it beside the glasses on the counter. "Or a family. What sort of work keeps him away so much?"

Zoey picked up the jug and filled the glasses as she continued the conversation. "Maybe he just likes his job."

"Or hates his wife."

She rolled her eyes as she put the milk away. "Zander…"

"I don't think she likes him much either." Zander grabbed a box of cookies out of the cabinet and opened it.

"Zander…" She dug into the offered box and pulled out a handful of cookies and set them on a napkin.

"Come on Zoey." He returned the closed cookie box to the cabinet and turned back towards Zoey. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it." He picked up a cookie and dunked it into his milk. "The forced smiles, the bubbles of space around them…" He shoved the cookie in his mouth and reached for another. "Zing's never home and when he is, they've never in the same room long… he even…"

Zoey's gaze dropped to the floor and something shiny caught her eye. "A phone?" She said to herself, no longer hearing her brother.

"What?" Zander stopped mid-chew and gawked at her. "Zoey… are you listening to me?" He dropped his third cookie and reached out towards her. "This whole family thing is a façade."

She pushed past him and bent down to pick up the phone. "A phone, Zander." She said as she turned and held it up towards him. "There's a phone on the floor."

"Huh…" His argument momentarily forgotten and replaced with curiosity, he took it from her and flipped it open. "Never seen a model like this before. DIC." He read the letters from under the display. "What's that mean?"

Zoey shrugged as she stepped closer to see. "The phone company maybe."

"Maybe."

Zoey took it back and fingered the buttons. "Zing and Veera are planet hoppers. Maybe it's one of their old ones." She hit the power button and the screen lit up. "Oh! It still has a little power."

"No way! Let me see!" He snatched it back and started pressing buttons. "Contacts." He said, reading from the screen. "Dad, Kairi, Rain, Sora, Work…" He ran through the names. "No Veera or Zing. Wow! Lots of calls to the Sora number… all over a year ago."

"A year?"

Zander nodded. "Good battery, huh? Do you think they stole it? Never heard them mention any of these people. Phone numbers are defiantly off planet."

"I don't know." She peered closer at the front as he held it. "It's got a camera though. Check the media files."

"Good idea." He pressed more buttons and opened the pictures folder. "Lots of pictures. Mostly of a brunet dude." He turned the phone screen towards her briefly.

"Maybe that's Sora." There was something familiar about the name as she said it.

"Sort of a girly name, don't you think?" He looked at the phone again and continued through the images. "A red head girl… the brunet… brunet… again… the red head and brunet… an old lady… a black cat…" He stopped on the last picture. "And some silver haired guy and a baby. Nothing of Veera or Zing or anything around town." He held the phone to her again.

"Oh… well… it's probably nothing…" She stopped as her eyes settled on the image on the small screen. The angel from her dream. "That's him!" She snatched the phone and moved it closer to her face.

"Who? You know him?" He moved around behind her to see the picture again over her shoulder. The guy in the picture had the same silver hair as Xemnas, but then again, so did Zoey. It was weird, but the guy still didn't look familiar.

"No… not really… at least I don't think so… that's the man and baby I dream about all the time. The guy with the glowing hair and the baby… who's me… Zander…" She turned towards him, her eyes wide and looking completely freaked out. "I… I think… this is our real dad."

Zander rolled his eyes. "Zoey… check out the time stamp. That picture, and all the others, was taken over a year ago. It can't be you."

"But it looks like me." She argued. "And in the dream, he always calls out to someone named Sora before all the screaming."

His eyebrows rose. "It's a baby. All babies look the same. Plus it's a tiny picture on a tiny screen. How can you see anything?" He reached for the phone.

Zoey snatched the phone away from his reach. "Well… how come I dream about them two then?"

He shrugged. "Maybe you saw the picture before."

"When before?" She snapped. "Up until recently, we've been in an orphanage. I think I would remember seeing this picture within the last year."

"Zoey…" He gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"You think I'm lying?"

"No…" He said quickly. "I don't doubt your dream… I just…"

"It wasn't a dream!" She snapped quickly.

"Alright! Alright… I believe you." He let go of her and leaned back against the counter.

"Maybe… the time stamp's wrong." She stammered, grasping at straws. "Maybe that's not when the picture was taken… but when it was sent to the phone… it could still be me…"

Zander tilted his head to the side. "Fine. Say I believe you. This is you and our dad… then that means… Veera and Zing have the phone…" He smiled slowly, liking the idea more if it included a conspiracy with their adoptive parents. "Maybe it is one of theirs… an old one… they've seen the picture… do they know who our real parents are?"

Zoey's eye widened. "They have to if they have this… do you think the Counts knew?"

Zander shook his head. "I think Xem would have said something."

"Maybe not." Zoey said. "Maybe he didn't know. He's just a babysitter… but like the higher up people… like a big conspiracy!"

Zander gasped and then quickly frowned. "Are you teasing me?"

Zoey smiled. "Maybe a little."

He smiled and shook his head. "It seems pretty farfetched. But… I guess there's a chance it could have gone down like that. A small chance. Like microscopic."

She shoved him gently. "It could have!"

"We could call Xem and see what he thinks. Maybe he does know something. Or he could find out."

Zoey nodded slowly, looking at the picture again. "You call, I'll watch the windows for Veera and Zing."

Zander turned to grab the phone off the charger on the counter. "Uh… what's the number?" He left the kitchen and found her in the living room. She was sitting on the couch in front of the window. The curtains were pulled back. She recited the number from memory and Zander dialed it.

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed does not exist. Please check your number and try again."

Zander pulled the phone away from his ear. "Uh… maybe I dialed it wrong." Zoey repeated the number and Zander got the same automated message. He tried a third time with the same outcome.

"Here, let me try." Zander handed over the phone and she pressed the buttons. "We're sorry…" She hung up the phone. "Maybe he changed the number…"

Zander shook his head. "You don't believe that. Something's… weird or something."

"I hear a car!" Zoey said quickly, handing the phone back to Zander. "Hang this back up." She shoved the unknown cell phone in her pocket and grabbed for the television remote.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"We're what?"

It was three nights later that the whole "family" sat down for dinner. Zander had tried to call Xemnas a few more times without luck and then resorted to trying Axel and the others and finally the orphanage. But not a single number they tried worked. Zoey had been doing her best to locate the owner of the phone. She snooped around the house when Veera and Zing's were both away. She found no reference to someone named Sora or any of the names and numbers in the phone. She found no pictures at all of anyone, let alone any that matched with the unknown. The phone itself had died seconds after she had written down a few names and numbers from it. She had wanted to try the numbers, but without an interplanetary phone, she couldn't. The only information she was able to find on the phone was that DIC stood for Destiny Islands Cellular, from some small island chain on a far away planet. It wasn't much, but it was a location.

"We're moving." Zing repeated his announcement. "My office is transferring us."

"To where?" Zoey asked slowly, pressing her foot down on Zander's under the table to distract him from blurting something out.

"Radiant Garden."

Zander gritted his teeth but remained calm as he asked, "Another planet?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Veera exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"But… school… friends…" Zoey started slowly.

"You'll make new friends. At a new school! On a new planet! Isn't it exciting! I've never been there!" Veera's enthusiasm didn't lessen.

"Wait!" Zander held up his hand. "You just adopted us… how can you be allowed to do this?"

"Allowed?" Zing's voice took on a darker tone, not liking being told me wasn't allowed to do something. "You're our kids now. Legally you go where we go."

"But it all happened too fast!" Zoey blurted out, speaking the doubts they had discussed briefly with Xem and among themselves. Clearly she was the one who needed her foot stamped on. "The adoption… you just showed up one day and took us. We didn't meet you… we didn't have time to get ready…"

"Zoey…" Zing started slowly, turning to look into her eyes. "I don't know who told you that… but it's a lie."

"A lie?" Zander asked skeptically.

Zing nodded. "We went through all the proper channels. We filed the paperwork nearly a year ago."

"A year?" Both twins gasped.

Zing nodded again, evenly. "We didn't formally meet you, no. But we spent a lot of time there, watching you."

"That was mostly my fault." Veera interrupted a tad fast and nervously. "I was nervous. I wanted kids so bad. And I fell in love with you instantly. We both did… I guess I was just scared."

"Yes." Zing cast a sideways glance at her. "But everything was legal."

"So… you really are… legally our parents?" Zander grimaced as he spoke. "We're really… a family?"

"Oh of course sweetheart."

Zoey glanced between the two nervously. "You don't know… anything about our real parents… do you?"

Zing shook his head. "Afraid not, kiddo. The orphanage had no information on them."

"So… when do we leave?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Zoey!" Zander hissed loudly, falling back on Zoey's bed. "What are we going to do?"

Zoey tiptoed to the door and cracked it open to peek out. The light in the hall was off and the crack under their adoptive parents' door was dark. Zing was off where ever he went most nights and it looked as though Veera was tucked in bed.

"Zoey!" He whined when she didn't answer.

She closed the door softly and turned towards him. "What choice do we have? We go with them. It's our only option. They legally own us."

"Own us?" Zander sneered, sitting up. "We aren't property."

"Until we are adults… we may as well be."

Zander groaned and leaned back. "You're not happy about this, are you?" He cocked his head to the side, fearing the answer.

"Hell no." She crossed the room and slumped down beside him. "You've been right all along. This isn't home. I thought with time maybe we could finally have a home and a family." She sighed. "But not this one. Somewhere… someone lied."

"They're all probably liars."

"Except… Xemnas… right?"

He shook his head. "Hell yeah. That's our real family, Zoey. Xem and Axe and Rox and everyone back there. That's home and family."

"So… should we… run away or something?"

Zander got quiet and wouldn't look at her. He didn't want to contradict what he'd be saying all along, but he had a newer fear.

"What?" She asked pressing closer.

"What if we are wrong… about everyone?" He asked slowly.

Her jaw dropped open. "You just said they are our family!"

"I just… if we run away, back to them… what are we going to do? You said it… we belong to Veera and Zing. He'll come after us… he's so possessive…"

Zoey's eyes widened. She hadn't considered that. "Do you really think so? He'd come after us?"

Zander nodded.

"Okay… so we can't run away. We can't get a hold of anyone. And we certainly can't go off-planet. That doesn't leave us any options."

"We go…" Zander said slowly. "We go, lay low, play the good kids…"

"And?" Zoey prompted when he stopped.

"I don't know!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay." She moved closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. "We go, because it'll be easier. We don't have the time to plan an escape or anything."

"Two days! Who gives a family two days to relocate off-planet?"

She smiled. "Exactly. We'll have to snoop more, once we get settled. You've been right all along. There's some big conspiracy. The left the phone laying around. There has to be more."

Zander brightened. "Really? You think?"

She nodded. "Maybe we can get our hands on an interplanetary phone! I've read that Radiant Garden is huge and much more progressive than Twilight Town."

Zander rolled his eyes and shoved her away. "You want to go, don't you?"

She shrugged. "If we had stayed at the orphanage… we would have been kicked out at eighteen, gotten jobs, found a place to live, maybe gone to a crappy school, but we could have remained close. We'd never left Twilight Town." She bounced beside him, grabbing his shoulders in excitement. "Another planet, Zander! Think about it! Plus… it'll get us closer to Destiny Islands. Our parents… our _real_ parents could be there."

"You really think that guy is our father?" He asked, his voice soft and sad. "You think he's still alive? On Destiny Islands?"

Zoey released her hold on him and shrugged. "Maybe. Anything's possible, right?"

They were silent for a few moments before Zander broke it with a sigh. "Okay. But I want to leave a note."

She cocked her head to the side. "A note?"

He nodded. "For Roxas and everyone. They know where we are. They might come looking for us."

"They haven't yet." She said skeptically.

Zander insisted. "They still could!"

"They'd have to do it before the house was sold."

Zander thought for a moment. "Maybe we can leave it with the old lady next door? Say it's for a friend who's coming to get it."

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, she'd do it. Or her granddaughter would. She has a crush on you."

Zander threw a pillow at her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 28. Stay tuned for Chapter 29: The Other Twilight Town**

**Author's Notes:** Good thing is… chapter 29 is half written already. Hopefully won't take me too long to finish and get it typed and ready. I'm still determined to get this train wreck finished!


	29. The Other Twilight Town

Whelp... it's been a year. So... here's anooooooother chapter! Enjoy! I wish I had more time to write. Sad face.

* * *

**In Life and Death  
****Chapter 29: The Other Twilight Town**

The metal locker was slammed shut, the clanking noise vibrating threw the crowded hall.

"Rox!"

"Fuck off Nam."

She stopped short, her eyes wide. She spun around on her second-hand heels and headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

Roxas glanced around at the kids in the hall. Stares and whispers erupted around him. Great… another thing for them to torment me about, he thought as he turned. "Nam! Wait up!" He ran after her, shutting out the hushed voices and not-so-quiet whispers.

At fifteen and sixteen, Roxas and Namine were the oldest at the Twilight Town School for Children and they were forced to attend the local high school with all of the normal kids. It hadn't been a good fit for either. Nam was the freaky, quiet, smart girl who skipped a grade and spent her free time sketching or reading. Roxas was immediately outcast as the pedo-bait fag when Axel had picked him up from his first day of school. The hand-me-down clothes and the lack of parents for the various parent-related days didn't help.

Nam didn't slow or speak as Roxas caught up with her. She held her school books right against her chest as she maneuvered through the milling students. Most stepped out of her way quickly for fear of catching something from the parent-less freak.

"Nam, PLEASE!" Roxas grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "I'm sorry. Seriously sorry. I'm… having a bad day."

She tilted her head to the side and glared at him.

"A bad week."

She blinked and continued to glare.

"Okay, fine. A bad year. Ever since they made us come here."

Her face softened and she looked at him sadly. She nodded towards the doors and together they exited the school. "You can't let what those kids say get to you." She said once they left the school yard and turned down a road that would take them to their non-home home. "They have to torment others to make themselves feel okay about their own insecurities. If you didn't rise up to all their insults, they'd grow bored of you and move onto someone else."

"Easier said than done." He mumbled.

"One more year, Roxas. Then we graduate and can get jobs or go to college or anything we want. We'll be rid of the orphanage forever. You and Ax can finally move in together like you've always said."

"If he even wants me anymore." He mumbled.

She stepped closer and lowered her voice. "He still not returning your calls?"

Roxas shook his head. "It's been almost six months. I think I messed it all up."

She laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle it. "Well… what did you expect? You've been together forever! He's been waiting for you to close the gap and you're getting close to a point where five years isn't such a big number. And one tiny good luck peck on the cheek and you tell Axel to leave you alone."

"It was in front of the school!" He whined. "The entire student body was on their way out. And he's so tall and I'm so short and no he's not so much older but he might as well be from everything they've all said!"

"He didn't do it on purpose." She said matter-of-factly. She knew how upset Axel had been when he found out.

"I know that!" Roxas snapped.

"He's leaving you alone so he doesn't cause you anymore problems." She continued. "He's only doing what you asked him to do."

"I'm only sixteen, Nam! I'm too young to feel this way!"

She shrugged and sped up. "Then stop."

"Stop?!" He hurried to catch up with her. "I can't. I need him. I feel like my heart is gone."

She stopped and turned to face him. "Tell him that."

He stepped back, a bit surprised by her sudden movements. "I don't know if he'll listen."

"What do you want, Roxas?"

"I want…" He paused for a minute. "I want him. I want us. All of us, together again. Zex and Dem, Lar, Zoey and Zander… Axel… the last time we were together was the twin's fourteenth birthday party. At the beach. Remember?"

She nodded, thinking back.

"Do you think something happened to them? We've heard nothing from them in over two years."

Nam pursed her lips and dropped her gaze. "They've fine, I'm sure. Just probably busy. They have a family now."

"We're their family."

"Wouldn't you love a rich, doctor family to whisk you away on an interplanetary cruise?"

"For two years?"

"If they're lucky!" She smiled. "They could be swimming the oceans of Atlantica or swinging on vines in Deep Jungle or playing croquet with the Queen in…"

Roxas laughed and held up his hands to stop her. "Fine, fine. Yeah, all that sounds great, Name. I hope you're right."

"Me too!" She hooked her arm around his and the two started back off down the road.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The musical whistle of an unknown songbird drifted in with the sun through the window. "Roxas? Roxas!"

He let out a groan and rolled over, throwing his arm over his face to block out the bright light. Visions of the odd dream he had been having swam back in front of his eyes. An abandoned mansion. A much too large key. Axel in a black hooded trench coat. Him and three kids he felt like he should know hanging out. Salty ice cream. A brunet boy that seemed oddly familiar.

"You made me feel like I had a heart." Axel said with a smile before he began to fade away.

"No! Axel!"

"Roxas!" Name's voice was more urgent, pulling Roxas completely from his weird dream.

"Nam?" He waved her off, not wanting to get up. "What are you doing on the boy's floor?"

"I'm not."

"Hmm? What?"

"Wake up and see."

Roxas pulled himself up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What…?"

"Hurry! We have to get out of here quick!" Her voice dropped to a hushed whisper.

"Out?"

"Shhh!" She snapped.

He shook his head and yawned. He glanced at her quickly and saw her dressed and with her backpack on her shoulders. "Are we late for school? Did I sleep in?"

"Roxas!" She grabbed him and yanked him up. "Wake up and look around."

Groaning and rolling his eyes, he finally sat up and glanced around. "Where the fuck are we?" What had happened? Had they been kidnapped? There were boxes littered along the wall where his dresser should be. His bed was gone… had he just been sleeping on the floor?

"It's a storage room, in an office building… I think."

"An office? How did we…"

"Put these on." She pulled off her backpack and pulled out some of Roxas' clothes.

"Hey!" He snatched them. "What are you doing with my clothes?"

"Come on! We have to get out of here and find the others. I think we've merged." She slipped out the door.

"The others… merged?" He pulled his pajamas off and quickly changed. Then he hurried after her, out the door and down the hall. The set up seemed identical to the orphanage they'd grown up in. The walls were painted different and there were windows in the doors but it felt like home. They ducked around the corner, out of sight into what should have been a classroom and passed several rooms that should have had beds. As they approached the stairs that would bring them to the first floor and hopefully the exit, they heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing here?" The man emerged from the stairwell, briefcase and coffee cup in hand.

Not skipping a beat, Nam smiled. "Where's the restrooms?"

He turned slightly and nodded. "Down the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you!" She glanced at Roxas. "See! I told you it wasn't up here, Billy!" She slapped his arm.

"One of your parent's work here?"

Nam nodded. "Bob."

"Robert Adams?"

Nam nodded, her smile widening.

"Yes…" The man said slowly. "I didn't… uh… well.. .maybe… I think I've seen a picture of you two. It's… uh… bring your kids to work day?" The man looked thoroughly confused.

Nam nodded. "Yes sir. Dad hasn't given us the tour yet so we got a little lost." She grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the steps. "Thanks for pointing us in the right direction."

The man nodded, shook his head, and turned. He continued on down the hall, not looking back to check up on the kids.

"Come on!" Nam hissed, pulling him down the stairs. "I have to use the bathroom. Billy!"

Roxas waited until they were halfway down the stairs before pulling her to a stop. "What the hell? Do you know him? Who's Robert Adams? And why'd you call me Billy?" He kept his voice low.

"I don't know anyone." She shrugged. "Bob is a very common name, chances are there's at least one in a building this big. I took a chance. It's good; it gives us a reason for being in the building. If we run into anyone else, I'm Kelly, you're Billy and we're Robert Adam's kids, here on take your kids to work day."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Unless we run into Bob and say we're Bob's kids."

Nam smiled and grabbed his hand again. "Just come on. We can talk more once we get out of here." Together, they were able to navigate through the building and made it to the front door without being stopped again.

Roxas pulled out of Nam's grip and spun around to stare at the building they'd woken up in. "Wite & Sons Law Firm: Beating the Other Guy Since…" Roxas read the date and did the math in his head. "Wait… fifteen years?" He turned around, his eyes seeking out and recognizing every surrounding landmark. It all looked the same, except slightly different. The house across the street was white instead of gray. The public library next door looked remolded and a bit bigger. He pointed to the sidewalk in front of the law building. "Five years ago, Axel tried to teach me to skate and they were redoing the sidewalk. I lost control and rolled through the wet cement. Those tracks were still there yesterday." He started trembling as he looked at Nam. "What's going on?"

Namine stepped towards him, stopping just a few inches away. She lifted her arms and planted her hands on either side of his temples. "Sora." She said, her usual quiet and meek voice taking on a commanding tone.

A flash of light erupted behind Roxas' eyes. He closed them and grimaced at the pain that throbbed in his temple as the image of the brunet from his dream came back to him. "Ugh!" It wasn't just a dream. He remembered. He remembered living in Twilight Town before and growing up with Hayner and the others. He remembered fighting the heartless and nobodies. The abandoned mansion and the struggle tournament. And before, being in the Organization. Xemnas and Saix and everyone. And Axel. It all rushed at him, like flood gates being ripped open and drowning him.

As Namine released her hold on his mind, Roxas sunk to the ground. "Is… what… did that really happen? The orphanage… was that real?"

Namine sat down beside him, tossed her backpack beside them, and pulled her knees to her chest. "Both were… are… real Rox. We lived other lives, as Nobodies, and were reborn here. There… a copy-cat town."

He stared at her, his eyes falling down to her school clothes and to her backpack. "You've known… haven't you? How long?"

She followed his gaze and dropped her own. She rocked backwards a bit. "I think… I've always known." She admitted softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged her shoulders shyly. "Because none of you remembered."

Roxas nodded slowly. "So… if we're here… Axel… he's still alive, right? Somewhere?"

She nodded. "I think they all are."

"Lexaeus…" Roxas smiled and laughed. "The basketball coach at school."

"Marluxia sneaking in with Larxene."

"The pawnshop down the street that Ax and I went to all the time!"

Namine nodded again. "Xigbar worked there."

"They all were… all Nobodies…"

Namine shook her head slowly. "Not all."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Zoey and Zander! They aren't from before… they aren't nobodies... who are they?"

Namine was silent for a while, thinking. "They are our friends. That I am sure."

"Are they… still alive?" He asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

She nodded again. "I think so."

"Okay." Roxas picked himself up off the ground and held his hand out to her. "Let's go find them."

"Hmm?"

"You said this… ours… was a copy. So… they have a house here, right?"

"I think…" She started as he pulled her up. "They were removed."

"Removed?"

She nodded. "Removed from our copy and placed, here, in the real time."

"Seriously? When?"

She hesitated before answering. "Right after they were adopted."

He gawked at her. "That was two years ago!"

She nodded again.

"Damn, Nam. I wish you had said something. Do you know how worried I've been about them?"

She cocked her head to the side. "If I had told you all… you would have thought me crazy. No one else remembered." She insisted. "I was never quite completely sure that I wasn't." She smiled. "I always thought... maybe… someday, someone would remember."

He laughed. "Huh… we didn't."

"Until today."

"Because we merged?" He asked, using her word from before.

She nodded.

"You felt it merge?"

She nodded again. "I woke up before it happened." She bent over and picked up her backpack. "I had a thought. That if everything merged, we'd be stuck with no money or anything and stuck in pajamas. I don't know how… but I thought… if we were wearing or holding something, I thought it would come with us. I was hoping, at least." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "It would be horrible if we all merged… naked!"

"Oh Namine!" He laughed. "That's just…" He laughed harder and struggled for breath.

"So anyways…" She said, clearing her throat over him. "I packed a change of clothes for us… and I… stole what munny I could…"

His laughter had slowed and his eyes widened. "What? You stole munny? From the Orphanage?"

"It's not real!" She said quickly. "It doesn't exist anymore!"

"Oh… yeah… I guess not…" He said slowly, thinking. "The others will remember too, right? We have to find them! Nam, you have to explain!"

She grabbed his arm before he could move. "Where do you think the first place Axel will go?"

Roxas opened his mouth but shut it quickly and glanced down. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. He'll come for you. And this is where he'll come. So…" She plopped down on the edge of the road and dropped her backpack beside her a second time. "Have a seat and wait."

Sulkily, Roxas dropped down beside her. "So everything's gone? The school, our rooms, our stuff, our clothes… besides that?" He pointed to her backpack.

"None of it was ever ours."

"No… I guess not." His head still swam from memories of all his existences. "From the beginning Nam, tell me everything."

She smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you tell me what you first remember?"

A million things popped into his head. The twins, her, Sora, Hayner, Siefer, Struggle, the abandoned mansion, seasalt ice cream, Axel… "I guess… the first thing… I was wandering along in the dark… Sora was turned into a heartless… and I was created… and Axel… he found me… he's the first thing I remember."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They sat on the edge of the street talking for over an hour. No one who passed by gave the pair so much as a glance. It was very different from the neighborhood they had grown up in. A lot less friendly and a lot bleaker.

"So this merged thing you mentioned earlier… what exactly…" Roxas stopped mid-thought as a mop of red hair came into view down the street. "Axel!" Roxas jumped up and waved. He sighed deeply as Axel came into view, shirtless and shoeless, and waved back.

"I told you." Namine said smugly.

"Roxas!" Axel closed the distance between them and threw his arms around the blond. He hefted the smaller teen off his feet and locked his arms around the smaller waist.

"Damn, Ax!"

"Roxy… I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine! It's alright!"

"No… it's not!"

"Ax… put me down! You're hurting me!"

Axel lowered him to the ground immediately and took a small step back. "Sorry." He muttered, looking embarrassed. "I just… I woke up this morning and I remembered everything! And I just… I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls or visited. I honestly thought it was the right thing to do but I can't do it anymore. Not that I guess it really matters since… whatever happened, happened." He looked confused for a moment but quickly shook it off. "Point is, I can't stay away. I lost you twice before and I'm not letting it happen again." He grabbed Roxas' hand and held it to his chest, overtop his heart. "I won't chance this ever again."

Roxas listened to Axel's touching speech with wide eyes. There was so much promise and commitment and… love. He smiled shyly and intertwined his fingers with Axel's. "I'll take it." He whispered.

Namine cleared her throat, reminding the two boys of her presence. "I don't want to interrupt your happy reunion but…"

"Right." Roxas looked back at Axel. "Where're the others?"

Axel lowered their intertwined hands and pursed his lips. "Oh… uh… I'm not sure."

Namine frowned. "Don't you live with Zex and Dem?"

"Lar too." Axel said, shaking his head.

Namine's mouth fell open. "I thought she moved in with her boyfriend."

"They broke up last week."

"Again?" Namine sounded sad. "She didn't tell me."

Axel shrugged. "Anyways… I kind of... ran out of there as soon as I woke up. I just… I didn't think about them. I had to make sure you were okay."

Namine stepped around them and pointed towards the way Axel had come. "Let's head back that way and see if we can't find them."

Axel, still holding Roxas' hand, offered Namine his free one. "Off we go."

"After we make a quick stop. You can't walk around like that." Namine said with a giggle.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The three friends soon met up with their missing parts. Larxene was particularly grateful for the thrift store clothes Namine had found. Their next course of action was quickly decided. Locate the other person they knew they could trust, who had helped watch over them in both lives; Xemnas. And by extension, his boyfriend and fellow organization member, Saix. Where the counts lived, that they knew. How different it would be now in the real world, they didn't.

Larxene suddenly stopped walking and let out a loud groan. "I'm so tired of walking! This is so stupid!"

Demyx rolled his eyes at her. "What are we supposed to do? Our cars that didn't really exist aren't magically here to escort the princess."

Larxene shot him a glare. "Why you little…"

"Stop bickering guys." Namine said softly. "We'll find a way."

"Yeah, no cars and limited money, which you spent!"

At his comment, Larxene turned and punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop it." Namine grabbed Larxene's arm. "I didn't spend it all." She said softly. "But we can't spend it on a taxi. We may need it."

"Corridors of Darkness…" The silent Zexion muttered under his breath.

Axel spun around. "What?"

Zexion cleared his throat over the bickering and fighting. "Corridors of Darkness. The portals. Do you think we can still use the paths?"

"Zex, you're brilliant! Everyone! Stand back!" Axel took a step away from the retreating crowd. He raised his arm out before him as he'd done so many times before in his other life. The oval, obsidian portal of darkness appeared before him almost instantly.

"Yes!" Larxene hissed. "Getting around is so much easier when you're the bad guys."

"We aren't bad guys!" Namine insisted. "Not anymore. We're kids, who grew up together in an orphanage." Everyone turned towards her as she spoke. "What we did in our previous lives holds no meaning over our lives now. I don't think we should go in there."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Nam." Demyx said.

"Don't be mean to her!" Larxene slapped him.

"Namine might be right." Roxas said slowly. "We don't know what's gone through there since we last used them."

"Then we'll test it." Axel said, leaning forward a bit to peer inside. "I'll go and see if I can find the counts."

Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No Axel!"

Axel smiled at his worry. "I'll bring them back."

"No!" Roxas insisted.

"Roxy, I'm the oldest…"

"By like a month!" Demyx snapped.

"Still oldest!" Axel stuck out his tongue. "I'll go in and if anything's wrong, I'll come right back." He looked at Roxas, an unspoken promise in his eyes. "But it'll be fine. I'll find the counts. And then we'll…"

Roxas took a deep breath and nodded. "Go find the twins?"

"Yes!" Namine clapped her hands together. "We can all be together again."

Axel nodded. "Right." He turned back towards the ominous black portal. "Easy… just like riding a bike." He stepped inside the portal and was immediately sucked into the darkness. He could feel the dark around him, like dark tendrils reaching out to touch him. He took a deep breath, lifted his arm in the dark void, and called the portal to open. He'd never been to the counts' apartment building before, but he knew the address. The oval opened in the darkness and light streamed in along with a familiar voice.

"They tore down our apartment building overnight! With us in it! Can they DO that?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Number Six… uh… Saix…"

Axel stepped out onto the street. An immense structure of iron beams and bricks stood before him. The sign out front said, 'The Future Home of Twilight Condominiums.' A large smile spread across his face as he spotted them. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't actually sure he'd be able to find them. "Guys! Xem! Saix!" He ran towards them, waving.

"Axel?!" They turned together, Xemnas first to find his voice. "Where'd you come from?"

"The Corridors of Darkness." Axel said, pulling up. "They still work… you do remember, right?" He asked slowly.

They exchanged a glance before Xemnas sighed. "It wasn't just a dream, was it?" He sunk to the ground. "I was happy when it was a dream."

"Xem…"

"I did… horrible things… to all of you guys… and everyone around me… horrible…"

"Xemnas!" Saix knelt down beside him and placed his arms around him. "We all did. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does!" He cried loudly. "We're the bad guys!"

"No!" Axel said, stepping closer and bending down. "We aren't the bad guys. We haven't done anything wrong."

"But…"

"Another life, Xemnas." Axel said softly. "Namine said we're different. We grew up together. We are a family." He stood up. "Our past memories don't count. We can choose our paths. From this day forward can be the good guys."

"You think so?"

Axel nodded.

Xemnas stood up, pulling Saix with him. "Nam… so I take it the lot of you hellions found each other."

Axel smiled and nodded. "They're all waiting for me to bring you back."

"Me?"

"Axel shrugged. "You're the leader." He laughed. "Even in this life."

That seemed to do the trick. "Alright then." He held up his arm and called to the darkness. The portal opened up quickly, seemingly devoid of life. Hesitantly, he started forward but was pushed aside by Axel.

"You're taking too long." He darted inside and vanished in the darkness.

"Axel!" Saix gasped, moving to stand beside Xemnas in from of the portal. "Well, Mr. Leader, after you."

Xemnas grabbed his arm and pulled him through.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You took too long!" Roxas wagged a finger as the red head emerged from the black abyss. "What were you doing? You go in, you get them, you come back!"

Axel stepped back and held up his hands. "Sorry, Roxy. I came back as quickly as I could." He drew Roxas flat against him and hugged him. "Shit, Roxy."

Xemnas and Saix appeared behind him. "Mouth, Axel."

Axel released Roxas immediately. "Sorry Xemnas… wait…" He spun around. "You're not a counselor anymore."

Larxene's eyes widened. "Yeah! We don't have to listen to you anymore, fucktard!"

"Lar!" Namine gasped.

"What does it matter anyways?" Roxas whispered to Axel. "You guys left the house already."

Axel shrugged. "Hard to break habit."

Xemnas crossed his arms, frowning at Larxene. "Maybe not, but as Axel said just minutes ago, I am your leader."

"Well, oh fearless leader" Larxene sarcastically bowed to him. "What should we do not?"

Xemnas ignored her sarcasm andlooked at each hopeful face and sighed. "I don't know. I hardly know what's going on."

Roxas smiled and hopped to Namine's side. "Catch them up, Nam."

They turned towards the quiet blond. "You know more than us?" Saix asked.

She nodded shyly. "Well…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She went over again everything she had with Roxas, in greater detail. Her mind was like a book, able to turn to any day and recite word for word what happened. She was the keeper of their life stories in all existences. It was as freaky as it was cool. "It's the twins." She said softly. "Somehow, this all revolves around them. It started with them being brought in and basically ended when they were taken."

"Taken?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Adopted." Xemnas said. "I knew the whole thing was fishy. No one would listen to me."

"That's why you couldn't find them." Saix placed his hand on Xemnas' shoulder and squeezed.

"So… the parents…" Demyx started. "You think they brought them here?"

Namine nodded.

"Why?" Larxene asked.

"I don't know. Hiding them, safe keeping, aging…"

"Kidnapping!" Xemnas interrupted. "They kidnapped them, used that place to age them beyond recognition, and we watched out for them."

"It sounds stupid to me." Larxene said. "What makes them so special?"

"That doesn't matter!" Demyx snapped, grabbing her arm. "They're our friends!"

Larxene glared at him and shoved him. "Don't touch me!"

"Ouch! Get off Lar!"

Xemnas calmly pried the two blondes apart. He held them both at arm's length. "You two aren't helping!"

"We can't just leave!" She blurted out.

"Why not?"

"The others!" She snapped. "They're all… still here… somewhere." She mumbled, her tone dropping. "Thirteen! We're Organization XIII! Plus Namine!" She added quickly, glancing over at the only other female in the group. "But thirteen! That's six of us missing! We can't leave them here."

"She has a point…" Saix glanced at Xemnas. "Okay then… so… we split up." He suggested.

"No!" Namine said quickly. "We HAVE to stay together!"

Xemnas nodded. "We go after the twins first. Assuming the address was real, they could still be here. Once we do that…" He looked at Larxene. "We'll look for the others."

She pouted and crossed her arms but didn't disagree.

"We'll find Marly, okay?" He reached out and gripped her shoulder. "I promise."

"Whatever." She shrugged him off.

"Alright." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together for a moment. "Everyone in the portal!" A large. Ominous black oval opened up, big enough for them all to walk through together.

"I still don't think we should go in there."

Larxene pushed through and grabbed Namine's hand.

Axel tilted his head to the side, thinking. "What if we… change it… the Corridors of Light?"

"Light?" She glanced back at him.

"We'll hang lights inside. It'll be used for good."

Zexion reached out to touch the black void. "Can you hang lights in an unseen path?"

"We'll find a way." Larxene said, pulling Namine inside. "Just hold my hand." She whispered.

They followed Xemnas into the darkness and stood, waiting. Mere seconds passed before another portal opened up onto a residential street, lined with houses. "That one." Xemnas pointed to the one directly in front of them. A 'For Sale' sign sat in the yard, mocking them.

"This looks promising." Larxene mumbled.

"Shut…"

"We'll go ask the neighbors." Zexion pulled Demyx after him before the blondes could go after each other again.

Xemnas shook his head slowly. "Lar and Nam, go check the other neighbors." He turned to Axel and Roxas after Namine dragged her off. "You two, keep them all apart. I've got a headache. We're going inside. Look… or something… out here."

They watched the counts head into the house. Axel shook his head. "Who the hell leaves the front door unlocked?"

"It does say for sale."

"Yeah but… still… shouldn't be unlocked."

"Maybe they left in a hurry." Roxas shrugged. "You think they're okay, right?"

Axel was silent a moment, considering. "I have no idea. But I hope so."

Roxas nodded and turned. He glanced around the whole block. He wondered if they really lived here. What was it like? It was a farce, he knew. But how far did the farce go? Did the parents love them? Did they cook and help with homework and play games? Were they really a family? Just how fake was it? And why?

Axel stood, watching and fiddling with his zipper. "Rox…"

Roxas was torn from his thoughts and turned. "Yeah?"

"This is all a waste of time!" Larxene snapped loudly as she and Namine joined them. "The crazy drunk over there says no one lived here. Ever. He says there's no house. It's a hologram controlled by aliens."

Roxas turned as they approached. "Seriously?"

"I don't think he was drunk." Namine said with a giggle.

"Just crazy then." Larxene pouted but laughed too. "He said to stay away from the tree outback. It's a probing machine."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Lar!"

"I swear!" She held up her hands and laughed.

They were all laughing when the Counts returned with Saix carrying a box. "What?" Xemnas asked, looking around at them.

"Nothing." Namine said, recovering first. "Just that guy over there is crazy."

"Oh yes, a crazy guy. That sounds hilarious." Saix said sarcastically.

"Well… whatever. Nothing much inside." Xemnas said, pointing back towards the house. "Bunch of furniture and a box of medical journals or something."

Zexion stepped closer to Saix, his interest piqued. "Can I see?"

"Damn, Zex. Make some noise when you walk up!"

"Sorry." He muttered, stepping back.

The older man shrugged and nodded towards the house. "Let's go inside. We shouldn't all be standing around, looking like… whatever this looks like."

Zexion nodded and followed him inside.

"Wait!" Namine said, looking around. "Where's Demyx?"

"Still at the neighbors." Zexion paused and turned. "An old lady. She called me creepy and said she'd only talk to the cute blond."

"Everyone inside." Xemnas said, waving them towards the house. "Pretend we're not weird. I'll wait here for Demyx."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I really need to talk to her. As soon as possible." Demyx said, stepping back and raising his arms. The old woman had already tried to grab him three times. She was all hands. And she was old enough to be his grandmother.

"She'll be here in a few hours, sweetie. You can stay and wait with me."

"Uh…" Demyx shook his head. "I really should get back to my friends."

"Alright then." She said with a nod. "You come back okay? And tell your creepy friend he can stay wherever he is."

Demyx nodded slowly and ran for the door. He waved at Xemnas as he neared but didn't slow until he was next to him.

Xemnas cocked at eyebrow at him.

"Grandma over there likes them really young and blond." He shivered involuntarily. "Her granddaughter comes over after school each day. She said she was really close with the twins… so… maybe…"

Xemnas nodded as he bent down over the 'For Sale' sign. He took a hold of it and yanked. The post pulled from the ground easily. "This…" He said, turning back towards Demyx and holding it up. "Is a front."

Demyx frowned at it. "It's fake? How do you know?"

"No phone number, no realtor's name. Nothing." He ran his finger over the sign. "Someone just put a sign in the yard. I doubt if anyone knows about it yet."

"So you think it's safe here?" Demyx pointed at the house.

"There's furniture and the electricity still works. I'm telling you… they up and left. Without telling anyone."

"So we should leave?"

Xemnas shook his head. "Not yet. We have no idea where to go from here."

"So…"

"So we wait for your new girlfriend's granddaughter and see if she really was friends with the twins."

Demyx flipped him off.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Inside the house, the Organization orphans were making themselves completely at home. Larxene and Namine sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V. Axel and Roxas came down the hall towards them after having snooped through all the rooms. Saix and Zexion sat the kitchen table, sifting through the box of medical junk.

"Cable still works." Larxene announced, hearing Demyx and Xemnas enter. She hit the power button and dropped the remote on the couch beside her.

"Find anything useful?" Xemnas glanced at Axel and Roxas and both shook their heads. "Saix, Zex… what about you guys?"

"Nothing I understand." Saix said.

"Zexion?" Xemnas moved closer to the table.

Zexion held up his hand, halting him.

"He's reading." Demyx said. "Let him."

Saix pushed the papers he was reading towards Zexion and stood up. "That's fine with me." He crossed the room and stopped beside Xemnas. "So… what's the move now?"

He shrugged. "We got time to kill."

"Awesome!" Larxene grabbed the remote and flipped the T.V. back on. "Someone make lunch. I'm starving."

"Get off your ass and do it yourself. You've got two hands."

"But Xem!" She whined loudly. "I'm wasting away! Haven't eaten all day."

Axel laughed. "None of us have."

Roxas glanced at him. "She does have a point."

Demyx shrugged. "Maybe there's something left in the kitchen."

"Who knows how long it's been in there." Axel said. "Find a phone book. We can order something, right Namine?"

She sighed but nodded. "Maybe there's a store nearby."

"Awesome idea!" Axel clapped his hands together. "We'll go secure us some food."

Xemnas nodded. "Be fast. Be careful. Don't talk to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, dad." Axel grabbed Namine's hand. "Come on sis."

She laughed and let him drag her out the door.

Xemnas watched them leave. "Axel and Nam on food. Zex is… studying." He said, glancing at him. "Dem, you're waiting on the neighbor. Roxas… why don't you check out the kitchen? Saix, you too. See if there's any timeline. Lar…" He turned to her and she threw him a glare. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lar's taking a break."

"Lar is taking a bath." She said, rising to her feet. "Assuming it's functional."

"Way to help out." Demyx muttered.

"No more fighting. Please."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The bathroom was indeed functional. Larxene found towels and soaps and hot water. Axel and Namine returned unscathed and they ate. Zexion finished reading all the papers and journals found in the box although he kept what he learned to himself for the time. And Demyx had returned from meeting the granddaughter.

"Anything?"

Demyx shrugged and handed over a folded piece of paper. "She said they left a letter for Rocky."

Xemnas eyed it for a moment before turning towards Roxas. "Must be you."

Roxas took the letter and unfolded it slowly. He scanned the contents and smiled. "Get me a pen."

Axel stepped into the kitchen and rummaged through the draws.

"What's it say?" Larxene yelled from the couch.

Axel returned with a pen and handed it to Roxas.

"When we were like… eight, Zander and I, we got in a lot of trouble for talking in class. Counts yelled at us all the time, threatened to separate us in different classes. So we promised if they let us stay together, we'd behave."

"What's it say?" Larxene yelled again, interrupting.

"Listen!" He urged. "So… the Counts thought we were behaving, doing homework and taking notes, right? We weren't. Well… we were. But we also sort of… snuck in words… a code, I guess. It was pretty simple, actually. We'd capitalize and lowercase words that weren't supposed to be. Stupid… but whatever. Never got caught. Just simple things, like the Counts smelled or cusswords or Zander's favorite… vagina."

Namine's mouth fell open as she rose from the couch and moved around towards them.

"He liked seeing how many times he could sneak it into homework assignments."

"So what's it say?" Larxene interrupted again.

Namina leaned closer to look at it. "I don't see anything."

"Here." Roxas pointed to a sentence. _Remember? It was like Hello einstein, Let's Play. _"See?"

She shook her head.

"Hello Einstein, let's play." He said out loud.

"H-E-L-P?" Axel spelled out. "Help?"

Roxas nodded. "And here. K-D-P. R-G. Longer words. When they were more than four letters, we abbreviated them usually."

Xemnas nodded slowly. "So K-D-P means something?"

"Kidnap." Zexion said.

Roxas glanced at Namine. "You think they knew?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know how they would find out… they didn't have any pervious lives… not that I know of."

"There must have been something." Axel said.

"The parents…" Zexion said slowly. "It was sort of all faked. The mother hated the father… maybe they caught some vibes or overheard a conversation or something."

"How do you know that?" Larxene snapped. She was still in the living room, but was now leaning over the back of the couch.

"In the journals." He answered simply. "I'll explain in a minute. Just trust me. They could have suspected something."

"R.G.?" Axel said slowly, thinking back to Roxas' code. "Radiant Garden?" He suggested.

"I think you're right." Roxas answered.

"So… help, kidnapped, Radiant Guardian."

"And vagina." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Is that what is REALLY says?" Larxene said. "What if this code thing isn't actually there? You could just be reading into it what you want."

"It's pretty much gibberish. About their new school, about their old school, some Kindergarten play about Einstine's life—that we never did—and some old girlfriend of mine named Robin Gellar who didn't exist. None of it means anything, except the code."

"Then it's decided." Axel said excitedly.

"No it's not!" Larxene practically jumped over the couch to finally join them. "We can't leave!" She insisted. "We can't!"

"We can't stay here." Xemnas said.

"But… the others…"

"They won't stay either. They'll have woken up like us… right?" He glanced at Namine for confirmation. When the youngest of the group nodded, he continued. "They won't stay here."

"They'll be looking for us!"

"They'll look for us somewhere familiar." Saix said.

Xemnas turned to him, his eyes suddenly sparkling. "The castle! That's where they'll go.!"

"Split up?" Saix suggested with a slight shrug. "Half of us go after the twins and half to the castle?"

"No!" Namine squealed. "We have to stay together!"

"I'm not leaving!" Larxene snapped.

"Well we have to go to Radiant Garden!" Axel added.

"Enough!" Xemnas said over the yelling. "Nam… I'm sorry but we can't be everywhere at once. Eight people traveling together will cause problems."

"But…"

"Corridors of Darkness…"

"Light." Zexion corrected loudly.

"Whatever." Xemnas shook his head. "Point is… we'll never be far from each of us."

She looked down with a small sigh and said no more.

"Alright. Agreed? We split up." He looked at Saix. "Castle?"

Saix nodded.

"Saix and I will go to the castle. Lar…"

"I'm staying here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. We already know that. But not alone. Who's staying with you?"

Larxene turned towards the other female in the group. "Nam?" She said her name softly. Namine looked up and nodded. "Nam and I will stay behind and scout for any sign or lead of the others." She said in a diplomatic manner.

"Axel?"

"We're after the twins." He answered and Roxas nodded.

"Dem? That leaves you two. I assume together?"

Demyx looked at Zexion and the quiet young man rose to his feet. "We'll go to Destiny Islands." Zexion announced.

"We will?" Demyx tilted his head to the side.

Zexion nodded. "To find Sora and Riku. To tell them about their… kids."

"Kids?"

"Who's kids?"

Zexion was silent a moment, trying to figure out how to explain everything he'd read. It was pretty unbelievable, but it sort of made sense, as long as he didn't think too hard about it.

"Zexion?" Xemnas promted.

"Spit it out already!" Laxene snapped.

"Give him a moment." Demyx snapped.

Zexion cracked a smile and laid his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "It's pretty unbelievable." He shook his head slowly. "It starts with a Nobody doctor named Veera and… from what I can gather… a sort of evil scientist named Zing."

Veera kept very detailed and precise notes. About everything. The impregnation, the fake death, the kidnapping, the copy-cat town, and everything in-between. Every detail, every thought, every ounce of hatred about what she was doing and the man who made her. It all made sense, in a bizarre way. All except the biggest question.

"Why?" Larxene gasped, clearly repulsed. "Boys don't have babies! Why force them to? Gross!"

Axel shrugged. "It's not THAT farfetched."

"She didn't know why." Zexion answered. "Besides his promise of getting her heart back."

"And making babies, hyper growing them, and kidnapping them get her a heart how?"

Zexion shrugged. "She didn't know."

Xemnas moved closer to the table and sunk down in a chair. He let out a sign and rubbed at his forehead. "Alright." He breathed out. "That at least answers a missing piece of the puzzle, even if it adds another. But it doesn't change our plan. We split up in four groups. Staying, Radiant Garden, the old Castle, and Destiny Islands." He looked around at them and sighed again. "What a fucked up mess."

"Mouth!" Larxene snapped indignantly.

He cracked a smile and let out a laugh. They all shared in the laugh for a few minutes. Then he stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright. Those of us leaving… should leave at once."

Namine flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Axel laughed, grabbed Roxas' hand, and threw himself at Xemnas as well. "Group hug!" The rest followed suit until only Larxene stood, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Demyx and Axel leaned out and grabbed her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**End of Chapter 29. Stay tuned for Chapter 30: Detained**

**Author's Notes:** I've a few questions recently about the aging thing (and by recent, I mean like last time I updated and started writing this chapter note). The orphanage was in an alternate universe, an identical copy of Twilight Town. Zing had full control of it, including the ability to speed up time, basically like pressing a fast forward button (like on The Sims). He had a door/portal in which he could enter into the alternate universe. He dropped the twins off, left them, and that's that. A year passed by in about a week and a half. Zing told Veera to delete his alternate universe and kill of the Nobodies but she lied so while only a few weeks passed for the twins, for the organization orphans, it was a few years. Now everyone's in the same timeline. It's a little corny and whatever but I came up with the storyline 7 years ago.


End file.
